Guiding Light
by Salvadora11
Summary: Riven has been accepted into the League of Legends, but without a real purpose. She's still an outcast, only now she's forced to cooperate with others in a foreign situation. Was this a mistake, or can Riven find some benefit to being here? RivenXLux
1. Dawn

**Author's Note:  
><strong>You might notice as you're reading that I've chosen not to include some background information on champions and other lore. Rest assured I won't leave you entirely in the dark, but if I do, I encourage you to look into it yourself! The League of Legends lore is really quite interesting, and you won't be disappointed. ;)

Also, if you enjoy this story, please (if you have the time and patience) give my thread a bump on the League of Legends Fanfiction Forum.  
>You can also leave your comments and reviews there if you don't want to put one on here! I appreciate it!<p>

**Chapter 1 – Dawn**

Following her unexpectedly invasive initiation to the League of Legends, Riven exited the reflection chamber, finding herself in the main hall of the gigantic institute. From the raised entrance, she had a full view of the expanse of the room, aside from the parts blocked by the large pillars extending from the floor to the ceiling. The entire building had an eerie violet glow to it, and the walls and floors shimmered in the light. Riven's interest was grabbed by the impressive fluorescent blue details all along the edges of the walls. They vaguely resembled the Noxian runes inscribed into her gigantic, broken sword.

Riven studied the area quickly before progressing; a habit she'd picked up while traveling alone. There were a few hooded figures conversing quietly on the other side of the room. On her right, a lone man stood silently, a large hat obscuring his face in the shadows of the pillars. Several attendants shuffled swiftly through the pathways, their footsteps ringing audibly across the hall.

Riven progressed into the room slowly, unsure of where she should be heading. Her steps down the stairs managed to echo loudly, even though she was only wearing padded boots, only adding to her unease. The hooded figures paused and glanced over, and she froze. Were they hostile? She tightened her grip on her sword.

Continuing her descent slowly and warily, she pretended to study the other areas of the room, her attention still focused on the figures. As they kept looking, she began to feel the need to yell across the hall and challenge them.

'Stop,' She thought to herself, taking a deep breath. 'Just relax. You've been through a lot in the past hour. Your mind is a mess.'

With one further step, they turned back to each other and continued their conversation, leaving Riven in relief. She'd had enough of suspicion and doubt everywhere she went. One of the main reasons she considered coming here was the hope that the League might offer a more positive change of pace.

She arrived at the bottom of the stairs, and took another look around. She then noticed that some of the details on the walls spelled out words in an elegant text. Directions. To her immediate right was apparently the library, and her left the mess hall.

'Speaking of messes…' She continued her thoughts, a hand on her gut. She was starving. She hadn't had much money for food on her journey here, and she could use a full meal. Her goal in sight, she headed towards the archway that led out of the main hall.

The sight that awaited her, however, distracted Riven completely from her hunger. In the mess hall were many people and creatures of mystical appearances, some sitting together in groups, others alone. Other champions of the League, she realized, along with the summoners in their usual robes. There were a few impressive-looking humans scattered about, but the ones that really stood out were the supernatural. A large humanoid tree sat alone along the windowed wall, bathing in the sunlight that leaked into the room, and playfully toying with a small sapling trying to get to his water dish. On the other side of the room was a giant bull, whom she actually recognized as Alistar, a former gladiator from Noxus. She'd also heard that he still held a grudge against them, and made a note to avoid him for now. As far as she knew, there wasn't any fighting allowed inside the institute, and she didn't plan on being kicked out before she had a chance to explore the pros and cons.

Her stomach growled, and Riven remembered the reason she was here. Proceeding towards the buffet on the far side of the room, she passed a small group on ninjas, all of whom studied her curiously. She tried to ignore it. After studying the buffet for less than a few seconds, she quickly filled a plate with whatever was available. At this point, she didn't care whether it tasted good or bad, as long as it was edible. A vacant table nearby caught her attention, and she sat down at it. She preferred to be alone, and the room had sufficient space to accommodate her wish.

Riven began wolfing her food down. It was exceptional, especially compared to how she was used to eating. Almost unfairly delicious. Suddenly, it all hit her at once. The past, the long, seemingly endless journey, and finally the rude awakening at her unexpected destination. Her eyes teared up as she thought about the hardships she'd had up to this point, and now it was somehow all supposed to be fixed just by showing up here. She wondered why she even thought of joining the League in the first place. She'd heard of the noble goals and actions that were expected of League champions. Here she was, without either. She didn't even have the drive to battle she once commanded. Simply a strange need to drift and move on to further destinations, with no clear end in sight.

Just then she caught something in the corner of her eye. She quickly wiped away the tears and focused on the spot. There it was again. On the other side of the room, an occasional strange glimmer in the sunlight occurred near one of the tables. She kept staring, but it didn't happen again. She was about to brush it off as another oddity of the institute, but as she blinked, a young woman appeared at the table. A petite, fragile-looking girl with beautiful golden hair that shone brightly in the light. She seemed captivated by the sun, a faint smile showing on her face. Her clothes were casual, but sparkled with elegance all the same. Riven couldn't help but stare at her in wonder, and was only awakened when the other girl slowly turned her head to look back. Riven quickly averted her eyes, but noticed that the girl's smile had turned into somewhat of a mischievous grin, and just as suddenly as she appeared, she vanished. Riven looked to the spot where she'd been, and then around the room. She was nowhere to be seen.

Riven turned back to her food, only to find the girl sitting across from her. She jumped a little in her seat in surprise, causing her to bang her knees loudly against the table. As Riven grimaced from the pain, the girl sat there, until finally breaking the silence.

"Hello, Noxian." She stated simply, smirking. Her tone of voice was high, cheerful.

Riven immediately took the words as a challenge. "Former Noxian." She corrected, glowering. At least, that's the term she would use whenever someone challenged her identity.

The girl shrugged, "A Knock will always be a Knock."

"And you're obviously just another blind Machee." Riven countered.

The girl giggled, "Well you sure looked blind a few moments ago looking for me, didn't you? Oh, and they call us Shinnies nowadays. Where have you been?" She added, almost as an afterthought.

Riven opened her mouth to respond, but stopped. She had to keep her emotions in check. "Why are you here?" She asked instead.

The girl paused for a moment, and her smile faded. Riven realized she'd hit a sore spot somehow.

"I could ask you the same question," Came her solemn answer.

Riven turned back to her plate and shuffled her food around the plate, reminded of her lack of direction. "That isn't what I meant."

"I know. But it is what I meant." The girl replied quickly, leaning on the table, her voice back to its normal, cheerful tone.

Riven looked up and met the girl's blue eyes with a cool stare. She knew she was being played with, and she really didn't want to play along.

"Please go away." She said flatly. In her experience, that line usually sent people away, regardless of what they wanted.

As expected, the girl stood up suddenly and turned to leave, but stopped and looked back.

"Aren't you at least going to ask my name?" She asked.

"Why would I-" Riven stopped short when she noticed a strange blue glow surrounding the girl. She squinted to see it more clearly. 'Another trick?' She thought cautiously.

The girl smiled again and held out her hand. Riven looked at her own, and noticed the glow was surrounding her too. She reached for her sword, but as soon as she grabbed it, she was in darkness. She was weightless, in limbo. She was terrified. Just what the hell was going on? Was this the girl's doing?

_Let's see what you're capable of. _A man's voice spoke inside her head. Only then she realized what was happening.

She was being summoned.

Just as soon as she got used to the strange feeling, Riven was back in the real world. But she wasn't in the League. She was standing atop a platform overlooking a large base-like structure. She took a step forward to get a better view. In front of her was a giant crystal surrounded by statues. Further out, she could see rows of towers extending in three different directions.

'This must be Summoner's Rift,' She realized.

_Correct._ The voice came again. _My name is Falnic, and I'm the summoner in charge of you for this match. Please do me the favor of following my commands._

Riven frowned. She already wasn't a fan of this. Or the summoner.

Before she could continue, a few figures ran past her. A giant dog-like creature (Nasus, she remembered from seeing him in a broadcast) ran past her towards the left lane. As Riven watched him leave, a shadow came over her. A light snow landed on her shoulder as a great ice-bird flew by towards the center lane. She watched it in marvel, and was bumped slightly by a little mummy as he shuffled past. He didn't look up, and kept going towards the center lane as well.

'I suppose that leaves the right lane.' She figured. Just as she was about to get moving, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who – or what – it was.

And there was the Demacian girl from before, standing casually like nothing had happened. Only she was now wearing a typical set of light Demacian armor, and carrying a glowing baton. Someone else might have been impressed by the look of it, but after seeing these fantastic creatures, Riven thought she looked quite normal.

"Looks like we're on the same team, huh?" She smirked as she walked by towards the right lane, "Lucky you."

Riven simply looked at her, unamused. She couldn't figure this girl out. Her bubbly personality didn't match her frank remarks.

"You might want to check out the item shop before you go." The girl called out as she left, "I guess I'll be seeing you soon."

She turned and ran, twirling her baton in one hand. Riven watched her go with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. She was forced to not only side with a Demacian, but stay in the same lane as one? This might be more difficult than she thought.

She turned towards the shop nearby, and saw a large, strange creature looking back at her. It silently beckoned towards what looked like rows of badges displayed out front. They each had their own individual symbol on the front, and were arranged in a simple, organized manner.

_Pick up a Doran's Blade._ The voice in her head said. Her hand was strangely guided towards a badge with the image of a small purplish blade. She set aside the disturbing feeling of being possessed, and picked it up. She immediately felt a small aura of power surround her. It felt _good_. She stuck the badge on her sword instinctively. The shop automatically completed the transaction, and displayed her 'money' balance on a counter out front.

'Zero. A good place to start from,' Riven thought sarcastically. She gripped her sword tightly for a moment. She suddenly felt excited, and nervous. She didn't know exactly what to expect out of this, and was eager to find out. Being on the same team as a Demacian didn't seem like such a big deal after all. And if all else failed, she could simply do the same thing she'd always done. Rely on herself, and herself alone.

Riven started off towards the right lane. As she passed the Nexus, a young woman's voice resounded through the area.

"**Minions have spawned!**"

Riven glanced back at the giant crystal to see small animate dolls being formed with a small '_whip_' sound. She allowed herself to be distracted and watch the process. As soon as the minions were able to walk, they started moving towards the lanes in a straight line. Riven was familiar with this procedure of the League matches, but seeing it in person was something else. She was never adept at magic, and everything here was at an astounding level.

_And that is simply the basics of magic._ The summoner's voice came again. _Imagine what one could accomplish as a master of it._

Riven didn't need to imagine it. She'd been in the area of Kalamanda, or what was now called "The Crystal Scar". She'd seen the beginning of what could have been the largest war in history, and how it was all prematurely stopped by the League with ease. If a handful of summoners could halt time itself in that large an area, she felt uneasy about what the entire League could do if provoked.

The minions passed Riven, which brought her back to her senses. She ran to catch up, her excitement returning. She passed the first turret in the lane and began the journey past what was called 'the jungle'. She could peer in through some openings in the trees, but a deep, mystical-looking fog shrouded what was contained within.

Riven disliked fog. It only reminded her of the past. She kept her distance from it, and continued on with the minions. They waddled along quickly despite their size, and Riven needed to stay at a light jog in order to keep up.

Finally she reached the outer turret of the lane, where a familiar figure waited. The Demacian girl uncrossed her arms and gave her baton another twirl. The glow coming from the ends of it made a peculiar pattern in the dimly lit Rift. Riven braced herself for another sarcastic remark from the girl. But instead, she gave Riven a neutral look and asked "Are you ready?" Riven looked back, surprised, but didn't answer. She studied the area in front of her. There was a large expanse ahead, with some long grass to the right and an opening to the river that divided the Rift to her left. Straight ahead was the enemy's tower.

Riven nodded, but not in response to the girl's question. It was a habit she had after locating her objective. It was the beginning of her focus, something she was known for in Noxus. Any existing worries were erased. Doubt, fear, anxiety, all of it gone. All that was left was her, and her target. This was where her true strength came from, and the reason she'd made it this far.

She nodded again. She was ready now. The minions had reached the middle of the lane and started fighting. The enemy champions were nowhere to be seen, which meant…

Riven bolted for the long grass. A purple flash appeared, and Riven quickly dodged the projectile with a graceful jump. She continued the movement into a second jump, brandishing her sword, and landing precisely at the edge of the grass. It cut through the grass, but didn't make any contact. Riven didn't hesitate. With a large leap forwards, she brought down her sword in front of her. '_Clang_' came the rewarding sound. But when Riven realized what she'd hit, her eyes widened. A giant, humanoid crocodile stood before her, holding a massive half-moon-shaped blade against hers.

"Where's Nasus?" He snarled, his eyes burning with rage. He swung the blade outwards, forcing Riven to jump back. He looked past Riven, then up the river. With another growl, he took off towards it. Riven was about to give chase when he stopped abruptly midway through the lane. Slowly, he turned back around to face her. However, his face was now calm, the fury faded from his behavior. He readied his blade. Riven knew he was about to charge, and got into a defensive stance, ready to counterattack. But she didn't need it.

A blade of surreal, shifting light came soaring across the lane. It hit the crocodile precisely and wrapped around him like a cage. Riven looked over to see the Demacian girl swinging her baton like a sling, sending small bursts of compacted light at the crocodile.

"Now!" The girl yelled. Riven acted immediately. She dashed out of the bushes and lashed out at the crocodile, who was busy trying to block the light balls with his blade. Riven's sword slashed through him with a blue flash. The crocodile roared. Riven didn't waste any time. She followed up with another quick slash. The crocodile turned to swing back, and Riven moved back to avoid it. However, he was barraged by more blasts of light, and was forced to keep defending himself. Riven noticed the light was fading from the cage, and knew this was her last opportunity. She jumped forward with a majestic flip and brought her sword down heavily on the beast. It sliced clean through with another blue flash, leaving the beast bisected and frozen in a state of apparent agony.

"**Renekton has been slain!**" The announcer's voice declared.

Riven took a deep breath and watched as the crocodile named Renekton was surrounded by the blue light and dissolved away. That was a little eerie. Riven realized she'd never paid attention to the intricacies of the League, and she would need to start now.

She looked to the Demacian, who smirked back.

"Really," She said, "You ought to wait for me instead of rushing in like that. You're lucky the summoner lost control of Renekton for a moment there."

"Lost control…?" Riven repeated. She suddenly realized what had happened. When Renekton had rushed away, he was doing so of his own will. The summoner had stopped him, which created the opening. She almost felt cheated of a fair battle, but to be honest, she was relieved it happened the way it did. It had given her a low-risk initiation to battles in the League. But Riven had noticed something felt off from the beginning.

"You waited for me to go in, so you could 'rescue' me, didn't you?" She questioned the girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," The girl replied with a carefree shrug.

Riven eyed her for a moment more. She was at a loss for words. She was a little irritated, but she was still indebted to this girl somehow. "Thank you for the assistance," She forced herself to say.

The girl giggled. "And?" She said playfully, taking a step closer to Riven. Her face was just a foot or two from Riven's. Riven leaned back. She wasn't used to being this close to other people. But still, she noticed the other girl's eyes were still sparkling, even in this dim, fog-infested place. She had the fleeting thought that they were beautiful and comforting.

Riven looked away with a slight blush. She put the thought away, and she had gotten the hint. "And… Could I ask your name?"

The girl swung her baton, sending a beam of light past Riven quicker than she could react. With a glance, Riven saw it hit a minion that had managed to sneak up behind her. The minion toppled over and stopped moving, then promptly dissolved with a blue glow, just like Renekton.

The girl brushed by, catching Riven off guard. "I am Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia," she said as she strolled ahead. "But most people call me Lux."

"Luxanna-" Riven started.

"Lux." The girl interrupted.

"Lux, then…" Riven continued, "… Just what is your deal?"

Lux looked shocked for a second, and then burst out laughing. Riven frowned and crossed her arms, sighing. This girl Lux was definitely an oddball. However, Riven's attention turned abruptly to the far bushes of the lane. A small purple glimmer soon turned into a large magic blade, and flew across the lane straight towards Lux.

"Watch it!" She yelled as she jumped in front of Lux. The bolt hit her directly with the force of an arrow. Riven flinched, and glanced down to inspect the wound, but instead only saw that the ground had transformed into a bubbling black goo. It gave off a searing heat, and Riven could feel it burning through the aura that surrounded her body. She tried to move, but the bolt had snared her in place. She was about to panic, when something large flew past her from behind. She felt the wind from it as it passed, and suddenly the heat wasn't as intense. She looked up to see what had passed her, just in time to duck as it came flying back.

The binding magic wore off, and Riven dashed out of the goo to escape any more damage. She lay on the ground, gasping in the cool air. She looked up to see Lux walking closer to her, baton back in hand. Her smile was gone, and her gaze was held on the bushes until she was sure there was no more threat. Finally, she looked back to Riven.

"Sorry, sometimes it's a little hard to control." Lux smiled meekly.

Riven shook her head, "Thanks for saving me."

"Likewise," Lux said, holding out her hand. This time, Riven grasped it, and allowed Lux to help her up. Riven brushed herself off and picked up her sword.

"What was that?" Riven asked, back on guard.

"Morgana," Lux said with distaste.

Riven didn't inquire further. She had heard of Morgana back in Noxus. An immortal, highly skilled in dark magic, whose sole goal was to destroy her sister, Kayle. Needless to say, she'd have fit in well in Noxus, had she chosen to.

Riven kept an eye on the bushes, but didn't see any more movement. Lux had gone back to attacking the minions. Riven watched as Lux specifically targeted the ones which had taken more damage, usually resulting in a finishing blow. Lux noticed Riven's gaze, and explained.

"Defeating minions increases your gold. But you need to find a balance between gaining gold and pushing out away from your tower."

Riven nodded. She was beginning to get a better idea of how to strategize in this unconventional battle. She looked towards the enemy purple minions, and noticed one taking a beating from her team's blue ones. She walked over and gave it a light swat with her sword. It toppled over and lay on the ground for a moment before disintegrating with the familiar blue light.

Riven looked towards the enemy's tower. It was still partially shrouded in fog. The next wave of minions was coming into view, along with a larger, lumbering cannon minion. And behind that, an even larger figure. Riven recognized the shape of the weapon it carried. Renekton was back already. A chill ran down her spine. She wasn't sure if it was just the atmosphere getting to her, or the idea of facing an enemy she'd just killed. Either way, it simply reminded her of the past. How long had it been since she'd been forced to relive that horrid memory? Less than an hour? She shuddered in an attempt to get rid of the chilling feeling. It worked. A little.

She took a deep breath, and tried to get back into focus. Morgana was still concealed in the brush, and Renekton was drawing steadily closer. She began analyzing the best routes to attack through the crowd of minions.

"Hey," Lux called, breaking Riven's concentration. She sighed, and gave the girl a slightly irritated look. Riven wasn't used to having a distraction on the field of battle.

"What?" She replied, letting a bit of her annoyance seep into her voice.

"That magic blade Morgana uses," Lux continued, unphased by Riven's tone, "It can only affect the first target it hits. You can effectively use a minion as a shield."

Riven grimaced. Now she saw the real purpose of the minions. They were simply the front line. Why she didn't see this before actually surprised her.

Lux caught the look on Riven's face, and giggled. "They're only minions."

Riven understood Lux's point. These were indeed lifeless dolls, but the idea of it still irked her. That was where it all began, when it came to actual war.

'They're the first line, they know the risks of friendly fire.'

Which led to things like 'They're only Ionians. They don't believe in death anyway.'

Riven silently worried if this game the League had created was going to end up brainwashing champions into this dangerous philosophy of superiority complexes and desensitizing of death.

She tried to put the thought behind her and, once again, get back into the fight. Renekton was keeping his distance, pacing back and forth across the lane. Every so often he'd attempt to attack a minion, but Lux made sure to make him pay for it by shooting a ball of light his way. Morgana was still nowhere to be seen. It seemed Riven's team was in control of the lane.

Despite her earlier outlook on the minions, Riven made sure to keep one between her and the bushes. She may not have agreed with the philosophy, but it wouldn't be the first time she'd put her survival before her morals.

_I believe I've let you run around on your own for long enough._ Came the Summoner's voice again. Riven had nearly forgotten about him. _It's my turn now._

She didn't understand what he meant by this. She didn't get the chance to think about it. With a loud rustle a wolf-like creature burst through the river bushes to her left and pounced on her.

'Warwick!' The thought rushed through her mind in the instant she was hit.

She dropped her sword as she was knocked to the ground. The wolf continued his attack, slashing at her with vicious ferocity. She struggled to get him off, but it was futile. She reached around, looking for her sword. Her hand found the tip of the blade. She quickly snatched it and swung it at the wolf with as much strength as she could muster. The hilt hit him sharply in the jaw, causing him to flinch. Riven brought up her legs and kicked him off.

She quickly did a backroll and ended up on her feet again. But something was off. She knew she'd taken some serious damage, but this was something different. Her reflexes seemed slow. She wondered if the wolf had done something to her. Her vision was getting a little blurry, and everything had a bluish tint to it.

The wolf had regained composure, and was charging again, along with Renekton. Riven tried to get into a defensive stance, but her body wouldn't respond. All she could do was watch as the enemy closed the gap. For the second time in her life, Riven felt genuinely helpless.

A blade of light flew past her. It hit the wolf and ricocheted onto Renekton, snaring them both in place. The mummy from earlier appeared, followed by a giant beam of light from behind. Morgana finally stepped out from the bushes and began attacking. While fighting her own battle, Riven couldn't keep track of all the chaos. She tried to look around, but couldn't move her head. Slowly, her right arm rose. It wasn't Riven's doing, but she was too distracted by what she was seeing to notice. In her hand, her sword was in its fully restored form. If she could have gasped, she would have. Suddenly, her body was moving again, but Riven wasn't in control. She watched as she leaped into battle, her sword glowing bright green with each swing, as if enjoying the mayhem and reliving its former glory.

The wolf went down first. He had received so much focus fire that he simply fell to the ground before he could escape Lux's trap. Renekton's snare had worn off, and he made to dash at Riven. He was stopped short by her Ki Burst, an explosive ability she had created using the stored power of the Noxian runes inscribed in her sword. An orb of light flew at him and exploded violently, knocking him to the ground. The mummy kept his attention on him.

Morgana saw the tides turning, and moved to escape. Riven's body attempted to cut her off. With a quick dash, she caught up to Morgana, and managed to strike her twice, but just as she was about to land a decisive third blow, Morgana instantly vanished and reappeared a short distance away, well under the cover of the tower.

'Missed her,' Was Riven's thought.

_Not yet. _Came the summoner's reply.

Riven's body was pulled into the tower's range. The large crystal at its apex glowed ominously.

'Wait,' Riven thought, 'I can't.'

The tower fired a bolt of magic towards her. Riven dashed ahead, and the bolt hit the ground just behind her. The shockwave was enough to cause her to stumble a little.

'Stop!' Riven cried out in her head. The scene playing out before her was too careless! 'I won't make it!'

_Shut up and watch._

The fear building up in Riven's mind was reaching an unbearable level. She was being controlled against her will, and not only was she unable to do anything to stop it, she was forced to watch it, unblinking.

The tower fired another shot. The close proximity ensured a hit.

'I'm going to die,' The thought ran through Riven's head.

But instead of taking the blast from the tower, the summoner made Riven jump forwards just as the magic exploded, catapulting her ahead. Morgana looked back to see Riven flying at her with a surprising speed. Before she could react, she was given a sharp slash across her side. Riven landed in front of Morgana, her blade held back, ready to swing again. It glowed fiercely, its runes charged fully. She recognized this ability. With a swift determined swing, Riven let loose the magic her sword had built up. It sent out a torrent of piercing magically-enhanced wind in front of her, striking Morgana ruthlessly. Morgana let out a cry of pain, and slumped over. But just as she was about to fall, she fired another purple blade towards Riven.

'Move!' Riven thought desperately. But something was different again. Her vision wasn't blurred anymore. She could feel the weight of her blade.

She was back in control of her body. But far too late.

The magic struck her and snared her in place. She looked to Morgana, who cackled darkly before falling to the ground. Then she looked to the tower. It was nearly done charging its next shot.

'I'm going to die,' The fear washed over her anew. This was all too foreign to her. This place, these people, these feelings. She just couldn't keep up. Her mind was being overwhelmed.

The turret fired. The bright purple shot grew in size. Riven helplessly watched, wide-eyed as it closed the distance. It took up her whole vision. It was all so bright.

"Riven!" A voice called out.

And then it was dark.


	2. Darkness

**Chapter 2 – Darkness**

"Riven."

Riven opened her eyes. She was lying down on something soft, and there was a middle-aged man's face hovering over hers. He had a thin moustache, with slightly greying, receding hair. She sat up abruptly, prompting the man to take a step back in surprise.

"You're awake. That's good." He smiled calmly.

Riven didn't respond, she was too busy trying to figure out where she was. She was sitting on a bed in a well-lit, pale green room. There were some medical supplies and tools on a bench nearby. She must've been taken to the League's medical wing.

She lay back down and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"What happened?" She asked the man.

"Straight to the point, I see." The man replied heartily, "It seems that your 'first death' had quite the effect on you."

Riven kept her eyes closed, and sighed again. She couldn't recall anything after the forced chase after Morgana. She was disappointed in herself. She liked to imagine she was fearless, and enjoyed it when other people thought so, but deep down she had the same basic fears as anyone else.

"We've done some routine tests on you to check your mental and physical health, but didn't find anything detrimental. " The doctor (Riven presumed) continued. "You're free to leave whenever you'd like - however, I highly suggest you see one of our psychiatrists just in case."

That was all Riven needed to hear. She shuffled to the edge of the bed and stood up noticing she'd been changed into a light blue hospital gown.

"Where's my stuff?" She asked, grimacing at the clothes.

"Your belongings were taken to your room," The doctor replied. He had a look that seemed to question if she was actually listening. She nodded and left, and he didn't try to stop her..

Two steps into the hallway, Riven realized she'd missed something. Backing up to peer back into the ward, she asked "Where's my room?"

* * *

><p>Riven followed an aide through the League's purple-hued corridors. They passed by a few people, mostly other aides, and thankfully no other champions. Riven was grateful for at least that. She felt ridiculous in these clothes. On the battlefield, it was a mistake to wear anything that might give away a weakness, such as a bandage over a previous wound. Off the battlefield, it was just embarrassing to blatantly let everyone know you'd been hospitalized.<p>

Finally, she was brought to an area that branched off into five separate hallways. The aide continued through to the one in the middle without a word. Riven wondered if it was customary for them to not talk to champions, and simply followed. Truthfully, she was glad. Since she'd arrived, Riven had been bombarded by people talking to her, whether she wanted it or not. And it was mostly the latter, especially when it came to that Demacian girl.

Though she was still a little irritated by her, she wondered what had happened to her. And the match, for that matter. Had they continued without her? She felt a tinge of guilt. She had never been the weakest link in anything, and she didn't plan on it starting now.

The aide stopped at a door and beckoned to it. "This will be your assigned residence here at the League, Miss Riven. Please treat it as your own, and use it at your will." He announced, as if he had rehearsed the line for ages before this moment.

'So they do talk,' Riven thought to herself with a small smirk. The aide opened the door for her, and gestured for her to enter. Riven suddenly felt a little wary. This institute still felt foreign, and for them to simply give her residence, well, it just seemed a little too good to be true. But as she entered, she realized it might not be so hard to get accustomed to it.

They had decorated the room to resemble a typical Noxian dwelling. It was nostalgic, and fantastic, and it made Riven feel at home immediately. The main room was split into a kitchen and a living room, and separated only by a counter, which gave it a much more open feel. In the far corner was a moderate-sized bathroom, and in the other corner was the bedroom.

A shower. And a bed. Riven couldn't remember the last time she'd had either one to herself. She peered into the doorway of the bedroom, and spotted her travel outfit, cleaned (or as clean as it could get) and folded atop clean sheets. She smiled to see her sword was already hanging in its own spot on the wall. Someone had created a surprisingly accurate glowing green outline on the wall to show the sword's full form beneath it.

… Her completed sword. Riven's smile faded. She had seen it. It was back in its old form when the summoner had taken control of her. But how had he done it?

"Ahem," The aide cleared his throat, "Please let us know if you require our assistance. A general guidebook to the League has been left on your desk in your bedroom."

Riven nodded. The aide bowed deeply.

"Welcome to the League of Legends, Riven, the Exile."

Riven felt a rock in her gut as she watched him leave, closing the door behind him. It had been a long time since she'd heard herself called that. The title only served to remind her of the past she was robbed of. She could have been a Noxian elite. One of the best.

"But…" She sighed, "It wouldn't have meant anything after all… A tool is still a tool, no matter how high the quality…"

The Noxian military had become more ruthless and dirty than ever. And if anyone was to blame, it was that bastard and his damned chemical weapons. In Riven's mind, anyone who served in the military underneath that man couldn't possibly be a Noxian. Survival of the fittest. Ha! More like death to everyone but him.

She remembered that fleeting thought that had crossed her mind back then.

_The Ionians had won this fight._

They had won. But they were dead now. Riven had only survived because she was prepared. She had been focused. She knew how to escape and reach her goal, while the others suffered around her. Did that make her more suitable for living? Did that make her a true Noxian?

Riven put a hand to her head. 'What do I love about Noxus, after all of this?' She asked herself for the thousandth time. She could never come up with a straight answer. She always felt at home in Noxus. She loved the feeling of just being there, the uniqueness of it all, and her part in it. But at the same time, she'd seen its dark side, even been its pawn, and she didn't like it at all. There was so much conflict in her feelings that she couldn't find what she wanted out of it.

She shook her head. She knew better than to try to think along this path. It didn't lead anywhere. She looked around the room, her new home. It had everything she needed, except the answers she was looking for in the first place. Finally, her gaze reached the bathroom again. She threw off the embarrassing hospital clothes and went to have a long, hot shower.

* * *

><p>Riven exited the bathroom, leaving her shoulder-length hair loose for once. She didn't feel like pinning up the back as she usually did. As she entered her bedroom and picked up her old clothes, she realized how tattered and worn they really were. Riven walked over to the closet hopefully, but it was empty of any secondary outfits. Disheartened, she returned back to the spot in front of her travel outfit.<p>

There was a knock on the front door.

Riven poked her head out of the bedroom and glared at it, annoyed. She'd only been alone for an hour, and already someone was disturbing her. She quickly put on her outfit, leaving what remained of her Noxian armour on the bed. The knock sounded again, and she hurried over. She opened it slightly to find a robed man standing there. He smiled gently.

"Good afternoon, Riven. You may not know me, but I was one of the summoners overlooking your judgment. My name is Calteer. I've come to apologize for what happened to you yesterday."

Riven nodded slowly, confused. She tried to remember if she'd been wronged yesterday for something a summoner would need to apologize for.

"What exactly are you talking about?" She asked, not finding any.

The summoner looked taken aback, "Why, about the match, of course."

Suddenly, it hit Riven. Had she really been out for a whole day? Her stomach answered the question with a loud growl.

The summoner smiled, "Perhaps you'd like to talk over some lunch?"

Riven blushed slightly, and slipped on her boots.

* * *

><p>Down in the mess hall, the summoner continued while Riven wolfed down some more of the delicious food.<p>

"As I mentioned earlier, the League would like to extend its apologies for yesterday's incident."

Riven half-listened. She wasn't really sure what he was talking about, and she was distracted by the presence of Kayle, who was sitting nearby. Her angelic wings were tucked in to save space, but to Riven they still seemed spectacular. She never saw this sort of thing in Noxus, where xenophobes seemed to be widespread.

"You see, there was a bit of a scheduling error," the summoner continued, "And as a result, you were summoned before being given a chance to settle into the League."

This caught Riven's attention. The entire thing was a mistake?

"And Falnic?" She asked darkly.

"Falnic?" The summoner replied, clearly confused.

"The one who summoned me."

The summoner shook his head slowly. "There is no summoner here named Falnic. According to our records, the one who summoned you was Takura, who has unsurprisingly gone into hiding. I assure you though; he will be reprimanded when he returns. We take these issues very seriously."

Riven frowned. Had she simply misheard the summoner? Her mind wasn't exactly in the right place at the time.

"And what of the match?" She asked, curious.

"We stopped the match shortly after your incident occurred. Being a practice match, nobody had realized you weren't meant to be there, and when we unsummoned you, you were unconscious."

Riven looked down at her food to hide her blush.

"There's no need to be embarrassed," the summoner said, noticing Riven's look, "Many people have trouble growing accustomed to fighting in the League."

Riven clenched her fists.

"You aren't the first one to faint on your first death." He added with a chuckle.

Riven stood up abruptly, causing her chair to squeak loudly on the stone floor. The summoner's eyes widened in surprise. Without a word, Riven turned to walk away, only to nearly collide with a large, intimidating-looking young man. She stumbled backwards to let him pass, and noticed the person behind him.

"Lux," Riven said aloud, glad to finally see a familiar face.

Lux gave her a cool stare as the man in front of her glanced over. Without a word, the two continued on. But Riven noticed Lux's face soften as she passed by. Was it sadness, or disappointment? Riven couldn't tell, and frankly, she didn't care at this point. She left the mess hall, alone and irritated.

Riven stormed back through the halls, angry at everything. The summoners. The League. Herself. Her sad hopes that somehow coming here would fix things. That it would somehow give her the answers.

She shoved her apartment's door open and slammed it shut behind her. She flung herself on the couch, burying her face in a cushion.

'So much for not letting emotions get out of control, huh?' She thought miserably. She went over in her head why she was so angry, and couldn't come up with a specific reason. Sure, the summoner was completely out of line. But she was more mad at herself for failing on such a level. Her first match had been a disaster, and she felt weak just thinking about the fear she had felt.

She felt like she was falling apart. Nobody understood her, not even here at the place where all the unique individuals seemed to gather and flourish. She didn't want to be here anymore. It wasn't helping at all. It was a mistake.

Tomorrow, she'd tell them she was leaving the League…

There was another knock on her door. Riven clenched the cushion tightly in irritation. She wasn't in the mood to see that summoner again. After debating on whether to answer it, she finally reasoned that it might be a good time to tell him of her intentions.

She walked over to the door, trying to calm herself. But when she opened the door, there was no one on the other side. Riven stepped out to look down the hallway, and felt something crumple under her foot. Stepping back again, she found a piece of paper. She picked it up and brought it back into her room.

The paper was folded neatly, and the writing on it was very elegant. Riven had thought it to be a letter of challenge at first, since she'd received them in the past, but this seemed much too detail-oriented for something like that. She opened it up to read it.

'_Meet me in the north courtyard at midnight. Alone._'

Was it a challenge after all? She glanced at the clock to check the time, and did a double-take. It was already quarter after eleven. Had she fallen asleep without realizing it? She looked at the mirror near the doorway. A disheveled, confused-looking girl looked back. Her hair was a mess. She sighed. She had time to fix it, but she didn't really want to. Still, her dislike of embarrassment drove her to the bathroom again to wash it down.

Riven arrived at the courtyard at precisely midnight. Her hair was tied up properly this time, and her sword stayed ready at her side. The courtyard was a small area with a few benches and plenty of trees and flowering bushes, well-lit by glowing yellow orbs that floated freely above the trees. The ever-changing shadows as the orbs moved about made the place feel alive.

Riven looked around for the person she was supposed to meet. She spotted a man sitting on one of the benches, but it was otherwise deserted. Riven walked towards the bench and, upon closer inspection, realized that it was the doctor who she had talked to earlier. As she approached, he looked up and smiled.

"Riven," he greeted her, "I'm glad to see you. Have you managed to settle in a bit?"

Riven frowned. She wasn't sure whether to answer honestly to the man. But she didn't get the chance, as the man caught her look and continued.

"You look like you're a little troubled. Have a seat. Tell me about it." He suggested as he motioned to the spot beside him.

Riven sighed and sat down on the bench. But she stayed silent. The doctor waited patiently. The orbs of light continued on, basking them in periods of light and shadows, their quiet hum the only sound in the area. Finally, Riven broke the silence.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." She said quietly.

The man nodded slowly, "I think I understand."

Riven shook her head, "You don't. Trust me. No one ever does."

But he just smiled in response. "You're a complicated girl, Riven. I suppose we all are."

"You're a complicated girl?" Riven asked sarcastically with a smirk.

The man laughed. "That's not exactly what I meant. But I'm glad I got you to smile. It's the first time since you got here, no?"

Riven looked at the man oddly, recognizing the implication immediately. "And how exactly do you know that?"

The man grinned mischievously and pointed to his head. "Your mind is surprisingly open, considering your closed personality."

Riven stood up, irritated again. "You summoners have no class! What makes you think you can just enter people's minds whenever you feel like it?"

The man stood up as well, "It was part of the contract you accepted by joining the League, Riven."

He took a step closer, and Riven tightened her grip on her sword.

"Riven, I don't mean you any harm. I'm simply interested in you – And I don't mean in _that_ way." He added, as Riven scowled.

He turned his head, as if he saw something. "And it looks like I'm not the only one…" He trailed off, his gaze focused on something else. He took a step back and looked at Riven again. "Riven. This is where you're meant to be. The League will need you soon. And this is the one place where you'll find someone who is capable of understanding you."

A shadow passed over them both, and when it had gone, the summoner had too. Riven didn't bother to look for him. She didn't want to.

_Good luck. Don't miss this opportunity, Riven. _The man's voice rang in her head.

She shook her head angrily in an attempt to get rid of him.

"Ugh. What a creep." She muttered aloud.

"Who is?" Came a girl's voice from beside her.

Riven jumped away in fright. She aimed at the source, her sword ready to strike. But she soon realized it wasn't a threat as Lux stood there, looking completely innocent and curious.

"Lux!" Riven yelled in frustration.

"Shh!" Lux shushed her as she stepped forward to cover Riven's mouth. She looked around quickly, as if she was afraid someone had heard.

"I'm not supposed to be here. But I wanted to see you." She said as she focused back on Riven. She leaned a little closer. "Mmm, you smell nice. Did you shower just for me?" She asked with a suggestive grin.

Riven reached up and removed Lux's hand from her mouth. "Why would I-" She started, but she realized she was just replaying yesterday's conversation, and Lux smiled devilishly in response. Riven sighed. "Why did you want to see me, Lux?"

Lux finally leaned back and stepped lightly around in no particular direction. "You know… Just to talk, really." She said, avoiding eye contact. Riven watched as Lux reached up towards the light orbs floating above them. Like a dog returning to its owner, one of the balls immediately came floating down to her, basking her in a bright glow. "I thought you might be a little… depressed…" She continued as she gently tossed the light orb back and forth, "… Since I went through the same thing in my first match…" She released the ball back to the air, and it floated up to the others, continuing on its own way.

She looked back to Riven earnestly, "That's why I called you out here."

It took a moment for Riven to clue in, as she had been distracted by Lux's light show. It was Lux who had written that letter? She looked around the courtyard self-consciously. Then that man…

Lux gave Riven a curious look, and Riven caved in a little. She gestured to the bench behind her.

The girls sat in silence a while. Lux had leaned back and was playing with the lights above them. Riven observed as she formed them into shapes and patterns, letting them loose to flow freely every now and then. It was mesmerizing.

"You know," Lux said quietly, "I never really got used to being here at the League."

Riven looked over at her. Lux was still gazing up at the lights, though she'd stopped moving them around.

"I've never actually told anyone this, but I've never gotten used to any of it," she carried on, "One day, my life just changed around me, and I was miserable for the longest time. I still don't think I'm completely over it."

She looked back at Riven, her head resting on the back of the bench, and a sad smile on her face.

Riven felt something stir in her, "Why are you telling me this?"

Lux shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess I just feel like I can talk to you?"

Riven frowned. That didn't make much sense at all. But Lux simply looked at her expectantly. Riven knew what she wanted, and sighed.

"I don't even know why I came here…" Riven started, leaning forwards, "… I thought I had a purpose, but… I just don't know anymore. I had some foolish hopes. I thought I was coming here for a reason…" she trailed off.

"But you're just as lost as ever." Lux finished for her.

Riven looked back in surprise. Lux was smiling sincerely. The light passing by illuminated her in the night, and caused her eyes to sparkle brilliantly.

"Yeah…" Was all Riven could manage to say.

Lux shifted a little closer, causing Riven some stress. She was well within Riven's personal space, and it made her a little uncomfortable. She really wasn't used to being this close to people, but Lux didn't seem to care. She put her hand on Riven's shoulder and gently guided Riven to face her.

"Lux?" Riven asked uncomfortably. She was nervous now. Lux was too close.

"I think…" Lux said softly, smiling, "We should do something about these clothes."

**Thump.** Riven's eyes widened. Her thoughts were racing. Just what the heck did she mean by that? Was she really suggesting…? No. She couldn't be. That was ridiculous.

"I mean, they're pretty shabby," Lux continued, examining them further.

Riven's mind paused. What was she saying now? This wasn't making sense.

"I've got it! We can go shopping tomorrow to find you some new clothes!" She exclaimed excitedly.

The relief that washed over Riven with that last sentence was entirely welcome, though the ideas that were going through her head previously still had her worried. As much as the drastic misunderstanding had been cleared up, she couldn't think straight being this close to Lux.

"Riven?" The girl called her lightly.

"Mm..." Riven muttered. She spun away quickly and stood up, shaking her head. Turning around again, she tried to respond properly, but she couldn't. Her mind felt muddy, and Lux only looked back at her, obviously confused. Finally, Riven gave up and simply waved before leaving in a hurry. She needed to get away. It was far too overwhelming to be there any longer.

She reached her door and stopped, resting her head against it.

'Just what is up with me?'


	3. Glimmers and Shadows

**Chapter 3 - Glimmers and Shadows**

Riven woke up late in the morning, still tired. She hadn't slept well at all in the night. Her mind was still busy thinking about had happened with Lux. She covered her face with her hands and groaned.

'I can't believe I made that mistake. Ugh, I'm the worst...'

Riven was glad she hadn't been able to say anything, since she probably would have only made the situation worse. She lay in bed a little longer, her mind busy with implications and what-ifs. As a woman, being with another woman wasn't exactly forbidden in Noxus. But it _was_ looked down upon greatly. Women were, for the most part, housewives; a title that Riven had avoided by growing up in the military. She had heard some rumours about Katarina Du Couteau, but those were probably the mere effects of her perverse sadism.

Riven had never put much thought into relationships. She didn't really care for the idea. She had decided long ago to not bother with it. She knew that if there ever was a person who would fill the role of her… lover… she expected them to be a fellow Noxian elite, who would simply be looking for greater power.

Not a Demacian Crownguard.

'Arghh,' she thought, irritated, 'Enough of this. Nothing happened, nothing's going to happen.'

She got up quickly, looking for something to distract her. She walked to the kitchen to see what sorts of food she had, but when she opened the fridge, she found nothing. The same for the cupboards.

'I guess there's a limit to hospitality here as well,' She thought, reflecting back on her travels. She'd usually gotten by with the bare minimum. The people in Valoran villages weren't often the prospering type, so she'd try not to impose on them if she stayed there. She had probably lost a lot of weight on her travels because of it, and was afraid to check. Having been a proper, healthy soldier before, the only place to lose significant weight was in her muscles. Even with regular upkeep, without the proper nourishment to go with it, she was bound to lose some.

She looked around the room, which suddenly seemed empty. She wasn't interested in television. It was a privilege for the wealthy and the magically-inclined (for it was networked with magic in a very controlled manner and those with enough skill could link themselves in). She didn't have any books on the shelf, except for the guide to the League, which she'd hardly skimmed through.

The League. After sleeping on the idea, she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave in the end. Sure, she had been mistreated, and she didn't completely agree with everything, but this place was better than what she'd had out there. Not to mention what that creepy doctor had suggested, that she was meant to be here. That the League would need her. Riven, of all people.

And perhaps… _perhaps_, Lux might become a good friend that she could trust… Well, it had been too long since she'd felt that way about someone. She didn't want to just leave it at that.

She frowned. Just another conflict to stress about. She resolved to put it off for now, see how the next few days go, and make her final decision then. She wasn't exactly in a hurry.

She walked over to slip on her boots, feeling hungry. Another benefit, she thought. The food here was good, and more importantly, free. She looked in the mirror and pinned her hair up at the back, as usual. After a short self-inspection, she opened the door.

Only to find Lux, who had been ready to knock on it. They both looked at each other in surprise, before Lux quickly smiled.

"Good morning! I was worried you'd forgotten about our date." She greeted happily.

Riven was caught unprepared. "What?" She asked incredulously.

"You said you'd come shopping with me, silly." Lux giggled.

"I did?"

Lux frowned, "You really did forget, didn't you? I said 'Let's go shopping together tomorrow!' and you said 'Okay. I'll see you tomorrow.'" Lux badly imitated Riven's voice.

"I did not!" Riven exclaimed.

"Did too! Now come on! We're getting you dressed up!" Lux grabbed Riven's arm and dragged her out of her room. Riven didn't know how to react. She could easily say no, but...

'Screw it… I'll just humour her for now.' She thought, giving in.

"Hey! At least let me close my door!"

Lux insisted they leave the League without any other champions seeing, which made things much more tedious and difficult. But Riven could understand why she wanted to avoid them. A Demacian of her position would cause an uproar if she was seen consorting with Noxians. It explained her behaviour the day before as well, which Riven had forgotten to ask about, and didn't bother bringing up now.

They used the outer corridors to get to the Grand Hall, which would be the main obstacle. It was the only way in and out of the League, with the exception of the Reflection Chamber, which meant there was a lot of traffic.

They stopped right before the entrance. Riven leaned against the wall as Lux checked outside.

"No good," She said disappointedly, "There are too many people out there."

"You know, Lux, wouldn't it be just fine if we split up now and met up later?" Riven suggested.

Lux looked vacantly back at her, as if the idea hadn't occurred to her before. "Ah."

Riven smirked. Wasn't this girl supposed to be a strategist?

Lux smiled, embarrassed. "Sorry. I guess my mind was just preoccupied with other things."

"It's fine," Riven said, the smirk evolving into a full smile, "I'll go first. I'm not really sure where I'm going, so I'll have to wait for you anyway."

Riven could feel Lux's eyes on her back as she walked into the hall. Nobody else really paid attention to her. She climbed the large staircase towards the mouth of the League. The purple glow seemed much more potent here, as if creating a barrier to protect the inside. As she thought about it, she wouldn't doubt the idea if someone told her it was so. She passed a couple guards at the entrance, and wondered if they were adept in magic as well. It seemed like a small force to protect such a grand entryway. Maybe they just didn't expect to be attacked in the first place.

She continued on to the incredibly long staircase that led into the main city at the base of the mountain that contained the League. It was a relatively new, albeit already large town, as the League had only been formed recently. The entrepreneurs that had banded together to create it were already seeing success. The high volume of traffic and population in the League practically demanded a city to support it. Being a new city, an official name for it had yet to be decided upon. The residents, however, had seemed to dub it Toir.

The descent down the gigantic staircase was a long one. It was large enough that many people used it as a goal to gauge their fitness, or so she'd heard. This was nothing compared to typical Noxian military training. She had traversed it with ease on her way in.

Riven walked slowly, expecting Lux to be right behind her. But after some time, and many curious glances, Lux was still nowhere to be seen. Riven reached the bottom – the entrance to Toir. She hadn't spent much time here at all, and she wasn't exactly paying attention when she passed through before. But now that she stopped and looked, she was impressed. Not too long ago, this was a barren countryside. Now it had been transformed into a bustling, and still growing, city.

A nearby stall caught her attention. Riven glanced behind her. Still no sign of Lux. She frowned. It'd be alright to have a quick look around first, right? She'd come back in ten minutes to check.

She walked over to the stall. It had a bunch of trinkets and jewelry on display. The large, male shopkeeper eyed her warily, his forehead wrinkling underneath his thick eyebrows. Riven didn't pay it any mind. She was used to being judged by her appearance, and she knew she looked a little too shabby to be shopping for expensive wares. She looked over the items. A lot of her military company had made fun of her for being a tomboy, but that wasn't really the case. She was just practical, and didn't usually care about going beyond the norm. But every now and then she'd find something 'girly' that kept her attention.

She eyed some of the pieces that stood out to her. There was a necklace with a Noxian rune design. The symbol meant 'strength'. A little too tacky. Nearby was a green dragon pendant that looked pretty, but seemed a little too ordinary. And one bracelet with a charm shaped like a rainbow. The gem embedded in it glowed brightly in all colours. It had only caught her eye because it reminded her of the beams of light that Lux used as her weapon. She picked it up to take a closer look.

"Oi," the shopkeeper told her gruffly, "Eyes only."

"I'm just looking at it." Riven said, ignoring his order.

"If you're not gonna buy it, put it down," He said heatedly.

Riven glared at him, and was about to put it back, when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She'll take it," Lux said as she leaned past to drop a few coins on the counter.

"Ah. Y-Yes, Miss Lux." The shopkeeper stammered as he stood up quickly to bow to her.

"Hold on-" Riven tried to say, but Lux grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Come on, we're wasting time," She said happily.

"Wait!" Riven exclaimed, pulling her hand away. Lux stopped and turned around, putting on a confused look. Riven didn't really know what to say though. She averted her eyes.

"You didn't have to do that," She said, clutching the bracelet, "I didn't really want to buy it anyway."

"Oh?" Lux questioned, "Then why were you looking at it?"

"Because it reminded me… of…" Riven trailed off as she noticed Lux's smile growing larger and larger.

"Never mind," Riven finished as she continued past Lux.

"Come on!" Lux called after her, "Finish the sentence!"

Riven heard her giggle behind her and the footsteps on the cobblestone road as she ran to catch up.

"C'mon! It's this way!" She said as she latched onto Riven's arm. Riven gave up on the thought of resisting, and allowed herself to get dragged into the crowded market street.

As the two traveled along, Lux frequently got distracted and dashed over to the stalls. Instead of getting annoyed, Riven surprised herself by finding the process amusing. She would take her time catching up, and by the time she did, Lux would have found something to show off or try to force on her. Lux looked like she was having fun, and Riven felt glad for it.

Eventually they made it to the clothing store, as Lux had originally intended. Lux entered the shop with a cheery hello, followed by Riven, who silently looked around. A middle-aged woman came out from behind a rack of clothing with an excited smile on her face.

"Lux! So good to see you again! How are you?" She asked with a loud voice.

"Excellent, as always," Lux replied, "And you, Marm?"

"Good, good," Marm answered, clasping her hands together, "How can I help you today?"

Lux stepped aside and presented Riven, whose shabby outfit looked even shabbier among these other clothes. Riven suddenly felt ashamed of them, which was a rare occurrence. Normally, she couldn't care less.

"I see," Said the shopkeeper in thought. "I see, I see," She continued as she inspected Riven more thoroughly. She circled closely like a vulture, eyeing her food. Riven was more than a little uncomfortable, and she blushed and frowned as she noticed Lux giggling. Marm finished her inspection and put her hands on Riven's shoulders.

"I have just the thing for a Noxian such as yourself."

"How did you…" Riven tilted her head.

"Your boots," The woman said matter-of-factly. "An easy giveaway. Those are standard-issue Noxian military boots. And by the look of it, repaired four times."

Riven was impressed. "Five, actually," She corrected with a smile.

The woman waved it off and smiled as well. "Wait right here," She said and disappeared into a closed-off section.

Lux skipped over. "She's good, huh?"

Riven nodded, and looked over. She hadn't paid attention before, but Lux's clothes suited her well. A light blue patterned one-piece dress, and ankle-high heeled boots. She was wearing hoop earrings, which glittered unnaturally beneath her golden hair. Altogether, it only emphasized Lux's natural glow, and made her look very cute in the process.

Lux grinned at Riven's prolonged look. "Quit checking me out, Riven." She said playfully.

Riven quickly looked away, hiding her blush. "Sorry."

Lux giggled. "Well, I'll forgive you this time, but don't make it a habit, okay?"

Riven didn't respond. She hadn't meant to stare. It was only supposed to be a quick glance. Since when did she start admiring people's looks? She sighed silently to clear her head.

'You're just getting worked up over yesterday,' She calmed herself, 'It'll pass.'

She looked through some of the clothing on the racks to keep her mind busy. But still, her eyes crept to see what Lux was doing. The girl was humming to herself and trying on some light scarves. It seemed that no matter which one she tried, it suited her.

"Hey Riven," Lux called, looking over. Riven made an attempt to pretend that she wasn't already looking at her.

"What do you think?" Lux asked, showing off a red scarf with pink details.

Riven shook her head, "The other one looked- looks better." She corrected herself, hoping Lux didn't notice the mistake. "The blue one there," She added nervously, pointing to the one she meant.

Lux looked at Riven strangely for a moment, and back at the scarf. She shrugged and put the red one back.

The shopkeeper returned just then, allowing Riven a sigh of relief. She was carrying a few different sets of clothes, and swiftly walked over.

"Come with me," She ordered, and Riven obediently followed. She was brought to a part of the shop that was separated by a dark curtain.

"Try these on. You can get changed in here." She explained, shoving the clothes into Riven's arms.

"Here?" Riven asked, surprised. She hadn't heard of actually trying on the clothes within the shop. She looked over to Lux, who was covering her mouth slightly, presumably containing more laughter.

"Yes, yes." Marm said, pushing Riven in with the clothes.

"And come out to show us when you're finished!" She called from the other side.

Riven was suddenly alone. She set the clothes down on a bench that was within the curtain. She could hear Lux and Marm chatting on the other side of the shop, but couldn't tell what they were saying. She picked up the first set of clothing and examined it. A small tank top with an uncomfortably small pair of shorts to go with it. She looked at the clothes, and then her own, and sighed. She started undressing, feeling like she didn't have a choice, but kept her chest wrapped. She didn't own any other underwear, and was too embarrassed to ask.

After Riven finished putting it on, she didn't feel comfortable at all. It was tight. Too tight. From a practical point of view, it would interfere with her flow of movement. And from a personal opinion, well… Riven decided it really wasn't her style. She'd been complimented in the past for her figure, but she wasn't the type to flaunt it. She was about to change out of it, when she heard Marm's voice calling her.

"Don't just try them on! Show us!" She ordered from another part of the store. Riven glanced around self-consciously. Was Marm secretly spying on her somehow? Riven apprehensively pushed aside the curtain and stepped out, her arms crossed over her chest.

After a quick examination, Lux whistled, and Riven blushed profusely. This was the most embarrassing thing she'd experienced since she got here, and she'd been through plenty of them recently.

"As expected," Marm touted, "You pull it off wonderfully."

Riven glared at her discontentedly.

"Alright, try on the next one then." Marm said half-heartedly.

Riven didn't waste any time, and quickly stepped back behind the curtain, eager to escape the clothes. She threw them on the floor and left them there.

She picked up the next set. It was a dark one-piece, similar to Lux's, but without the shoulders. She skipped it. The one after that was also very revealing. Riven was beginning to doubt Marm's sense of fashion, or at least her view of Noxus.

She was close to giving up, but an interesting colour of clothing caught her eye. She dug it out from underneath the others. It was a turquoise robe. Or half of one. It had the light fabric and hood of one, but it was only the top part, and one sleeve was cut shorter than the other. With another quick rummage, she found a matching pair of leggings, which were a mix of the same turquoise and beige. She tried it on. The size was perfect, and loose enough to move freely in. Best of all, it wasn't skimpy.

She stepped out of the curtain with a new boldness. First, she looked to Marm, who studied her for a moment before saying "Yes, that one does suit you after all."

Lux hadn't been paying attention, and the girls looked at each other at the same time. Lux smiled and nodded in approval. Riven smiled back.

"Well, that takes care of one set. Not let's get some more!" Marm said excitedly as she rushed into the back section again.

The process continued for a couple hours, with much more success. Lux even tried on a few pieces herself, just for fun. Riven had the fleeting thought that Lux could pull off the Noxian look if she tried.

Finally, Riven had gathered enough clothes to last her a week (or more, if she wore the same set multiple times, which she planned to do anyway). However, Riven had had worries about this whole experience from the start. That is, she had no money.

"Umm, Marm…" She began, looking at the clothes sadly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Marm asked happily.

"I can't take these after all."

Marm looked confused.

"I have no money." Riven explained.

"But aren't you a champion of the League?" Marm asked.

Now Riven was confused. What did that have to do with it? She heard Lux giggle behind her.

"Relax, Riven. As champions of the League, we're entitled to many benefits. We can write this up towards your allowance."

This was the first time Riven has heard of such a thing. Her attention was captured. "What other benefits do we get out of this?" She asked curiously.

"Let's talk about it over some lunch. Courtesy of the League." She winked, grinning.

Riven smirked. She was finding more and more upsides to this deal, and in her mind, the pros were already catching up to the cons.

With a grateful farewell to Marm, they left the store towards a nearby café. Marm had kept the clothing, promising to have it delivered to her residence. Riven had worn the half-robe straight out of the store. She liked it. She could put the hood up and keep to herself if needed.

As they continued on, Riven realized she still hadn't eaten today. She was glad to finally get the chance, and the way Lux raved about the food at this place, she could feel her appetite growing larger. She silently followed the Demacian girl, smiling, as she skipped around ahead, turning every now and then to point something out or ask simple questions. Riven would shake her head or nod, and this seemed to be enough for Lux. She looked like she was having a good time, and Riven had to admit it wasn't such a bad experience so far.

They reached the café and sat outside on the patio. They ordered their food, and Riven inquired again about the champion benefits.

"Well," Lux explained, "Let's see… We have a general monthly allowance that covers food, clothing, and similar necessities. We also have priority access to major Valoran cities and ports, though that doesn't always go as well as planned…"

Riven could understand that point. It was unlikely someone like Prince Jarvan IV could simply walk into Noxus without incident.

"We also get the royal treatment at the League itself, but you'll find many champions don't have the inclination to stay there very often. Many have other duties and responsibilities to attend to."

'Such as serving the Demacian royal family…' Riven thought to herself.

"Oh," Lux added, "You'll notice that many champions use their popularity to get into the media. I know that isn't really a direct benefit, but it is useful. And… I'm sure there's a few more, but those are the big ones."

Riven nodded slowly. She wasn't really paying attention near the end. She was thinking about the passport. Did this mean she could possibly return to Noxus?

"You still want to go back?" A voice said. It took Riven a moment to realize it was not hers, but Lux's. She was staring at Riven, clearly concerned by the idea.

"Why do you ask?" Riven inquired.

Lux blushed and averted her eyes. "I just… I don't think it would be a good idea for you." She said quietly.

Riven wasn't convinced. In fact, she was more suspicious of the girl. "Just how much do you know about me, Lux?"

Lux blushed a little more, but managed to put on a smile and look Riven in the eye. "I've done my research." She answered slyly.

This only made Riven more uneasy, but she tried to put the thought behind her as the food arrived. Lux received a typical salad in Demacian style. Riven had ordered a large meat sandwich with a couple side dishes of favourite foods she'd had the chance to discover on her travels.

"You even eat like a guy." Lux said, taken aback by the size of the meal.

Riven glared at her, and Lux jumped a little. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that," She quickly responded.

Something in Riven wanted to ask her how she did mean it, but she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She decided to let it go, as this was the first time Lux had actually apologized for one of her frank remarks. Her food, however, seemed a little less appetizing somehow, and she picked at it solemnly.

Lux noticed the tension, and struggled to find a way to break the silence.

"You know… I really was worried about you after the match." She brought up hopefully. "I wanted to visit, but…"

Riven felt her gut flutter a bit in happiness, but didn't show it.

"If you'd like to talk about it, I'd be willing to listen."

Riven looked up at her. She wanted to talk. She really did. But either her pride or her mood wouldn't allow it. And the odd feeling from before had returned. Just what was Lux after? Why was she doing all this?

Lux looked away, thinking her offer had been rejected. "Sorry. I guess I'm being a bit too forward. I just think… you're interesting…"

There it was. That word again. Suddenly it all clicked together. Riven didn't bother listening to the rest of Lux's sentence.

"You're trying to recruit me." Riven said aloud with a sigh.

Lux looked back, visibly shocked. "What? Riven, no!" She said quickly, but it was still too late. Riven was already walking away.

Riven returned back up the stairs to the League slowly, thinking – or not thinking. She didn't know which it was. Her mind was everywhere at once. She had determined she wasn't really angry at Lux. She was just upset with this turn of events. Once again, her hopes were dashed.

She reached the entrance to the Grand Hall. She looked to her left, where the doorway to the Reflection Chamber stood. She had walked through those doors two days ago, looking for answers. Now, she walked through the others, with at least one.

She was meant to be alone.

No sooner had she entered the League than she heard her name called.

"Riven, welcome back." An old summoner said as he walked over. Riven looked at him warily. What did they want now?

"Please," The summoner smiled, "Don't glare at me so. My name is Delfeer, and I bring good news. Come with me." He beckoned down the staircase. Down in the middle of the Grand hall stood a line of other summoners wearing light blue robes.

Delfeer turned and walked down the stairs, not even bothering to make sure Riven was following him, but she did, silently.

"Now, we've decided that an apology is not quite enough for our mistakes." The man explained, "And so, considering your preferences, we've come to the agreement to allow you your choice of a summoner companion. A partner, if you will." He finished as they reached the line.

Riven was concerned. "I was under the impression it didn't work that way," She remarked.

"It doesn't, usually," The old summoner said, pointing back at Riven, "We're making an exception for you, to not only atone for our errors, but to give you an opportunity to see the positive side of the League of Legends."

Riven looked over the line of summoners in front of her. They were young. Possibly new recruits. She noticed several females in the group, which she was quietly grateful for. She'd only been accosted by the male ones so far. Every one of them looked intelligent and sharp as they stood at attention. But that wasn't what Riven was looking for. She had decided upon trusting her own strength only, and these people in front of her looked fairly uncompromising.

She turned back to the old summoner. "Are there any others?" She asked hopefully.

Delfeer looked over them and scratched his head, "Well, yes, but it appears he's late. Again." He said with a sigh. Riven could tell he was troubled that she did not pick from the ones before her.

She could hear footsteps approaching quickly from the staircase at the far end of the hall. She waited patiently as the final summoner ran across the floor and took his place at the end of the line without a word. It was a boy in his late teens. He stood at the same height as Riven. She walked over and looked over him once. He wore glasses, and had curly red hair. He looked bright, maybe a little lacking in confidence, and most importantly, moldable.

"I'll take him," Riven said to the old summoner.

He eyed her curiously. "Are you quite sure?"

Riven nodded.

"Very well," He nodded as well and cleared his throat. "You are dismissed." He announced to the group. They dispersed immediately. The chosen summoner began to leave too.

"Not you, Nigel," The man sighed again. The boy, Nigel, stood back at attention.

"Do you understand your position, Nigel?" The old man questioned him.

"Yes, sir," Nigel responded soundly.

The man paced over to face him directly, "Riven has chosen you to be her partner in this institute. You will be our direct representative to this esteemed champion. Do not disappoint us, or her."

Nigel nodded shakily. Riven saw he was under a lot of stress, and felt a little bad forcing this onto such a young boy, but it was the only way she was going to get what she wanted. She'd be the one in charge. There would be no more struggles for control. No interference. She wondered if the summoners knew her intentions. If they did, they made no attempt to confront her.

"Now," The summoner said with a gleam in his eye, "How about we get you two acquainted."


	4. Reflection

**Chapter 4 – Reflection**

Riven found herself in an area of the League she'd never been in before. She had followed the young summoner Nigel through the upper floors of the institute. He still hadn't spoken a word to her, or even looked back. Riven pondered whether he might be afraid of her, or perhaps just focused on his task. The old summoner… Delfeer was it? He had forced quite the burden on Nigel, and Riven felt a little guilty by association. She was glad for this chance, but it still didn't feel quite right.

"Can I ask you a question?" The boy asked as he turned around to face her, quickly checking to make sure the hallway was empty. Riven was taken aback for a moment. She had a feeling she knew what it would be, and nodded regardless.

"Why me?" He questioned. There it was. Riven couldn't tell whether he was annoyed, afraid, or just plain stressed, but there was a definite edge to his voice.

"Can't you just read my mind and find out for yourself?" She replied sarcastically. She surprised herself with the remark. She must have been more upset with the idea than she realized.

But Nigel just frowned, "It doesn't work like that."

Riven's eyes sharpened. Doesn't work like what? That doctor had… Had he been bluffing? But he had known…

Riven covered her face with her hand. Never mind. He wasn't worth the thought.

Nigel was still waiting for a response. Riven studied him carefully for a moment. Would he leave if she told him? Would he leave if she didn't? She decided to gamble on it.

"I chose you because I want to make a deal with you," She said simply.

"Which is…?" Nigel responded with an 'I knew it' sort of look.

"I wish to act independently in every form within matches. You may provide assistance through advice and information."

Nigel waited a few seconds for the rest of the arrangement, but it didn't come. He frowned again, saying "That's not much of a deal, is it?"

Riven shrugged, "I'm sure you can find some benefit to it."

Nigel paced for a few moments in thought and ran a hand through his frizzy hair.

"What if I say no?" He asked.

"I'll likely leave the League." She answered flatly.

He sighed heavily and paced a bit more. After about a minute, he stopped and faced Riven again.

"One condition," He stated with an amount of confidence Riven hadn't expected, "I know I won't be able to convince you to abandon this, but I'm here to become a proper summoner. If I follow through with this, I'll be lacking the experience I need to improve. I can't just get by pretending all the time.

"So, in return, I get some practice sessions every now and then." He finished, seemingly mustering all the bravado he could.

Riven considered the idea for a moment. She could afford the time easily. The only issue was the concept of being possessed. She studied Nigel again. He seemed like an honest kid. His reactions so far had shown that much. But could she actually trust him? Her entire being was the subject of the deal, something she hadn't had the foresight to consider before coming here. If she had actually taken the time to think about it, she might not have become a champion in the first place.

'But,' she thought, 'It's too late to debate that at this point. I made my decision then. I'll live with that, and progress from here.'

Riven nodded. "I'll do my part to assist you, provided you fulfill your end of the bargain."

Nigel grimaced a little, still not quite content with the situation. His dismay at the sudden and unexpected change in his life was evident, and the look in his eyes made Riven feel worse about herself. He turned silently and continued leading Riven through the halls. Riven followed, just as silently, not letting herself ask 'What am I doing?'

She didn't really have an answer.

They shortly after arrived at one of the many summoning chambers of the League (Nigel made a comment on avoiding the easternmost chamber, lest she want a quick and painful death). Riven hadn't been in any of the chambers yet. She peered around curiously, but it was surprisingly plain. Along the edges of the walls were some stone benches, and in the middle was a large platform with designated spaces for five people. The only light source in the room came from the glowing blue borders at the top of the walls, giving the room and Nigel a very surreal feel. His bright red hair was reduced to a dark grey in the lighting.

"Have a seat," Nigel pointed to one of the benches.

'I guess that's it for the formalities,' Riven said under her breath as she walked over to sit. She assumed these benches were here to observe summoners, but she knew that wouldn't be her mission here.

Still, she watched, intrigued, as Nigel took his place at the centre position. He took a deep, clear breath. Riven could've sworn she heard it echo, but in this small room it seemed unlikely. Slowly, methodically, he brought his hands together over the middle of the platform. The light coming from the walls dimmed, and in its place the platform itself began to glow. Nigel seemed entirely focused on something Riven couldn't see. She wondered if he was now in a similar state to her own focus.

Suddenly, he brought his hands apart, emitting a small bolt of lightning between them. The sharp crack caused Riven to jump in fright. Nigel himself winced noticeably. Was that not supposed to happen? Or was summoning just a painful process? An annoyed grunt and muttered curse answered the question. He had screwed up.

He repeated the process slowly, taking great care when separating his hands. This time, instead of the bolt of electricity, a wistful blue light emerged and swirled between his palms. He curved his fingers around it and moved his hands in a circular form, as if to shape it. Sure enough, it responded and formed into a ball. Still swirling, its new shape reminded Riven of a blue sun. It was beautiful.

Nigel closed his eyes. The light from the ball shining on his face revealed he was sweating.

"Ready?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

Riven realized it wasn't exactly a question as she noticed the blue glow surrounding her. She took a deep breath herself, calming her nerves for the next part. She blinked, and she was in darkness. It was still unsettling, but now that she knew what was going on, it was bearable. Like going through a dark tunnel. As her eyes adjusted, she felt like she could see shadows drift by, but as soon as she tried to focus on them, they vanished.

All too suddenly, it ended, and she was back in reality. She had expected to be back in Summoner's Rift, but this place was entirely different. The sky was a dark maroon colour, and a brooding darkness clung to the ground and objects around her. It was anything but welcoming.

She walked down the platform towards the shop. She expected Nigel to tell her what to purchase, but no word came. She looked over the badges on display, but with no real way to tell them apart, she defaulted to the familiar purple dagger, Doran's Blade. It had worked well enough before, right? As she stuck it on her sword, she felt the same rush of magic flowing through her. She could get used to this. She imagined what it would've been like to fight in the Rune Wars, where magic was freely available to increase one's power. Would she have enjoyed it?

Riven let that question go unanswered, and decided to press forward to get her bearings. She walked past the Nexus. Its size was equal to the one in Summoner's Rift, but it somehow looked less theatric. She couldn't place the difference, but it was there.

She continued past and looked ahead. There was only one lane. There was one tower per side, with a great expanse in the middle.

This wasn't a match. It was a duel.

Riven quickly felt a little apprehension. Or rather, a lot. She wasn't sure what to expect. Even if she did, she was entirely unfamiliar with the other champions' capabilities, save for a few.

But, she considered, they wouldn't know of hers either. She decided it would be best to take it slow and make sure she studied her opponent before fighting.

'**Minions have spawned!**' Came the announcer's voice, identical to the one from Summoner's Rift. Riven presumed the voice had been recorded at some point long ago, and wondered if anyone ever got sick of it.

She patiently waited as the minions came by, and took up a jog beside them. Here she was, using them as a potential shield already. Whatever. She didn't feel rather emotional about it at the moment. She had already had a pretty tiring day so far. She just wanted to get this over with.

She continued along the wide pathway. The walls were entangled with the darkness, as if they were slowly being consumed by it. The clouds above swirled with a pink-purple glint, despite the lack of any wind. The light that reached the ground was tainted with these odd colours. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Riven reached the middle of the bridge (whether it was actually a bridge, or simply a roadway, she couldn't tell). The minions began their simplistic duels to the death, bashing each other with what looked like toy weapons, or lashing out with small orbs of light from pathetic magic wands. Riven peered beyond their battle, trying to find her opponent. But there was no one to be seen, at least at this distance. The darkness made it difficult to see anywhere.

She carefully edged towards the minions. She managed to strike one down, expecting some sort of counterattack from the shadows beyond it. But nothing came.

'Nigel?' She thought forcefully, somewhat unsure of how to actually talk to him. But there was no answer. She frowned. Was he ignoring her, or was it just her fault for not actually asking how to communicate? Without a specific answer either way, she decided to forget it. She'd just have to deal with it herself.

She continued swatting down some minions as they fought. They largely ignored her, preferring to fight amongst themselves for whatever reason. It felt a little silly.

A couple minutes passed, and Riven allowed herself to relax a bit. Perhaps it wasn't actually a duel. Nigel hadn't said it would be. He hadn't said much at all. The only thing she knew for sure, from what Delfeer had said, was that they were supposed to become 'acquainted' with each other. She supposed this would be an easy way to do so-

She heard it before she saw it. Her instincts cut into her thoughts and she reactively positioned her sword to counter the blade audibly cutting through the air. A heavy clang as they collided rang in Riven's ears, and the force of the blow put her off balance. She toppled over, but managed to convert it into a roll and was back on her feet in an instant, ready to fight.

Fight who? There was no one there. Just the minions continuing their quiet war. A whiff of blackish clouds floated overhead, darkening the area further. Not trusting her sight, Riven turned to her other senses. She felt her mind focusing as she listened intently. She needed every bit of attention at this point. Where would the attack come from?

A quick swish from directly behind her gave her the answer. She felt it cut through her as she was caught off guard. It didn't hurt like a normal cut. She just felt it run through her, as if it were a phantom. She quickly dashed forward before turning to face her opponent.

A blade. A four-pronged blade hovered silently in front of her. Riven tried to make out a person holding it, but she could see none. Just what was going on here?

"Impressive, isn't it?" A voice came from behind her.

She made the mistake of turning her head to find the speaker, and heard the blade coming at her again. She tried to jump out of the way as it passed, and it just barely grazed her shoulder. A tiny blue streak flashed from the contact, but rather than focus on it, Riven's eyes followed the sword's path. It continued straight past her and ended at a dimly-lit figure now standing beside the minions.

"Some call it a curse. But I don't believe that's entirely correct." The voice continued. The dark cloud passed just then, allowing whatever light there was to return. Riven could make out the figure now.

"I call it my gift from Noxus," Irelia, the Will of the Blades, finished with a piercing stare.

Irelia. Both Riven's mind and body faltered. The one person she had never wished to cross blades with. The one who had suffered the most in the invasion. The one Riven felt the most guilty to even be associated with hurting.

Why her, of all people?

Riven lost her focus, her mind was spinning. Everything she'd managed to suppress since she got here came surging forth. The memories came back. The war returned. It was happening all over again. She was fighting. Killing. Murdering. Every face she could recall, screaming in agony and horror. She was covered in blood. None of it her own. They all died. Why did they die? It didn't matter. That was what she was there for. The Ionians would fall.

The chemicals rained down. Warriors' skin melted like butter. They clawed at their flesh, severed their own limbs, trying to make the pain stop. But it was no use. More pain was seconds away in the next bombardment. And she watched. Passively. Emotionless.

She buckled over and grimaced in pain. She felt nauseous. This was too much. She couldn't deal with this right now. Her eyes watered, clouding her vision. This was bad. If Irelia were to attack, Riven wouldn't stand a chance. But she simply stood there. Was she enjoying this? Was she reveling in making Riven suffer? Riven clenched her teeth. She was repressing the feeling of being sick. She was only showing weakness towards the opponent. But what could she do? Irelia had won the psychological battle simply by showing up.

What kind of sick joke was this?

_Riven?_ She heard Nigel's voice in her head.

The voice brought her thoughts back to the present.

_I can take over, if this is too much… _He continued. If he said anymore, Riven didn't hear it. She was too angry to hear it.

'Nigel,' She thought in the most neutral tone possible.

_Yes?_ He answered apprehensively.

'Fuck you, and fuck your goddamn bastard summoners,' She lashed out. This was too much of a coincidence. They had planned this. She was convinced of it. Just another one of their stupid games they liked to play with people's minds. She'd had enough of it.

Riven picked up her blade. She hadn't realized she'd dropped it, and she stood to face Irelia, who was looking at her carefully.

"Are you ready to face me, Noxian?"

The words hit Riven hard. 'No' was her immediate answer, at least in her mind. She'd never be ready.

But still, she charged. She swung furiously at the young woman, who parried the blows with ease as her blade moved fluidly around her.

Riven dashed forward and blasted what magic energy her sword still had directly towards Irelia. The blow caught her off guard, and knocked her off her rhythm. Riven scored two clean slashes, each rewarded with another flash of blue light, while Irelia attempted to recover. Riven could see the Ionian's face tighten into a growl, and her sword reacted in kind. It became like a wasp, and flew straight back at Riven, ready to sting. Riven couldn't block it effectively, and took the hit almost directly. But still, she felt no pain. She felt the impact. She felt the sword pierce her. Why couldn't she feel the pain?

She knocked the blade away and dashed back at Irelia. She made to swing at her undefended body, but already her blade was back in position and ready to strike back. Riven tried to feint and attack her side, but Irelia anticipated it and moved her blade to block. Riven took another hit as her swing was deflected and Irelia's blade spun to counterattack.

Riven fell to the ground, panting. She knew the aura surrounding her was nearly depleted. She had expected this battle to hurt more. She had hoped it would.

Riven knew she would lose. She didn't want to win. She couldn't allow herself to.

Tears threatened her vision again, and this time she couldn't hold them back. She let herself wallow in the miserable state she was in. Everything she had done to the Ionians. There was nothing she could do to repair that. There was no redemption for her. Her short gasps were interrupted by her shameful hiccups. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I'm sorry!" Riven cried pitifully. "I'm so sorry!"

Irelia stepped back in surprise. Her expression was complicated for a moment, before softening.

"I know- hic- I know I can't be forgiven for any of this. But please. Hic- Please. I don't know what to do anymore. I've been running for so long. I… I want it to stop."

Riven looked at Irelia desperately, who was looking back in confusion. She knew she looked terrible right now. The thought alone made her sob again. She didn't want to be like this. She wanted to be strong, but she was broken.

"Please tell me. What should I do?" She pleaded to Irelia. She didn't know why. In any other moment, she'd have dismissed the idea entirely. But right now, she was in a pit of despair. She needed something, anything, to be a ladder.

Irelia just smiled. It wasn't a smile of victory, or of enjoyment. It was a compassionate smile. She kneeled in front of Riven and pulled her close in a light embrace. Riven let go of her weapon and clung to her, her sobs washing over anew. The Ionian's armour was cold and hard against her face, but she didn't care anymore.

Irelia patted her back softly. "There, there," She comforted, "Don't give up. You're finally on the right path."

Riven accepted the words as they were given. Her shame faded with the comforting sounds.

Irelia stayed in place and rubbed her back, "There may be something for you yet."

* * *

><p>Riven lay on her bed, feeling quite distant from the world. She stared at the ceiling in a daze, drifting in and out of sleep. While awake, her mind kept running through the day's events, but she was too exhausted to think about them. After her… breakdown, Nigel had walked her back here. He still didn't say anything. He didn't really have to. It had all been said.<p>

There was a knock at the door. It shook Riven awake, but she ignored it nonetheless. That didn't seem to stop the person knocking. She heard the doorknob turn and the door softly creak open.

"Riven?" Came a timid voice.

Lux? Riven sat up and hobbled to her bedroom's doorway. Lux stood at the entrance. She waved and smiled sheepishly. Riven couldn't decide what to think of her at this point, so she walked back and flopped down on her bed again. The ceiling was a much more appealing image at the moment. Blank. Simple.

"Riven…?" Lux called again, her confusion showing in her voice. Riven didn't respond, unless a sigh counted as a response.

She heard Lux remove her shoes and continue inside. She appeared at the doorway, smiling unsurely. She was obviously uncomfortable being here, and Riven couldn't figure out why.

"Umm, I wanted to apologize if I did something to offend you earlier." Lux started.

Oh. Right. She had walked out on Lux.

"But it's a little unfair of you to presume my intentions like that." The Demacian continued, sounding a little hurt. Riven finally looked over, her attention grabbed. Lux was biting her lip nervously. She almost seemed as distressed as Riven.

"Can I… sit?" She beckoned to the edge of the bed. Riven considered it for a moment, then nodded. Lux made her way to the bed, and sat at the far corner in an obvious attempt to keep Riven's personal space intact.

She sat there quietly for a few long-stretched minutes, before proceeding.

"I don't want you to join Demacia, Riven." She stated with a newfound sturdiness. Riven glanced at her, but didn't respond. She simply listened. She hadn't done enough of that recently.

"In fact," Lux chuckled, "I think that would make things more complicated."

Riven didn't understand what she meant by that, but still didn't reply. She waited for an explanation, but Lux seemed to stop there, as if she didn't want to expand on the thought.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't have any ulterior motives, Riven." She said sincerely, turning to face the other girl.

"I'd just like to be your friend."

A friend. Now there was an unfamiliar word. As far as Riven could remember, she had never had someone she could consider a friend. Rivals, perhaps. But no one she could really rely on for help. That was the reason why she so easily transitioned to exile. No one would miss her, or worry about her. She could simply disappear.

But now things were different. She wasn't in Noxus anymore. It was as Irelia had said. She was on a new path now. Whether or not it was the right one was yet to be seen. Riven felt a little afraid of it. She was changing. She knew this. But that didn't make it feel any less foreign.

Maybe having someone like a friend could help her get through this. She liked Lux. That much was obvious. Sure, she was a little quirky and much too straightforward for her own social standing, but Riven felt she could relate to her somehow. And going through the past couple days, she could only conclude that Lux had been interested in helping her out. She had shown herself to be honest, sometimes a little too much so, and if she said the reason was that she wanted to be friends, Riven could believe her.

"Okay," Riven answered quietly.

Lux smiled, and laid back on the bed with a sigh.

"Thank you, Riven."

"For what?" Riven asked.

"For believing me," Lux responded happily.

"Should I not have?" Riven asked edgily.

Lux giggled and shook her head. "No, no. It's just... I'm happy. That's all."

Riven nodded, then realized Lux wouldn't see it with the both of them staring at the ceiling. But she decided it wasn't a necessary response anyway. They both continued laying there.

"This room brings back memories," Lux stated.

Riven propped herself up on her elbows, trying to figure out what she meant. "You've been to Noxus?"

Lux looked back, blushing and immediately regretting saying anything, "Ah. Well... Unofficially, I guess."

Now what did_ that _mean?

Before she got the chance to press Lux on the matter, there was another knock at the door.

"Riven?" Called a voice from outside. She recognized it as Nigel's. She glanced at Lux, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"Secret lover already, Riven?" She pouted. Riven threw a pillow at her and walked to the door, ignoring Lux's "Hey!"

Nigel looked somewhat relieved to see that Riven answered the door. He was still wearing his summoner robes from earlier. Riven casually mused if they always wore them.

"So uh... How's it going?" He asked awkwardly.

Riven shrugged. She didn't feel like answering a vague question like that.

He pressed a finger to his temple, clearly trying to focus and not embarrass himself. This time, he asked a much more suitable question.

"Will you stay?"

Riven wasn't sure how to respond. She assumed Nigel saw her troubled look as he continued without letting her answer.

"Wait. Before you answer that," He said as he started pacing again. Riven wondered if he was just having trouble facing her. "I want you to know my thoughts on the matter."

He took a moment to organize his speech. Riven waited patiently. She was a little amused by the way he needed to pause between sentences. He seemed to have trouble thinking on the spot.

"I know you've had some issues with us summoners so far."

That was an understatement.

"And I know that a lot of us might be... somewhat irresponsible in our words and actions. This might be because we're too accustomed to our line of magic and the, uh, capabilities of it. An abuse of power, maybe? I'm not sure how to describe it best."

Riven tilted her head a bit. Just where was this speech going? Nigel had seemed a lot more focused and confident before. Was it a false bravado after all? Or was he just trying to be nice now that he'd seen her weak side?

"Whatever it is, it's not meant to be harmful to you. I think we have this mindset that we should be more open with everyone, and be able to reach out and help in any way possible. For instance, the match with Irelia..."

He paused again. Riven could tell he was considering the possibility of re-offending Riven. She nodded at him, and he understood.

"I'm still not sure if that was intentional. If it was, then I'd have to agree it may have been a little classless, but... I also think it might have been beneficial for you. You were able to face a piece of your past, and maybe you'll grow from it."

Riven observed him a while with a neutral gaze. He had his finger on his forehead again, possibly going over what he had said and making sure he got it all right. Riven's opinion of the summoners stood unchanged, even after that long speech. As far as she was concerned, they could go take a swig of Melter poison. But Nigel... Maybe he was alright. Instead of an easy apology like she'd received from the others, he took the time to provide her with a logical explanation. She appreciated that on some level.

Nigel nodded slightly to himself, as if confirming he had done his words justice. He looked at Riven expectantly, and she realized he was waiting for her answer. She averted her eyes and thought seriously about it.

Did she want to stay here? Not particularly. But she didn't exactly want to leave either. She subconsciously glanced back at her bedroom...

Now why did she do that...? Was she already too attached to the girl that sat in there? The girl who had somehow forced a friendship onto her. She smiled at the thought in irony. Someone wanted to be her friend. Someone wanted to spend time with her. She wasn't alone anymore.

The rush of relief that washed over her at the thought of having someone beside her was more welcome than anything she'd felt in ages. She realized that the simple fact that Lux had shown up tonight was enough to help her get over the day's events. When she got down about the past, she was usually miserable for days. But Lux had the ability to change that somehow. Whether it was her cheerful attitude or straightforward approach to everything, or maybe just the fact that she cared, Riven didn't know where to place it. Whatever it was, Riven was grateful for it. If there was one reason to stay, this would be it.

She turned back to Nigel, the smile still showing on her face.

"Shall I see you tomorrow, Nigel?"

He seemed to know what she meant as her smile was met with his in response. He nodded enthusiastically. They said their good-nights, and Riven headed back to her bedroom.

She half-expected Lux to be asleep and hogging her bed, but instead found her inspecting the sword that hung on the wall. She looked back as Riven entered.

"Sorry," Lux apologized with a half-smile, "I was curious."

Riven made an uncomfortable face. She wasn't offended, she just didn't want to get into this discussion at the moment. Lux picked up on the look, and dropped the subject.

"So who was at the door?" She asked, jumping back on the bed and kneeling down.

Riven smiled wistfully as she tried to come up with a proper explanation.

"My summoner, I guess," She replied, then shook her head, "Maybe my 'partner' is a better description."

Lux pouted again, and got another pillow thrown at her. She squealed and nearly fell off the bed from the impact.

"Haha, ewww, I got a piece of fluff in my mouth!"

Riven laughed, and caught the pillow with ease as Lux attempted to counterattack.

"You call that a throw?" Riven taunted.

"No fair," Lux complained, "Your laughing distracted me."

Riven looked at her quizzically.

"It's the first time I've heard it," Lux explained further, grinning.

Riven felt a blush creeping up and set down the pillow, sitting herself down beside it.

"Aww, don't be embarrassed," Lux said playfully, "It's cute."

"It's not that," Riven responded disparagingly, shaking her head. "I can't... I honestly can't remember the last time I laughed."

She expected to feel sad at the thought, but instead only felt the numbness from earlier slipping back in. So much for feeling better. One thought and she was already on her way back to darkness. Was it her punishment to live a life of misery?

Before Riven realized it, Lux had wrapped her arms around her from behind. Riven jolted a little from the sudden contact, but Lux only tightened her grip. She didn't say anything. She simply stayed there. Riven could feel Lux's cheek against her ear. The girl was definitely too close for comfort, but Riven couldn't bring herself to pull away. It was a strange mix of discomfort and pleasance. She never let someone get this close, yet here Lux was. She was glad Lux couldn't see her face, because she was blushing heavily.

The memory of the previous night returned abruptly. She had made the mistake of thinking Lux was coming on to her. Or had she?

She was having trouble breathing now.

And then they had gone to town together today... Lux had called it a date...

The thought that Lux could feel her heart racing right now terrified Riven. She reached up to remove Lux's arms from around her. As she touched Lux's hand, however, she felt Lux shift her position. All too suddenly, she felt Lux give her a light peck on the cheek.

Riven was on her feet within the second, facing a very shocked Lux.

She stood there for what seemed like an eternity, her red eyes locked with the other girl's blue, trying to figure out just what was going on. She couldn't bring out the words to ask.

Lux looked away, her face suddenly a bright red. "Sorry," She muttered.

Riven opened her mouth to try to ask a hundred questions at once, but nothing came out still.

Lux chuckled and covered her face with a hand. "Sorry. I guess I'm not used to dealing with other cultures. This sort of thing is normal in Demacia. Did I... insult you?"

Riven didn't respond. She didn't know what she was feeling right now. She couldn't even think straight.

Lux seemed to take the silence as a 'yes', and sighed.

"I think I should go," She said, standing up. Riven's eyes followed her as she walked past. Part of her wanted to tell her not to go. That it was just a misunderstanding. But even she had enough experience with people that it was probably a bad idea.

As she reached the entrance-way, Lux turned, still avoiding eye contact, "If it's at all possible, could you please forget what just happened?" She asked.

Riven managed to nod slightly, trying to keep things from being more awkward.

With one last wistful glance and smile, Lux bid her good night and exited.

Riven stood there for a long while afterwards, and only moved back to her bed when her legs got tired. She lay back and covered her face with her hands. Her right hand drifted to the spot where Lux had kissed her. The feeling was still there.

_'Please forget what just happened'_?

How could she forget the first kiss she'd ever received?


	5. Refraction Pt 1

**Chapter 5 – Refraction Pt. 1**

Riven once again stood in the Proving Grounds the next day. The grim atmosphere of the place only reminded her of her embarrassing breakdown (the second in three days, no less). But she had decided to carry on with the training, hoping the experience would toughen her up a little. Nigel had arranged with a fellow summoner for a practice session after their studies. Riven knew what this would entail. She was going to have to give up control of her body again, and she was not looking forward to it. She still felt exhausted from the night before, as Lux's kiss remained on her mind and only brought her more conflicting thoughts. She was having trouble dealing with her massive fluctuations of emotion over the past couple days. Ironically, she was a bigger disaster now than when she'd arrived.

The most troubling detail today though, was her opponent. Irelia stood before her, having heard of the arrangement somehow and volunteering for the spot. She smiled at Riven and greeted her politely, which made Riven's gut tighten. How could she look upon a former enemy like that? Like they were suddenly your best neighbour because they apologized for murdering your family?

Regardless, even if Irelia had accepted it, Riven didn't feel any better for it. If she could atone with words, she'd have done so long ago.

_Riven?_ Nigel's voice rang in her head.

Riven sighed deeply, readying herself. Nigel had taken the time to explain to her what the process would involve. He warned her that when he took command of her body, their minds would be linked as well, and he would have access to her current thoughts. Due to his lower skill level though, her memories would remain hers alone. She was still apprehensive at the idea. That meant if she thought of a memory, it would be presented to him. It wasn't that she was concerned with accidentally remembering a… private matter. There was just no way Nigel was getting through this battle with Irelia without seeing her past. She could only hope that he was prepared.

As she waited, Irelia walked forward past the minions. Riven readied her blade, but Irelia put her hands out in a sign of truce. Riven relaxed and stood at attention.

"How are you, Riven?" Irelia asked.

Riven shrugged.

Irelia gave a confused smile at the response, but didn't press her. "I noticed you've made an interesting friend."

Riven eyed her curiously. "You mean Lux?" She asked.

"She's a good person," Irelia nodded, "But you'd be wise to keep a comfortable distance from her, if you know what I mean."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Riven replied coldly.

"I see," Irelia pursed her lips, "Well, shall I just say… She's not exactly the most honest champion of the League. So don't end up putting too much trust in her."

Riven looked back in disbelief. Lux, not honest? That didn't make any sense at all.

Then again, Riven wasn't sure her social skills were really up to par. Would she even be able to tell if Lux was lying to her? Probably not. Still, she liked to believe she could tell people's true intentions. Growing up in Noxus had given her all the training she could ever need for that purpose. And in her opinion, Lux was true to her words.

"What would cause you to say something like that?" Riven called her out, feeling a little ticked off that Irelia was badmouthing someone she liked.

"Ah, you misunderstand me, Riven," Irelia replied calmly, "I didn't mean to insult you or her. I was simply concerned for your well-being."

Riven frowned. She was getting way too much attention from other people lately. It was uncomfortable, especially when they were worrying about her. It made her feel like she should be responsible for their worries. She had never before considered that the upside to forming relationships outweighed the downside. It was always more effort than it was worth.

But then it was different with Lux. Riven hardly had to do anything to acquire her as a friend. Lux was always the one coming to her. She claimed to have no hidden motives last night, so what did Irelia mean? Riven was just getting frustrated now. The last thing she needed was one more idea to stress about.

As if on cue, she felt the grogginess she'd experienced in her first match seeping in. A chill ran down her spine and a final tinge of fear fluttered across her mind. She couldn't ever imagine being completely willing to go through with this.

As the sensation grew, however, she noticed this was a much different experience than her previous one. Last time, she had only felt the loss of control. But now, as that same feeling crept up, she felt something else was taking its place. She tried to concentrate on it to figure out what exactly it was, but it all too quickly became like trying to remember a dream. By the time she thought of it, it had been replaced by something new. Despite this, her mind felt sharper. In exchange for her body, her psyche was strengthening. It was the strangest thing she'd ever experienced.

'_You get used to it eventually,_' Came a voice in her head. Was it her own, or Nigel's? Or was there even a difference anymore?

'Nigel?' She tested with a thought.

'_Yes?_' Answered a slightly different thought.

Weird. This was more like talking to herself.

Nigel laughed. She could tell it was his by the way it sounded in her mind.

'Why isn't this the same as last time?' Riven questioned. She forced in a memory of her first match to emphasize the point. To make things stranger still, she somehow knew Nigel saw it and understood.

'_I'm not really sure,_' He answered, '_It's possible the summoner erected some kind of one-way barrier before actually summoning you. But that's an incredibly advanced technique. I heard it was Takura that summoned you, and there's no way he could have managed that. He's a class below me in terms of skill…_'

Riven considered this for a moment. She was still almost sure the summoner had introduced himself as Falnic. She wasn't overly concerned about it though. She was just glad she wouldn't have to deal with him again.

'Just what skill level are you, anyway?' Riven wondered.

'_I… Well, I'm not the worst, I guess? I'm a Grade Level 12..._'Nigel answered. Riven could hear the embarrassment in his tone of voice. Or thought. Whatever.

'12 out of what?' She inquired further, becoming a little concerned.

'… _30._' He replied sheepishly.

'_But you don't need to be worried about that,' _he continued before Riven could respond, _'There are many limitations in place for newer summoners. We can't do anything that would endanger the summonee._'

'Isn't summoning a dangerous thing in the first place?' Riven asked, remembering his failed attempt the day before.

'…'

'Never mind…' Riven gave up, 'Let's just get this over with.'

Riven swung her sword around and stretched properly to loosen her joints. She knew she would need to be in peak condition to face Irelia. After the war had ended, Riven heard of how Irelia, at a young age, had almost single-handedly won the deciding battle at the Placidium, effectively ending the assault on Ionia.

This wouldn't be easy, especially with Nigel in control. She didn't imagine he had nearly as much combat experience as she did.

'_I heard that._' Nigel complained.

'Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean…' Riven apologized uncomfortably. Yes, this was definitely weird.

'_It's alright. I can't claim to be the best fighter, but as a summoner, I do have experience. And I think I've got a grasp on your style._'

Riven sighed inwardly. Every time she'd heard that phrase coming from a sparring partner, they'd lost. She didn't **have **a style. Her focus allowed her to adapt on the spot, and that is exactly how she fought.

If Nigel heard that thought, he didn't let her know. Instead, she watched as he moved her body into position behind her minions. Irelia followed suit, keeping a careful eye on Riven the whole time. Riven wondered if her summoner was in control of her too.

There were a few minutes of general peace as the two sides warily swatted down minions.

Finally, Nigel stepped forward to finish off a minion, and Irelia struck. She dashed forward, with her sword leading the charge. Riven was ready. But Nigel wasn't.

The attack knocked her off balance, allowing Irelia a free slash. Nigel quickly forced a Ki Burst to halt the attack, and jumped back to gain some distance. Irelia didn't chase. She slowly began circling Riven as Nigel stood his ground.

'I probably could have countered and come out on top there.' Riven thought, frustrated.

'_Sorry. I panicked a bit._'

'This is no time to panic. Focus,' Riven lectured. Her life was on the line here. She wished she could pass on her ability to think on the spot, but she knew it was her gift, and not everyone could pull it off.

Riven watched as Irelia slowly paced, looking for openings. Their attention was focused completely on each other. Despite not being in control, Riven constantly formulated plans of attack, hoping they'd reach Nigel and give him a better idea of how to fight.

Then she saw it. A minion behind Irelia had taken a step backwards for whatever reason. It was perfect.

'Attack!' Riven commanded.

'_But-_'

'Go!'

Nigel brought her forwards, surprisingly following one of the plans Riven had formulated. Irelia attempted to step back in anticipation of the blow, only to bump into the back of the minion. It wasn't enough to trip her, but it did interrupt her stance. She swore under her breath and tried to reposition herself, but Riven was already on top of her.

Nigel swung quickly, but all that came was a 'clang' as metal hit metal.

"You underestimate me, Riven," Irelia declared, her floating blade protecting her, "I don't need to absorb the blow like you do."

'What are you waiting for?' Riven questioned Nigel. This wasn't a social gathering.

'_You didn't tell me what to do after this…_' Nigel replied unsurely.

'That's because- Ugh, never mind! Just give me my body back!' Riven replied. Watching someone fight so meekly was driving her mad. Why was someone attempting to battle for her when she was clearly capable herself? This whole process made no sense.

'_But…_'

'Just do it!'

The transition was quick this time. Riven clenched her fist against the hilt of her blade. She was back.

Irelia noticed the change and smirked, "Practice time is over already?"

Riven pushed her blade against Irelia's. It was forced closer to her body. Irelia's look intensified. Riven could see her concentrating to push it back away. Now she understood.

Riven quickly kicked out with her left leg, releasing the pressure on the blade. Irelia's sword flew outwards as the Ionian switched attention to block the kick, but the force knocked her over the minion behind her. Riven dived forward, ready to press further with a downward slash. Her attack came up short as Irelia continued the roll backwards. Again, Riven jumped forwards. Irelia dodged it – just barely – with a grin on her face.

"You really are the one-minded type. Who taught you how to fight?" She taunted.

Riven heard the blade coming up behind her and deflected it without much effort. It continued past and stopped beside its owner.

Riven glowered at the girl.

'Nigel.'

'_Yeah?_' He answered with a sigh. Or was that her sigh? She couldn't tell.

'Can I fight this one? I'll make it up to you next time,' She did feel bad for yelling at him before, but this battle was becoming personal.

'_I thought you might say that…_' He sighed. It was definitely his this time.

Riven dived in once more. She was met with Irelia's blade. The two clashed with each other for several more minutes as Nigel watched. Sparks flew from the impacts of the swords, momentarily lighting up the dark surroundings. Riven moved fluidly, while Irelia's blade danced around her. From an outsider's perspective, it would seem that they were evenly matched, but Riven was quickly growing tired. After one large collision, the two separated.

"Shall we take a breather?" Irelia suggested, "You seem like you might need one."

She wasn't wrong. Riven realized how much she was sweating. She wondered how much was from fighting and how much was from watching it anxiously. But she also saw Irelia was in the same condition. It seemed that using her sword still caused strain on her body.

Riven nodded to Irelia. She wasn't used to having any sort of sportsmanship in sparring, but she would take it in this case. She needed to take a minute to think and focus. Irelia smiled back.

"Take your time, Riven," She said politely as she walked over to the minions.

Riven was caught off guard by the sudden change in mannerisms. Irelia was quick to switch moods.

Riven went over the previous scrap in her mind. She had learned some valuable information, but that wasn't enough. She had to get close to fight, and Irelia's blade could prevent that.

'This would go a lot easier if I had my full sword...' Riven thought, frustrated.

'… _I think that can be arranged._' Nigel replied.

'What?' She asked, confused. The thought wasn't a serious one. She hadn't actually meant it.

'_When you showed me your memory before, I noticed the other summoner reforged your sword halfway through. I've been wondering about how he managed that. But it just clicked. He simply summoned the rest of your sword._'

Riven was shocked at the idea. She'd thrown aside the notion of ever having her sword back. It went against the entire purpose she'd had when she gave up on the Noxian military. It was meant to be a reminder of how things shouldn't be.

But, she considered, this concept of sentimentality didn't make her feel any better about anything. She wasn't only searching for some way to atone for her past, but to find a future for herself and Noxus. She wasn't sure what the next step should be. Should she just give up on that feeling she'd had back then? No... Perhaps 'give up' wasn't the right wording…

'_I believe the words you're looking for are 'move on',_' Nigel offered.

Riven smiled. Yes, that was right. If she held on to silly restrictions and ideals, she'd never become stronger. It was time to move on. And continue to become stronger in the future. Like a true Noxian.

'Let's do it, Nigel.'

'_Okay,_' Nigel agreed eagerly, '_Now, I'll need you to remember the location where you broke your sword. It'll be a lot easier to do if I know roughly where it is._'

Riven pictured the area in her head. It was one of the clearest memories she had of her time in Ionia. It had the most significance, after all.

* * *

><p><em>On top of a hill, nearby the area where her final battle for Noxus had taken place. A view of the tragic battlefield lay below her. It was a mess of bodies and scorched land. The red of blood mixed with the black, green, and blue mixtures of the chemicals. It was a painting of the most gruesome deaths imaginable.<em>

_Her stomach lurched, and she turned away from the sight. Slowly, her hand shaking dreadfully, she took her sword towards a large rock close by. She took one last look at the enormous blade. This was her token of success. This was her reward for following the Noxian way._

_But now, now it was simply mocking her. Why use a sword when you have weapons capable of taking out an army from a distance? Why use strength when you can simply weaken your enemies instead? Noxus was changing. It wasn't about being the most powerful anymore. It was simply about coming out as the winner. Any means necessary._

_But it was wrong. This was not the reason she was here. She could not be a part of this anymore. She'd done too much already. Every battle she'd fought in Ionia had ended the same way, but she'd turned a blind eye up to this point. Now, with the reality forced upon her and her battalion… Or rather, former battalion…_

_Riven felt her eyes watering, and rubbed them quickly. She had never cried before. She had never experienced sadness, loneliness, anything like that. She didn't want to. She was stronger than that. But even as she fought the feeling, it only grew worse. The tears wouldn't go away. It was infuriating._

_None of this was right. She was supposed to be a warrior. A strong warrior of the most powerful city-state. What was she now? An expendable. A casualty of war. An emotional wreck._

_Noxus used to take pride in its individual strength. That was the way she was raised. That was the reason she existed today. And that would be the way she would live tomorrow. But from now onward, she'd do it her way. She'd leave these cowards and pretenders behind, and fight with her strength alone._

_With a decisive smash on the sword's broadside against the rock, it shattered. Green light exploded from the cracks as the runes released their stored energy. Riven watched intently. This would be a new legacy for her. She memorized every detail as the light faded from the segments that lay on the ground. She looked at her now shattered blade, only a third of its former size, and still the length of a longsword. One rune remained, glowing softly and likely keeping the blade from cracking further. The other pieces were similar, though their glow was slowly fading. The source of their power had been removed. Her spirit was not in tune with them._

_She thought of burying the pieces, but decided it would be too much effort. Even if someone were to stumble across them, they would be useless. Without the rest of the sword, it would be impossible to return their powers. Besides, she felt some sort of satisfaction in leaving them out in the elements. Like they needed some sort of punishment for betraying her trust. She couldn't really understand the feeling. It was new to her as well._

_She looked to the west. The sun was nearing the horizon, casting an orange glow over the fields below her. Just another foreign colour adding to the mix of hideous gore. She shook the thought away. If she wanted to cover any distance today, she needed to get moving. There was a port town nearby. She wondered if the villagers would let her… borrow a boat to get off this island. She doubted she was welcome to wander here. This would be the only way out._

* * *

><p>Riven took a deep breath. She hadn't planned on remembering all that. She had only meant to give Nigel the location, but it all just swept together.<p>

'_Okay. I think I've got it._' Nigel confirmed. He didn't comment on the rest of the memory. She was glad for that, but… Was he not even affected by it?

Riven felt their bond weaken a little as he focused on the new target.

'Are you sure this is safe?' She worriedly asked.

Nigel didn't answer for a moment.

'_Relatively,_' He replied.

Relative to what…?

'_Actually, you might be able to help further. I noticed your sword sometimes retraces its former shape with its Runeglow. Is there any way you could make that happen right now?_'

Riven looked at her sword. She knew what he meant, though the term he used was new to her. The issue was that she had no idea how to force it to happen. She tried channeling her power for a Ki Burst, but that only caused it to glow ferociously.

She tried to recall the last time she'd noticed the effect. It was at the end of her League Judgement. The time before that was when she'd decided to head to the League in the first place. She wondered if it reacted to her thoughts. It wouldn't be the first time she'd heard of a weapon responding to its owner. A prime example was the woman standing right in front of her, picking off minions.

She focused for a moment. She needed to clear her head, and convince herself into feeling resolved in some way. But it was difficult to suddenly will an emotion into being. She gave up after a few failed attempts.

Her mind wandered as she tried to think of some other way. Lux's actions last night came to mind again, and she quickly shunned the memory away, hoping Nigel hadn't noticed.

But then she realized that it might actually help. She thought of the events again, before the awkward moment. The feeling of having Lux as a friend, and the relief and happiness that came with it…

A smile slowly crept across her face as she watched her sword react. With a few faint glimmers, it began tracing out its former glory. It touched Riven the same way every time she saw it, and up until now she couldn't figure out why. This time, though, she made the connection.

She heard Nigel's voice, but was too distracted to listen to it. She'd realized her sword was more of a metaphor than she had intended. It was a perfect example of Noxus. Once brilliant and powerful, now broken and shamed. But she was in the process of changing that. Could she do the same for Noxus? Could she take what was broken, and reforge it?

Her smile grew. She felt bold, all of the sudden. She had found her next, and possibly most important mission. She would take everything wrong from her home, and recreate its true purpose; by her own strength if need be.

'_Riven!_' Nigel's voice cut into her thoughts. Just as she snapped back to attention, there was a burst of blue-green light from her weapon. Riven winced from the sudden flash, but as soon as it appeared, it receded, leaving only her sword in its full, undaunted form. Its runic energy buzzed loudly and glowed along the cracks and edges. Its weight had returned as well, giving Riven's muscles a nostalgic tug. It felt much heavier than before, which only reminded Riven of her recent deterioration. She gave the sword a few practice swings, and decided to spend more time training.

Finally, she looked to Irelia, who was watching curiously.

"It's certainly impressive," The Ionian noted, "I'm amazed that you can wield such a thing with your small stature."

Riven had heard the same comment too many times to count, though it usually involved the word 'scrawny'. It also usually involved the commenter winding up on the floor in vast amounts of pain. Against Irelia, though, Riven wasn't sure how to proceed. She felt confident in her skills, but she wasn't sure of her feelings.

Irelia grinned, "What's the matter, Riven? Are you still too weak to fight me, even at your peak?"

'Is she trying to provoke me now?' Riven questioned. As troubled as she was at the thought, it was working.

'_Hey Riven,_' Nigel chimed in. His voice seemed tense. '_I hate to break it to you, but I don't think I can hold this up for very long. If you're going to fight…_'

Riven acted immediately. With a quick dash forward, she managed to surprise Irelia. She felt herself transition into her focused state in the second she charged. It usually took longer, but with the enhanced senses provided by her link with Nigel, she was able to clear her mind easily. Her goal was clear. She swept her blade heavily at her opponent, who just barely managed a parry in time. The weight of Riven's blade, however, knocked Irelia's off balance, causing it to slice her own hand.

The blue streak of light was all Riven needed to convince her to press the attack. She followed with her combination strike she'd affectionately named "Wings." Another quick horizontal slash as she stepped into her opponent made direct contact as Irelia recoiled in an attempt to create distance. Irelia hopped back. Riven jumped forward, slamming her blade downwards. It missed Irelia by an inch, but the force of the strike exploded upon the ground, causing her to stumble backwards.

Riven didn't break her assault. Many soldiers would need a chance to gather their strength at this point, especially with such a huge weapon. But for Riven, even in her current unfit state, this was nothing. She was just getting started, and would stop at nothing until her mission was accomplished. In this state, the thought of defeat never crossed her mind.

She stabbed forwards with the intent of finishing the duel, but Irelia managed to block this final blow. She smirked at Riven through heavy breaths.

"I can see why my people feared you. You're quite the capable warrior after all."

Riven hesitated. That comment bothered her in more ways than one. She realized too late that Irelia intended it to. Her floating blade struck out quickly in its wasp-like stab. Riven attempted to block, but even with her full blade it was futile. Two of the prongs dug deep into her hip and shoulder. If this were a match outside the League, she knew she'd be in serious trouble at this point. Instead, she simply felt the odd sensation of being stabbed, without the pain, and the aura around her weaken. Irelia's blade pinwheeled against Riven's, sending a myriad of orange sparks and green energy flying. Annoyed, Riven knocked the blade away to attempt a counterattack, but Irelia had vanished.

'_Riven! Dodge right!_' Nigel chimed in. Riven attempted to do so, but felt a weapon cut through her left shoulder.

"Too slow!" Came Irelia's voice from behind.

Riven used the momentum of the blow to flip around and face her opponent. Irelia stood with her blade in front of her, and now three more smaller ones hovered above her.

'_Careful. She's sending the pieces individually. It's her most dangerous ability._' Nigel explained. His voice seemed severely weakened in Riven's mind. She knew her time was running out. A plan quickly formulated in her head. She needed to get closer.

Riven charged. With her first step, Irelia's first piece shot out straight towards her. Riven's reactions felt slow with Nigel's extra strain, and she couldn't dodge it effectively. It cut cleanly through her arm. She felt her aura weaken, and noticed Irelia's strengthen.

So that was how it was. Change of plan. She needed to get **much** closer. That would mean being hit twice more. She wasn't sure if she could take it, but it was her last chance.

She ran directly at Irelia, who stood her ground confidently. She shot out another blade. Riven took the full force as it swept through her midsection. Again, if this were a true battle, she'd have lost then and there. She had taken into account the leniencies the League offered her. But she knew she was still cutting it close. She continued running.

Irelia was frowning now. Good. She was worried.

"I'm sorry, Riven. It's been fun," She called out. Riven ignored her. No more taunts.

"This'll end it!" Irelia yelled as she shot out her final blade.

'That's it!' Riven noted and launched herself forward into the blade. This time, she felt the pain as it pierced her aura and sliced cleanly through her side. But just as she'd done so many times in the past, she forced herself through the agony.

Irelia's blank face revealed her shock as Riven reached her. Before she could react, Riven had thrown a fully-charged Ki Burst at her. With a downward slash afterwards, Riven wound back her swordarm behind her. Her body throbbed in pain, but her focus kept her intact. She needed to pull this off. It was her trump card.

With all the strength she could muster, she swung out her massive sword. The runes on it buzzed energetically as the blade's momentum increased.

'Go,' She commanded. As she reached the precise midswing, the blade responded, transforming its momentum into magical energy. It flashed brilliantly, and from its tip burst a shockwave that spread out in front of Riven.

Irelia cried out in pain as she took the full force of the attack. The wounds she'd received already were torn further as the blast ripped through her. After the attack dissipated, the area was silent, save for Riven's rasped breaths. Her sword had returned to its normal state.

Irelia dropped to her knees. "Amazing," She choked out as she collapsed. Her blade dropped lifelessly beside her as the blue light began to envelop them both.

Riven's legs buckled. Her mission accomplished, the pain from her wound washed over anew. So this was how it worked. The aura only gave her protection to a point, and after that it was simply her own strength. She wondered if she'd die as well. A dark thought in her head suggested she deserved to. She had killed the leader of the Ionian forces. Permanent or not, it felt terrible. What was she accomplishing here…?

She winced. This wasn't the time to sink into despair. But she wasn't sure she could face Irelia the same way now. She had gone back to her old habits of ignoring everything but her mission, and now the guilt was catching up to her.

"Nigel. I'm done," Riven said out loud.

'_Okay,_' Nigel answered, '_Hold on. I'm bringing you back._'

Riven closed her eyes as she felt her body be tugged back to the Institute. She didn't want to look at the shadows in the process. She felt nauseous already, and didn't want to make it any worse. She felt the pain from her wound disappearing and touched the spot gingerly. It was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt her sword disappear as well. Nigel told her he was returning it to her room.

As soon as she felt herself land on hard ground again, she opened her eyes to find a surprising sight.

"Riven! That was brilliant!" Lux shouted as she tackled Riven with a hug. But she quickly gasped and pulled away again.

"Sorry. I did it again," She apologized squeamishly, "But my goodness was that an exciting duel!"

Just a few seconds into the meeting, and already Riven couldn't keep up. "Lux… What are you doing here?"

The room lit up in its blue hue as Nigel powered down the central platform and stepped towards them.

"Good afternoon, Lux," He greeted her.

"And to you, Nigel," She responded cheerily, "You look like you're working hard."

Nigel looked down at the floor with a sheepish grin, and then to Riven. "Yeah, we had to work a bit harder for this one."

Riven frowned. She was still being left behind, "You two know each other?"

"Oh, yes!" Lux brightened up, "I've known Nigel for ages! He summoned me once a long time ago. He was actually one of my first summoners! Though I recall it didn't go so well…" She explained, touching her chin thoughtfully.

"But how did you know I was here?" Riven asked.

"Well that was fairly easy. I recognized Nigel's voice last night, and when I didn't see you today, I simply looked for him."

"You recognized his voice? From one encounter beforehand?"

Lux smiled, "Yes, I have a knack for that sort of thing. I'm also great at imitating them. Want to hear?"

Riven recalled Lux's attempt at her own voice the other day. "I'd rather not."

Lux shrugged, her smile unwavering, "Suit yourself." She turned back to Nigel. "Now, if you don't mind, Nigel, I'd like to steal Riven away from you."

Nigel was surprised, "Are… you sure that's a good idea?"

"Positive," Lux answered, her eyes gleaming.

"If you say so… I think we're done for today. Right Riven?"

Riven frowned again, "I'm guessing I don't have a say in the matter?"

"Nope." "Not likely." Lux and Nigel answered at the same time.

Riven sighed, "Yeah, we're done. Where are we going Lux?"

"Lunch! I've got some friends I want you to meet!" She exclaimed gleefully as she grabbed Riven's hand and pulled her along. Riven looked back to Nigel.

"Thank you," She managed before she was dragged out the door. Nigel just smiled apologetically, as if it were his fault Lux was dragging her away.

The girls left and continued down the hall. Lux was already excitedly rambling about her morning. Riven listened as she emphasized every detail with such a happy expression. It was hard to imagine what Irelia had suggested about the girl. She seemed so innocent. How could someone like her be lying?

Her thoughts drifted along further into the match. She had regained her sword. It felt good to have it back, even if she needed help to do so. She felt she had realized something important then as well, but it was still difficult to imagine. Could she really change Noxus?

Behind them, the door to the adjacent summoning chamber opened. Irelia exited, smiling, and heading towards the next room. But upon seeing Lux and Riven walking away, she stopped.

"Missed my chance," She muttered unhappily.

She turned silently and walked the opposite way. "You've won this round, Lux, but I'm not giving up."


	6. Refraction Pt 2

**Chapter 6 – Refraction Pt. 2**

As Lux guided Riven down the hallways towards the Mess Hall, Riven couldn't help but wonder why the Demacian girl was being so bold today. Last night, she'd left in a somewhat downcast state. Yet here she was, bright and cheerful as usual. She couldn't understand it.

"Hey Riven, your hands are really rough, you know that?" Lux grinned, looking over her shoulder.

Riven instinctively drew her hand back away from Lux's grasp. She hadn't really thought about it, but she realized now how relaxed she'd gotten around Lux, where she could easily take her by the hand like that.

"Now now, Riven. I didn't mean it like it was anything bad," She winked, "I just thought it was a sign of your hard work. My brother's hands are the same way."

Riven turned her head away. Hearing that didn't make her happy.

"Hmmm?" Lux leaned closer, "Does Riven want silky smooth hands like mine?"

Riven leaned back and avoided the question by looking away. She could feel her face growing warmer from a blush. Why did she allow Lux to tease her like this?

"Hehe, you're too cute, Riven." Lux giggled as she pirouetted and continued walking down the hall.

Riven's face was burning now. Cute? What did she mean by that?

She shook her head and breathed deeply. It meant nothing. She was just teasing again.

'You can't get so worked up over every little comment like that,' She told herself.

'But why do I care so much…?'

She mulled over the question. Lux was the first person she could call a friend, rather than a comrade. They had more differences than similarities, but somehow, Riven felt a connection with her. It wasn't because she'd given her her first kiss, was it? The thought made Riven's gut tighten. Was that a mistake? Had she just been too slow to react? She might've been able to stop Lux if her mind was clearer. But it wasn't… bad, to put it simply. It was merely… odd. She wasn't sure what she felt about it.

She watched as Lux walked away, her golden hair swishing back and forth, shining in the light as she walked so effeminately. There was something about her… Riven couldn't let herself dislike her, no matter what kind of embarrassing things she said. Maybe deep down she just found it amusing that such a fragile girl could make her weak as well. Was she really that much of a masochist?

She smirked. Maybe. Maybe not. Whatever the case, she felt it was worth the hassle to put up with it. Lux had the power to heal her wounds with only her presence. She quickly jogged to catch up. Lux looked back at her delightedly.

They entered the Mess Hall together. It was much more crowded than the last time she'd been here. Lux explained that there was a large match coming up, and all the candidates were here training. The match was a rare dispute between Bandle City and Piltover over trading agreements. Overall it was a rather small issue, but rather than settle it with diplomacy, the two cities decided to make a League Match out of it. It was more for commercial reasons than ethical ones. Riven knew that this was practiced on and off by the city-states in a sort of sporting nature. It kept people entertained and created revenue for both the cities and the League.

But as such, she saw many yordles around the room, along with the more notable Piltoverans such as Caitlyn and Ezreal.

The boy in question was sitting nearby, and noticed the girls entering. With a small flash, he teleported over to them, causing Riven to jump a little at the suddenness of it.

"Good afternoon, my lady Lux," He greeted, "And friend." He said, glancing at Riven.

"You too, Ez," Lux responded kindly, "This is Riven, the new champion."

Ez nodded, "I've heard about you. You're causing a bit of a stir among the summoners. Crazy kooks, all of 'em, if you ask me. I'm glad to see 'em worked up about something."

His attention turned entirely to Lux, "So, are you doing anything this weekend? I've scavenged some tickets to a cool research exhibit you might like."

Feeling ignored (and actually thankful for it), Riven observed the two. Were Lux and Ezreal… dating? She felt a slight pang in her side. What was that about? She usually only got that feeling when she was nervous.

"Hmm…" Lux considered the proposal, "I believe this weekend would be no good. I've got my duties to take care of."

Ezreal seemed to deflate a little, but perked up again right afterwards, "Well, if some free time opens up, let me know! I'm absolutely certain you'd enjoy it!"

"Will do, Ez," Lux said cheerfully.

Ez winked at her, nodded to Riven, and teleported back to his table, where Caitlyn was waiting. She seemed to reprimand him for something, but he just scratched the back of his head and smiled.

Lux turned to Riven, "He really is a simple one, huh?" She giggled. Riven gave Lux a lopsided smile. She was a little confused, and Lux didn't bother explaining.

"Come on, we're just over there," She said, pointing to the far corner of the room. Riven followed her lead.

Eventually they arrived at a table where three other women sat. Riven recognized one of them as Kayle, and another as Ashe. The third woman was foreign to her. Lux scurried over to the other side after positioning Riven beside Kayle.

"Alright! Now, Riven, I'm sure you've at least heard of Kayle and Ashe," Lux began. Kayle nodded at Riven. Ashe didn't respond, and simply continued eating her meal while reading a novel.

"And this," Lux continued, "is Leona, the Radiant Dawn."

Leona waved off the formal introduction. "Just Leona," She corrected to Riven, "A pleasure to meet you."

Riven nodded. She was dazzled by the way Leona shone, as if she really were radiating a glow. It was similar to Lux, in a way.

"I wanted you to meet them since you all have some things in common!" Lux explained gleefully, "See, Kayle is here because she left her home in order to save it from corruption. And Leona was exiled from Mount Targon because she found her true calling."

As Lux explained, Riven only felt pangs of discomfort. She tried her best to hide it. She knew Lux was doing this for her, and was trying to help her cope. Unfortunately, she didn't seem to understand it wasn't what Riven needed.

"I'm noticing a pattern here, Lux," Leona commented with a wry smile, "But what about Ashe?"

"Ah!" Lux wagged a finger, "That's because they both have white hair! I thought that since it's pretty rare, they must have some things in common!"

Leona burst out laughing. Even Kayle chuckled a little. Ashe, however, seemed to not notice the remark, making no reaction. Riven made a note in her mind that Ashe seemed either very cold or very sturdy. In either case, she felt unapproachable.

"Lux, why don't you find some food for yourself and Riven?" Leona suggested.

"Okay! What would you like, Riven?" Lux asked eagerly.

"Whatever you're having." Riven answered with a shrug.

Lux seemed to burst with happiness at the idea, and took off towards the buffet with a small skip to her step.

As Riven took her seat beside Kayle, Leona leaned over the table to speak with her.

"So you're the next target of Lux's interests. What did you do to acquire it, I wonder. I haven't seen her this bubbly since I arrived," She said with a laugh.

Riven smiled uncomfortably. She hadn't really done anything to capture Lux's attention.

"Relax," Leona smiled back, "We've all been through it. She loves trying to figure people out. Find out what drives them. She particularly likes the new champions. Fresh prey." Her smile turned into a devious grin.

Riven's smile faded. Was it really just that? Her gut felt tight at the thought of it. The way Lux spoke to her made her feel like she wanted more than just information. Or was it just a false hope she felt?

She felt Leona's eyes on her, studying her.

"You like her, don't you?" She asked curiously.

Riven's eyes met with hers in surprise. She opened her mouth to deny it, but she realized doing so would only make her look foolish. She was being too obvious with her emotions.

"Hmm… That look in your eyes. Perhaps it's more?" Leona suggested.

"It's not-" Riven exclaimed, only stopping when she noticed Lux had returned. Their eyes met. Lux looked curiously at her for a moment. Riven quickly averted her eyes, her face flushing completely.

Lux's eyes darkened as she set down the plates. "Leona, are you bullying my Riven?"

Leona laughed loudly, "Of course not, Lux. I'm just teasing her a little. Allow a woman her pleasures, dear."

Lux glared at her. Leona's smile faltered and she sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you win. If it will make you feel better, I apologize to 'your' Riven." She said, winking at the person in question.

Riven sank into her seat. The conversation was out of her grasp.

"Well now, I do hate to leave so early, but I have some business to attend to," Leona explained as she stood, "I hope to see you again soon, Riven. May the light guide your way."

Riven's gaze followed her as she left. She walked swiftly and gracefully out of the hall. Riven's attention was brought back by a loud thump in front of her. Lux had taken Leona's seat and set Riven's food down in front of her – a salad of some sort.

"Really," Lux pouted, "That woman might have given up on physical prowess, but she still loves her mental victories."

"Luxanna," Kayle spoke up, "You too may want to consider your words more carefully. You're causing much distress to our guest."

Lux gave a shocked glance to Riven, which quickly fell to a disheartened stare. Riven felt her own heart grow heavy at the sight of it.

"Riven, I-"

Riven held up a hand to stop her. "I… don't really mind." She muttered. She wasn't sure why seeing Lux so dismayed had the same effect on her, but if she could solve the problem with a little bit of humility, she could handle it. That was part of being a friend, right?

Lux seemed genuinely touched by the small response and whatever sadness she showed vanished. She beamed back at Riven.

"You don't have to say that if you don't want to… But I guess you aren't the type to say something you don't mean, are you." She reasoned. Riven didn't answer. She wasn't sure if Lux was talking to her or herself.

"Nevertheless, thank you Riven."

Riven attempted to smile, but was still uncomfortable in this situation. The amount of people around her was making her feel claustrophobic. And she was sure she could feel someone watching her, observing her every move. She didn't know who it was, or where they were in the room. She just felt it.

Lux, meanwhile, had turned her attention to Kayle, asking her how her search for a person named Ashram was going. Riven could vaguely recall the name, but couldn't quite remember who it was. Kayle shook her head slowly, explaining that she didn't even know where to begin.

Riven felt the eyes on her again. She glanced around in an attempt to spot whoever it was. But the hall was too crowded to pinpoint a source. She went back to eating, and listening quietly to the conversation. She thought Ashe was probably listening as well, even though her head still didn't raise from the book.

Before Riven realized it, she had finished her salad. It wasn't very filling, and she considered going for seconds.

"How was it, Riven?" Lux asked.

As she looked up to answer, Riven noticed a dark figure lurking behind Lux. She instantly recognized it and kicked Lux's chair. It was knocked into him, while her own chair was pushed backwards. She jumped onto the table and launched herself over Lux to tackle the still-reeling figure. By the time they landed on the floor, Riven had pulled out one of the many knives he held on him and brought it to his throat. The man coughed, making no attempt to struggle.

"Riven," Said Talon, the Blade's Shadow, plainly.

"What are you doing here?" Riven growled lividly, keeping her hold on the blade.

Talon looked away, seemingly bored, "That's none of your concern."

Riven increased the pressure on the blade. It made an indentation on his neck, but didn't cut through.

Talon sighed, with some difficulty, but didn't answer.

"Riven!" Lux exclaimed as she rushed to her side. She put a hand on Riven's forearm.

"Please," She whispered urgently, "You can't do this here."

Riven glanced at her and back to Talon. Still frowning, she released her hold on him and stood up, dropping the blade beside him. It rang with a metallic clang as it landed.

As she began walking away, Lux backed away for a moment, afraid to get too close. Talon got up and brushed himself off, "So it looks like I'm no longer the only dog here."

Riven stopped as she felt her anger rising, but took a deep breath to keep it down. She could tell by the sudden quiet in the room that she'd attracted the attention of the entire hall. She didn't need any more, and continued walking away.

Lux glanced back and forth between Talon and Riven, and decided to chase after her.

Talon glared vacantly at the two girls as they exited the Mess Hall, "I forgot to tell her about Katarina." He rubbed his back where he had hit the floor, "Oh well."

He sat down in Lux's former seat at the table and picked away at what was left of her salad.

"I take it you're having as much luck as I, Talon," Kayle stated tersely.

Talon regarded her for a moment and muttered something inaudible.

Ashe closed her book and dropped it on the table with a loud thump, attracting the attention of the others.

"So, what did I miss?" She asked, looking at the others expectantly.

* * *

><p>Lux caught up to Riven shortly after they entered the hallway. Riven wasn't walking very quickly. But Lux didn't say anything, instead choosing to walk alongside Riven quietly. Riven felt it was odd of her to do so and being irritated already, it bothered her enough to ask.<p>

"Why do you not talk now, of all times? Where's your curiosity? Your need for information?" She spat. She hadn't meant to say anything beyond the first question. It all just tumbled together.

Lux didn't seem hurt by it. "You didn't seem like you were in the mood for talking," She replied quietly.

"And since when has that stopped you before?" Riven countered bitterly.

Lux's complexion darkened a little. Riven immediately regretted saying it. These weren't the words she wanted.

"What do you want then, Riven?" She asked, the slightest hint on anger in her voice.

Riven faltered. Her frustration welled up even more. Why couldn't she explain anything right?

"Would you like to talk about it Riven?" Lux asked more sternly.

Riven shook her head furiously, "No. That won't help at all."

"Then do what you always do. Fight."

Riven was taken aback by the girl. Her anger changed into surprise. Just what was she saying?

"I know you don't put value in words. I get that!" Lux professed, "So if you want to get your point across, then fight me!"

Lux put her fists up and took on a standard fighting stance, one she'd probably learned in the military. But Riven could tell it wouldn't do her any good with her physical strength. Was this really what she wanted?

Riven sighed and covered a side of her face with her hand. "I'm not going to fight you, Lux."

Lux lowered her fists, seemingly disappointed. Riven stifled a laugh at the display. She couldn't imagine why Lux would want to fight in order to make her feel better. "I don't get it, Lux. Why do you care so much about me?"

"Because I like you," Came her quick response, followed by a coy smile.

Riven did a double-take. "What do you… mean by that?" She asked slowly. Her gut had tightened, and she wasn't sure of how to interpret it.

Lux giggled, "And this is why. You never fail to keep me interested."

Riven stood there, waiting for an explanation. Lux just grinned, her eyes flashing mischievously.

"Come with me. We're gonna have a private talk," She said as she grabbed Riven's hand and walked down a separate hall.

The entire way, Riven's mind was chaos. Were her overreactions actually correct? What would Lux's answer be? Why was she taking her to a 'private' talk?

The feel of Lux's hand on hers now was different. It tingled in an odd way. She wanted to let go to be free on the sensation, but she was afraid of offending Lux. She'd done enough of that already.

What seemed like an excruciatingly long time later, Lux pulled Riven into the same courtyard they'd met at the other night.

Lux let go of Riven's hand and motioned towards one of the benches, "Have a seat."

This felt like the beginning of bad news. Riven sauntered over and sat down. Lux positioned herself beside her, waiting a few moments before speaking.

"Riven, I'm going to be very straightforward with you. Do you mind?" She asked.

Riven shook her head slowly. In some way, she could appreciate the thought.

"Alright then, here goes," She declared.

"Riven," Lux started, making sure to look her in the eyes, "Do you like me?"

Riven recoiled so much she almost fell off the bench. "W- What?"

"I'm serious. Do you like me?" Lux insisted.

Riven knew her face must have been bright red. She didn't know how to reply.

"I… I don't know," She managed.

Lux frowned, apparently not satisfied with the answer, "Then… Do you love me?"

"No!" Riven blurted out. Seeing Lux's shocked expression, though, she tried to explain. "I mean… I don't know. I don't know anything about this. It's all new to me."

"Hmm," Lux pondered, "Perhaps a better question would be: Do you know the difference between 'like' and 'love'?"

Riven scrunched her eyebrows. The truth was, she didn't. How could she tell? She'd never felt strongly about anyone for any reason, aside from disgust towards a couple particular Zaunites.

"So you've never been in love, Riven?" Lux asked quietly.

Riven shook her head.

"I should have guessed that much, I suppose," Lux mused.

Riven studied the other girl. Should she just have said she liked Lux? She knew she did. But to what extent? It was just as a friend, right?

"What… about you?" Riven asked nervously.

Lux averted her eyes, a shy smile creeping across her face. This was the first time Riven had seen Lux truly embarrassed. "Yeah… I've fallen in love before. Well, just once."

Riven remembered Lux's conversation with Ezreal earlier, and she anxiously anticipated the continuation of the answer. Her own curiosity had gotten the better of her.

She glanced at Riven, but didn't hold the gaze long. She really was embarrassed. "He was a Noxian," She stated.

Riven's look of surprise must have been clearly visible, because Lux laughed.

"And what's with that reaction?"

"Well, I don't know…" She said, flustered, "You just… seem like the kind of girl who'd go for the straight-and-narrow Demacian guy."

"You mean someone like my brother?" Lux asked unenthusiastically.

Riven got the feeling that was the wrong answer. Lux just smiled wistfully and shook her head. "I couldn't imagine dating someone so… boring. I don't get why people think I idolize him in some way. I barely know him. When I was young, he was already part of the army. And when I arrived there, he was already busy with his duties. And then he disappeared to the League, without even contacting me. Now, even when we get the chance to spend time together, he's completely silent and absorbed in his obligations to the royal family."

She stared off into the distance for a moment before continuing. "I don't really feel any sort of connection with him. It's like we live in separate worlds, even though we're supposed to be family."

Riven listened quietly. She didn't have anything to offer to the girl. But from the sound of it, it seemed like Lux just wanted to talk. The least she could do was hear her out.

"You were adopted into the army when you were young, right Riven?" Lux asked.

Riven nodded slowly. Had she mentioned that before?

Lux's smile faded a little, "I guess I'm the same. My parents gave me up to the military when I was thirteen. Of course, this was after they'd learned of my abilities. They thought it was the best thing that could have happened to me. They just shipped me off without asking my opinion."

Riven noticed Lux was digging her nails into her palm. She wanted to reach out and grab her hand to stop it, but… wouldn't that be too forward? She decided not to.

"I kind of envy you, in a way," Lux's voice cracked as she continued, "You never got to know your family. You didn't have to bear the pain of having your life taken from you."

A tear escaped Lux's eye and she quickly made to wipe it away. Riven's heart sank. She hadn't seen Lux cry before either. It seemed unnatural. Worse, it made her upset as well.

She reached out and grabbed Lux's free hand, despite her mind's objections. She wanted to help. Lux quickly looked up in shock.

"You seem to know a lot about me," Riven complained, smirking in an attempt to change the mood.

Lux chuckled through a sob, "Yeah, I do. I'm sorry. It's a bad habit of mine. I just think you're-"

"Interesting?" Riven interrupted. Lux grinned bashfully and nodded.

Riven shook her head, "I don't mind it that much. I haven't had this much attention since military school. But in return… I think I'd like to know more about you, Lux."

Lux touched her chin in thought for a moment before responding. "Deal," She agreed. She was looking happier already.

'I'm glad,' Riven thought to herself. Lux was at her best when she was smiling.

"Now about that Noxian…" Riven started.

"**Lux,**" Came a stern voice from across the courtyard. The girls both jumped a little at the sound of it, and Lux quickly pulled her hand away. Riven turned her head to see who it was. It was the man she'd seen Lux with the other day. She recognized him now, as he was standing in his full suit of armour. It was Garen, the Might of Demacia.

She looked back at Lux, whose eyes were on the ground, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Sorry," She whispered to Riven as she stood and strode towards Garen. Neither of them said a word as she walked past towards the hallway behind him. Riven watched silently as Lux disappeared from sight. Garen stared at her threateningly for a moment longer, before following behind Lux.

As soon as they were gone, Riven sighed and rested her head in her hands. How could she forget something so simple? Of course there were going to be issues with her, a Noxian, being friends with Lux. Why had she felt so hopeful that everything would work out just fine?

"Riven," A familiar voice called out to her.

She quickly looked up to see Irelia approaching, her floating blade at her side as usual. Riven's stomach lurched. Why did she always show up at the most uncomfortable times? She already felt ashamed of her actions, and now she felt the dismay of realizing her stupidity as well.

"I'm sorry about before," Riven said glumly.

Irelia gave her a puzzled look, "What for?"

"What I did… in the duel. I went too far."

Irelia just smiled, "Nonsense. I could see your conviction in your actions. It was very impressive. Do you expect to harm my feelings so easily?"

Riven didn't answer. Irelia walked over to the bench and placed a hand on Riven's shoulder. Riven regarded her carefully. What did she want?

"You seem to be the type of person who likes the direct approach, so I'll state this simply, Riven. I'll be leaving for Ionia tomorrow for our country-wide harvest festival."

Riven nodded slowly. What did this have to do with her?

"You're coming with me," Irelia finished with a smile.

Oh.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere within the League, a man sat in an armchair, reading a book in near darkness. The only light came from a lamp on his desk a few feet away. There was a knock on the door to his room.<p>

"Enter," He called out calmly.

A dark figure opened the door slightly and slid in, closing it behind him. He stayed in the entranceway.

"It's progressing just as you planned, aside from the small mix-up before."

The man waved his hand in dismissal. "A slight casualty in the greater scheme of things. It was more for convenience's sake than anything. We needn't worry about it."

The dark figure nodded in understanding.

"How long until they find him?" The man asked.

"I'd say at least a day, but less than three."

The man in the armchair was silent for a moment.

"Yes. That'll do. Thank you for the report, as always."

"Yes, Lord Falnic," The figure said as he exited again.

"Lord…" He muttered after the figure had disappeared, "No, that doesn't sound right at all. Perhaps Master… Yes, that would seem more appropriate. Master Falnic."

He chuckled to himself as he closed the book shut with a thud, "The time is drawing near."


	7. Vectors

**Chapter 7 – Vectors**

Alone in her room, Riven packed some clothes and basic necessities. She didn't actually have much to pack, so it wouldn't have taken long if she wasn't lost in her thoughts. Her conversation with Irelia was stuck on her mind, and keeping her preoccupied.

"_What do you mean I'm going with you?" Riven asked tensely._

"_It's exactly that. You will accompany me and I shall show you to Ionia, and Ionia to you. You asked me for guidance, and I will give it to you."  
><em>

_Riven recalled her moment of weakness grudgingly. This wasn't what she meant. She was just confused back then._

"_I can't go back," She muttered, "There's no way they'll have me there."_

_Irelia regarded her for a short moment, "I won't say you won't find some conflict there. I'm actually hoping you will. But you do not understand us, Riven. We are not meant to hold grudges, and many of us hold true to that."_

"_So," Riven considered, "You want me to be an example for Ionia? A test to see if they are true to their beliefs?"_

_Irelia frowned, then smirked. "You're sharper than I expected, but that's not the entire plan. I do wish to help you, after all."_

_At that moment, Riven regretted opening up to the Ionian at all. She couldn't see why this would be beneficial to her. At the very best, she'd be accepted by the very people she'd wronged, but she didn't expect that to have any positive effect on her feelings. And at the very worst, well, she'd rather not think about it. She didn't want any more bloodshed with the Ionians in this lifetime._

"_I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your offer." Riven concluded. She made to get up and leave but was stopped by Irelia. She put her hands on Riven's shoulders._

"_We can help you with your goal." She stated, staring Riven in the eyes._

_Riven furrowed her brow. What was she referring to?_

"_I know you wish to rebuild Noxus."_

_Riven's eyes widened. She hadn't told a soul. Unless Nigel-_

"_You told me, Riven. Or rather, your sword did."_

_Irelia let go of Riven's shoulders._

"_My gift allows me to feel the intentions of a sword's bearer the moment I touch it."_

"_But…" Riven though out loud, "You never touched my sword."_

_Irelia smiled and turned to her floating blade, stroking the edge calmly._

"_This is who I am, now, Riven. It's not just me anymore. We are Irelia."_

_The realization dawned on Riven. It wasn't just a simple connection Irelia felt with her sword. It wasn't magic either. They were literally joined at a deeper level. She suddenly felt a little concerned for Irelia's well-being._

"… _Does it hurt to fight?" She asked inquisitively._

_Irelia looked surprised for a moment, but then laughed. "Haha, no, it doesn't hurt. Not physically at least." She knocked on the side of the blade. "My sword doesn't have a nervous system, but we do share what Soraka calls a 'metaphysical' mind. To be honest, it's beyond my comprehension. It's akin to trying to imagine your own brain."_

_Riven nodded slowly. She understood, for the most part. She decided to get back on topic._

"_Why would you help me? After what Noxus did to Ionia?"_

_Irelia's smile faded. "That is a question I want you to be able to answer yourself."_

_Riven frowned. She couldn't understand why people rarely gave a straight answer. Irelia laughed again._

"_I know, I know. I can't just tell you everything now, can I? You wouldn't come with me otherwise."_

_Riven sighed. Of course it was like this. Everyone played word games to get what they wanted. But she still wasn't convinced._

"_Irelia-"_

"_Ah. That's the first time you've called me by name." Irelia noted._

_Riven looked blankly at the girl. She herself wasn't one to put value in names. She thought it was odd to pay attention to that sort of thing._

"_I don't think this is a good idea." She continued._

_Irelia gave her a contemplative look, trying to come up with a way to convince her._

"_Alright. How about this? If you come with me, I'll teach you the secrets of your sword."_

_Riven cocked her head, her mind instantly reacting to the information. "Secrets?"_

_Irelia nodded. "In our battle, your summoner used his magic to bring back your sword, correct? What if I were to tell you your sword has the capability to do so on its own. Or, to be more accurate, you have that power, Riven."_

_Irelia could tell by Riven's captivated look that she'd won her over, and continued without waiting for a response._

"_Well then, I'll see you at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning."_

Riven picked up a pair of beige pants, and something slipped out of the pocket. She looked down, surprised, and knelt to pick it up. It was the bracelet Lux had bought for her at the market. She angled it against the lamplight, causing it to flash brightly.

Lux… Riven had already told Nigel, but she wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to Lux. Was it really alright to just leave without letting her know? Not that she even knew where she was right now. She could be back in Demacia already. Still, the thought of it made Riven anxious. She had made a connection here at the League. She couldn't leave without leaving something behind now.

"_Then… Do you love me?_"

She felt her chest tighten. It couldn't be that. She'd never felt anything close to that for anyone, let alone another woman. But… this was still more than what she felt for an average person. Wasn't there something in between? Couldn't this just be what they call 'the difference between a _friend_ and a _good friend'_?

She let the charm dangle from its chain, experimenting with the light.

"Oooo, shiny." Said a feminine voice behind her.

Riven bolted into action, rolling across the bed and grabbing her sword off the wall. She pointed it at the intruder.

"What do you want, Katarina?"

Katarina smirked, "Now, is that how you treat a superior? No salute? No honorific?"

"You're no longer my superior." Riven growled.

Katarina laughed lightly. "Perhaps not in the military sense, but in every other way, I still am."

Riven glowered at the woman. They had only met twice in the past. Once at her sword's presentation ceremony, and the other in a joint military exercise between their units. Neither had convinced her that Katarina was someone she'd get along with. She held her sword steady, not knowing what to expect.

Katarina frowned darkly. "Keep that sword pointed at me and I'll make sure you never use that arm again."

Riven's arm quivered as she fought against her pride to lower her weapon. She hated the idea of submitting to this woman, but in this situation she was at a disadvantage. There were too many obstacles in the small room, and Katarina's hands were on her throwing knives, ready and waiting. Riven forced her arm down.

"That's better." Kat said as she relaxed. She still held a knife in hand, though it seemed she was playing with it whimsically, rather than threatening Riven.

"How long has it been? Seven years?" Kat asked unenthusiastically, her attention on the knife as she flipped it back and forth between her hands.

"Eight years, 3 months, 19 days." Riven replied in monotone.

Kat looked at her in surprise before grinning. "Did I really make that much of an impact on you? I guess I should be flattered."

Riven would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't concerned about looking away.

Kat, on the other hand, took a seat on the bed and unwound. "I've been watching you for a while, Exile," She declared, "And though I've found it humourous seeing you blush like a schoolgirl every time that Shinny opens her mouth, I have yet to figure out your intentions here.

Riven bristled at Kat's tone. She tried to release some stress by clenching her fist on her sword's hilt. The sword glowed slightly brighter, and Kat noticed the change.

"Oh, did I upset you with just that? You're no fun at all," She said with an exaggerated sigh, "Well, if it's like that, I'll just get this out of the way."

The dagger she was toying with was immediately lodged in the wall beside Riven. The only signal Riven had gotten that it had been thrown was the short whistle as it flew past her ear. She hadn't had time to react at all.

"Whatever it is you're doing, it had better not involve Noxus." Katarina said with a dark glare. "Things are fine as they are."

Riven was caught off guard. As much as she hadn't expected any sympathy from Katarina, she still hadn't expected hostility. The idea that Kat was content with the way things were actually angered her.

"You'd disrespect Darkwill, disrespect your father this way?" She asked, her spite slipping into her voice.

"Oh please," Kat rolled her eyes, "Who do you think was in charge of the war you ran from? Your precious idols are just as dirty as the rest of the High Command."

"Besides," She added in afterthought, "My father was obviously bested. His cockiness finally got the better of him. He lost his chance, and likely his life."

Riven clenched her teeth. She knew there was little to no love in the Du Couteau family, but she found it irritating that Katarina spoke of her father so indifferently. She wondered if her own respect for the man outmatched his daughter's.

Katarina inspected her reaction. "You've changed since we last met, Riven. You're emotional."

"I've adapted." Riven responded flatly.

"Adpated?" Katarina asked within a laugh, rocking back on the bed, "To what? Weakness? Despair? Please tell me."

Riven hesitated. She felt the other woman wouldn't even begin to accept her given response, but she felt like she wanted to make a stand.

"To life."

Surprisingly, Katarina stopped laughing. Her face softened, just a bit. "Well well, it would seem Noxus' little soldier has grown up."

She grinned in her usual sadistic way. "The military life is just one of many. And here I thought you just came for revenge. I misjudged you."

She crawled slowly across the bed towards Riven. "Though," She continued, "It might be fun to break you back into that sort of life given your newfound conscience."

Riven swung at the woman. She disappeared in a flash and reappeared at the doorway, laughing and holding the dagger again.

"I'll see you again, Exile."

And with that she was gone. Riven's arm fell to her side, weighed down by her sword. She suddenly felt drained of energy. It had been another tiring day, and she imagined tomorrow would be the same.

She replaced her sword on the wall, and remembered the object in her other hand. She looked at the charm again. It glimmered back at her. She smiled faintly, reassured for a short moment, before frowning again. She sighed, shaking her head. She could live without Lux for a few days.

Riven slipped on the bracelet, examining it on her forearm. It didn't look bad. And no one would know why she wore it.

She double-checked everything in her travel bag, and lay down on the bed. She was tired and exhausted, and – with a quick glance at the clock – she needed to be up and at the Grand Hall in six hours. She closed her eyes, trying to force the previous tension out of her mind.

As per her continued self-training, she dreamt of nothing.

* * *

><p>She woke with a start. Checking the time, she felt relieved to see it was only seven. Schedules had a stressful effect on her. She was constantly worried about being late.<p>

She got out of bed and took a long shower. As she was getting dressed back in her room, she gazed at her sword. With the newfound knowledge that she might be able to reforge it herself, she felt a longing for the ability to do so. It gave her hope that maybe it could lead to greater things. To be a foretelling metaphor for Noxus. A prophecy, in a way.

She stretched widely. She didn't have time for her morning training, so she decided to simply go over it in her mind. She felt it was important to ingrain it into her thoughts, as well as her body. With that preoccupying her mind, she grabbed her bag and sword and headed to the Grand Hall.

There was already some activity in the hall this early in the morning. Summoners and aides walked briskly past Riven as she ambled through, looking for Irelia. She climbed the main staircase in front of the entrance and surveyed the room from above. There was no sign of her.

"Miss Riven, I presume?" Said an unfamiliar voice from behind her. She turned to face it. A short male summoner stood before her.

"I'm here to deliver a message from Miss Irelia. Something has come up very abruptly. Business matters, of course, nothing serious." He added, noticing Riven's confused stare.

"She asks you to make the journey yourself, as she's had to return to Ionia immediately via summoning." He explained further.

Riven took a moment to absorb the information. She wasn't exactly happy to hear the news, but she wouldn't be burdened by the idea of travelling herself. She was just a little hesitant. She wasn't sure about going to Ionia in the first place. Now, she'd have to find her way there without her escort.

"Can't you summon me there as well?" She asked hopefully.

The summoner shook his head. "League regulations indicate that we cannot use summoning magic to transport champions unless it is for League business. The only exception is for incidents interrupted by League matches, in which champions must return immediately. It was one of these times for Irelia."

"But," He added, pulling out a coinpurse, "We _can_ give you some funds for travel expenses."

Riven took the bag and closed her eyes in thought for a moment. The fastest – and safest – way to get to Ionia would probably be through Piltover. She'd been there before, and she had enjoyed it. She decided it wouldn't be such a bad idea to visit it again.

She began walking off, only barely remembering to thank the summoner. But she didn't get far before a voice in her head stopped her.

'_Riven! Wait up!_' Nigel's voice chimed in. Riven looked around confusedly. She heard someone running up the stairs loudly, and waited as instructed. Finally, Nigel appeared at the top, completely out of breath. He held up a hand while Riven patiently waited. He was holding something in his other hand, which he presented as he stood up straight again.

"This is for you," He said, "As an apology for yesterday."

Riven took it and examined it. It was a belt, or a sash, of some sort. Before she could ask, Nigel explained.

"It's a belt and clasp for you sword. You can wear it around your waist or shoulder and clip your sword onto it while you travel."

Riven looked at it again. It was difficult to figure out, with metal pieces attached to it in a strange fashion. Nigel noticed her confusion.

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the clasp.

Riven frowned. She glanced around nervously as people shuffled by. This area was far too crowded to be seen being assisted in such a way.

Nigel caught on, and grinned. "Never mind that. I'll do it this way." He took a deep breath, and reached his hands out just in front of him. He concentrated on the belt, and it began glowing a faint blue. It rose out of Riven's hand as she watched curiously, and wrapped slowly around her waist. The belt clasped itself snugly before returning to its normal state. Nigel let his hands drop and sighed heavily.

"That was far more difficult than I thought it would be." He said with a small laugh.

Riven smiled. As odd as that experience just was, she appreciated the effort he expended to help her out. She looked again at the clasp on her waist. On her side were two V-shaped pieces of metal, open ends facing each other. Noticing that one of the pieces seemed to be on a hinge, she tried pulling on it. With a click, it opened outwards.

Riven understood instantly, and hooked one end of her sword into the unmoving piece. With a small push inwards, the hinged piece clicked back into place, holding the sword securely. Clever.

Nigel seemed impressed by her ability to figure it out so quickly. He beamed again. "Do you like it? I made it myself. There's another clip on the back, in case you want to wear it over your shoulder. And even if the clip gets stuck somehow, you should still be able to draw the blade normally. Or… Well, at least in its current state."

Riven smirked. The boy seemed so excited about the item that he was able to talk smoothly, albeit a bit too quickly. She held out a hand.

"Thank you, Nigel. It's wonderful. I'll use it well."

Nigel shook her hand enthusiastically, happy to be praised. Riven glanced at the doorway. It was almost a two-day journey to Ionia, even with the carriage routes between the cities.

"I should go." She said distantly, her mind already busy planning her route.

Nigel nodded, "Safe travels. If you run into trouble, give me a shout."

Riven smiled wistfully. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that. With a nod, she started off.

Nigel stood a while there afterwards. He was worried that this was just going to be more suffering for Riven, and she wouldn't have anyone there to help her. He suddenly felt irritated at the League's restrictions. He and Riven were designated partners, yet he wasn't allowed to leave the Institute to be there when she'd need it most.

* * *

><p>The short journey to the carriage house in Toir proved uneventful, up until the point where she went to board the carriage headed to Piltover. There she was met with a recently-familiar face.<p>

"Well if it isn't Riven!" Exclaimed a joyous Ezreal, already seated inside.

Riven stopped in her tracks. She looked back, wondering if it was too late to switch carriages.

"Come on in! We don't bite. Not like those pesky Crag Mountain cave spiders."

Riven hesitantly entered, noticing Caitlyn was present as well, seated beside Ezreal. The sheriff smiled politely at Riven as she sat down across from her.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Caitlyn, Sheriff of Piltover." She said, extending a hand.

"Riven." Riven replied, not bothering with the formalities. Caitlyn retracted her hand, not visibly upset with the non-reaction.

"Lux not with you today?" Ezreal asked, a hint of over-eagerness slipping into his voice.

Riven silently recalled their parting the previous day. It was unlikely they'd be together any time soon. She shook her head solemnly.

There was a brief silence, and Riven looked up to see the two of them eyeing her sword.

"Is that Noxian?" Ezreal asked, earning him a sharp elbow from Caitlyn. "What? I was just asking."

Riven gazed out the window. This was going to be a long journey. "Yes," She answered blankly.

"Cool! Where did you get it? It looks pretty unique." Ezreal leaned in to take a closer look.

"Noxus." Riven stated, putting a hand protectively over the blade.

Ezreal looked blankly at her for a moment before responding. "Makes sense. Sooo, that would make you a Noxian yourself, correct?"

Riven didn't respond. She turned back to the window. They had left Toir now, and were crossing the plains between the League and Noxus. She wished she could catch a glimpse of it, but it was well beyond the horizon. She wondered for the millionth time how much had changed since she'd been there last. Sure, she had sought out any and all information regarding it in her travels, but nothing compared to actually being there.

"You're not much of a talker, huh?" Ezreal interrupted her thoughts. Caitlyn elbowed him again, spurring an exaggerated "Ow!" and a glare this time.

"I think you just might talk too much." Caitlyn said irritably. She turned to Riven, "Don't mind him. He loses all tact when he's in this sort of mood. We won our match, you see." She finished with a smile.

Riven nodded slowly. She felt she might be able to get along with Caitlyn. She seemed like the more understanding type, which she felt was much more common in women. Most men she'd met were self-centered, egotistical, and over-bearing. Of course, growing up in the military surrounded by the type didn't help.

"Was it difficult?" She asked.

Caitlyn laughed, "Do you know how hard it is to shoot a speeding yordle? I'm lucky Kennen wasn't there, though Teemo is difficult enough. Luckily, my snap traps are the perfect tool for those cases." She boasted.

She continued to recount the major events of the match, and Ezreal joined in excitedly. From the sounds of it, Janna was the star of the show, though neither side had taken it entirely seriously, and put on more of a show than was necessary. Riven felt a little put off by the idea. Was the League not taken that seriously after all? She had expected real battles, not shows. She silently hoped it would not be the case.

Eventually the conversation died down, and Riven turned back to the window. She still wasn't very interested in small talk. She'd had that feeling for as long as she could remember. She thought she might develop a talent for it eventually with the amount of people she met on her journeys, but it was still as nonsensical and tiring as ever.

In the past, this viewpoint had developed a sort of resentment from her peers in the military. Even in a country where individual strength was celebrated, they expected a trust among comrades-in-arms, and her continued silence and distance was looked down upon.

But once Fury Company was founded, she was finally placed with like-minded individuals. Everyone there was focused on their objective, and worked together not as a combined unit, but as one individual power. In their off-time, they enjoyed each other's company, and respected those who wished for solitude. Even if Riven was the only female in the group, she could relax among them. But… She didn't have that luxury anymore.

She hoped that they had managed to find each other in the next life, and were enjoying themselves as they used to. She smiled faintly as she recalled their occasional misadventures and frequent successes. She was never more happy than she was with them.

That day, she had vowed revenge. Not for herself, but for Fury Company. Over time, that vow had changed. It extended towards the other people wronged by Noxus' newfound taint, and changed in its nature. She didn't want blood for blood. She wanted resolution. And as much as she hated the word, she wanted justice.

As she experienced more of the world, she learned all too much of the plague that was ruining her home, and the only way it could be fixed. Up until now, though, she hadn't dreamt of accomplishing it herself.

"May I ask you a question, Riven?" Caitlyn asked politely.

Riven looked at her in surprise. She was so lost in her thoughts she'd forgotten where she was. Caitlyn must have taken the stare as a 'yes', since she continued.

"Why is a Noxian such as yourself headed to Piltover?"

Riven's mood dropped. She resisted the urge to say 'None of your business', for she knew from experience that it just made matters worse. She received this treatment wherever she went. She hated the fact that people judged Noxus so vehemently, and there was nothing she could do or say to stop it. Its reputation was ruined, and its citizens' by association.

"I'm headed to Ionia." She answered honestly, hoping it would be easiest that way.

Caitlyn sat up straight, "Ionia? But… Surely you realize…?"

"Yes." Riven stated, meeting her eyes for a brief moment, and turning back to the window. They'd reached the elevated lands that separated Piltover and the League, and the sea was in view now.

"I do realize," She continued, "This is probably a bad idea. But I was given an offer that I cannot pass up, so I will go."

"Oh! Hey, isn't the harvest festival starting now?" Ezreal interrupted, apparently missing the mood.

Riven gave him a short glance. "Mm. She did mention that."

"She?"

"Irelia."

"Irelia? You spoke to her?" Ezreal asked, amazed.

Riven nodded. "Fought her. Twice."

"That's surprising." Caitlyn added her input.

Riven raised an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know about her?" Ezreal asked, surprised.

"...I know of her." She offered.

Ezreal shook his head. "She is one of the most antisocial people in the League. She doesn't talk to anyone, aside from the few Ionians there."

"I heard she used to be better before the… war." Caitlyn said, glancing at Riven carefully. "But she changed at the Battle of the Placidium."

Riven didn't say anything. She could assume what had happened. Irelia became what she needed to be then and there. She needed to be a sword. Just as Riven had always been. She entertained the thought that perhaps she and Irelia had switched destinies during the invasion. She smirked slightly. If only it were so easy to change your fate.

"So," Ezreal wondered, "What does Irelia want with you there? A rematch or something?"

Riven frowned, then shrugged. "She didn't tell me everything. She just offered something that I want."

Ezreal squinted in disbelief. "So let me get this straight. You, a Noxian, are going to Ionia because the leader of the Ionian military gave you a vague promise?"

Riven nodded.

"And did it not occur to you that this might be a trap?"

Riven stared at him as he looked back at her like she was an idiot. She had considered the idea, even though she didn't believe it in the first place. She knew she was protected under the League, and if someone were to try anything, not only would they face her sword's wrath, but that of the League as well. If Irelia were to attack her, she would likely get herself kicked out of the League. And where would that leave Ionia?

She shook her head, "Nothing will happen."

Ezreal looked like he wanted to protest, but Caitlyn put a hand on his arm to stop him. She smiled politely again. "Riven, as a fellow champion, I will respect your choices and privacy. Though, I must admit, as a detective I'm curious as to how you've befriended not just one, but two former enemies so quickly and easily. But, most importantly, as Sheriff of Piltover, I must respectfully ask you to pass through our city-state quietly and as soon as possible. I'm sure you understand."

Riven nodded, looking her in the eye calmly. She suppressed her frustration at being judged by her ties. While some would respond to it, Riven just tried to use it as one more reason to get to her destination efficiently. In easily, and out easily.

As the conversation died down again, Riven returned to her window viewing, lost in her thoughts. The sun was high in the sky now. It wouldn't be long before they reached Piltover.

The rest of the trip was fairly quiet. Ezreal and Caitlyn chatted occasionally, while Riven half-listened. They didn't bother her further, which she was thankful for.

Eventually Riven started finding the landscapes familiar, and realized they were close. She'd been here in the springtime the year before last, when the fields were filled with the wild Lilt flowers. Their shimmering yellow hue blanketed the hills, as if the land itself were made of gold. It was then that Riven decided it was her favourite flower.

They began passing by sleek white buildings that dotted the outskirts of the city. Aside from the central plaza, the buildings got less eye-catching the further into the city one progressed. The city's scientific progress was expanding faster than the city itself, so as it grew, its outer borders became more and more impressive.

Piltover was bustling as usual, and Riven spotted a few motorized vehicles on the roads. She found it intriguing that horses might not be needed in the future, but felt a little distraught by the artificial feel of it all. It seemed like the people of this city were all too interested in making their lives easier, up to the point where even the most basic tasks were automated.

'The pursuit of laziness.' She thought offhand.

The cart came to a stop at an old-fashioned stablehouse downtown. Riven heard the driver jump down. He opened the door, placing a movable staircase at the bottom.

"We've arrived! Watch your step." He announced with a big smile.

Ezreal was the first to step out. With a final look towards Riven, he said "If you see Lux, tell her I said 'Hi'."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes behind his back, but also moved to exit. She gave Riven another courteous smile. "Good luck on your travels."

Riven inwardly frowned at the phrase, but tried not to show it. Instead, she smiled back and thanked her. As Caitlyn disappeared outside, Riven took a deep breath to quell some sudden stress. She had given up on believing in luck a long time ago. She refused to think that she was here today by chance. It just wouldn't be fair that way…

She picked up her travel bag, the same she'd carried for years, and exited the carriage, reminding herself to thank the driver. She immediately began walking to the north-east, towards the port.

Within an hour, she had reached it and found a ferry that was preparing for its voyage. As she sat waiting on the dock, she observed the people in the surrounding area. Many were working sailors, either loading or unloading ships, sharing stories, or discussing weather patterns and routes. She noticed several families around, enjoying an afternoon walk and admiring the tallships that decorated the port. Most ships here were foreign. Piltover didn't have much of a naval presence, despite being a seaside state like most others. But she imagined that if they wanted one, they could churn out a fleet in a week. Their building speed and efficiency was second to none.

A motorcar passed by along the harbor road, and the kids' attention turned to it instead. They waved down the driver, and he honked the horn as he stopped to talk to them. The kids seemed overjoyed just to see it up close.

Riven sighed. So many generations before this one had used ships as the best form of transport, even with magic running rampant during the Rune Wars. But it seemed they weren't enough for this city. She wondered when they'd adapt the machines to power ships, or even discarded them entirely. She felt like Piltover was forgetting the past by focusing on the future. It was a dangerous concept, to proceed blindly, guided only by one's desires.

The ferry's bell started ringing, telling its passengers it was time to board. Riven quickly grabbed her bag and made her way on, avoiding most of the line forming on the dock.

She found a seating area on the bow and claimed a spot for herself, dropping her bag beside her. She suddenly felt exhausted. Whether it was travel fatigue or just spending too much time surrounded by people, she didn't know. Either way, though, she needed rest. She leaned her head against the back of the seat and let the waves rock her to sleep.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door broke the silence.<p>

"Come." Answered the voice inside.

The junior summoner took a deep breath and opened the door. The man Falnic sat in his usual place in his armchair, looking at him with a genuinely bored expression.

"Yes?"

"Master, it seems that she has left."

"Left?"

"For Ionia, sir."

Falnic's complexion darkened ever so slightly as he thought a moment.

"This could make things difficult… Or it could make them easier."

"Shall I take care of it sir? I'm ready for anything."

The man held up his hand to stop him. "No, I don't want that. Not yet." He stood up and walked over to his lamp-lit desk. The junior heard him mumbling, and stayed vigilantly at the door. Five minutes passed before the man turned back.

"You may leave."

"Sir?"

"Go. I'll deal with this matter."

The junior bowed and exited the room. The man sat back down and pondered further before finally coming to a decision.

"Yes," He said to no one in particular, "I was right to watch you. Shame it needs to be this way."

* * *

><p>"Miss?"<p>

Riven stirred and woke at the voice. She looked around, remembering she was on the ferry. They appeared to still be docked, though the sun was much lower in the sky. A shipworker was standing before her.

He smiled politely, "Sorry for the delay, miss. We're checking tickets in the meantime."

Still half-asleep, Riven fished her ticket out from her pocket, handing it to the young man. "Why haven't we left yet?" She asked groggily.

The man punched a hole in her ticket, answering "We're waiting on our final passenger. It was last-minute, so there was some confusion in the process." He handed back her ticket.

"The whole ferry is waiting on one person?"

"It's an important passenger," He answered, "I'm sure you'll understand when…"

He was drowned out by a sudden cheer coming from the other side of the ferry.

"It seems she's arrived." He continued over the noise as he made his way over as well.

Riven curiously peered and saw a crowd gathered on the port side, where she had boarded the ferry earlier. Not only did this person have the ferry delayed, but the passengers were actually cheering for her? This created a whole new meaning to 'fashionably late.'

The cheering continued as the crowd parted to let this 'important' passenger through. Riven thought she heard them shouting a familiar name, but disregarded it as coincidence. It was only when the passenger cleared the crowd and walked straight towards her that she realized her mistake. She uttered the name as well, though more in shock, and barely audible amongst the noise.

"Lux."

The blonde smiled back at her. "Hello, Riven."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: You may have noticed that I made up a couple League regulations. <strong>

**First, I decided that the League likely wouldn't help champions travel for two reasons. One being that they exist to limit the use of magic, and I imagine summoning takes quite a bit to pull off, and two being that it might inhibit the economy if they just teleported everyone everywhere. So I figured it might be more fun if we got a taste of Riven's travels and her thought process within. I hope I managed to pull that off.**

**The other is that summoners, or at least junior summoners, must stay at the League. They're still in training, so they must be observed to make sure they're practicing and learning, and not pulling a Lee Sin (sorry Lee). Thus, poor Nigel will be in the background for a bit.**

**One last thing, if you'd like to see a picture of the clasp Nigel made for Riven, I'll be drawing up a sketch of it and posting it on the forums along with my spoiler summary (which, if you haven't seen yet, I encourage you to check out. They're rather humourous, if I do say so myself) later today/tomorrow.**


	8. Sundown

**Chapter 8 – Sundown**

"_Love makes you weak."_

"_Do you understand? All of you? It is unnecessary for you. Consider it a disability. It is something you must overcome. Train yourself to abandon it."_

_The general paced back and forth along the line of soldiers as he instructed. He stopped in front of her, and looked directly into her eyes. She watched him study her silently._

_He smiled. "You've already learned this lesson, haven't you?"_

_She shook her head, unspeaking._

_He struck her across the face. "That's 'No, sir!', cadet!"_

"_No sir." She responded quietly in monotone. The pain from the blow was meager._

_He glared at her, then moved on. "You'd all do well to learn a little from Riven here. She may be stupid, but at least she knows a soldier needs no feelings."_

_Riven might have felt glad at the slight praise, had she known that was as much as she'd get._

* * *

><p>The ferry departed soon after Lux arrived. Riven continued sitting where she was. Her meeting with Lux had been cut short by some children who encircled her and bombarded her with loud questions and cries of excitement. Riven could see Lux's enjoyment as she hand-motioned an apology and a 'We'll talk soon' before being dragged back into the crowd.<p>

Riven had nodded in understanding then, but her patience was wearing out unusually quickly. Her mind was burning with questions for the Demacian.

'What are you doing?'

'Why are you here?'

… 'Did you come here for my sake?'

She knew she wouldn't actually ask the last one, and didn't expect an answer. But for some reason she felt happy at the possibility.

"Riven."

And there she was. The questions she meant to ask tumbled away as Riven took in the sight before her. Lux stood at the opposite side of the ship, bathed in the orange light of the sunset. Her golden hair shone brightly in the accentuated glow, and her blue eyes gleamed with their unnatural fierceness, creating a stark, offsetting contrast. Her smile revealed not only relief, but a sincere happiness.

After a long moment, Riven remembered her words.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She kicked herself mentally at the tone of her voice. Did she sound inconsiderate?

But Lux just continued smiling and walked closer. She stopped when she reached Riven's seat.

"Lux?" Riven uttered unsurely.

Gently, Lux tugged Riven's hand, pulling her away from her seat. Riven followed her, confused and dazed by the action, towards the other end of the ferry.

There were a number of people gathered here, and Riven quickly realized why. The sun was setting directly behind Piltover. The burning light reflected off all of its skyscrapers and glass buildings, and most significantly the central tower. It looked like fire.

She turned to Lux to say something, but lost her voice as she saw tears running down the girl's face. She seemed unaware of it, herself.

"Lux…?"

Lux turned her head and their eyes met. Her expression seemed blank, but Riven noticed a deeper sadness in it, and suddenly felt concerned.

"Lux, what's wrong?"

Lux's expression changed to embarrassment as she went to wipe away the tears. "Sorry," She apologized with a shaky voice, "I guess I was just a bit overwhelmed by the sunset."

Her tone seemed different from usual. Like she had lost the casual confidence she normally spoke with.

Riven tightened her grip on Lux's hand, causing her to look her in the eye again in surprise.

"Lux, what happened yesterday? Why are you here?"

Lux smiled sheepishly through her sadness. "I…" She started, then shook her head and pulled away. She walked to the railing, and Riven followed.

Lux sighed heavily, and as she spoke again, her voice returned to its normal strength.

"I was going to pretend that everything was okay." She said, looking out to the ocean as the sky darkened above them. "I had this big elaborate story to explain why I was here, but…"

She shook her head again and looked to Riven. "I think I… ran away from home."

"I know, what am I? A teenager?" She laughed softly as Riven displayed her surprise.

She paused and looked away. "I just… I'm tired of pretending."

Riven squinted, trying to understand. "Pretending?"

Lux nodded, biting her lower lip. Riven could tell she was struggling with her words, which seemed odd. The look in her eyes reminded her of their first meeting.

"_Why are you here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question."_

It was the same expression. Like she didn't have an answer she wanted and had no way of finding it.

"Riven," Lux said abruptly, "Have you ever felt like your life is a lie?"

Riven considered that it was a rhetorical question and she couldn't quite figure out what Lux meant, but still she answered. "Once."

Lux nodded slowly, a small, conflicted smile creeping onto her face. "And what did you do to fix it?"

Riven closed her eyes. The conversation with Katarina was still fresh in her mind, and the answer came to her immediately. "I started living. For real."

Lux glanced at her, astonished.

_**BOOM**_

Both girls jumped at the sound of an explosion. Several people screamed, followed by shouting from all over the ferry.

Riven glanced around quickly, trying to assess the situation. Her eyes caught on Lux. She had a serious look on her face as she analyzed the area. Riven's worry faded for a moment as a thought crossed her mind.

'She's the same.'

"Pirates!" Came a shout from the second level of the ship.

Riven pushed through the scrambling crowd. All she saw was panic. It reminded her of the war. She didn't want to think about it right now, but she didn't have much choice. The fear on civilians' faces all looked the same. She'd seen enough of it to last her a lifetime. She didn't want to see it ever again.

She came to the opposite railing, and saw the pirate ship closing in. It was a large one, and was much closer than she'd expected. It flew no flag on its mast, save for a tattered black sheet. It was easily catching up to the ferry and approaching its broadside.

_**BOOM**_

Smoke erupted from one of the many cannons. A plume of water erupted in front of the ferry.

Warning shots. They were planning to board.

Riven glanced up at the ferry's bridge and saw the captian frantically calling for help through the Piltoverian radio. But she knew it would be too late for any help from the city. The pirates were here now.

Lux put a hand on Riven's shoulder, and locked eyes with her. To Riven, they seemed cold, calculating. She felt a shiver run down her spine.

Lux nodded. Riven understood. It was unlikely the ferry had any defenses. If they wanted to continue on, they would need to protect it themselves. But against an entire ship armed with cannons, Riven wasn't sure how much they could do.

Lux pulled out a small baton from her waistbag. With a flick of her wrist, it telescoped to three times its size and began to glow at the ends. Riven felt a small boost of confidence, seeing her like that. Lux could use her light magic. Maybe they had a chance after all.

"'Tention all passengers!" A booming voice announced from the pirate ship. A large balding man with a red goatee stood on the edge of the ship, sneering. "This is the part where ye forfeit yer valuables.. or yer life!"

He laughed at his own joke, and then yelled something to his crew. Several others appeared at the edge of the boat holding weapons and ropes tied to the mast.

They were coming.

Riven reached for her sword. But her hand found nothing.

'Shit!'

She looked to the bow, where she had left her travel bag.

"Riven! Keep them busy! I've got a plan!" Lux said urgently as she ran off into the crowd. Riven didn't get the chance to respond, but decided to trust in the mage. She turned to dash to her bag, only to be cut off by the first arrival of the pirates. A gangly man landed in front of her, wielding a dagger.

"Hold it, luv. Where do ya think yer goin', eh?" He said as he pointed his dagger loosely at her. Too loosely.

Without a word, Riven grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her, bringing her other palm forwards into his face. The blow shocked him enough that he dropped the blade, and with a swift maneuver, Riven twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him down onto the deck. Still holding his wrist, she brought her other arm down heavily on the back of his elbow, snapping it, and pushed him aside as she rushed past. From the sound of his scream, he had fallen overboard through the railing, but Riven didn't waste any time to check. Within seconds, she made it to her seat and found her bag.

She reached in and grabbed her sword's hilt… only to feel the pressure of a gun against the small of her back. She froze.

"In a hurry to be first? Alright then, hand it over." Said a new, gruff voice.

Riven considered her options. She had her sword, but it would be too slow to counter a gun at this point. Unless… She grimaced.

Slowly, she made to pass the bag over her shoulder. The pirate chuckled and moved in to take it. Before he could touch it, however, Riven sent a fully-charged Ki Blast at him, tearing her bag to pieces in the process. The pirate was knocked away by the blast and landed on his back a few metres away. Immediately afterwards, a foot landed violently on his wrist, breaking it. He yelled out in pain and looked up in terror. Riven loomed over him, fuming.

"I liked that bag."

She brought her foot up again, and kicked him in the chin. Hard. His jaw made a loud crack, but he blacked out before he could scream any further.

Riven turned her attention to the other pirates. Their comrades' yells had been noticed, and two more were headed her way, swords drawn. Riven readied herself. With a studying gaze, she took a deep breath, entering her focus. Every detail of her vision, her hearing, her every sense awakened, sharpened. She calculated the intentions of the two charging her, their eyes and feet telling her everything she needed to know. She waited a long second for her opportunity, and it began.

She stepped into her slash just as the first pirate attacked. Their blades made contact, shattering his clumsy shortsword. In the two seconds it took him to realize and recover, Riven pushed past him, kicking the second pirate back. In the three seconds it took for him to catch himself and charge again, Riven had swung the blunt end of her sword backhanded at the first. He managed to get his arms up to shield his head, but the impact was enough to break them and knock him away. He was lucky. A direct hit would have killed him.

The second was upon her again, scimitar raised high above his head. He was roaring, as if it would intimidate her. She swung upwards to deflect his incoming blow. He lost his grip on his sword and it flew far into the ocean. The sudden panic was apparent on his face, but Riven didn't see it. Not in this state. She stabbed forwards, impaling him. He crumpled and fell as Riven withdrew.

And it was over.

Riven stood up straight, scanning the area for any more around her. Seeing none, she studied her work. One unconscious, one incapacitated, one dead. And one overboard, she recalled. She made to move on to another area, but stopped at the sound of Lux's voice.

"Attention pirates!" She yelled brightly from the top of the bridge. She was at level with the captain of the pirate ship now, and she twirled her baton between her fingers. "We have here two League champions, protecting this ferry from injustice!"

She paused, waiting for a response.

"This is the part where you run for you lives," She continued with a dark grin, "Before I blow your ship to pieces!"

All eyes were on Lux now. But no one made a move. Her grin faded to a frown.

"Alright. I understand. You need a time limit. I'll give you ten seconds."

She stood up straight and released her baton in front of her, where it floated on its own. She clasped her hands behind it, murmuring something quietly. The baton began spinning in place, and from its centre a dim red light shot forth, marking a spot on the pirate ship's hull.

"Ten."

There was an intense scramble on the ferry as the leftover pirates began fleeing back to the ship.

"Nine."

"Hold it, ye cowards!" Called the captain from the ship. Riven watched as he drew a pistol and pointed it at Lux.

'No!' She bolted towards the wall and vaulted herself up to the second level.

"Eight." Lux called out, oblivious to the threat.

Riven realized she wouldn't make it. "Lux! Gun!" She yelled. Lux didn't make a move.

The sharp crack of gunpowder pierced any other noise on the ships. A loud 'clink' followed immediately afterwards, and then a small 'thud'.

'He hit the baton,' Was Riven's first thought, relieved. But she saw Lux flinch, just slightly, and noticed her left sleeve was beginning to turn red. The bullet had only been put off course. He must have been aiming for her head.

"Five." Lux continued, a hint of unsteadiness creeping into her voice. Her baton was spinning faster and glowing brightly. A steady hum was building in strength.

The captain, meanwhile, was busy loading his pistol again, muttering curses audibly. Riven knew she had to act quickly. Lux was still in danger.

The pirate took aim. "Lights out, mis- Oof!"

He recoiled as he was hit by a flying life preserver, knocking the pistol out of his hand.

Riven smirked triumphantly. Ranged weapons weren't her forte, but her aim wasn't bad, apparently.

"Two."

The pirate staggered back to his spot and realized the situation. He looked back to the inner quarters of the ship and yelled "Captain!"

Riven saw a flash of blue light from the windows of the captain's quarters.

'What the-'

"One."

Lux opened her eyes and stopped chanting.

"Demacia!" She yelled as an enormous beam of light erupted from her baton. It tore through the pirate ship's hull, then moved to slice it, bisecting the entire vessel on a sharp angle. The reaction was swift, and the halves of the ship rapidly listed and groaned as they took on water, the wood snapping everywhere. The pirate on deck had disappeared in the chaos.

A cheer erupted from the ferry passengers, and the stranded pirates dropped their weapons and knelt in defeat.

Lux dropped to the floor, causing a bout of worry inside Riven, in place of the confusion she felt from the odd spectacle.

"Lux!" She called out as she made for the ladder to the top level, clipping her sword at her waist. When she arrived, Lux was holding her baton tightly, a grim smile plastered on her face. Riven rushed to her side and put an arm around her for support. She made to inspect the gunshot wound, but was stopped as Lux gently collapsed into her.

"It's alright, Riven. It's not like I've never been shot before... I'm just tired."

She looked up at Riven with puppy-dog eyes, "Carry me?"

Riven sighed. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or just giving up. "Fine, but just this once." She conceded.

"Eh? Reall-Eep!" Lux squeaked as Riven hefted her into her arms without difficulty.

'She's so light,' Riven thought humourously.

Lux looked away quickly. "I was only kidding…" She muttered. Riven noticed the other girl's cheeks turning red.

"Are you… embarrassed, Lux?" Riven taunted, feeling bold.

"W-well of course I am!" Lux stammered. "Besides… I'm heavy, aren't I?"

Riven smirked. Part of her wanted to tease Lux the same way she teased her. Her conscience won over, though, as she answered honestly, "You're light as a feather, Lux."

Lux's blush deepened as she gave a look mixed of shock and relief. She bit her lip, like she was considering something. She reached her uninjured arm around Riven's shoulders and leaned her head against it.

"Keep treating me like a princess and I might start treating you like my knight in shining armour." She said quietly.

It was Riven's turn to blush. She realized how this situation might look to others, and only then became conscious of Lux's proximity to her. With her cradled in her arms, nearly the whole length of Lux's body was pressed against her.

Her chest felt tight. She tried to ignore it, but she met Lux's eyes, and the feeling extended to her gut.

And that was when she knew.

Despite never having experienced it before. Without ever wanting to know, or having the slightest inclination in searching for it. Without the smallest wonder of what it was like… She knew in that moment.

'I'm in love with this girl.' The thought raced through her mind, over and over, a hundred times in a mere second. She wouldn't let herself believe it, but she already knew her body had decided this for her.

"Riven?" Lux's voice came distantly, even though she was right there, "Is something wrong?"

"No…" She replied absent-mindedly, "I'm just… having trouble thinking straight."

Lux frowned. "I think we should both go sit down for a bit."

Riven clicked back into reality. "Your arm! We have to get it treated!"

Lux chuckled. "Just take me to where you were sitting earlier. I'll show you a little trick."

Riven nodded. What could she possibly have up her sleeve now? "Hold on."

"What fo-eeep!" Lux cried as Riven hopped down to the level below. When they landed, Lux was gripping her in a near-stranglehold.

"I wish you'd warn me before doing things like that," She gasped.

"I did warn you." Riven stated, glad that Lux was holding onto her tight enough to not see her face turning red. Her heart was throbbing.

Riven continued on towards the stairs that led to the lower deck. She was met with a crowd of passengers and crewmen, cheering and applauding.

"I guess they're glad you were here," Riven said to Lux.

'I am too,' She continued on in her mind, but dared not say it.

Lux shook her head. "They're cheering for you too, you know."

Riven paused, and viewed the crowd. A little girl ran up and hugged her leg tightly.

"You were so cool!" She cried with eyes full of admiration.

The effect was stunning on Riven. She had never been thanked like this, by so many people. It felt… good, in a way she was unfamiliar with. She smiled, and looked to the girl in her arms, who grinned back.

Riven walked through the crowd, and they parted to let her pass, still cheering as she made her way back to the bow. They passed by the pirates who'd been captured. The ferry crewmen were busy tying them up with spare rope.

When they reached the seats, Riven carefully placed Lux down. She was still concerned about the wound, but Lux seemed entirely indifferent. She silently hoped Lux wasn't just putting on a brave face for the crowd.

Lux motioned for Riven to sit down beside her, and she did. The cheering died down a bit as the passengers wondered what was going on.

"Watch." Lux directed to Riven.

She watched. Lux closed her eyes and put her right hand over the wound on her left arm. She quietly murmured a chant, and winced slightly as a small glow enveloped her hand. She drew it away, releasing a small object onto the deck. Riven realized it was the bullet, bloodied and dented.

Lux placed her hand on her arm again. The chant changed, along with the glow. The strained look on her face faded away and her body relaxed. After a minute or so, her hand dropped to her lap and she swayed slightly. Riven swiftly reached out to support her. As she did, she took a peek at the wound, only to find it completely gone.

Lux breathed deeply. "I'm fine," She said quietly, seemingly more to herself than to Riven, and stood up.

"Thank you for your wondrous appreciation everyone!" She called out in her cheerful voice. The crowd applauded again, and she had to wave her hands to calm them down.

"We are glad we were able to be here to help you today. Who knows what would have happened otherwise." She paused. "But know this! Where there are Demacians, there is justice! We do not falter, we do not forgive. Retribution will be served!"

Riven recognized the line. It was straight from The Measured Tread, Demacia's handbook. She had studied it in her travels, in case she ever needed to pretend to be Demacian. It had worked, to some extent. She wasn't the best of actors, but the countryfolk of Demacia weren't the most suspicious of people.

The clapping after Lux's piece quieted, and the ship's captain stepped out. He thanked Lux and gave her a hearty handshake, then turned to Riven.

"You fight well, miss…"

"Riven." She finished for him.

He nodded. "My sincerest thanks, Miss Riven. You saved my ship and my passengers. I don't know how I can repay you."

Riven suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed. She was elated at the praise she was receiving, but it was a bit too much, wasn't it? In Noxus, she might have been congratulated, and that would have been the end of it. Here, she was overwhelmed.

The captain seemed confused by her silence. Lux put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, she's not used to getting this much attention."

The captain looked at her, and she continued, "As for a reward, none is necessary. Though… A trip back in a week's time might be nice." She grinned.

The captain shared her smile, "Of course! Any time!"

Lux nodded and turned back to the crowd, "Now, ladies and gentlemen! We'd like to have some time to ourselves. We're a bit exhausted after the events today. It's getting late, so be careful walking around on deck!"

The crowd began to disperse to the other areas of the ship. A few people approached Lux asking questions, but were shooed away by a kind elderly lady, much to Lux's amusement. Finally, Lux returned to her seat beside Riven, and immediately set her head on Riven's shoulder.

"Just stay there for a while, 'kay?" She said with a sigh. Riven wanted to protest, but she let herself give in all too quickly. She had that feeling again while Lux was this close. She couldn't decide whether to distance herself or get closer. She was happy, but aching. And she was frustrated that she was enjoying it. This went against everything she'd been taught.

Lux was quiet. Riven glanced down to see that she'd fallen asleep already. Her face was so close. Her heart started throbbing again. She recalled seeing couples in this sort of situation. The boy would put his arm around the girl at this point and pull her closer…

"Fuck." She whispered to herself, wiping her face with her free hand. She got up slowly, being careful to lay Lux down across the seats. She didn't wake, but Riven thought she looked a little uncomfortable.

She glanced around. There were very few people still out on deck as the night set in. Good enough. She took her shirt off and bundled it up to make a pillow, slipping it under Lux's head.

She shuddered as the cold nipped at her arms. Her undershirt wouldn't give much protection, but… she couldn't help but smile as she watched Lux sleep so peacefully.

Riven stepped out to the front of the ship and looked over the waters. The ocean was nearly still, and the full moon cast a bright reflection across the surface, broken by small ripples.

She took a deep breath to clear her head. She needed to think straight. What was she doing? What was the goal here? She couldn't figure anything out.

She looked back at the sleeping girl. What would she think of this? Did she feel the same way? No, that would be ridiculous. She said she wanted to be friends. Just friends. Nothing more.

But the way she talked to her… The way she held her hand, hugged her… and that kiss. How could she ignore all that? Was it possible…?

'No!' She yelled in her mind, 'Stop it. There's no way. It can't work. She's Demacian. You're Noxian.'

But… She said she fell in love with a Noxian before.

Riven growled and slammed her fist on the railing. This wasn't helping. Why did she have these feelings? Things were so simple before. Before the damn war, she'd known her purpose. Everything was right. Nothing bothered her. Why did it have to be so complicated now?

She unclipped her sword and walked to the centre of the bow. She took another deep breath, forcing everything away. She needed to focus. She needed her training. She needed to relax.

* * *

><p>'Five…Six…Seven…' Riven counted in her mind, keeping track of the repetitions. It was the same every day. 10 cycles of every set. 20 sets in total. Every motion of swordplay accounted for, every muscle needed, worked and toned to its full potential. People asked her why she was so small. She replied to them that she didn't need to be any bigger.<p>

She stepped forwards, swinging her sword in a long, slow stroke. Her arm burned as it kept her sword fully outstretched during the exercise. She finished that set and switched arms. She was naturally right-handed, but had made a point to train her left hand as much as possible, in case it became necessary. Just as she was about to start again, she heard a voice.

"Riven?" Lux called from the seats. Riven looked over, wiping the sweat off her brow. The cold of the ocean breeze had long since disappeared from her senses. Though it was dark, the moon shone brightly enough to illuminate the deck. Lux was already standing, holding Riven's shirt in her hands. She walked over, shivering.

"How can you stand it out here like that?" She asked, forcing the shirt into Riven's hands.

Riven shrugged, "I kept myself warm."

"Didn't anyone tell you that's not healthy? You'll catch a cold!" Lux scolded her.

Riven smirked. "I haven't had any issues so far. I think you're making that up."

Lux pouted and crossed her arms in mock anger, "Fine, but if you get sick, don't come crying to me for help."

Riven laughed, and Lux smiled again. "How about we go inside and warm up? I'm still pretty tired." She suggested.

Riven shook her head. "I'll be in when I finish. I hate to leave it halfway."

Lux looked disappointed for a moment, but then pursed her lips in thought. "Okay. I'd like to watch, in that case. Is that alright?"

Riven hesitated. "Are you sure? It's not very exciting…"

Lux grinned, "I don't go by what's exciting. I go by what's interesting."

Riven made a note of that in her mind, and nodded in consent. "Stand back."

She made to get back into position, holding her sword again in her left hand. Lux didn't make a move, though, and Riven looked back. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Lux broke out of the trance she was in. She'd been looking at Riven's sword. She grinned back apologetically, "Nothing, nothing. I'll go sit down."

Riven squinted, confused, as Lux went back to sit and observe. Once again, she made to continue her exercises, but a glint on her wrist caught her eye. It was the bracelet. She'd forgotten all about it. She wondered if Lux's gaze was actually directed at it, instead of her sword, but didn't ask.

Both were silent as she worked. Riven passively considered that Lux had fallen asleep again, but when she got the chance to sneak a look, she saw the mage was attentive and studying. She felt a little embarrassed by the procedure.

The night moved on, and Riven finished in a little over an hour. She breathed deeply and clipped her sword to her belt. She admired the device for a moment. She'd have to thank Nigel again when she got back. It was already showing its worth.

Lux was walking over to her by the time she'd finished. "That was beautiful, Riven."

Riven was caught off guard by the remark. That was the first time she'd heard it described that way.

"I think if it were you, you might be able to make a dance out of it," She continued, pacing, with a finger on her chin, "You could call it… The Sword-Dance of the Exile."

Riven raised an eyebrow. Just what was she going on about now? Instead of responding to Lux's fantasies, she decided to ask a question that had been bugging her for a while.

"What are you going to do now, Lux?"

Lux turned back to Riven, her attention grabbed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you've run away from home, jumped on a ferry to Ionia, and destroyed a pirate ship," Riven explained as she walked back to the railing of the ferry, "So what's next?"

Lux followed and leaned backwards against the railing, looking up at the stars.

"Oh, I don't know," She said whimsically, "Maybe I'll just follow you around for a while longer. It's not like I'll be deeply missed."

Riven looked at her worriedly. "You know… Things might get… complicated when I reach Ionia."

Lux smirked, her eyes gleaming brightly in the moonlight. "I like complicated."

When their eyes met, something stirred in Riven.

'This is the point where you're supposed to tell her.' A voice said in the back of her mind.

'But… I can't. It's not worth the risk.' She argued back.

'Just do it. What's the worst that could happen?'

'You know as well as I do…'

Lux looked back to the stars. Riven tried to calm herself. Her mind wasn't working. This was too difficult. She should just forget the whole thing and move on. But… That would make her feel worse, wouldn't it? She had heard of such a thing. Unrequited love driving people to despair. Shouldn't she just get it over with?

"Lux," She started before she could stop herself.

Lux's eyes returned to Riven, "Yes?"

Riven felt on the spot all of a sudden. She tried to continue, "I…"

Lux's stare was intense, even if she didn't mean for it to be. Riven's panic was rising. She couldn't do it after all. Not now.

"I think we should go inside now." She finished.

Lux looked at her a moment longer. Riven feared she'd realized what she was going to say and would call her out on it. But instead, she pushed herself off the railing. "Alright, let's get warmed up. I forgot how cold it was out on the ocean."

Lux walked towards the entrance to the lower decks, where their room awaited them. Riven watched her take the lead for a little while before following. She was disappointed in herself. The goal was right in front of her, but she couldn't reach it.

* * *

><p>Riven woke to excited chatter and a ringing bell.<p>

A man's voice called down the hallway as he walked by, "Everybody up! We'll be arriving in Ionia within the hour! Please take this time to pack your belongings and assemble on deck. Thank you!"

Riven glanced over to Lux's bed. She was already up and out.

She sat up and got dressed lazily. While putting on her shirt, she noticed it smelled of Lux's perfume. After a small mental debate, she decided it was a good thing.

Riven stepped out of her room, ignoring the call to pack. She didn't have a bag to pack anything in anymore. Instead, she headed straight upstairs to the deck. It was bright outside, probably halfway to noon. She looked around, but didn't spot Lux right away.

She continued her search to the bow of the ship, where she found Lux right at the front, looking ahead. Her golden hair sparkled just like the ocean around her. And beyond her petite figure, the colossal mountains stretched across the horizon.

Ionia.

Riven stretched widely, trying to get any morning aches out of her muscles.

As she walked forwards to meet with the other girl, she imagined that in this sort of situation, Lux might say "Things are about to get interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: May 22nd, made a minor change or two. Nothing too important, just QoL. :)<strong>


	9. Flash

**Chapter 9 – Flash**

"The plan failed."

"It wasn't a plan. Simply an idea."

"And it **failed**."

"It's irrelevant."

"You were the one worried about her! You came to me and told me she needed to be removed, and now that your 'idea' didn't work, you suddenly don't care anymore?"

"I believe I overestimated her. She won't be a problem."

"She better not be! And you better know what you're doing, Falnic. I've got a lot resting on our success, and if you don't pull through, there's going to be hell to pay!"

"If _we_ don't pull through, there will be far worse consequences than 'hell', you know that."

"Just do your damn job!"

* * *

><p>Riven was sure to be first off the ferry. Waiting in line was not one of her enjoyed activities. Though it seemed she need not be concerned. The other passengers happily let her through to the front, a few yelling "Long live Demacia!" as she passed. Behind her, Lux returned the phrase in as strong a voice as she could pull off. Riven shuddered involuntarily. She didn't want to be around if people found out she was actually Noxian, and she mentally thanked Lux for leaving that information out.<p>

As she stepped off onto the dock, Lux stopped her and said she'd forgotten something in their room. Riven rolled her eyes, agreeing to wait on the dock. She stood on the opposite side while the other passengers disembarked, remembering the benefits of traveling alone. She idly scanned the area, and a grim realization hit her. This was the last place she'd been in Ionia; the small town just west of her final battle. She hadn't even bothered to learn the name of it back then. She didn't think she'd ever need to.

A figure approached her side, and she turned, surprised, to see Irelia there.

"Welcome to Ionia, Riven." She greeted with a bow. The people passing by looked on in awe, but kept their distance. Irelia's blade hovered just a few feet away, and seemed to bob a bit, as if greeting her as well.

Riven awkwardly returned the gesture, mostly for the sake of the people watching.

"Are you ready to go? We have a long list of tasks to complete." Irelia said formally.

Riven frowned. More schedules, she presumed. What would Irelia have in store for her? She wasn't exactly specific when she said she'd 'show Ionia to her, and her to Ionia.'

"I'm back!" Came the cheerful voice of Lux from behind her.

Irelia looked positively shocked at the appearance of Lux. Though she quickly made an effort to conceal the surprise, Riven could tell she wasn't exactly happy to see the Demacian.

"Luxanna," She greeted, bowing again, "I wasn't expecting you."

Lux returned the gesture naturally, "Good morning, Irelia. I'm sorry to drop in so suddenly. I've come as a representative of Demacia to attend your festival in good faith, and promote the continued friendship between our two city-states," She explained without missing a beat. Riven marveled at the ease at which she lied, and figured that this was the elaborate story that she'd prepared.

"I see," Irelia, responded, her tone of voice not quite in sync with the smile she displayed, "I hadn't received word of this beforehand. Had I known, I would have made travel arrangements to take you to the Placidium."

"That's alright," Lux replied, grabbing onto Riven's arm, "I'll just keep tagging along with Riven."

Irelia's smile faltered for a brief second, "My apologies, Luxanna, but Riven and I have prior engagements."

Riven wanted to back away and disappear. It was clear to her that, once again, she'd have no say in the matter.

"I won't get in your way," Lux insisted challengingly, "Besides, I'm sure Riven would like the extra company in a potentially hostile environment."

Riven inwardly sighed. This was getting out of hand.

Irelia's smile dropped, "So, what you are saying is that despite your earlier words, you do not trust me, but are willing to side with a Noxian if a conflict were to arise."

"No. It's much simpler than that. No politics. Riven is a friend, and having just saved my life, I feel I owe her something in return."

"… Saved your life?" Irelia asked, turning to Riven, "What does she mean?"

Riven really didn't want to be involved in this. Fortunately, Lux answered for her. "The ferry was attacked by pirates. If it weren't for Riven, none of us would have made it," She explained coolly, her facial expression softening. Riven looked to her in surprise as she continued. "Not only that, but she risked her life to save mine. I'm indebted to her," She finished with a smile towards the girl in question.

"Lux…" Riven murmured softly. Her heart skipped a beat. She wanted to say something cool like 'it was necessary' or 'you don't need to feel that way,' but something in her mind was telling her this was a good thing. With Lux indebted to her, she could…

What? She wanted to slap herself. What was she thinking? She could take advantage of Lux's appreciation and respect, for her own selfish feelings? That wasn't right at all, and she knew as much. But then why did she even consider it?

"I may have misjudged you, Riven," Irelia interrupted her thoughts, "I did not consider you would perform such a noble action of your own accord."

Riven averted her eyes, still frustrated with herself. "We just shared a common goal," She lied. The anger she felt affected her tone, and she immediately regretted speaking at all. Lux loosened her grip on her arm, and Riven knew what kind of expression she'd have right now. She dared not look.

Irelia crossed her arms and smirked, "Be that as it may, you have done a great thing. I think I can adjust my plans for you."

Riven groaned in her mind. She should have expected this. Irelia wasn't planning on just teaching her any ability. She wanted something in return. What, though, was still uncertain to her.

"Come, Riven. We have somewhere to go before we leave for the Placidium," Irelia instructed, "You may come too, Luxanna, if Riven wishes it."

Riven finally snuck a glance at Lux, who, to her surprise, was still wearing her usual smile. Their eyes made contact, and Riven looked away again, her breath stopping short. But she nodded to show her decision.

Irelia pressed her lips together. She obviously wasn't very happy about the idea, but she didn't argue further.

"Then shall we depart?" Irelia suggested and turned to lead the way.

Riven followed, and heard Lux's steps behind her. Normally she'd be the one to lead, and Riven felt it was odd for her to keep her distance this way. It seemed she planned to abide by her promise of not getting in the way.

Irelia led them through the town square, and Riven took the chance to take in the surroundings. The town hadn't changed much, if her memory served her correctly. It was lively and quaint, and no one seemed to pay her any mind. Back then, she'd traveled by night, and she hadn't exactly taken the time to examine it in her last visit, nor was she in a proper state of mind. Her only goal had been to get on a boat, and get out.

She'd like to say she never looked back. If someone asked her, she would tell them that lie. But the truth was that she had watched the sun rise over the mountains in the place that had changed her. She had laughed at the irony of the metaphor, and cursed at the unfairness of it. It was her first time having anything close to a mental breakdown. It was foreign and entirely unwelcome. As she sat in that boat, something in the way she thought changed, for better or worse.

At first, she considered it just an effect of the chemical bombardment, and it would pass in time. Yet still it remained. And as much as she disliked the fact that her wall she'd so carefully kept had crumbled in an instant, she continued on as she always did. She grew accustomed to it, since she soon realized there was no going back to the way she was. Not with this anger, this frustration she harbored. She began learning how to fit into a life not destined for military glory.

They stopped at the stable house, and Lux squealed in excitement at the idea of riding a horse.

"Do you know how?" Riven asked her while Irelia made the arrangements with the stable-hand.

"Of course," Lux replied matter-of-factly. And that was the extent of their conversation for the next few hours.

Before mounting her horse, Irelia's blade changed shape to a smaller form, and seemed to latch onto Irelia's back securely. Riven looked at it curiously. She imagined the Ionian could do this at will, but wondered why she didn't do so more often. She took the chance to follow suit with her own sword, adjusting Nigel's belt to her shoulder. It wasn't as comfortable having her sword strapped to her back, but she didn't have much choice.

Irelia continued leading them eastward, and Riven's heart sank as she felt she knew where they were headed. How Irelia had found out, she didn't ask. It wouldn't make a difference at this point. She recognized the road they traveled. It was the same one she'd been on 9 years ago, in much different circumstances. A brief image of the fog flashed in her mind, and she shook it away.

'Focus,' She reminded herself.

They veered off the road and started up a nearby hill. Riven's anxiety climbed as they rose higher above ground level. Irelia slowed to a stop at the top and jumped down. Her blade fanned out to its full form when she landed and hovered nearby, the two of them waiting expectantly.

Riven paused a little ways down the hill, and took one last deep breath before demounting. She honestly didn't know how much this would affect her. She'd seen the image so many times in her mind. The horrifying mess of gore and death. She would have been content to never return to this place, to the beginning, but as she climbed the rest of the hill, she remembered her goals. If this was the way she needed to go, then she would wholeheartedly press on.

Riven reached the summit and felt the eyes of both Irelia and Lux on her, seeing how she'd react.

Coeur Valley lay before her, a vast, empty place that separated the mountains from the hills. Some small patches of mist still clung to areas in the late morning sunlight, only reminding Riven of how it was that day. She shuddered as her skin prickled coldly, despite the heat of the sun on her. She could clearly see the areas hit by the melters – even after all these years, the vegetation struggled to grow there.

Her breath caught in her throat as the memories came roaring back into her mind. This time, instead of letting it pass submissively, she stood her ground. She closed her eyes, viewing the mayhem one more time, as fresh in her mind as ever. When she opened them again, she scanned the field.

"Martin and Emmanual," She said quietly, pointing to a location in the field, "They were first."

"Jin, Calen, soon after," She stated a little more boldly, pointing to a different spot. She paused to recollect again before continuing.

"Dassel, Brite, Mannen," Her voice resounded in the silence as she found the locations in the fields. Irelia was watching her with a shocked expression, but Riven didn't stop.

"Krim and Sal, while I was lighting the flare…" She paused once more, though it wasn't for memories this time.

"Tam… As we prepared for our loss... He was brave…" Her voice cracked. She quickly rubbed away the moisture forming in her eyes. This was getting more difficult, but she forced herself to continue. She didn't know why, but she had to.

"Ardus. He was spared…. just before…" A tear made it down her cheek. She gave up on fighting it.

"And then everyone…"

In two large strides, Irelia crossed the distance between them and pulled her into an embrace. Riven didn't feel it at all. Her mind was cloudy, and her senses weren't normal. There was pressure on her hand, and she looked over to see Lux with a concerned, supportive expression on her beautiful face. Slowly, methodically, Riven brought herself back to the present. Irelia released her, and Riven found only a neutral gaze in her visage.

"What did you do with their bodies?" She asked the Ionian weakly.

Irelia averted her eyes, "We burned them. We burned the whole field," She said, sweeping her arm across the vista.

Riven bit her lip. That was the Ionian passage ceremony – cleansing through fire. It wasn't the Noxian way. Riven didn't believe in most of religion, but when it came to death, she at least wanted the person honoured in some way. Not burned to dust. But she knew that wasn't the reason behind the fire.

"It was the only way? After the bombardment?" She asked. The answer was obvious, but she wanted confirmation.

Irelia nodded and regarded her for a moment longer, as if judging her reaction. "Come." She motioned with her hand. Riven followed Irelia to the other side of the hill, and Lux stayed beside her, still grasping her hand.

Riven's vision had cleared enough to see it before it was entirely in view. The sight made her gasp.

Below them lay rows upon rows of Noxian gravemarks, all skillfully bound of Darkwood branches and decorated with a single Crimwort flower. There were hundreds, maybe thousands of them, lined neatly across the field. Riven was at a loss for words, and could only stare in awe.

Irelia smiled lightly, "I thought you might like this."

Riven's stare transferred to the young woman. She was confused.

"Why?"

"Why what?

"Why did you do this?"

The smile became a smirk, "I thought I told you, Riven, we do not hold grudges. Noxus may have been wrong to come here, but that does not mean we should disrespect the lives of its people." She stepped forwards once, standing only a foot away. "Do you understand? We are not enemies."

Riven looked away, slightly overwhelmed by all of this. "I knew that… But to go this far…"

She breathed deeply, stepped back and bowed properly to the Ionian. "Thank you," She said shakily, tears threatening her eyes again.

"Don't thank me. This was done out of respect for life and death. Not for gratification."

"And for that I thank you." Riven repeated, finally rising from her bow.

Irelia looked amused. "You have strange sense of honour, for a Noxian."

"Honour is not necessary in Noxus," Riven replied, "But when you leave Noxus, it becomes necessary."

Irelia laughed, "Well said. It still surprises me, though, that you developed such a mindset after being raised in that army."

Riven shrugged and looked away, "It made sense to me. So I changed."

The truth was, she had had this mindset all along. She respected those that were strong, as any Noxian should. However, she had a distaste for those who used underhanded tactics to win their battles. She liked her victories to be won by individual strength. Tactics, of course, were an admirable advantage, but no one could convince her that throwing sand in your enemy's eyes was a strategy.

"We should go," Irelia declared, "We have a long ride, and I would like to make it by nightfall."

Riven glanced at the sun to gauge the time. They probably had five or six hours 'til sundown. With one last longing look at the memorial below, she turned to mount her horse, nearly running into Lux.

The Demacian gave her an encouraging smile, making Riven's stomach turn to butterflies. She quickly looked away as she blushed lightly. She'd actually managed to keep the girl off her thoughts for an extended time, and she wasn't sure how to feel now that they had returned.

Without a word to her, Riven kicked up onto the horse and looked to Irelia to lead on. She nodded in return and steered her horse northward, toward the Shon-Xan Pass.

Once again, the journey was silent as they rode on. Every now and then, against her better judgment, Riven would sneak a glance back towards Lux. She felt a strange warmth whenever she saw the girl, who was often too distracted by the scenery to notice the furtive looks. Riven felt a little ashamed of herself acting this way, as a grown woman and warrior, but she couldn't help herself. This new experience had captivated her mind. The mental debate raged on, and despite her best efforts to convince herself that, logically, this was a bad idea, she just couldn't accept it. She wanted it to make sense, desperately. She needed some form of affirmation that this wasn't crazy.

Her gaze lingered a little too long, and Lux caught it, returning it with a puzzled smile. Riven avoided the look and faced forwards again, cursing herself.

'_Stay focused,_' The words of her drill instructor rang in her mind. She'd never had trouble with that advice before.

Finally, they emerged from the pass onto the main expanse leading to the Placidium. The city built around it scaled the mountain dramatically, with a significant settlement at the base. In the fading daylight, Riven could see many fires already illuminating the mountainside. It was her first time seeing it in person. Sure, she'd seen paintings of it in markets, but even the most exceptional of them didn't compare to the real thing. If she wasn't sore and exhausted from riding all day, she might have asked to stop to view it a while longer. But right now, all she wanted was to get it over with and rest.

Irelia quickened the pace ahead of her, seemingly thinking the same thing, and Riven gladly followed suit.

They reached the city by nightfall, and arrived at the main gates without incident. There were no guards, Riven noticed. There was hardly a gate, for that matter. Simply a large, intricately decorated arch that stretched high above the roadway. It was too dark already to make out the fine details of it, but Riven thought she saw some damaged areas, likely results of the battle here years ago. The battle the younger woman in front of her won almost single-handedly against the army Riven was a part of. That was an odd thought.

She didn't deny the fact that Irelia was skilled, but to take on an army was astounding. She felt a strange form of respect for her, bordering at admiration.

A heavyset man was waiting for them on the other side of the arch. Irelia halted her horse and jumped down to converse with him, while Riven and Lux dismounted themselves.

"Phew!" Lux sighed loudly, "Am I glad that's over with. It's been so long since I've had to ride that much."

Riven smiled. She could agree with that sentiment, though her last time was probably under much different circumstances. She doubted Lux would have reason to escape a particularly angry and persistent Demacian who'd discovered her 'borrowing' some food from him. She heard Irelia laugh, and then a quick whistle. A boy came out to the road and took the reins of the horses away from the girls. As he led them away, Irelia returned and smiled politely, "Welcome to the Placidium. You will be staying in the guest residences at the main plaza. I will accompany you there."

"Great," Lux replied, her voice full of relief, "I'm exhausted. So where is it?"

Irelia smirked, "I hope you saved some energy," She said, pointing up the mountain towards a distant light.

Riven watched, amused, as Lux physically deflated. While she herself was a little tired, she knew she'd make it alright. But the fragile girl beside her looked like she was about to faint from despair.

"Hey Riven," She said in a daze, "Carry me?"

"Nope," Riven answered lightheartedly, "Not this time." Just the idea of it made her nervous, let alone the embarrassment of letting someone like Irelia see it. She knew she'd never live it down.

Lux seemed to collapse on the inside and let out a deep sigh. "Ughhh… I should have saved it for now instead of wasting it on the ship."

"That's not how it works," Riven replied with a smirk. She felt Irelia's eyes on her and felt her face grow warm as she was studied again. It was uncomfortable being analyzed like this, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

"I wish you'd stop that," Her words came abruptly.

Irelia looked surprised for a brief moment, and bowed her head, "My apologies. I did not mean to stare. I was simply curious about your conversation."

Riven felt a tinge of regret for lashing out against the Ionian. She was a guest here, and she knew better than to disrespect the host. "That… is a long story…" She replied softly with a glance back to Lux.

Lux grinned devilishly, and skipped ahead past Riven. "C'mon, Irie, I'll tell you all about it. Turns out Riven is incredibly dashing in the right circumstances."

"Lux, you wouldn't!" Riven protested with a step forwards.

Lux giggled and pulled Irelia off into a run, who was visibly confused at the process.

Riven sighed as she watched the two leave. "So much for being tired, I guess," She said to herself. She wasn't sure if Lux actually planned to tell Irelia, but she was at least amused that she wasn't the only one to get caught up in the light mage's unpredictable pace.

As she walked onwards, making no effort to catch up, the events of earlier weighed heavily on her mind. Suddenly, she wished it was still Lux preoccupying her thoughts, instead of the grim memories of the war. But rather than the images of the gruesome battles that usually showed up, she was thinking about Fury Company.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oi, P.C." A voice called out to her. She turned in response, grimacing at the nickname. Her post was indeed Party Captain, but she knew the others jokingly referred to her as Poster Child.<em>

_"What is it, Dassel?" She responded, knowing what he wanted already. If it was Dassel, it was about food._

_"Do you think those weird rabbit-looking things taste good?" He asked, pointing to some animals in the brush at the edge of the camp._

_"Why don't you go eat one and find out?" She replied sarcastically._

_"Maybe…" He said distantly, making no move to do so, "Maybe I will…"_

_"Still don't know why you didn' jus' be a cook, eh, Dassel?" Krim piped up, his slum accent heavy in his voice._

_Dassel didn't reply. Once he got into a certain mindset, it was hard to get him back. Unless, of course, someone simply attacked him. No one here was really willing to take on the buff ogre of a man, though. What he lacked in brainpower, he made up in brute strength. He had once torn a chainmail vest in half in front of everyone on a dare. Granted, it was a bit old and rusty, but still impressive nonetheless._

_"Captain," Ardus' voice sounded beside her, "Scouts report nothing so far."_

_She nodded at the boy. If there was one person who impressed her more than Dassel, it was Ardus. Just barely older than her, and incredibly skilled with dual blades. Neither one of them had lost a challenge or skirmish to the others, and the two seemed to have an unspoken agreement to not challenge each other, lest they ruin the other's record. They shared a form of respect on a different level, and she knew she could trust him completely._

_She motioned for him to sit down beside her, and he complied with a polite nod of gratitude. That was one thing she couldn't understand about him; his courtesy towards others. And not just his superiors. He treated everyone with the same amount of high respect. She had asked him why, once, but he hadn't answered._

_"You did well in that last battle," She complimented him pointedly._

_"You were watching?" He asked in surprise, "If I remember correctly, you were fighting four people at once nearly the entire time, and yet you still managed to keep an eye on me? I'm flattered."_

_She shrugged, "I watch everything. Like how Sal nearly got himself impaled but tripped over a dead body and escaped."_

_Ardus burst out laughing, "That so? His luck never fails to impress me."_

_There was a short silence as they watched the flames of the campfire flicker in the darkness._

_"I've been watching you too, you know," He continued, a touch quieter than normal._

_"I know."_

_"And?"_

_"And what?"_

_He looked at her strangely, "How do you feel about that?"_

_She stood and brushed herself off. "I don't," She answered as she began walking off._

_"Don't what?" He called after her in confusion._

_This time, she didn't answer. At least not out loud. 'Feel', was the unspoken response._

* * *

><p>"Riven!" Lux's voice interrupted her memories. Riven looked around and realized she'd made it up the mountainside already. Lux was walking towards her from the large building to her right.<p>

"You looked like you were gonna walk right by it," Lux smirked playfully, "Something up?"

Riven returned the smile and shook her head, "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh? What about?"

"Just… past stuff. It's irrelevant now."

Lux frowned, "I think I know what you mean, but I also think it's important to remember things like that. They shape our lives, you know?"

Riven chuckled, "Personally, I sometimes think it's the other way around. Our lives shape our experiences."

Lux pondered this before replying, "Hmm… You mean something like fate?"

"Not exactly, but you could look at it that way."

Lux smiled brightly and grabbed both Riven's hands, "Then do you think we were fated to meet?" She asked excitedly.

Riven was caught off guard, and her face reddened quickly. "That's not really what I meant."

"Hmm," Lux hummed as she turned away, tapping her chin with her index finger. "But it sure is a pretty idea, fate."

Riven could come up with more drawbacks than benefits to the idea, but she kept silent, observing Lux instead. She felt guilty that she couldn't get enough of just seeing her, and tried to push away these thoughts by asking where Irelia had gone.

"Oh, she's inside making the arrangements for our stay. I think I may have complicated things a bit by showing up," Lux answered sheepishly.

"Which reminds me," She continued excitedly, "I have a big favour to ask."

Riven hesitated. She didn't often agree to favours. "And that is…?"

"Well," Lux paused a moment, "I wanted to take a shower, or a bath at least, after all that riding, but it would seem that all they have here are the public baths…" She raised a hand to her face to hide it. "It's a bit too embarrassing for me."

Riven didn't like where this was going.

"Could you… go with me and keep me company?" Lux finished.

Riven's mind hit a wall. She had seen it coming a mile away, and still she couldn't fathom a response.

'Think of this logically,' She ordered herself.

If she said yes, she knew her feelings were going to get out of hand. She was afraid of the thought that seeing Lux… like that… might influence her even more. Would she lose control? She honestly didn't know. She may have been struggling with these feelings for years, but she hadn't expected love to be so much more powerful than anything else.

But then, even if she said no and spared herself the stress and embarrassment, she was afraid of disappointing Lux. She was stuck. If she wanted Lux to see her in positive light, she'd have to say yes, right?

'Or,' Her mind responded, 'You could just solve everything right now by telling her.'

She looked at the girl in front of her, who looked right back, embarrassed and expectant.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Lux said quietly to fill in the sudden void in the conversation.

"No, it's not that," Riven replied, bringing a hand to her temple in an attempt to force an answer out.

'Just tell her.'

"Lux, the truth is…" She paused again as she felt pain in her abdomen. Why was this so hard? Her gut felt like it was tearing itself apart. Lux suddenly looked much more concerned than usual, and seeing this caused Riven to feel incredibly guilty. What was she doing? The answer was so plainly obvious. How could she unload such a ridiculous burden on Lux right now, when she was troubled already?

"That is pretty embarrassing," She finally said, both relieved and disappointed by her change of heart.

"I know! It's so strange, having to bathe with other people. It's just weird!" Lux complained lightly.

"Almost as strange as kissing people you hardly know," Riven replied jokingly.

"What?"

Riven felt a sudden weigh on her shoulders. "Um… I meant… That night…" She explained awkwardly.

"Oh!" Lux exclaimed, blushing, "Yeah. Umm. I thought I told you to forget about that…"

"I can't."

Lux raised an eyebrow, "You can't?"

Riven turned away fully, "I can't just forget something like that. I'm not like you."

"Oh, I see." Lux said deflatedly.

Riven could feel the conversation was running to a standstill. She desperately racked her brain for a way to salvage it.

"So, about the bath…"

"I think I'll skip it for today," Lux interrupted, "Maybe I can find a time that's not busy tomorrow. I'm gonna head straight to bed. So good night, I guess."

She took a step backwards with a slight bow, and turned on her heel to walk inside, leaving Riven alone and upset. What just happened? Lux seemed really put-off about something. Did she say something wrong? Or was she just acting weird?

She wished she could be normal around the girl, while wondering if love was always so awkward. How did anyone manage to get past this point? It was harder than any battle she'd fought.

Riven sighed and stretched to relieve some of the pain from her muscles, to no avail. It was strange to find which parts of her were perfectly fine under normal stress, yet one day of riding was enough to tire them completely.

'Actually,' She thought to herself in the silence, 'A bath would be a good idea right about now.'

She ventured into the inn and asked the hostess where she could find it. Minutes later she was in the change room undressing. She wrapped herself in the towel lent to her and stepped out into the steamy expanse of a room. It was scarcely decorated, with stone floors and wooden walls, and scarcely populated as well. A few other women were chatting lively in the middle of the bath, so Riven veered towards the back corner. She needed some time alone.

Stepping into the pool-sized waters, she set her towel down beside her, pretending not to notice the glances she received from the other women. Her darker skin was probably a rare sight for them here.

She didn't feel ashamed or embarrassed of her body. She had only said as much to Lux because it was her that would be the issue. The thought of seeing her, or being seen by her, like this was unbearable. Anyone else, though, she couldn't care less.

"Good evening, Riven." Irelia's voice sounded beside her.

Riven instinctively pulled up her legs to cover the length of her body, thinking ironically that she'd spoken too soon. She was a bit shy of Irelia, for some reason or other. Irelia laughed at the display.

"There is no need to be modest, Riven. You have a great body. It would be wrong not to show it off a little."

Riven relaxed slightly and nodded in appreciation of the compliment. It wasn't the first time she'd heard such words, but they sounded different coming from her.

The Ionian made to sit close by, and Riven took the opportunity to study her figure in return. She was quite fit, with the usual pale skin Ionians possessed. Her build was rather petite like herself, though Riven could tell she wasn't as toned as she could be. Perhaps the reason came from not needing to lift her blade. All in all, she was beautiful in her own way, and Riven had to catch herself before she stared too long. But something seemed odd, and it clicked immediately afterward.

"Where's your blade?" Riven asked curiously.

Irelia smiled meekly. "It is waiting for me in the change room. Impatiently, I might add."

Riven was confused, "You mean it has an idea of patience?"

Irelia laughed softly, "No, no, I meant that metaphorically, I think. It is difficult to describe. But it does take a lot out of me to keep it at this distance."

Riven noticed that Irelia was speaking without actually looking in her direction, and wondered if it was due to the mental strain.

"I imagine baths aren't as enjoyable for you, then." She suggested.

Irelia shook her head, "I never really liked them in the first place. Far too boring." She smirked, her gaze still elsewhere. She looked like she was sweating. Or was it just water? Riven couldn't tell.

"So tell me about yourself, Riven. I am afraid I do not have the… research techniques of Luxanna at my disposal."

"What do you mean?" Riven asked sharply, her attention grabbed.

"Well, your interests, hobbies-"

"Not that. What research techniques?"

Irelia regarded her, finally breaking her strange concentration. "You do know she was, and still is, a spy, do you not?"

Riven paused. Her stomach churned as her mind processed the information. Lux, a spy? Somehow, that made perfect sense. How did she not consider this beforehand? It was so obvious. She could lie like a professional, sneak up on people so easily, even vanish in plain sight. She'd seen this, not to mention how much information the girl seemed to know already. Riven felt ridiculous that she hadn't even bothered to ask how she'd managed to acquire it.

But more than that, she wondered why she didn't care. Was it because of their friendship? Or the hope of more? Or was she simply indifferent in the first place? Her mind wanted to just ignore it and say 'so what'.

Yet still, she couldn't help but speculate what Lux was here for. If she was a spy, what information was she looking for? What was her goal, and what had she done to accomplish it up to this point? Was she really just here for the reasons she gave Riven, or was there something else to it?

She felt just a little frustrated at all these questions, but it was mostly directed at herself. She wanted to know the answers, but she knew she couldn't bring herself to question Lux. Her feelings for her hadn't changed in the slightest, and she was afraid of opening a rift between them by being suspicious.

"I… see," Irelia said, her eyes downcast, "I am sorry, I did not mean to be inconsiderate. I thought you knew." She was breathing heavily and looked like she was having trouble concentrating.

"Are you alright?" Riven asked her, setting aside her thoughts of Lux.

"I am… fine." Irelia said determinedly with a faint smile, but she wavered as she did, prompting Riven to reach out to support her. Irelia clasped the hand gently in return.

"Thank you, but it really isn't necessary," Irelia sighed. She seemed a bit more stable from the contact.

"I really should go," She continued, "As much as I would have liked to stay and chat, it seems it is beyond my capability."

She rose, swaying, and wrapped herself in her towel.

"It has been a pleasure, Riven. I wish it could have lasted a little while longer."

Riven nodded, feeling that Irelia was being entirely honest with the statement. There was something about her that struck her as 'off' most of the time, but at this moment she sounded incredibly sincere in that sentiment.

"Don't stay too long yourself, Riven," Irelia said over her shoulder as she took her leave, "I'll meet you outside at sunrise for your training."

Riven nodded again and leaned back. She felt a glimmer of happiness at the idea of facing Irelia again. It was strange how just a few days ago she dreaded the idea. But now, maybe because the Ionian had something real to offer, she looked forward to it.

She spent a small amount of time washing herself and massaging her sore muscles before leaving as well.

Lost in thought at the day's events, she lazily walked back to her room. Her mind drifted back to Lux, as it tended to recently, giving her the increasingly-familiar fluttery feeling in her stomach. She wondered again what was bothering Lux, if anything, or if she should even ask about it. She wanted to believe Lux when she said she wanted to be friends, and felt it was her responsibility to fill that role.

She resolved to ask her after the training session tomorrow, and find out if there was something she could do.

Upon reaching her room, she immediately headed to bed. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything that day aside from a brief packed lunch Irelia had given her. But she was already too tired to consider going to find food, and drifted off to sleep despite the discomfort.

That night, the dreams returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>'Where did all those names of Fury Company come from?', you might ask. Well, the bare truth is I made them up. And strangely, in the process, I started giving them personalities. And now I can't get them out of my head. So I've decided the only way to do so is to write a story about them. Keep an eye out for **_Tales of Fury_**, coming soon to a website much like this one (in fact, it is this one)! :D

On a side note, thank you all for reading this far! I've got big plans for the future of this story. Too big. It's a bit overwhelming, to be honest. But I think I'll manage somehow. :P


	10. IllusionDelusion

**Chapter 10 – Illusion/Delusion**

Riven woke with a start. It took her a moment to remember where she was, and the stress she'd felt from it faded. A brief glance out the window told her it was nearly sunrise. After a short shower she left her room, sword in hand.

Irelia was waiting for her outside, in full armour, her blade hovering menacingly beside her.

"Good morning, Riven. I hope you slept well," She called across the courtyard with a smile. Before Riven could reply, the smile changed to a wicked grin.

"You'll need it."

In an instant, she was in front of Riven swinging her blade downwards. Riven barely had time to react, and managed to parry it weakly. She lost her balance from the force of the blow and jumped away to gain some distance.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riven yelled in frustration.

Irelia laughed, "You'll see! Just sit still for a moment!"

She charged again, and Riven was ready this time. Irelia's blade changed to its 'sting' form. Riven realized she needed to dodge or deflect this one. She wasn't at the League anymore, and she couldn't afford to absorb the hit.

By the time she considered her options, it was too late to parry. She dove to the side and rolled back to her feet just in time to block Irelia's follow-up.

The look in her eyes was dark, and it terrified Riven. It was nothing but bloodlust. The Ionian grinned, "Afraid? Good!"

With her blade still holding against Riven's sword, she stepped forward and struck Riven in the jaw.

Riven stumbled backwards, caught off guard by the direct attack. She didn't have time to recover as she heard the whistle of Irelia's blade beside her. It sliced cleanly into her right shin, dropping her to her knees. Irelia was right behind it, and before Riven could even cry out in pain, her sword was ripped from her hands by a clean kick.

"You want redemption? After what you've done to my people?" Irelia slowly circled in front of Riven and grabbed her chin forcefully, filling her vision with a look of unrestrained fury.

"The only redemption you'll get is death for your crimes," She spat, kicking Riven squarely in the chest. Riven fell backwards. The air was knocked out of her, and she coughed heavily, filled with pain. As she looked up in despair, it was not Irelia who looked down at her.

It was Ardus.

'But how-'

He was joined by the rest of Fury Company as they shuffled around her. Riven glanced at them all in confusion, and all she received in return was disapproving glares.

"Look at this sack of worthless meat," Mannen growled, "Can't even beat a single I-O. What a disgrace."

"How're you gon' 'venge us wit' your petty skills, eh?" Krim chipped in.

"Avenge?" Sal replied in his usual uncaring tone, "Ha! She doesn't plan on anything like that. She's a coward."

"Shoulda killed him when you had the chance, P.C." Dassel said gruffly, his enormous figure blocking the morning sun.

Brite was there too, holding his favourite axe. He said nothing, but his face said it all. He was just as unimpressed as the rest.

"I'm sorry!" Riven choked. She didn't know what else to say.

Ardus shook his head and drew his longsword, pointing it at her chest. "Sorry isn't good enough. You killed us."

The world was swaying. Riven was sweating and disoriented. "It wasn't me! It was him!"

"Bah, she can't even say his name," Sal commented with a chuckle.

Irelia appeared behind them and put a hand on Ardus' shoulder.

"See, Riven? Redemption, revenge, it can all be done right here."

She nudged the boy closer, the tip of his blade now touching Riven's ribs. Riven's shallow and quick breaths pressed against the metal, and she tried to squirm backwards to escape. Ardus easily kept up with her, his eyes the same as she'd seen before. Disappointed, ashamed, regretful, and most of all, pained. Riven's back hit a wall.

"I'm glad you managed to feel the same way I did before you died," He spoke softly, and then started laughing. Everyone joined him, until finally, with a sudden yell, he stabbed forwards.

Riven woke with a scream of agony, and nearly fell off her bed in a confused scramble to survive. It took her more than a few seconds to realize it had been a dream. She felt the spot Ardus had stabbed, right below her heart, just in case. She had felt the intense pain of the act, but now there was nothing to show for it.

'_Riven!_' Nigel's voice rang loudly in her head, causing her to jump.

'Nigel? What are yo-'

'_Are you okay?!_'

Riven pressed a hand to her temple. She could feel a headache coming on already.

'Please shut up and explain to me what you're yelling about.'

'_Erm. What? You were calling for help, so…_'

'I was?'

'_Yeah._'

Riven closed her eyes and reflected back on the dream. It was ridiculous, now that she thought about it, but apparently it had affected her enough to subconsciously cry for help. '... I didn't even know I could do that.'

'_Hmm. Was it just a nightmare or something?_'

'Yeah. You can forget about it. Sorry to bother you.'

'_It's not a bother. If you need to talk about it, I'm always available. Just focus on sending me a thought, and I'll hear it._'

'Thanks. I'll keep that in mind,' Riven replied, knowing that she wouldn't actually take him up on the offer. Her problems were her own.

She felt Nigel's presence disappear, and took a long moment to recollect her mind. She wiped the sweat off her brow. Her bed was drenched in it as well.

"What the fuck…" She groaned. She had spent months training her mind to avoid this. Was she getting weak? Or was it just a passing thing?

"_Love makes you weak."_

No, it couldn't be a coincidence. She was the problem. She was losing focus. A sudden frustration welled up inside of her, and she slammed her fist against the wall to vent it elsewhere.

"What am I going to do?" She muttered miserably, rubbing her face.

'You can only accomplish one thing at a time,' Her drill instructor reminded her in her faded memories. It was strange how she could hardly remember the man himself, but his message stayed true to her all these years.

And yet again, he was right. She put the thoughts of dreams aside and got up from bed. She had her goals to direct her, and she should put her efforts there first.

She dressed hastily, impatient to start her training. Before clipping her sword to her belt, she ran her fingers along the runes across the sides. They shimmered slightly in response to the touch, emitting a comforting feeling in Riven.

"Soon," she told it, imagining it could hear her. The glow extended to trace back its former shape, and Riven smiled. Now _that_ she could accept as a coincidence.

She made to get up and leave when there was a knock on the door. A pulse of stress washed through her as she looked outside. It was well past dawn, and she was concerned that Irelia might be the impatient type.

When she opened the door, however, a different sort of stress arose. Lux stood before her, bright and cheerful as ever. Riven took an instinctive step backward.

"Good morning, Riven! Did you sleep well?"

A brief flash of the nightmare passed through Riven's mind, making her shudder involuntarily. "Somewhat," She replied half-truthfully.

"You have rings under your eyes," Lux said, frowning and examining her more closely.

Riven looked away. She really didn't want to get into the details right now.

'Priorities', She reminded herself, 'Sword first. Lux after.'

"Sorry…" Riven said without making eye contact, "I need to go. Can we talk later?"

Lux's frown deepened, "I guess so. How much later?"

"I'm not sure," Riven admitted.

Lux's eyes were downcast when Riven looked at her again. Something stirred in her, making her feel like giving in and spending all the time in the world with the girl. But it couldn't convince her it was worth it right now. The doubts arose just as quickly as the anticipations. She didn't want to throw everything away just for one chance of finding something she might like.

Lux took a step back, allowing Riven to pass. "Mm. So… I'll see you later?"

Riven nodded solemnly, and set off towards the exit, feeling nothing but guilt.

* * *

><p>The autumn sun felt warm on her skin, but the signs of winter were far more apparent here in Ionia. The leaves were already beginning to turn colour and fall to the ground. Riven found Irelia sitting cross-legged beneath two trees that were halfway between green and orange. To her surprise, the Ionian was dressed casually, and seemed to be meditating. Her blade sat across her legs like an obedient pet. All in all, she seemed oblivious to her surroundings.<p>

"Good morning, Riven," She said suddenly, causing Riven to jump a little in surprise.

Perhaps not as oblivious as she looked.

Irelia stood, her blade coming to life with a twirl and hovering beside her. Riven subconsciously put a hand on her sword's hilt, her dream's images coming to mind. The feeling passed, though, as she reminded herself how absurd it had been, and the action only earned her a stark glance from the Ionian.

"You probably won't need that today," She stated.

Riven felt disheartened, "But you mentioned training."

Irelia smiled nonchalantly, "I did, and I will deliver. But we must take things one step at a time. For now, come with me. I have some questions to ask before I can begin to help you."

Riven followed as Irelia led her away from the guest chambers and further up the mountain. She let loose a sigh, her fingers tracing over the details of her sword. It was difficult to get over the excitement she'd felt at the thought of battling with Irelia, and now she was just frustrated that she never seemed to know what came next. It was always a surprise.

"Which part of Noxus do you come from?" Irelia asked upon reaching a set of stairs carved into the mountain slope. The steps were surrounded by lush greenery, but didn't appear to lead anywhere but up.

Riven stopped beside her. "The military," She answered.

Irelia gave her an amused look, "You were born in the military?"

Riven frowned, "Something like that." She disliked being asked questions she didn't have an answer to.

"I see," Irelia said a little more seriously, "I was just curious about your hair colour. It is very uncommon, you know."

"I know," Riven responded. Another answer she didn't have.

"So is it natural then?"

Riven rolled her eyes, "Is this going to help me with my sword?"

Irelia crossed her arms, "It is hard to say. But it does help me get to know you better, which is important."

Riven stared back at her defiantly a moment longer before giving in, "It's natural."

Irelia smiled and nodded. "Shall we go then?" She finished, leading onwards up the stairs.

Riven took a brief look behind her, observing how high they were now. She wanted to admire the view, but she considered that it would probably be better from higher up anyway. With that hopeful thought, she followed Irelia further.

The Ionian's blade hovered steadily beside her as she climbed ahead of Riven. It twirled every once in a while, or bobbed over to her other side. Riven couldn't help but watch it curiously. She had seen many magical items in her lifetime, but a floating sword wasn't one of them. She wondered what force was causing it to hover along like that, and whether it ever needed to stop.

After some time, they neared the top, Riven's muscles reminding her that she should have been resting instead. The aches from riding hadn't even begun to fade away.

Irelia was peering out across the landscape by the time Riven caught up. But when Riven did make it to the top, the view in front distracted her from the view off the mountain. Ahead of her lay a large plateau transformed into a gorgeous garden filled with ponds and knolls, all interwoven with intricate paths and small bridges. The area was gently shaded by large, colourful trees, their leaves scattered across the ground in places. Riven took a deep breath. The mountain air was clean and refreshing in her lungs. She felt like she could easily relax here.

Riven turned to Irelia, and found her staring back, studying her reaction.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

Riven nodded in response, despite the discomfort she felt of being watched yet again.

"It was built for me after the war. A sort of tribute to thank me for my… 'bravery'," She looked away in a depressed way, "Though I do not think I can appreciate it for such a reason."

She began walking away, her sadness all too apparent in her steps. Watching her, Riven felt strained. It was odd how calm and comfortable the air around Irelia was lately. Riven felt like she didn't have to worry about outside stress. Maybe the Ionian ways of taking things as they come were rubbing off on her. Even now, she wanted it to return to that state, and so she said exactly what she would have wanted to hear someone else say to her.

"I understand."

Irelia whipped back around, revealing how shocked she was.

"You do?" She asked, her voice a little shaky, "But then… what was all that talk about... needing to be honoured?"

Riven shook her head, "You're different, aren't you? You never wanted this war. You've probably suffered much more than rejoiced from it."

Irelia smiled sadly, "More than you know," She whispered, just loud enough for Riven to hear. But before Riven could ask what the girl meant, she motioned to follow again.

"Come, we can talk over there," Irelia directed, pointing to some stone benches nearby.

Sitting in the shade, the temperature seemed to drop several degrees. Riven's skin prickled as a chill breeze blew by. She had experienced Ionia's short summers in the past, along with the dark winters during wartime, when supplies were scarce and the freezing nights claimed the lives of the injured. Her company had been lucky in that they were among the higher class of soldiers, and received proper blankets and clothes. The front lines weren't so fortunate.

Irelia cleared her throat, garnering Riven's attention. "I know I said I would ask you some questions, but I feel I should tell you a little about myself first. Though…" She hesitated, "I am unsure of how you might react."

Riven considered her worries for a short moment. "There's only one way to find out."

Irelia gazed at her, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Give me your hand."

Riven complied, and set her hand in Irelia's outstretched palm. Her skin tingled again, but she wasn't so sure it was the cold this time, as it faded away quickly.

"Do you feel it?" Irelia asked. Her breathing was shallow for a second or two before evening back out. Riven wasn't sure what she should be feeling.

Irelia looked her in the eyes, showing a small amount of concern. "You do, don't you?"

Riven hadn't a clue what Irelia meant. But she did notice her manner of speaking was a little different. Usually she gave off a very formal tone, but right now she sounded simply normal.

Irelia drew her hand back and looked away pensively, "That's… odd."

"What was supposed to happen?" Riven asked, confused.

"Well, we're not quite sure what it is, exactly," She explained, "But normally I give off a very strange… aura, if you will, on contact."

She turned to face her again quickly, looking serious all of the sudden, "Tell me, have you ever been the target of Noxian necromancy?"

"Not that I know of," Riven answered flatly.

"Have you ever died?"

In any other situation, Riven might have laughed at that question. But Irelia seemed deeply troubled, and she decided to answer as best she could. "Do League matches count?"

"No."

"Then no."

Irelia closed her eyes again and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Are you special in any way?" She asked hopefully.

Riven shook her head, answering again with "Not that I know of."

Irelia sighed heavily, "Then I am entirely stumped. There is something about you, Riven."

Riven wasn't sure how to take that comment, but noticed Irelia was speaking formally again. She needed to test something. Without hesitation, she reached out and touched Irelia's bare arm.

Irelia flinched a little, "What're you doing?"

Riven pulled her hand away tentatively, "You speak differently with human contact."

Irelia's eyes widened as her face turned a bright red in contrast with her pale skin, "How did you…?"

She turned her head and hid her face with a hand. "You figured that out too easily."

It wasn't just the way she spoke. The way she acted, her reactions… She seemed younger, less mature. Riven recalled the times she'd heard Irelia's informal speaking.

"And perhaps when you're linked with a summoner, as well?" She continued with her analysis.

Irelia laughed, "Well done. You're sharp. And?"

Riven closed her eyes to concentrate, considering what else Irelia wanted her to figure out. And it clicked almost immediately, having had so much experience in it herself. "The reason you study people so intently is so you don't forget how to act in front of others."

When she opened her eyes, Irelia was staring back, mouth agape in awe.

"Really, how did you figure all that out from one piece of information?"

Riven smirked, "It wasn't one piece. It was everything combined. Besides, I have my own experience to call on. I was like you, before the war."

"How did you fix it?" Irelia asked concernedly. Riven was reminded of Lux's similar question, and sighed in response.

"Why does everyone seem to think I hold the answers?"

Irelia's confused look prompted her to actually answer, though.

"I didn't fix anything. I used to be like you, yes, but I don't think the cause was the same. And I definitely don't think the… solution would be the same either."

Irelia nodded solemnly. Riven could see she'd been hoping for any helpful information. It was strange. Where Riven felt that these emotions were a burden, it seemed Irelia wanted them back desperately.

"Do you no longer consider yourself human, Irelia?"

She didn't answer immediately, instead staring into space passively. Riven felt self-conscious of the question. Had she been too blunt? She was about to apologize, when Irelia actually answered.

"I don't know what I am. I died that day. I know that much. I remember hearing Soraka's pleas, the battle happening just outside the door. I gave up. It all faded away... The next thing I remember is waking up in the infirmary two days later."

She paused and smiled faintly, "I really made a mess of the place before I learned how to control my father's blade. A few people got hurt. But nobody seemed to blame me for any of it. They just revered me as the 'Savior of Ionia'. Even then I did not feel any sense of accomplishment. It was not me that did it. It was something else entirely."

"You mean… like a second personality?" Riven asked. She'd heard of such a thing before. It was many of the things she'd researched for her own sake.

Irelia shook her head. "I would not go that far. It just seems that sometimes… I lose control, and my body fends for itself. Violently."

"Should I be worried?"

Irelia laughed, "No, not right now, I would hope. It seems to be isolated to times when I am in grave danger. And I considerably doubt this is one of those times."

"But then, in League matches?"

The Ionian cocked her head to the side, "I think that is a different matter altogether. Topics of the mind get muddled when summoning is involved."

Riven could understand that point.

"Umm," Irelia continued swiftly, "Do you mind if we discuss other things? I can feel myself getting a little depressed about this one."

"Mm," Riven agreed. She still had a few curiosities about it, but she figured they could wait.

Irelia bowed her head in thanks. "Can I see your sword?"

Riven didn't hide her surprise, "I thought you said I wouldn't need it today?"

Irelia grinned, "I've changed my mind."

Riven unclipped the sword and handed it to her in anticipation. Was this it? Could she reforge her sword with this?

Upon taking the blade, Irelia nearly dropped it.

"My gods, how do you wield this one-handed? It must weigh over two stone!"

Riven smirked, "You're not that far off, but it's three times that normally."

Irelia took a long moment to comprehend that fact. Riven was used to this reaction. It was one of the reasons she never had to worry about her own weapon being used against her. She had yet to find someone who could wield it like she could.

Irelia positioned the sword on her lap and traced her fingers along it. Riven watched in amazement as the runes began glowing, faintly at first, then as bright as she'd ever seen them. Her eyes drifted to Irelia, who appeared to be in a trance as she studied the blade with her hands.

"Interesting," She muttered.

"What?" Riven asked, impatient and anxious. This was the first time someone else had been able to activate the runes in any way. She'd always assumed they were attuned to her, and her only.

"You share a great bond with your sword, Riven. It seems quite content in your possession, aside from its current state."

Riven looked away guiltily. It was hard to believe Irelia could actually tell these things, or suggest that the sword had feelings or preferences. But still, what she had done to it in her moment of weakness… It wasn't regret she felt, but shame. She had failed too many times, and taken her anger out on whatever was available.

Irelia frowned, "And you have yet to give it a name, in all this time."

Riven's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

Irelia smiled and looked at her, "Do not be concerned. I can tell names are not as vital to you or your sword. I am just accustomed to such a thing, growing up with my father. He named every one of his creations, including Daoya here."

The floating blade spun in place, as if introducing itself properly. Riven felt slightly perturbed by the concept that it might react to a name, and settled her mind by considering Irelia did it on purpose.

Irelia exhaled deeply, "I do believe I can help you after all, Riven. But I must warn you, this will not exactly be easy. It will require a certain amount of magical ability."

The sudden worry Riven felt must have shown on her face, as Irelia chuckled again, "There is nothing to fear. Anyone can learn magic. And for your case, it will be easier than most. You only require a single purpose of it."

Riven bit her lip. She knew nothing of magic. It was never her objective, as she had decided to specialize in more concrete methods. Magic was too risky in battle.

She looked longingly at her sword in Irelia's lap. This was the reason she came. She'd traveled this far to find out how to progress further. Was she simply going to say 'no thanks' and head back?

"…How long will this take?" She asked after the short debate in her mind.

"I cannot say for sure, but with your capabilities, it could be a month. Maybe less."

"A month?" Riven repeated in surprise. She could go from nothing to everything she needed in that short a time? It was unbelievable.

Irelia nodded, "I have confidence in your ability. If you truly focus on it, I believe you could accomplish it sooner."

Riven leaned back on the bench, processing. She could do this.

"When can I start?"

A coy smirk clung to Irelia's face, "I would say right now, but I think I am in the mood for a change of scenery."

Riven frowned. They'd only been here for less than an hour. "What do you mean?"

"Well, there is a festival going on, remember?" Irelia said, her smirk evolving into a full grin.

* * *

><p>Riven walked aside Irelia through the busy streets of the city. The surrounding area was a sea of dark hair and pale skin, which made Riven stand out whether she wanted to or not. Being beside one of the most popular Ionians didn't help the matter either. It seemed everyone was staring at her.<p>

"Do not mind it, Riven," Irelia stated, noticing her discomfort. Her blade was tucked away on her back, presumably to save space and not injure anyone.

"Easy for you to say," Riven muttered. Riven's own blade was back safely at the inn. It would have been awkward to carry it through the crowd.

"It's alright," Irelia tried to reassure her, "You are safe with me."

Riven took a deep breath to quell some stress. It wasn't that she felt unsafe. She just didn't find the spotlight all that appealing. She looked around for an excuse to leave the main streets, and found it through the alluring smell of food. A quick check down a less-busy side street found her objective.

"Can we eat there?" Riven asked simply, pointing to the shop.

Irelia smirked. She obviously wasn't fooled, but she nodded in agreement anyway.

The restaurant was set up as an open-air eatery, with a large doorway and simple furniture. Riven made her way to a corner, and Irelia followed in compliance. The girl seemed respectful of Riven's choices, and she appreciated that. Most people didn't get that she just wanted her space.

Before Riven had even finished sitting down, the waitress had appeared beside them. "Welcome back, Irelia. The usual?" She asked with a large smile.

"Times two," Irelia returned politely.

After a quick bow, she scurried off towards the kitchen, pushing aside the small curtain that divided the rooms.

"You come here often?" Riven asked.

"Often enough, I suppose," Irelia explained, "The host family is a nice bunch. The mother was born in the south, and the father is a former Noxian."

That caught Riven's attention, "A deserter?"

Irelia nodded, "There are quite a few of them in the southern states. You are not the only one who did not agree with the Noxian tactics during the war. And having no place to return to, they settled here."

"How does Ionia feel about that?" Riven enquired.

"It is as I said, Riven," Irelia smiled, "We do not hold hatred within ourselves. It goes against our beliefs. Things change, people change, the world itself changes. The only constant in this world is balance, and who are we to hold ourselves to that standard?"

"You all feel this way?" Riven asked skeptically.

"Of course not. There are some who simply cannot forgive. And I do not blame them, myself. We all lost a lot in that conflict, Noxians, Ionians, you, and me..." Irelia trailed off, before continuing again, "But balance will return, as it always does. We are already well on our way."

Riven sat in thought, unsure whether she was impressed or unsettled by the open hearts of the Ionians. She couldn't believe their minds were dissimilar to anyone else's, yet somehow their mindsets were so different.

"Is loving a former enemy so hard to imagine?" Irelia asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Riven stared at her blankly. Something in her mind clicked , and she wanted to kick herself. How could she forget she was in the same situation? Maybe they weren't so different after all...

"From the look on your face, I guessed right?" Irelia added with a grin.

"Right about what?" Riven responded, confused.

"You're in love."

"Wha-? How?" Riven stuttered.

"Well that confirms it. I was only guessing, but it looks like it is true after all."

Riven grumbled in frustration. She'd been tricked into admitting something so personal.

"Tell me about it."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I am curious. You do not seem the type to fall for someone easily."

'I'm not,' Riven answered in her thoughts. She sighed.

"I still don't really understand it," She admitted, picking her words carefully.

Irelia raised an eyebrow, "Is it your first time?"

Riven didn't answer, even though she knew that would only confirm it anyway.

"Oh, this is exciting. Please go on." Irelia smiled, her tone edging on teasing.

Riven glowered at her. She was feeling a bit put-off about Irelia's formal act, now that she'd seen her true side. She slipped off one of her shoes and placed her foot on top of Irelia's sandal. The Ionian girl froze in surprise, before looking around nervously.

"Riven, someone will see."

Riven raised an eyebrow. Was she worried about her secret getting out from just this?

"I like you better this way," Riven said plainly, keeping her foot in place.

Irelia blushed and lowered her eyes, biting her lip.

'Is she really that embarrassed about it?' Riven wondered. Regardless, she was glad it had stopped that conversation. She decided to take the chance to change it.

"So why did you join the League, Irelia?"

Irelia met her eyes again for a short time, then turned her head away calmly, "For a number of reasons. It's my duty to protect Ionia, and if the League is the only way to do so, then so be it."

"And the other reasons?" Riven pressed, her curiosity growing.

Irelia shifted in her seat, but Riven kept her foot secured on the spot. She was kind of enjoying this.

"I... also went for my own reasons. I heard about the other types of magic used there, and thought I might find something that could help me."

Riven nodded slowly. She knew there were always personal reasons behind outward motives. All Noxians knew that much. However, she felt glad that Irelia's motive wasn't as typically selfish. She just wanted to be normal again.

"And," Irelia continued, catching Riven off guard, "I'm searching for my brother."

Riven blinked, "You have a brother?"

Irelia nodded, "He went missing during the war. He was headed to Demacia to request help, and then... he simply vanished."

She clenched her jaw briefly, then met Riven's eyes with a sincere, pleading expression, "His name is Zelos. Please, if you hear anything, tell me. He means so much to me."

"Yes, of course," Riven agreed. She didn't want to say she expected the worst. If someone she knew went missing for 8 years, she wouldn't expect them to turn up okay.

Their food arrived just then, and Riven inspected it before eating. She couldn't recognize much of anything. Ionian food was definitely odd. Irelia thanked the waitress, and Riven peered after her as she went back into the kitchen, trying to catch a glimpse of the Noxian man. To her disappointment, she couldn't see him from her angle.

She turned back to her food and examined it again. It was a soup of some kind with noodles and other indistinguishable ingredients. The waitress hadn't given her a spoon.

Irelia noticed her confusion and smiled in amusement. Without a word, she reached for a pair of small sticks on the table and slowly placed them in her hand between her fingers. With a precision revealing years of practice, she picked up a single noodle and displayed it to Riven.

Riven reached for the sticks and attempted to mimic the actions, but she had trouble figuring out the finger placement, despite several more glances at Irelia's example.

"Here," Irelia said, setting down her chopsticks and reaching across the table. She gently corrected Riven's grip and squeezed down on her fingers to demonstrate how to move them. Riven felt the difference immediately and attempted to pick up a piece of something in her soup. After a few attempts, she managed to snag a large piece of some sort of vegetable, and displayed it with pride. Irelia smiled widely.

They began eating properly, and Irelia started up the conversation again.

"What do you think of the League so far, Riven?"

"I haven't thought much about it," She answered honestly, "Why?"

"I'm just wondering. Most Noxians that participate enjoy the bloodiness of it, and revel in their victories. The Demacians, on the other hand, simply think of it as a way to impose their beliefs on others. The smaller city-states don't make too much of a ripple, and Ionia... We're just there to protect ourselves."

Riven processed the information. She always knew the High Command of Noxus wasn't taking the League seriously. They only went along with the charade because it wasn't in their favour to go against it at the moment. But there had to be some backroom meetings, some secret plan in case they needed to get past it.

"I don't think I've been there long enough to form an opinion properly," She answered Irelia's question, "But I think I do find it strange that a few select people can determine the outcome of a war. It's hard to believe that the losing side would accept it with their army sitting at home."

"The rematch against Noxus saved our cities from another all-out war, and there have been no repercussions. Isn't that an example of its effectiveness?"

"Would you still call it effective had you lost?" Riven countered.

Irelia faltered, and lowered her eyes, "I... suppose I would have had to accept our defeat."

Riven shook her head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I'm just looking at it from my perspective. If the League wants to be in charge, it needs to reduce the militaries of the city-states, in order to keep its verdict resolute. But then that would put far too much power into the League itself, as the entire continent would be governed by the Council of Equity."

Irelia measured the information silently before replying, "I think all of the leaders of the city-states have been over this discussion, and no one wants to make a move either way. It could be a disaster."

"But I'd rather not get into politics," Irelia continued quickly, "Do you mind if I ask why you joined?"

Riven poked her food around, "I don't really know why."

Irelia pushed her bowl aside and leaned on her elbows, "Perhaps you were looking for your true path."

Riven smirked at the strangeness of the sentence, "You mentioned something like that before. What do you mean?"

"All of us have many paths laid out ahead," Irelia explained, "Our choices decide which one we follow. But many intersect and create a common roadway that splits off in all kinds of directions, some returning, some ending far away. Our legacy lies in that roadway."

"A modifiable fate, then?"

Irelia smiled, "That's a simplistic way of putting on it, but you've got the right idea."

Riven considered the theory. She kind of liked it. A mixture of choice and destiny. "But how do you know if you're on the true path?"

"Our minds may never know it, but if we look, we might see signs. Those times when our bodies act for us. Or in some cases, when someone else comes along and unknowingly directs us back to it. I've heard of some particularly romantic stories in that regard. It's those kinds of moments that can give us hints. I like to imagine Zelos found his way, and that's why he hasn't returned yet."

Riven was about to reply when a tall young man walked by, shouting "Mom! Dad!"

The waitress stepped out of the kitchen with a look of disapproval, "Tori, where have you been? We could use your help."

Riven could see the difference in height between the mother and son. She tried to guess the features of the father from him. Tall, stocky, a very defined facial structure, and light brown hair. Definitely not Ionian.

"Forget about that," He said, "We've got a guest. Look who I found at the festival."

He gestured to the doorway. Riven's gaze followed out of idle curiosity, but that quickly changed to complete shock. If she had believed in her true path, she definitely would have considered this a sign.

"Riven! And Irie too! What a coincidence!" Lux cheered as she entered the restaurant.

Irelia shifted her foot backwards,severing their link, as everybody had a moment of confused glances.

The waitress bowed deeply to Lux, "Welcome to our establishment, Ms. Crownguard. How can I serve you today?"

Lux waved off the formalities, "Oh, I didn't come to eat. We were just on the way to the arena, so we figured we'd stop by and say hello."

She turned to Riven and Irelia, "Are you guys done eating? You should come! Tori's gonna sign up for the martial arts tournament tomorrow. Ah! We can all go watch! It'll be so much more fun!"

"Tori! I thought I told you not to do it! You'll get hurt!" The mother exclaimed.

"Relax, mom. I'll be fine. It's what I've been training for," Tori tried to calm her, but it didn't seem to work.

Just then, the father appeared from behind the curtain. He was a large man with long brown hair and a nicely trimmed goatee. To Riven's disappointment, she didn't recognize him, and she was unsure if he recognized her. His attention was on his son.

He put a hand on his wife's shoulder and regarded Tori for a long moment. "Good luck," Was all he said, and returned back into the kitchen. The wife sighed and relaxed, giving in.

"Well, should we get going?" Tori turned around, eyeing Lux.

Riven felt a surge of annoyance. She had decided she didn't like the boy already, given his cocky attitude, but that look gave her a bad feeling.

Irelia stood, placing some coins on the table. "Well, Riven? Shall we accompany them?"

Riven looked back, and hummed her approval. If this was a chance to spend time with Lux as well as pursue her objective, she would take it. She slipped her shoe back on as naturally as she could manage. She was worried about having to explain why she'd taken it off.

She made to stand, and the Noxian man appeared from the kitchen again, carrying a tray of food. He walked over to them, looking directly at her, and placed the tray down in front of her. "I heard you were dead."

Riven stared back in silence.

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I don't care either way." He left again, wrapping an arm around his wife and guiding her into the back.

Tori looked at her oddly, "Do you know my dad?"

Riven shook her head silently, avoiding eye contact. She'd rather not spread the news that she was Noxian. She examined the food the man had brought out. They were a sort of pastry shaped in circles, with little rabbit designs etched into them.

"Moon cakes," Irelia told her, smiling, "They're very good. A festival favourite."

Riven took one and tried it. It was sweet and flaky, and filled with a sort of red paste. It was a little too sweet for her tastes, but she enjoyed the rest of it.

She noticed everyone was watching her, and felt uncomfortable. "I'm ready," She said in an attempt to move on.

Lux giggled, "Alright! Let's go!"

The streets were still packed when they emerged, to Riven's dismay. But she decided to struggle through it this time. She was determined to fight her weaknesses as much as possible, especially in this sort of situation.

"So where did you two meet?" Irelia asked Lux and Tori.

"Well, I was just kinda wandering around enjoying the festival, and Tori came up out of nowhere, asking me if I was by myself. He offered to show me around, which was very nice of him."

Tori scratched his nose and grinned, "I'm just doing my part as a host to our guests."

"That is very admirable," Irelia commented with a smirk. Riven shuddered.

They merged onto the main street, Tori leading the way. He seemed to naturally glide through the chaos, and neither Lux nor Irelia seemed to have issues keeping up. Riven felt left out and insecure. She could see them talking and laughing, but was having trouble focusing on it.

Someone bumped into her going the other way, and she lost her balance, falling into someone else. They caught her, and she apologized quickly before turning back to continue on, only to realize in fear that she'd lost track of the others. She looked around in a slight panic as she tried to catch a glimpse of them again.

Riven suddenly felt the crowd all around her. Her breath caught in her throat as the anxiety set in. There was too much happening. Hundreds of people passing by, yelling, screaming, all the noise, the sheer amount of information was overwhelming. She heard Irelia's voice, calling out to her, but she couldn't distinguish where it came from in all the background noise. Everything was blurring together.

A hand grabbed hers and pulled her away. Riven closed her eyes and followed it, hoping it would lead her out of the mess. She bumped into people, but didn't care. She just wanted out.

The noise died down, and she didn't feel the presence of people surrounding her anymore. Riven opened her eyes and looked around. Irelia stood before her, and she saw they were in an alleyway off the main street. She took a deep breath to recollect herself.

"Thanks," Riven said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Irelia asked.

"I'm fine," Riven answered simply. She didn't want to talk about her weaknesses. She noticed Irelia still hadn't let go of her hand, and glanced up at her.

"Is this weird?" Irelia asked, stepping closer, and gripping her hand tighter.

Riven flattened against the wall behind her in reaction. Why was she getting closer? Was something wrong?

"Irelia?" Riven managed nervously.

"Forgive me for being so forward, Riven, but I have to say it again. There really is something about you. You've captivated me."

Riven's throat was suddenly dry. Did Irelia mean what she thought she meant?

"Irelia-"

"Call me Irie," She interrupted, sliding a hand along Riven's arm. Riven shivered involuntarily. It was clear to her now.

"Irelia, I can't."

The Ionian paused, "Why?"

"You're acting strange," Riven said quickly, not mentioning the other more blatant reasons, "Please stop."

Irelia moved closer again, trapping Riven against the wall. Her face was just inches away. Riven didn't want to use force, but she was getting far too close.

"This is me, Riven. The real me. It isn't strange, it's natural. I'm doing this of my own accord. So please..."

She leaned in, craning her neck to close the distance. Time moved slowly for Riven as she struggled to grab hold of her feelings.

'She's trying to kiss me.'

Is that what you want?

'I don't... know.'

You like her, don't you?

'I don't know. Not like this, I think.'

And what is 'this'? Would you be okay with it if it were Lux?

'I don't... yes?'

Then...

'This is wrong.'

Irelia's lips pressed lightly against her own before she could react properly. The instant afterwards, however, she was an arms-length away, Riven's hands pushing away on Irelia's shoulders.

Irelia's face was flushed, her breathing deep. She stared back, making no effort to resist Riven's hold on her. Riven's lips tingled where Irelia's had touched them. So this was what it was like. It was strange...

"This is wrong," Riven voiced her thoughts.

"It's no-"

"It is!"

Irelia didn't respond. Riven couldn't look her in the eye any longer.

"I'm not the one you love, am I?" Irelia asked softly.

"What?" Riven asked in surprise.

What gave her that idea? Their talk earlier had...

"Oh god..." Riven groaned.

Irelia finally looked away gloomily, "It's her, right? Lux?"

Riven snapped back to attention. She opened her mouth to respond, but realized it wouldn't matter. The secret was out. She prepared herself to be ridiculed.

"So then..." Irelia continued, "What are you waiting for?"

Riven blinked.

"What?"

"You love her. Go get her."

"Irelia..." Riven felt entirely conflicted. She was causing pain to someone she respected, who was telling her to ignore her own feelings. What was the right thing to do here? Was there even a right way through this?

She took a deep breath and forced herself to focus. She let go of Irelia's shoulders. The Ionian watched them longingly as they receded.

"Irelia, I'm really not good with these things..." Riven started, unsure if she should be saying anything, "I don't dislike you, but..."

She took a long moment to gather her thoughts. The sound of the people in the streets echoed down the alleyway, and Irelia waited expectantly. Riven sighed, frustrated with her lack of words. Her mind was too mixed up for this.

"Is that all?" Irelia asked, "You don't dislike me?"

"No, that's not it. I just can't... I'm sorry."

Irelia gave her a disheartened look and sighed, "That is enough apologizing to me for one lifetime, Riven."

"There you are!"

Both Riven and Irelia turned in unison to find Lux and Tori at the entrance of the alley.

"We were looking all over for you two! What are you doing back here?" Lux chimed.

"Riven was feeling ill," Irelia answered smoothly, "So I took her away from the crowd."

"Hm, really?" Lux directed towards Riven with an impish grin, "It wouldn't have anything to do with some late-night training in the cold, would it?"

Riven looked away. For some reason, even seeing Lux didn't stir her right now.

"I'm just tired," She replied, going along with the white lie. If Lux found out what had just happened, she wasn't sure what she'd do.

"Well then," Irelia stepped forward and bowed, "I believe I will be returning to my quarters. I have work to do, and I have wasted enough time for today."

She turned back to Riven, "Do not hesitate to come see me regarding your sword."

Riven didn't miss the hidden message there, and it pained her. In other words, business only.

Irelia gave one final bow, and disappeared into the streets. Riven could tell her mood was definitely worse from the way she walked.

"Well that was sudden," Lux broke the silence, "Did something happen?"

Riven felt a new swell of stress wash over her as she was forced to continue the lie, "Nothing important."

Lux regarded her for a moment before shrugging, "Well, I guess that makes it the three of us."

"Actually," Tori interjected, "I'm going to have to leave as well."

"Aww," Lux pouted, "You're going already?"

The tightness in Riven's chest returned with Lux's far-too-friendly tone. Did she not see that the boy liked her? It wasn't like he was trying to hide his advances.

"'Fraid so. I'll need all the practice I can get for the tournament tomorrow."

"Humm. Okay. I'll just have to settle for Riven then."

Before Riven could debate that sentence, Lux was attached to her arm. She suddenly didn't mind Tori as much, and tried to look as if it were natural for Lux to be beside her like this. Tori seemed unphased by the action, though, and Riven had to admit it was probably normal for him to see girls linked in arm here in Ionia. A sight like this in Noxus, however, was beyond rare.

"Have yourselves a good time. I'll see you tomorrow, Lux." He barely gave Riven a nod before taking his leave, which only irritated her more. He was obvious to the point of ridiculous. As soon as he was out of sight, Riven posed the question to Lux, more out of annoyance than concern.

"You know he likes you, right?"

"Of course," Lux laughed.

"And..." Riven asked hesitantly, "Do you like him?"

"Hmm. I haven't decided yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Lux put a finger to her chin in thought, "Well. He's a nice guy and all. Not too bad-looking either."

Riven regretted bringing up the subject. "And the problems?" She asked hopefully.

"I don't think he'd keep my attention for very long."

Riven smirked, "Well aren't you fickle." She was feeling a little more bold with Lux still grasping her arm. It was a good sign that she was still so friendly, despite the possible rival.

Lux nodded in response, though she seemed lost in thought. After a quick repose, she snapped back to reality.

"Well, where to?" Lux met Riven's gaze.

Riven suddenly felt the urge to kiss her, her lips still tingling a little from Irelia's action. Was that wrong? She couldn't decide, with her complete lack of experience. The one thing that held her back was the thought of being rejected just as she'd done to Irelia. She couldn't let herself fail here. She needed to know if Irelia was right. She needed to know how Lux felt about her.

"Riven? You're staring," Lux grinned coyly.

Riven shifted her gaze away from the girl's blue eyes, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Don't do that," Lux replied.

Riven's heart jumped. Was she mad about the staring? "Do what?"

Lux smiled, "Overthink things. All I did was ask where you wanted to go next."

Riven calmed down significantly, "I don't really do well with vague questions," She admitted.

"Really?" Lux sounded surprised, "I thought you seemed so confident in everything. Like you always knew what was next in line."

Riven took that as a compliment of sorts, and smiled. "Then do you just want to walk around and sightsee?" She suggested.

The blonde nodded once, "I'd like that."

The two of them left again for the streets and into the crowd. Riven braced herself for the anxiety to return, but to her surprise, it didn't feel so bad with Lux right beside her. She could breathe. She could think. It was calming.

"So what's this about your sword and Irelia?" Lux asked casually.

Riven glanced at her. She looked like she was trying to hide her curiosity.

"Information-gathering?"

A small smile grew on Lux's face, "What do you mean by that?"

"Irelia told me about your profession."

"Ah. So I've been caught, huh?" Lux cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes defiantly, "But it's not my profession. It's my life."

"How so?"

"I have a... 'need' to know things," She said, tapping her nose with a finger, "I believe the words 'information whore' have been used to describe me."

Riven laughed. She wanted to meet the person who used that term.

"Hey, that's not funny. It's mean!" Lux punched her shoulder playfully.

"But it somehow fits," Riven replied, attempting to stifle her laughter.

Lux crossed her arms and turned away, but the smile she couldn't hide gave away her act.

The both shared a small laugh, before Lux's expression dropped solemnly.

"So... Is that why you've been avoiding me?" She asked.

"What?"

"Since the attack on the ship, you've been... distant. Is it because I'm a spy?"

A bout of worry appeared in Riven's mind. Her awkwardness was creating a rift, and her denial was expanding it. She realized that if she wanted this to work, she couldn't simply prioritize objectives. She had to act on it now...

"No, it's not that. It's-" Riven started, before catching herself. What could she say? "It's not that. I really don't care about it. Or the fact that we're supposed to be enemies... I'm glad... to have you as a friend."

Lux looked touched, and immediately pounced onto Riven, "Aww, Riv, that was so sweet! I'm glad too!"

Riven felt a rush of adrenaline as Lux came so close. It felt good to have her near.

"Pardon me," A man's voice sounded near them, "I don't mean to interrupt, but did I hear a Noxian accent over here?"

The girls both turned to face the man. He appeared to be a Shojin monk, to the best of Riven's knowledge of the region, with a strange blindfold over his eyes.

"Oh hey!" Lux cried out, surprising Riven, "You're Lee Sin, that monk who set himself on fire!"

The man smiled politely, a slight slur apparent in his pronunciations, "Correct, and by the sound of it, you must be Lady Luxanna Crownguard of Demacia."

"Eh, really? You can tell by my voice?" Lux asked in amazement, "I mean, I know I'm popular, but that's impressive!" She added with a small laugh.

"And who is your Noxian friend? Forgive my curiosity, but they are a rare breed this far North."

"This is Riven," Lux introduced her, "She's here for a super-secret project with Irie."

Riven wanted to interject. Why was Lux saying so much needless information?

"With Irelia...? Now that is something. She's never had a Noxian for company before. She always said they were not to be trusted. You must be something special indeed."

Riven grimaced, her gut writhing from guilt. So she was the first Noxian Irelia trusted, and she'd gone and destroyed it. As much as she tried to convince herself it wasn't her fault, she still felt terrible about it. She'd have to go talk to her about it... But how?

"I'm not all that special," Riven replied, downcast.

"Hmm..." Lee sin hummed in thought, "But you have the air of a warrior about you. You fight, yes?"

"When I have to."

Lee sin nodded, "And that gives me the answer I was looking for. Now then, I have a request for you."

Riven stared at the man she's just met and wondered what he was getting at. "A request?"

He nodded, "Please take part in the martial arts tournament."

"The tournament? Why me?"

The monk laughed, "Well, I would like to say I'm simply looking for some good competition, but the truth is that there is no competition."

"What do you mean?" Lux asked.

"Udyr is fighting this year," He answered.

Lux nodded knowingly, but Riven didn't understand. "Who's Udyr?"

Lee Sin stroked his goatee pensively, "He is a... gifted individual. Very determined. Very powerful. He fights in the League using only his fists against all manner of weaponry and magic. You can imagine what chance regular martial arts has against that." He laughed softly.

Riven frowned, "Then what chance would I have?"

"You never know what feats you can perform until you attempt them," He said mystically, before smiling again, "But to be perfectly honest with you, Lady Riven, I am only suggesting this to you as a means of enjoyment. And of course, the offer extends to you, Lady Luxanna."

"Me?" Lux questioned, her voice's pitch revealing her shock, "But I don't know how..."

"I hear you're a quick learner. Perhaps Riven can teach you some of her Tilas?"

Riven squinted at the man, "How do you know...?"

"A lion studies its prey before approaching it. The way you walk, the way you hold yourself. For an experienced martial artist, it's an easy giveaway."

"An experienced _blind_ martial artist?"

Lee Sin grinned, "Well, knowing a bit of magic helps."

"I should have known," Riven grumbled.

"Hey Riven, let's do it!" Lux interrupted excitedly.

Riven looked at her, bewildered, "What?"

"Let's enter! You can teach me how, right?"

The thought of training Lux flourished in her mind. Close proximity, physical contact, intimate situations... "I... don't know..." She answered, attempting to push away the ideas.

"Please!" Lux pressed with puppy-dog eyes, "You were so cool fighting those pirates! I wanna do that too!"

"It takes years of practice, you know. It's not something you can achieve in a day." Riven tried to reason. Lux didn't budge.

"...Fine."

Lux whooped and jumped up excitedly.

"But in return," Riven continued, "... I want to learn some magic."

Lux paused her celebration, "Magic? What for?"

Riven looked away, "I need it. For my goals."

"Hmm... Okay." Lux agreed with a nod. Riven raised an eyebrow. That was easier than expected.

"Excellent," Lee Sin said with a clap, "I'll see to it that you are both registered. The first match begins at nine tomorrow morning. I cannot be sure when you first compete, but it would be wise to show up regardless."

He nodded deeply, and began to walk away, until Riven reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Wait. Umm... If possible, could you enter me under a pseudonym?"

Lee Sin directed his 'gaze' at her, as if contemplating her expression.

"Yes, I believe that would be fine," He answered casually, "Any preference?"

Riven thought for a brief moment. "Celt."

"Alright then, Celt, I hope to see you tomorrow," He smiled bowing his head, "Do you wish for a pseudonym as well, Luxanna?"

"Nope, I'm fine," She answered happily.

"Then, my best regards to you both."

He walked away and vanished into the crowd seamlessly, despite his unusual appearance. He reminded Riven of a summoner in some way, and she shuddered at the thought of it. Still, she considered him interesting in a way. A blind martial artist. She wanted to know how skilled he was.

"Omigosh, this is exciting!" Lux exclaimed brightly, "Maybe we'll have to face Tori!"

Riven scoffed, a little annoyed just at the mention of the boy.

"Hey, don't be like that. He's good! I think he'd be a challenge for you."

Riven kept her doubts to herself this time, afraid of upsetting Lux. Couldn't she see they just wouldn't get along?

"So?" Lux asked quizzically.

"So what?"

"When are we going to train?

Riven took a deep breath to calm her thoughts. She was beginning to get ideas again.

'You can use this.'

This was an opportunity to act. Without a word, she took hold of Lux's hand and led her away from the main streets. The mage seemed content to keep the silence, and followed obediently.

Riven wasn't really sure where they were headed. She just needed a place where they wouldn't be bothered, and more importantly, where they could be alone.

They came across a park of some kind, densely forested with tall, thick trees, and only a small dirt path winding through it. Riven lead the way into it. There were several groups of people on the path, so Riven left it, venturing into the thicket of trees. The light was sparse inside, the foliage blocking the majority of it. Their footsteps crunched on the fallen leaves as they continued on quietly.

Lux didn't ask where they were going. Riven was glad for it. She'd rather not tell her she didn't actually know.

She saw a small amount of light ahead, and aimed towards it. If her experience in traveling gave her one thing, it was a feel for nature, and that light meant a fairly large clearing.

As they approached, Riven slowed her pace, realizing she had reached their destination. Lux let go of her hand and passed by her, looking around in awe. She spun slowly, taking in the area with an amused smile on her face. Riven watched silently with a different sort of smile. This place felt right. Seeing Lux like this felt right.

"This is beautiful," Lux declared cheerily, "How did you know this was here?"

Riven shrugged, "I didn't, really."

Lux didn't look convinced, "Then how'd you find it?"

Riven looked up to see the sky beyond the trees, "I followed the light."

"Chance!" Lux shouted.

Riven looked back down to see Lux charging towards her. Her instincts took over and she grabbed Lux's arm. With a quick twist of her body, she knelt down and threw Lux over her shoulder.

Lux landed flat in a sitting position, giggling uncontrollably.

"You're not supposed to call out your attacks," Riven advised, both amused and confused.

"Oh hey, lilies!" Lux said excitedly, "They're my favourite!"

Riven stepped beside her to look as well. A small patch of white lilies was growing at the base of a nearby tree. Riven felt a slight warmth seeing them, along with the idea that she'd lucked out in not only finding this place, but Lux's favourite flower as well. It seemed too good to be true.

Suddenly, her legs twisted beneath her, and she fell to the ground beside Lux.

"Gotcha," Lux beamed.

Once Riven got over the initial shock, she laughed, "That's better."

Lux giggled again.

* * *

><p>"Put your weight on your left leg. When I move forward to attack, step forward and use your body as a lever. Let the attack pass just enough, and then twist and throw me over. Use your opponent's movements against them. Got it?"<p>

Lux nodded. The orange glow of twilight kept the area just illuminated enough for them to continue training, though Riven knew that time would be up soon. She was determined to settle matters here.

Riven stepped forward and threw a punch. Lux stepped into her arm and bent backwards to absorb the blow, then grabbed Riven's arm and twisted sideways, dragging Riven over and onto the ground.

Riven landed softly, having expected the counter. "That's better, but you're trying to use too much of your own strength. Pivot your body and use my weight and momentum instead."

"Mkay," Lux responded.

Riven got to her feet and brushed herself off. "I think I'll teach you a new one this time."

This was her chance to act. She readied her stance, "Come at me."

Lux complied, sending a quick left jab at Riven. Riven deflected the blow with her right hand and dragged Lux inwards with her free hand. She stopped at the point where she would counterattack, leaving Lux only a short distance away. She felt herself tense at the proximity as they came face to face, yet felt strangely comfortable with it. Her gaze stayed steady on the other girl as her heart started beating faster. Lux made no attempt to move away, and met the look, her mouth slightly agape. Were her lips always this red? Or was it just the light playing tricks? The sparkle in her eyes was ever-present. Riven felt like she was floating.

Before she realized it, Lux had stepped in and closed the distance herself. And before Riven could get a thought through her mind, she felt Lux's lips against hers. They were soft, and sweet, like the moon cakes. When they parted again, Riven opened her eyes. She didn't remember closing them. Lux was staring back playfully, her face just inches away.

Riven was tingling all over. She wanted more. She let her restraint go and leaned in to kiss Lux again, only to be stopped as Lux placed a finger on her mouth.

"Have you fallen for me yet, Riven?" She asked quietly, removing her hand and allowing Riven to respond, but Riven didn't know how. The blunt question churned in her mind, and the best response she could come up with was a slight nod.

"Really?" Lux asked excitedly.

Riven nodded again, slowly and unsurely. This was feeling surreal. Lux had just kissed her, right? It was exactly what she had wanted. She couldn't believe it. Irelia was right after all.

Lux spun away gleefully, "This is great! Better than expected!" She laughed.

Riven smiled, though she was confused by the girl's reactions. And instantly Lux was right in front of her again, beaming. "Tell me, when was it? When did it happen?"

If Riven wasn't blushing already, she knew she was now. "Umm... I don't really know. I guess I realized it on the ferry."

"Hmm? So soon? Oh wow, that explains a lot then," Lux mumbled in thought, "Still, this is good. The plan worked so well."

"Plan?" Riven asked, perplexed.

Lux grinned, "The make-Riven-fall-madly-in-love-with-me plan."

"What?" Riven half-smiled. Was that a joke?

Lux cocked her head to the side, "Isn't it obvious? I never would have gotten this far without a strategy."

Riven's smile faded. "What are you saying?" She asked pointedly. She didn't like the sound of this.

Lux suddenly seemed meek and averted her gaze. "Well, I knew it was a bit of a stretch to have it happen normally... so I may have had to use an itsy bitsy amount of... manipulation to-"

"_Manipulation?_" Riven's mouth spoke, though her entire mind was in shock.

Lux winced, "But it's okay now!" She replied earnestly, "Since... Since we feel the same way, don't we?"

Riven took a step back, horrified, "Are you kidding? You planned this entire thing?"

Lux squirmed a little on the spot, "Isn't this what you wanted? I understand you, Riven. Better than anyone. How else could I have done it?"

Riven couldn't even form a response to that. She didn't want to. The memories of the past few days rushed to mind. How much was an act, what parts were scripted, in order to lead her here?

She turned around. She couldn't look at the girl right now. Five minutes ago she couldn't have imagined being angry at Lux. But right now, she only felt disgust.

"... Not like this." She said quietly. She wanted to be understood, but this was just...

Lux didn't reply.

With a heavy sigh, Riven walked away from the clearing, back towards the city streets. Just how had it turned out this way? Why was it that when she tried to reach out to people, it only turned out worse?

'You're destined to be alone,' The thought returned. She shook it away angrily. Tears threatened her eyes, blurring her vision, but she fought them back. She needed to be strong again. Betrayal was something she was used to. Manipulation was something she'd experienced. She could deal with it.

...But then why did this time hurt so much?

She kept walking, painstakingly analyzing every bit of her journey since she arrived at the League. It all made sense now. Lux's speech and actions all seemed so artificial, organized. She had fallen for the charade, and her feelings had gotten caught up in the process. That was all it was.

'She tricked me into falling in love with her,' Riven repeated in her mind, 'She tricked me.'

She stopped, noticing she'd entered the inn already. She hadn't been conscious of the time. Even more offsetting, though, was where she found herself standing. Irelia's door loomed in front of her.

Irelia...

She raised a hand, hesitated, then knocked once.

* * *

><p><strong>Moodkilling Author's Note:<strong> Riven's fighting style, Tilas, is based on Silat (I'm so original at naming things, aren't I?). Look it up. It's pretty awesome. I wish I knew it.

Also, 'two stone' is 28 pounds (which puts the total weight of Riven's reformed sword at about 90 pounds!). I actually did a bit of rough calculating to figure this out, and that's pretty much the _lowest_ weight it _could_ be, assuming black stone has the same weight as ordinary stone, which is a little doubtful to be honest. It should be much denser. But meh. And don't ask why I decided to put it in stone. It just fit.


	11. Flicker Pt 1

**Author's Note**: A shorter (/average length) one this time. Why? Partly because I felt bad for taking so long, and partly because I was annoyed at the idea of it being longer than the last one. Nevertheless, I give you Guiding Light, Chapter 11. Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 – Flicker, Part 1<strong>

"Riven?" A voice called beside her.

Riven looked away from Irelia's door, her hand still raised from knocking. Irelia was standing a few feet down the hallway with a small bag in hand, clearly puzzled by her presence. Riven made no motion as she tried to figure out what came next. The sadness that had momentarily disappeared returned, and cut off her words entirely.

"Riven, what's wrong?" Irelia asked in concern, stepping forward. She placed a hand on Riven's arm.

The contact nudged Riven's trance, and she felt herself break down a little. The tears she'd fought off before finally broke through.

Irelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Come in. Let's sit down."

She opened the door and led Riven inside, closing it again behind them. Riven followed through the room, half-blind, half-aware of her surroundings. She felt Irelia sit her down somewhere soft as she knelt down in front of her.

"Are you here to apologize again, Riven?" Irelia asked plainly, leaning her elbows on Riven's knees.

Riven shook her head.

"Then it's something to do with Lux."

Riven tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes.

"Here," Irelia said, offering a handkerchief, "You're too strong to cry, Riven."

Riven took the offering gratefully and wiped her face. She could see clearly again, and noticed she was sitting on a bed. She wasn't sure what to think of that.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Riven took another long moment before speaking. She was having trouble finding her voice.

"You were right," She finally managed.

Irelia's expression grew complex, "Well of course. It was obvious to-"

Riven shook her head furiously, "No. You were right about Lux... I shouldn't have trusted her."

Irelia watched her silently, "Go on."

"She set me up. She planned this whole thing," Riven said, her voice cracking a little. Just thinking about it angered her.

Irelia frowned, squinting, "What are you talking about?"

"She tricked me into falling... into liking her."

"And why would she do that?"

Riven clenched her jaw. It didn't matter why.

Irelia sighed, "So that's what this is about. Riven, tell me, why are you here?"

She still didn't have an answer.

"Do you want me to comfort you? Pat your head and tell you it's alright?"

Smoothly, she pushed Riven's knees apart and shifted herself between them.

"Or would you rather I took your mind off of it for a while?" She asked persuasively, sliding a hand across Riven's leg.

Riven inhaled sharply, her gut fluttering. It was strange. She wasn't hesitating like usual, and she hadn't felt this way around Irelia before. It was only like this when she was with Lux...

"Do you realize what you're doing to me, Riven?" Irelia asked, maintaining the small distance between them, "Even now, I'm asking you to be with me, and you're thinking of her."

Riven averted her gaze. That wasn't true... it was just...

"I know why you're here, even if you don't," Irelia stated, "It's not for me. I knew that the minute I saw you in the hallway. You're here to get back at her for betraying your trust. You're here to make yourself feel better."

Riven stayed silent, a mixture of shame, guilt, and frustration writhing through her. She grit her teeth. She didn't want to admit to any of that.

Irelia kept on staring, her almond eyes piercing whatever defences Riven still had.

"Would it really help, Riven?"

Riven turned away, shrugging.

"Riven," Irelia commanded, turning her back, "Tell me. Is this going to make you feel better?"

Riven met her stare defiantly, but couldn't keep it. She turned her eyes downward, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes again.

Irelia sighed once more, standing up, "You are so lucky I have self-restraint, Riven. This would have been such a mistake for you. For both of us."

Riven's lip quivered, and she covered her face with her hands.

"This whole thing is a mistake," She replied miserably.

She heard Irelia walk a few paces away and sit down in a chair across from her.

"Riven, can you explain to me how to make someone like me?"

Riven looked at her through watery eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I say it. How would I possibly make you attracted to me?"

Riven opened her mouth, but had no words.

Irelia frowned, and closed her eyes. "Look, I know you're new to these feelings, and you're not exactly thinking straight, but really, Riven. You're being completely illogical."

Riven felt a pang of annoyance in her chest. Was she _lecturing_ her?

"What do you know about my thoughts?" She lashed out.

Irelia stared at her coolly, "What do you expect from me, Riven? You deny my feelings and then come crying to me when you're heartbroken. Do you realize how angry you're making me?"

Riven's glare softened as she realized what a mistake she'd made. She had been so focused on herself that she hadn't considered Irelia's feelings. Of course she'd be angry.

"Sorry..." Riven replied, feeling guilty again.

"I thought I told you," Irelia said, her voice returning to its formal tone, "Not to apologize any more."

"But..."

"Friends do not need to apologize."

Riven considered those words, looking back at Irelia concernedly. The Ionian held her gaze comfortably. Did she deserve to be Irelia's friend, after all this?

"I still like you, Riven, perhaps a bit more than I should, but even I know when to give up."

Riven turned her head away again, reliving the past hour with a clearer mind. She was still upset, but her thoughts were more organized about it.

"You still like her too, right?

Riven closed her eyes. She nodded, though just a little.

Irelia smiled in a sad sort of way.

"Listen, Riven. We all pretend in one way or another for the sake of others. Heaven knows I do. Luxanna did what she thought she had to do in order to gain your attention. I do not know whether you would have developed these feelings with or without her influence, but you need to spend some time reflecting on why you are upset about it."

Riven clenched her jaw. It was hard to think about right now. Her gut felt like stone, and it only grew worse when she tried.

Irelia picked up the bag she was carrying earlier and took out a small package. "Have you eaten yet, Riven?"

"I'm not really hungry," Riven muttered half-truthfully.

Irelia didn't look convinced, "Do not make me force-feed you. Eat." She demanded, reaching across to hand the package over.

Riven reached out to take it, and a small glint on her wrist reminded her she was still wearing Lux's charm. She paused and considered removing it, but hesitated at the idea. Not in front of Irelia.

Irelia seemed content as Riven took the food, and pulled out another package for herself. Riven unwrapped hers to find a moon cake. She bit her lip to distract her from the thought of Lux's kiss while a twinge of hunger told her she needed to eat it.

"I know it is not quite a proper dinner, but these are very uncommon outside of festivals, so I tend to treat myself," Irelia explained with a small smile.

Riven stared at the pastry a while longer, clearing her thoughts. Finally, she took a bite of it and was surprised to find a less-sweet and creamy filling inside of this one. It was a welcome change, and she wolfed it down quickly, her appetite suddenly more apparent.

She felt Irelia's eyes on her, and looked up to match the stare. Irelia's expression changed, and she averted her gaze. Riven felt more self-conscious all of the sudden, and a question burned inside of her.

"What do you like about me, Irelia?" She asked, her curiousity matching her confusion at the idea.

Irelia blushed a little, smiling nervously. "That is a taboo question, Riven," She answered softly, "Especially now."

"Sorry," Riven replied quietly, flinching as she remembered she should stop apologizing.

Irelia's smile stayed, though she shook her head, "I do not blame you for being curious, but... Please let me move on."

The air in the room felt damp and depressing as they sat in silence, and it stressed Riven. She needed to fix this somehow.

"I admire you," She said in an attempt to break the stillness. Irelia stared at her in surprise, her attention grabbed. Riven was unsure exactly what she was trying to achieve, yet she continued as the words just came out.

"I admire your conviction, your strength, your devotion. You are a true warrior, through and through, and a hero to your people, whether you want it or not. You're much better than me, in many ways. I also appreciate what you've done for me and my people, despite our obvious differences. The fact that you are trying to help me, even now, confuses and impresses me. I could never do such a thing... And I respect you. As a rival, as an ally, and... as a friend."

She finished, and noticed a tear running down Irelia's cheek. Her strength wavered as the sadness seemed to pass to her too. Before she succumbed, she forced herself to stand and move over to Irelia's chair. The Ionian didn't move, and Riven put a hand on her shoulder while looking her in the eye.

"You're still human, Irelia," Riven said as steadily as she could manage, "I can tell you that much. And if you need me to hold your hand and remind you of that, come find me. Any time."

Irelia's lip quivered, and Riven was reaching the limit of her bravado. She swiftly drew back and continued past Irelia towards the exit, leaving Irelia's handkerchief on the chair. Immediately upon leaving the room and closing the door behind her, she collapsed against it and let out a silent sob. Not for herself, but for the girl still in the room.

What could she do? She was powerless against feelings. The pain and sadness she unintentionally caused made her feel worse than anything she'd done intentionally. She didn't want Irelia to suffer like this, and yet taking any action would only make matters worse. She knew this. The best action was to do nothing, and wait for it to pass over. But it was so difficult.

Riven steadied herself, and with a deep breath, made her way to her own room. As soon as the door was shut, she walked to her bed and collapsed on it, the day's events taking their toll on her body and mind. She was exhausted in both areas, and didn't have the energy to process information any further. Any guilt or anger or stress was replaced by numbness. Sleep soon captured her, and brought her restless dreams of nothing.

* * *

><p>"Falnic."<p>

The summoner looked up from his book to see three others standing before him. He grinned widely.

"Welcome, gentlemen. I did not hear you come in. What can I do for you?"

The one in the middle stepped forwards, "Just what is your game?"He asked angrily.

Falnic's complexion darkened, though his grin remained, "Game?"

"We've waited too long. They've found the body," The one on the left said.

"Have they now?" Falnic replied, almost with glee, "This is excellent news!"

The three of them looked at each other concernedly.

"Relax," Falnic reassured them, his voice dropping back to it's gruff tone, "This is an opportunity to be rid of any interference. You'll see. Just leave it to me."

The one on the right waved an arm in front of him, "Leave it to you! How many times have you told us that? Where is the progress you promised?"

"My fellow Noxians, do not worry. You know very well how the raven works. Everything must be exact, and I agree with that philosophy wholeheartedly."

Falnic took a brief moment of silence, then nodded, "Give me two days. Then you shall see your 'progress.'"

The three summoners looked at each other again, deliberating. The middle one turned back to Falnic.

"Two days," He confirmed, "Any longer and we take matters into our own hands."

Falnic nodded, and as they shuffled out of the hidden room, his grin faded to a frown.

"Idiots," He muttered to no one in particular, returning to his book.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Riven, you awake yet?<em>

Riven opened her eyes and quickly looked around, a hand instinctively reaching for her sword, before she recognized Nigel's voice. She shuddered at the invasiveness she felt by it.

'What do you need?'

_I need to know if you ever met Takura._

'Who?'

_The summoner who called on you for your first practice match._

'...According to your logs.'

_According to our logs._

'No, I never met him. And I don't plan to. Why?'

_He's been found. He's dead._

Riven sat up properly. 'What? How?'

_We're not quite sure yet. But... it looks like he was tortured for something._

'Who would...?' Riven thought, before a swell of stress rushed through her gut, 'I'm a suspect, aren't I?'

Nigel didn't respond right away.

'I didn't do it!'

_... I know. But they can't determine that for sure as of yet. I've tried to convince them of it, but we'll need something more concrete. The evidence... well, it isn't looking so good._

'And what the hell does that mean?'

_It means that if someone else did it, they're trying to set you up._

Riven grit her teeth. Why would someone do that? ...Was it someone from Noxus? It had to be.

The doctor from that day came to mind.

"_The League will need you soon." _

What did he mean by that? For some reason, Riven was important to someone, enough that she needed to be removed. She tried to think of who would possibly be, but couldn't settle on anyone. She had made many enemies in the past...

Her hand found the hilt of her blade, causing the runes to glow in response. If she found the person responsible for this, she'd-

_Not helping your case. Riven._

Riven closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. 'What should I do?'

_For now... Just keep an eye out for yourself. If someone's got ill intentions for you, they might not stop here. I'll try to deal with the situation on this end._

'You're sounding very professional today, Nigel,' Riven commented, her body relaxing again.

_Am I? I guess... I think the situation is just making me that way._

Riven opened her eyes. 'Then there's really nothing I can do to defend myself?'

_I'm sure coming back to the League wouldn't hurt your image._

Riven considered the thought, but her instincts were telling her it was wrong. She was caught up in too much in Ionia to just up and leave. Her sword, the tournament... Lux... Her kiss came to mind. She couldn't remember the exact moment it had happened, but the moment just after was the clearest in her memories. Her gut fluttered, and then hit rock again as she continued the memory to what happened afterward.

_Umm... Riven?_

Oh shit. Riven's eyes widened.

'Did you see that?' She asked quickly.

_Well..._

Riven groaned and covered her face. This was so embarrassing.

_... For what it's worth, I'm not judging you. Lux is... really something._

'Not helping,' Riven replied irritatedly.

_But what happened, towards the end? You seemed upset, but I didn't see why._

Riven stayed silent, and attempted to control her thoughts. It was more difficult than usual, given the amount of stress she was in.

_You know, I can help, Riven. That's kind of why I'm here._

'You're here to butt into my personal life?'

_That's... not it... I'm here to make sure you're comfortable as a League champion. Whatever the case, I'm meant to help you in that regard._

Riven clenched her fists. She didn't want to admit it... but she could use some help getting through this. It was too difficult to go over by herself.

She viewed the memory again for Nigel's sake, emphasizing the parts that upset her. Nigel was silent as he went over it. She felt him considering his words before transmitting them to her.

_Riven, I can understand why you're upset. Heck, I would be too. But I think you're overreacting a bit._

'Overreacting? She lied to me!'

_Which happens more often than you think in relationships._

'Then I'll do without them.'

_Riven. Hear me out. I need to tell you this. Lux isn't... normal. I realized that when I first summoned her. She's brilliant, to a scary degree. But that's also taken a toll on her ability to really connect with people._

Some of Lux's words came to mind with Nigel's explanation, and Riven felt like she suddenly understood the meaning behind them.

_-"He really is a simple one, huh?"-_

_-"I don't really feel any sort of connection with him."-_  
>-<em>"I don't think he'd keep my attention for very long."-<em>

...

_-"Do you ever feel like your life is a lie?"-  
><em>

Meanwhile, Nigel continued, _I think the reason she's trying so hard is because she truly has feelings for you, and she doesn't know how else to act on them._

Riven sighed, Biting her lip. She could actually see Nigel's point, but refused to think she was overreacting. She had every right to be upset. To think Lux could say she understood her when she couldn't even figure out that lying to her was wrong.

_To be fair_, Nigel interrupted,_ She was courteous enough to inform you of her lying. That's better than some things I've seen others do._

'And how am I supposed to know if this isn't more acting?'

_... Well, I guess you don't._

Riven twitched slightly, 'When does the pretending stop? How do I know if I'm talking to the real Lux or not?'

_..._

Riven breathed a sigh, exasperated. This wasn't really helping. It was just frustrating her more. She had too much weighing on her mind right now to be worrying about this. She looked out the window, searching for a distraction, only to find it was getting brighter outside.

'I need to go, Nigel,' She thought, half to escape the discussion, the other half her paranoia of being late.

_I take it you're not coming back to the League then?_

'No,' Riven answered, 'I've got unfinished business here.'

The Noxian schemes could wait.

* * *

><p>The outer area of the stadium was wide and open, and somehow still managed to be full of people. A queue extended from every entrance of the enormous building, and Riven struggled with herself to get closer, wondering where she was supposed to go. She assumed there was an entrance for competitors, but hadn't had the foresight to ask the lady at the inn that much. She had thought directions might suffice.<p>

At the very least, she was glad she wasn't attracting as much attention today. Wearing her hood up seemed to help matters, though her dark skin still drew short stares. While she stood there staring at the daunting figure of the stadium and considering her options, a man's voice called out nearby.

"Celt!"

She might have ignored it, had she not used the name frequently enough in her past to react to it. She turned to look for the source and saw Lee Sin, facing her direction, yet unmoving. He seemed to be listening for something.

Riven took a step towards him, and he turned his head immediately to 'look' at her, smiling.

"There you are," He announced, the slur in his speech kicking in again.

"How did you know it was me?" Riven asked skeptically.

"Your shoes. I memorized their sound yesterday," He explained simply.

"There's no way you can pick out the sound of my shoes with all this noise," Riven countered doubtfully.

"A bat finds its prey by listening for it amongst the sounds of the night," Lee Sin replied in a mystical tone.

Riven smirked, "So you're a bat now."

Lee Sin shrugged with a gentle smile, "I am what I am whenever I need to be."

Riven shook her head, giving up. "So where should I be going, Mr. Bat?"

Lee Sin frowned, "Now that, I am not sure. I am unfamiliar with the layout of this area, and was hoping you might know."

Riven gave him a mocking stare, before realizing he wouldn't see it. "I don't know how you'd expect me to know. I haven't been here before either."

"Then," Lee Sin suggested, "Shall we look together? Two eyes are better than none."

Riven nodded, grinning at the joke, and then hummed her confirmation for Lee Sin's sake. He seemed far less serious than she would have expected, at least from what she'd heard of him. How could such a carefree attitude provoke such a display as setting oneself on fire in protest?

Riven's mood dampened a little as she remembered the reason for the protest. Ionia was simply trying to reclaim the land captured by Noxus, and nobody was listening. Lee Sin's display had captured their attention, and led to the rematch within the League, where they had won.

Riven hadn't watched the rematch, due to her muddled feelings of the event. Part of her would hate to see Noxus lose, while another part wanted Ionia to win, just to put an end to their conflict. The outcome, as a result, didn't have as much an effect on her as she thought it might. It only reminded her of the past, and how unfixable it was. She had passingly thought that if she'd been in the League, she might have offered to fight for Ionia in a strange attempt at forgiveness. The idea was rather wishful, now that she thought about it. She was kind of glad she wasn't there for it, lest she do something rash and embarrass herself. Her vague goal of fixing Noxus was far from complete, and something like that would hardly help.

She decided that once she had time to think about it clearly, she'd try to figure it out further. She didn't always rely on strategies and plans, but for something as large as this, it was necessary. And for now, it would just remain a hopeful beacon for the future.

"Lee Sin!" A voice called from afar. Riven turned and peered out from below her hood to find a well-dressed young woman approach the blind monk. He smiled in response.

"I know that voice. How are you, Sayara?"

Sayara beamed, brushing a dark lock of hair away from her face. "I'm doing well, Lee. It's been so long! I missed you! How are you doing?"

Lee Sin chuckled, "I am as always, aside from a new permanent disability."

"Well that much is obvious," Sayara replied sarcastically, punching his shoulder, "I wasn't going to mention it, but since you brought it up, I'm going to call you a godsdamn idiot."

Lee Sin simply laughed.

"Seriously," Sayara continued, "You had such gorgeous eyes! It's such a waste!"

Lee Sin didn't laugh this time, and actually looked uncomfortable. "You know why I had to do it."

"Right, right. Redemption, remorse, all that crap."

Riven squinted at the last phrase, her attention grabbed. Unfortunately, Lee Sin grunted in response, and changed the subject before she learned more. "So what are you doing here, Sayara? Come to watch the match?"

"Yeah, that too."

"Hm?"

"That's part of my job here. I'm one of the organizers."

"Really?" Lee Sin asked in amusement, "That's excellent. Good for you. Now, I don't suppose you might know where a couple of contenders should be headed?"

Sayara laughed, "That's why I'm out here, dummy. I was looking for you. C'mon!"

She took a step towards the arena, waving an arm to follow, before stopping again.

"Wait, did you say a couple?" She asked, turning around. Lee Sin beckoned to Riven, and Sayara did a double-take.

"Woah! I didn't even see you there!" She exclaimed.

Riven frowned a little. It usually didn't take much to avoid attention, especially when someone was so absorbed in something else.

"Then, you must be Celt, right? The mysterious last-minute entry," Sayara mused, stepping in for a closer look. "You look tough. Good."

Riven thought she saw something else in her expression, but couldn't tell what it was. Somewhere between suspicion and... jealousy?

"Well," Sayara said with a spin, "Let's be off! It's going to start soon!"

Within minutes, they were through the crowd and at the designated entrance. Sayara's authoritative tone gave them a wide berth from the rest of the people at the stadium, giving Riven the space she needed.

A quote was carved into the light-coloured stone above the doorway, much like the one at the League's Reflection Chamber. The words, however, were indecipherable to Riven. Her knowledge of the Ionian language was not up to par. As they passed through, both Sayara and Lee Sin muttered a phrase like a prayer, and again, Riven was left in the dark. She felt a little too shy to ask what it was.

Sayara led them through a short hallway and into a grandiose training hall, where a couple other individuals waited. Riven spotted Tori across the room, frowning in annoyance. He was absorbed in practising some moves on a wooden dummy, and she took a moment to study his form. It appeared to be some sort of cross between standard Noxian military, likely learned from his father, and a small amount of the more popular Ionian styles. From his movements, she could tell he'd spent a great deal of time on it, but somehow felt it was a strange and ineffective mix. Noxians preferred quick, decisive strikes, while Ionians mingled art with battle, creating a consistent flow of movements.

She wondered what a master of both could accomplish with it, promptly determining Tori was neither. Going by the saying "Ten thousand hours to master," she guessed that Tori had spent maybe a couple thousand, but was still far off. His loose and unrefined movements gave him away. But still, Riven made a note to review her military training in her head, in order to best counter it.

"We'll be starting soon, everyone," Sayara announced loudly as they walked by, "So please make your way to the contender's area outside! The match-ups will occur there in front of the audience!"

She turned back to Riven and Lee Sin and said "You two can keep following me. Everyone else has arrived and been given the tour already."

Riven looked around nervously as a sudden thought came to mind, "Is... Lux here?"

Sayara rolled her eyes, "Another fan? Yeah, she's here. She's making a show of herself outside. Seriously, some people just can't get enough attention."

Riven cast her eyes away with a mixture of emotions welling up inside her. She tried to force it away, reminding herself this wasn't the time.

What she didn't see as they exited the room was a pile of animal skins leaned against the wall, or the beast of a man underneath them. With a grunt, he stirred restlessly.

"She is one," He said gruffly to the figure meditating beside him.

"I know," The figure replied.

"You know? Ha, here we thought you humans were deprived of your senses."

"There are more senses than the physical ones, Udyr."

"Hmph. Show us proof and we shall consider them."

A brief silence nulled the argument, and Udyr began again. "So what will you do, we wonder."

"The same as always. I will observe and strike where appropriate, swiftly, vengefully."

Udyr grunted again, "Vengeance. That is one thing we will never understand. Revenge, though, we may consider every now and then."

"And what is the difference?"

Udyr laughed heartily, "We do not care for the dead. What is gone is gone. Only the living can survive, and that is all that matters. If someone harms us and we survive, we shall pay them their dues. Taking revenge for someone else is meaningless. That is why you are as much an outcast as we, Master Yi."

Yi opened his eyes, releasing a long-held breath, "Perhaps. But it changes nothing. Change is brought violently, just as we have seen and felt."

Udyr growled as he stood up, cracking his knuckles, "Now that, we can agree with. Come, Yi. Let us fight in this tournament. We shall have our fun, and you shall have your revenge."

"Vengeance," Yi corrected, glowering. He too stood and followed Udyr into the passage that led to the field.


	12. Flicker Pt 2

**Chapter 12 – Flicker, Part 2**

Riven heard the sound of the crowd echoing down the hallway far before reaching the end of it. She took a deep breath, knowing she'd need to steel her nerves in order to face it. She silently wished it could be simple like before, when she didn't need the process; When she was always ready, always focused.

They passed through the final doorway of the passage, and Riven shielded her eyes from the sudden sunshine. The open space of the coliseum greeted them, and the sight of the thousands of spectators in the stands made Riven wish she hadn't looked.

In the middle of the raised platform, in the center of it all, stood Lux, waving cheerily at the crowd.

Riven felt a twinge of anger run through her. How could she look so happy after what happened last night? It sickened her. Part of her wanted to walk up and confront her on the spot, despite not knowing what to say. The other part regretted the commitment she felt earlier. What was this tournament going to accomplish for her? It was pointless.

... Or was it? She shook her head, trying to figure out her own thoughts. What was her intention? What was the goal? Her eyes drifted back to the blonde, and she felt her insides twist in confusing mix of discomfort. This had become complicated.

"_I like complicated."_

Riven almost smiled at the memory, but stopped herself halfway through, allowing the sadness to return. She knew she recalled the memories fondly, but refused to let it through. Happiness was something to be shunned right now. She felt she needed to be upset in order to get through this.

'And then what? What comes after?'

Was it over between them? Riven felt a large amount of regret. It pained her to imagine it. This wasn't her fault, yet... she didn't want it to end this way.

The thought itself was strange. She'd parted ways with many people, many times. She'd made friends, enemies, met hundreds of others, some she never wanted to meet again. Every time, though, she'd left unfazed, like they didn't matter in the end. The only parting that came close to what she felt now was the loss of Fury Company. Even after all these years, she felt the shame, regret, and despair from that time. Despite how little emotion she felt back then, the group had had that much of an effect on her. And now, it was happening again. Only... this time she had the chance to change it.

She hesitated at the idea. She had the chance if she wanted it. This could also be an opportunity to end it and move on, as if nothing had happened. From the look of it, Lux was already doing so.

The frustration flashed through her again, her fists clenching on their own. Yes, she was just about ready to take her anger out on someone. And it had better be soon. Somehow this tournament was the right place right now.

"Alright, you two, wait here," Sayara directed. She stepped out onto the field and walked towards the wooden platform in the middle of it. Riven stood beside Lee Sin and watched as a few others followed Sayara, carrying a variety of supplies. A large, white board was brought out and set up centre-stage. A man stood on each side, holding a long stick with a brush at the end of it. Riven curiously continued watching, wondering what would happen.

"I believe they are setting up the 'Path to Victory,'" Lee Sin explained, as if reading her thoughts.

Riven glanced at him, "What does that mean?"

"It's a common form of tournament here. The newcomers are generally placed against one another, and face tournament veterans afterwards in order to secure overall victory."

"Sounds like a lot of work for newcomers," Riven replied, unintimidated.

Lee Sin nodded, "Indeed, though I have the feeling it will be the shortened edition, considering we have only two days."

"Which means?"

"The veterans will face one another for their spot in the path, cutting the amount of battles in half."

"How many in total?" Riven questioned, her mind eager to prepare itself.

"I'm not sure of the final amount. We will have to wait and see."

Riven tapped her foot impatiently as the crew finished setting up. Sayara raised her hands in the air and the stadium responded almost immediately, quieting down to a whisper. She waved Lux away, and the Demacian bowed and left the stage, standing well out of conversational range. Taking this as a hint, Riven stayed defiantly beside Lee Sin.

"Are you alright, Riven? You're giving off a particularly stressed aura," Lee Sin commented.

"Don't worry about it," Riven replied. The last thing she wanted now was more 'helpful' advice. The monk didn't press the matter.

Sayara bowed deeply, proceeding to make wide hand and arm gestures with a certain flow to them. A man copied her actions precisely on the opposite side of the stage, while another beat a methodic rhythm on a large drum.

"Is this a sort of preshow?" Riven asked, confused.

"They are explaining the rules," Lee Sin answered.

Riven studied them, understanding what it was now. She couldn't decipher any of it though, and wondered how anyone new to it could hope to grasp it. Nevertheless, it was mesmerizing to watch as the two danced in sync to the drumbeat. It was an art in itself.

Suddenly, the others joined in, and in a short flurry of movement, followed by a pause, a blindfolded man held up a coloured wooden block high in the air. The ones with the giant brushes jumped into action, smoothly dancing around the stage. In one swift motion, they gathered a dipping of ink and plastered a complex-looking symbol on the white board.

As soon as they finished, the sequence began again. The sound of their accentuated footsteps matched the tempo of the drum, and those were the only sounds in the stadium.

"Describe the first glyph to me," Lee Sin requested.

Riven squinted at it, "It looks kind of like a person riding a six-legged horse."

"To... Ri, then?"

"Mm," Riven confirmed. So he was first, huh?

"Keep going,. I can help you understand."

A symbol was painted in the top-right corner.

"A... bear?" Riven thought aloud, though the drawing was highly stylized. She couldn't really tell.

Lee Sin nodded, "That would be Udyr. It's quite fitting for him."

Riven continued describing the symbols to the blind man, and he interpreted them with ease. Lee Sin himself was placed next, just above Tori. Followed by a person named Amo, next to Udyr, and another named Li, below them.

The next symbol looked like an eagle carrying a fish, and when Riven said so, Lee Sin visibly reacted.

"Yi? I was unaware he would be participating. This could be troublesome..."

Riven recognized the name. Master of Wuju, Yi of Ionia. He had fought in the war as well, and the reports told of his prowess of the blade, along with his penchant for working alone. She'd heard a rumour that he too was a victim of the chemical bombardments that plagued the nation. Though, it was difficult to find an Ionian who wasn't.

"Where is he placed?" Lee Sin asked abruptly.

"His symbol is next to yours," Riven answered, unsure of the significance.

Lee Sin smiled in a look of relief, "Well, that is a stroke of luck."

"What do you mean?"

"It means Yi will not be participating in the tournament for very long," He said with a dark smile, cracking his knuckles.

Riven smiled nervously. Somehow that seemed like less of a boast and more of a declaration.

"Is there a reason why you don't want him in it?"

Lee Sin turned to face her, "For your sake, of course," He responded.

A roar of applause erupted from the stands, disrupting Riven's attempt to press him for more information. She glanced at the stage to see what was going on, and saw that the performers had finished.

"As I thought, a small turnout," Lee Sin commented.

"Hold on, which one am I?" Riven asked, suddenly flustered. She didn't understand the designs on the board.

"We'll see in a moment," Lee Sin answered cryptically. Riven clenched her jaw, somehow feeling like he knew more than he was letting on.

The crew carried away the supplies and board, leaving only Sayara on the platform. Once again, she raised her hands and the audience fell silent.

"It has been decided!" She yelled, her voice carrying surprisingly well despite her small appearance.

"Tori!"

The crowd welcomed the boy loudly as he emerged from an area to Riven's left. Her eyes followed him while he confidently strode towards the centre.

"Celt!"

Riven's eyes widened and her gut clenched agonizingly. "Just like that?!" She complained to Lee Sin.

He smiled and beckoned to the platform.

"I don't even know the rules!"

"It's simple. Win."

She grit her teeth and steeled herself, muttering about how ridiculous this was.

As she proceeded onto the field, the crowd's cheering was reduced to murmurs and polite applause. Riven kept her hood up, afraid to expose herself.

"Good luck!" She heard a familiar voice call.

Riven glanced at Lux, who smiled and waved excitedly back at her, bouncing on the spot.

She turned away and grimaced, a strange torrent of stress running through her. The frustration had returned instantly, and she resigned herself to it. She could use it during the fight.

Removing her shoes and climbing the steps, Riven looked across the platform at her opponent. He grinned in that cocky way she'd already grown to hate. Sayara bowed to both and stepped off the platform, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the stadium.

Riven's nerves caught up as she felt thousands of eyes on her. She took a deep breath and focused on her target, excitement and sharpness replacing the nervousness.

"I didn't expect to see you here," Tori said, just loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Riven didn't answer.

"What do you say we raise the stakes a bit?" He asked smugly.

Riven analyzed him. What was he getting at?

"How so?"

He beckoned to Lux, "Winner takes the prize?"

Riven glanced over to the Demacian, wide-eyed. She smiled back, confused. She obviously couldn't hear them.

Riven looked back to Tori, "I'm not here for her."

He shrugged, "So you're just gonna give her up like that? I hear a Noxian never backs away from a challenge. Maybe my dad was just making that up. Or... maybe it's just you."

Riven clenched her fists. 'Don't fall for it,' she told herself.

"But," He continued, "I don't blame you, really. It isn't much of a challenge for me. I learned the Noxian style, your style, and specifically created one to counter it."

She tried to ignore the remark about style, but it was difficult. Memories of bashing people's faces in over that remark only brought back the anger. Instead, she attempted to analyze the information he was revealing. She needed to keep him talking.

"So what if I accept?" She replied.

"Then whoever loses backs off."

'You realize you don't have a chance in the first place, don't you?' Riven thought to herself, holding back a smirk. Maybe she could use this. No matter what happened, she came out ahead. Meanwhile, she was going over the best counters to Noxian fighting, figuring out what weakness Tori might hold.

Riven shook her head, "If I win, I want something else."

Tori shifted his stature, "Like what?"

"I haven't decided yet. But it will be reasonable."

Tori eyed her suspiciously, "You're a strange Noxian, aren't you?"

Riven took a deep breath, "On the contrary, I'm not. I am everything a Noxian strives to be, and my goal is to remind them of that."

Tori raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding the message meant for someone else. "Whatever, I'll go along with your deal. May the best man win."

He bowed, presumably out of custom. Riven responded in kind, though she felt none of the respect the action was meant to convey. She'd had enough time to figure out some possible strategies, and quickly trained them to memory. Now she'd find out if they were right.

Riven allowed her mind to go quiet, quieter than the now-silent, expectant crowd or the wind that gently brushed by. This was what training was for. Not needing to think, relying on instinct. She could let her body do the work, while she kept focus on the goal.

She stepped forward and began circling Tori, studying his form and intentionally using an old stance from her military days. Tori followed suit, calmly walking around the platform. Neither of them made a sound against the wooden floor.

Riven made the first move. She rushed in and attempted a quick jab, testing his reaction speed. He smoothly sidestepped the punch and struck her in the ribs in return. It would have been more painful if Riven hadn't tensed herself for it. She quickly backed off and scanned him again. Time for another test.

She stepped forwards again, feigning another punch, but stopping halfway. Tori had already prepared to sidestep again in the same pattern. Riven stepped back out and circled more, looking for an opening.

Tori made the first move this time, attempting to throw a high roundhouse kick. Riven's instincts took over, and she quickly stepped into close range to reduce the effectiveness of his kick, launching a short flurry of blows to his chest, hand over hand in a wheel motion. Tori stumbled backwards, clearly surprised from the manoeuvre. The crowd seemed to enjoy it, and they cheered, bringing about a small amount of euphoria in Riven.

She took a deep breath and stared calmly at him, her arm burning slightly from the impact of the kick. She hadn't planned on breaking out her Tilas this early into the fight, but it was just a natural reaction. Luckily, Tori didn't seem to realize her style had changed in that moment, and returned to his normal stance, eyeing her warily. She knew she'd inflicted some damage there by how cautious her was being. Riven wanted to test something else.

She sent a quick kick to the side to see how he'd react. He caught it and swept one of his legs under hers. Riven fell hard onto the boards, and the crowd reacted again. Tori didn't relent, still holding onto her leg, he crouched down and punched her in the gut. Riven used her natural reaction to curl up from the pain in order to bring her knee up and strike his head. While he stumbled, she scurried back onto her feet and sent another kick at him, striking him cleanly on the shoulder.

He toppled over, and Riven took the chance to regain her stamina. Her gut was twinging in pain, but the adrenaline was countering it sufficiently. Overall, the test was successful. He was reacting as expected. She had analyzed him correctly. She felt in control.

Tori scrambled to his feet, bouncing a bit to loosen his movements. He looked to be less focused now. He was thinking.

Riven didn't waste any time. She jumped in and sent a punch directed at his neck. He grabbed her wrist and pulled the blow to his shoulder instead, angling his body to absorb the blow while bringing his other hand up to attack. But Riven caught the fist with her free palm, sending Tori a small smirk as he looked at her in surprise. With his blow stopped, she brought her palm to his chest with lightning speed, knocking the wind out of him. He released his hold on her wrist, and she was free to continue the assault on him. After another quick flurry on his chest, she grabbed his neck, manipulating it forwards to put him off balance. With a slight swipe at his feet, she sent him tumbling forward past her.

He landed hard on his stomach, and Riven gave him the chance to get up, content with showing her dominance.

"You can give up any time," She stated.

"As if," He grunted, getting to his feet again.

Part of Riven was glad to see him get up again. She hated to see someone give up so easily. And from her experience with Ionians, they never gave up easily.

He seemed to force himself back into a calm state, and Riven did the same. After a brief respite, he moved in again, loosely sending a punch her way.

'A feint,' Riven thought, watching him more closely. She waited an extra half-second before responding, and was rewarded when he shifted his stance to bring up his leg instead. She stepped in past him, rendering his kick useless, and grabbed his arm. With a quick tug, he was pulled off balance, and she pushed him down to the ground. She got her revenge with a quick jab to the gut, and backed off before he could recover.

He coughed and lay there for a moment while Riven watched him. Once again, he returned to his feet.

"You're not using Noxian techniques," He said, a bit of the pain escaping in his tone.

Riven smirked, "Correct."

Tori shook his head, "That really sucks. I underestimated you."

Riven shrugged, "You aren't the first. Ready to give up?"

Tori's laugh transformed into a small fit of coughing, "You kidding? I'm just getting warmed up."

Riven couldn't help but chuckle at the display. The kid was tough, she'd give him that. She gave her arms a quick stretch, and removed her hood. She ignored the increased murmurs from the crowd as they finally got a good look at her face. She didn't really care if they recognized her right now. She was enjoying herself.

Tori grinned and began circling her again, apparently feeling the same despite his clear disadvantage.

Riven waited for Tori to make the first move, but he was being too cautious, and she was getting impatient. A small plan formulated in her mind. It was risky, but she could end the battle if it went right.

She relaxed and let her instincts take over. She'd need every millisecond of reaction speed, and that required not thinking. Releasing herself into the flow of the battle, she jumped in and swung hard. The next few seconds were a blur. She felt the pain of being hit in the brow, but didn't let up. She felt her fists making contact, and they ached from the blows she gave him. Riven was knocked off balance from something, and she pulled Tori down with her, throwing him off to the side as she fell.

Immediately, Riven rolled to get back onto her feet, only to see Tori struggling to get up as well.

"Stay down," She commanded.

"Make me," He responded, wavering. A stream of red was trailing down his cheek in two places.

Riven grit her teeth. Her hands felt wet, and she wasn't sure if it was his blood or her own. Her head was pounding where she'd received the blow. She'd thought for sure she would have knocked him down there, but he must have reacted better than before.

"You're not bad, but you need to train more. You can't beat me." Riven said plainly.

"I've trained this way for an entire year. I can take you on anytime," Tori answered angrily.

"Then prove it," Riven coaxed. This was good.

He charged, and she studied him. She could see his movements clearly, and almost smirked at the chance she'd been given. As he swung, she reacted instantaneously, redirecting his arm beside her. With her other arm, she grabbed his wrist and pushed it out of the way, while sending her elbow into his face. Not giving him a chance to react, she brought her arm back behind his head and pushed him down into a knee to his gut. Pushing him down further, she kneed him in the head, and dragged his arm around to break his balance. He fell easily onto his back, and Riven finished off the manoeuvre with a crouching blow to his gut.

The wind was knocked out of him, hard, and he had trouble breathing for a moment. Riven felt the endorphins running through her at the success of the movement. She had beaten him completely, and the crowd was cheering maddeningly for it.

Tori finally regained his breath, though it was very ragged. His nose was bleeding now, and Riven knew she'd broken it.

"Alright," He wheezed, "You can have her."

Riven sighed, wiping some sweat off her brow, "I told you I'm not here for her."

He stared up past her at the sky, "Then... What do you want?"

Riven considered the question for a moment, before offering him a hand up. "Just keep training," She said with a smile.

The crowd roared as Tori signalled his forfeit.

* * *

><p>Far up in the stands, a woman stood alone, leaning on a railing and observing the end of the match.<p>

"Irelia."

The woman looked beside her, "Lee Sin. How are you?" She asked with a soft smile, not questioning how the man seemed to sneak up on everyone he approached.

The monk smiled back, "I am well," He replied, leaning on the railing beside her.

"She fights well," He said simply.

"Mm," Irelia agreed, staring down at the platform as Riven helped Tori off.

"... I heard you had some... complications in your plan."

Irelia closed her eyes and gave a heave of a sigh, "It wasn't my plan. It was Karma's."

Lee Sin hummed in response, "Are you alright?"

"I will be," She answered, "Just... don't touch me."

Lee Sin chuckled softly, and said nothing.

After a few moments, it was Irelia who broke the silence.

"I didn't mean to fall for her. It surprised me as much as it surprised her.

"The plan... The idea was simply to befriend her, to indebt her to Ionia in some way. Karma was right to think so, and it was up to me to accomplish it. But..."

Lee Sin quietly listened while Irelia carried on.

"She really caught my attention. After our first meeting, back when I was reading up on her, I was impressed by her. It felt easy to laugh at her accomplishments and get upset at her failures. We actually have a lot in common, and I guess I felt we were similar, or connected in some way. It was something special. And then... Then when I saw her again, this feeling was already there. I kept thinking 'How can I help her?', or 'What would she like?', or 'How can I make her smile?'"

She shook her head, "She's been through so much. I wanted to save her from it. Every source of pain. Every horrid memory. I wanted to help her heal the wounds..."

She felt a tear threaten her eye, and laughed shakily, "It seems I'm not entirely immune to emotion in this state after all. She taught me that as well..."

"I'm sorry, Irelia," Lee Sin said solemnly.

"You have no reason to be. I'll be fine."

The pair stayed quiet for a longer moment.

"So what are you up to with her?" Irelia began again, her voice struggling to return to normal, "Why the sudden attention?"

Lee Sin laughed, "Let's just say I had a convincing conversation with an old friend."

"Cooperating with the Kinkou? Now that's new for a Shojin monk," Irelia joked with a small laugh.

"What can I say?" Lee Sin chuckled, "This is a chance to solve many problems at once."

"Mm," Irelia sighed, looking back to the white-haired girl down on the field, "You're right about that. We need her on our side. She will become the bridge between our nations."

She frowned slightly as she watched Lux pounce on Riven, and with another sigh, she began to walk away. "One day, she _will_ rule Noxus."

Lee Sin listened to her footsteps as she left, and her blade cleanly cutting the air as it followed. They were sad and slow-paced, yet still the same confident strides she normally made.

"Balance in all things," He said to himself, "You really are the embodiment of it, Irelia."

* * *

><p>Riven handed Tori off to the staff waiting nearby, who helped him limp away to the infirmary. As she watched him leave, she couldn't help but feel that somehow she saw him in a more positive light.<p>

"Riven!" Was all the warning she received before being tackled by the familiar blonde. She nearly toppled over from the impact, and likely would have if the girl didn't weigh less than her sword.

"That was impressive," Lux said cheerily as she wiped Riven's face with a cloth, keeping her hold with her other hand, "Does it hurt?"

Riven recoiled and stepped back at the touch, forcing Lux's hands away.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Lux frowned, "What?"

"Why are you acting like this? Like nothing happened?" Riven spat back.

Lux's brow furrowed a little, "Can I not worry about you when you're mad at me?"

Riven looked at her confusedly, unsure of how to take that statement, "You really don't get it, do you? You don't understand what you did wrong."

"I do," Lux responded immediately, calmly, "I know I hurt you and I wish to make amends. I'm sorry."

Riven hesitated. Was she being serious here? Or was this more acting? She bristled at the thought of it and pushed past Lux, saying "Just leave me alone."

"Riven!" Lux called after her.

She didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Riven relentlessly pummeled the training dummy, her anger and frustration showing itself to the empty room. Her hands ached, but she kept on. Counting the rhythm in her mind distracted her well enough, though Lux's visage still appeared in her mind. Each time, she'd force it away by switching the routing. Each time, it would return.<p>

With an angry grunt, she hit the dummy so hard that it fell over. The clatter echoed around the hall, and left only the sound of Riven's heaved breaths.

"_Can I not worry about you when you're mad at me?"_

'Why should you worry about me?'

"_I know I hurt you."_

'That's obvious. But why couldn't you think of that before you did it?'

"_I'm sorry."_

'It's not enough. Words are never enough.'

Riven stared at her hands. She'd opened the wounds from earlier, and blood was slowly drenching the messy bandages she'd wrapped around them.

"You make me feel all this..." She whispered, "So much that it hurts. But why can't I hate you for it?"

Footsteps sounded down the hallway, and Riven hastily moved to pick up the dummy, embarrassed of her sudden outburst. Standing it up properly, she looked to see who was there as the footsteps stopped at the doorway.

Irelia stood there, casually. "So it was just you, Riven. I thought I heard something."

She strode over while a small amount of anxiety built up in Riven. Was she still upset?

Irelia stopped in front of her and glanced at her bloodied hands. Riven quickly hid them, though it was too late for that.

"As I thought, you did not get healed after the match. We have Soraka here for that, you know," Irelia reprimanded, looking Riven in the eye.

"Then I'm sure Tori will appreciate her attention more than I would," Riven replied flatly.

Irelia smirked as she stared back, "I am sure he will... You did not hold back, did you?"

Riven frowned, "I had no reason to. I did, however, have a reason to beat the living shit out of him," She said half-seriously.

Irelia laughed. It was a happy, carefree laugh, Riven noted thankfully. She hoped Irelia was feeling better, and wondered if she herself could pull off such a thing. It was both surprising and admirable that Irelia could be so normal after what happened between them.

"It seems he has hit a soft spot in you, Riven. You showed such chivalry after the match."

Riven blushed slightly. So she _had_ been watching.

"I think," She responded, "He reminded me of why I respect the Ionians. It's something I'd like to see more in Noxus. It would be terrifying to see such persistence in an enemy, and the fact that he tries so hard..." Riven shook her head, smiling.

"I believe everyone has the capability to become strong. If they're determined to do so, even if they're the weakest in the world, if they put in the effort to become stronger, then I will accept them. That is a true strength in itself."

Irelia regarded her with a gentle grin, "Well said, Riven. That is something we can both agree with."

Riven took a deep breath and wiped some sweat from her face, "Is it wrong to use such an Ionian philosophy to fix Noxus?"

Irelia shook her head, "We all strive to find a better way of life. Our methods may differ, but there are fundamental truths we cannot ignore. We must honour potential. To stifle it, to mock it, is wrong. I think you are correct to desire this way of thinking in Noxus. You will bring about many positive changes."

Riven stared at the Ionian, "You make it sound like it's a certain thing," She commented wistfully.

Irelia smiled comfortingly, "It is. I believe in you. We all do."

Riven felt her mouth fall agape. 'I don't deserve this,' was her first thought, but she knew better than to voice it to Irelia. Instead, she nodded slowly and respectfully.

The crowd roared outside, interrupting the conversation. Apparently they'd missed something significant. Irelia noticed Riven's curiosity and smirked.

"I have a better idea, Riven. Let's get started on your training."

"But the match..." Riven trailed off, feeling torn.

"You are done for the day. The next phase will begin tomorrow. I imagine you will face Lee Sin, so I wish you luck in advance."

Riven processed that, feeling a small tinge of excitement. She wanted to test his skills and see if he really was as good as he boasted to be.

"But for now," Irelia continued, "You need to focus on your sword. It will help you far more than a tournament trophy."

Riven relented. It wasn't that she dreaded training. She'd just hoped to be better prepared for it. If she'd managed to learn something from Lux...

She let that thought slip away from her mind, avoiding the chain that would no doubt end in remembering the kiss they shared. She'd just managed to calm down.

* * *

><p>The streets weren't nearly as busy as the previous day. They had made it away from the arena without much trouble, though Riven felt she was attracting far more attention than usual. A girl pointed at her, calling to her father excitedly. For a moment, Riven considered she was pointing at Irelia, but it quickly became apparent as the girl rushed over to her and asked for an autograph.<p>

Riven looked around, flustered. Without a piece of paper or writing utensil, she didn't have many options. Irelia leaned over and whispered something in Riven's ear, causing her to blush and recoil. Did she really just...?

With another look at the expectant girl and a sigh, Riven caved in. If it was just for a kid, she could do it. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Find your own strength," She told the girl, who blushed, nodded, and ran back to her father.

As they continued, Riven felt a little lighter. It was slightly invigorating to have fans, and she didn't mind following the custom Irelia suggested...

"...It's not really a custom, is it?" Riven questioned squarely.

Irelia giggled, "It might be."

Riven sighed.

"Maybe it's a new custom," Irelia suggested light-heartedly, "They need to start somewhere."

Riven heard the sound of cheering again at the stadium, and wondered what was happening. Her thoughts immediately drifted to Lux, and despite her best efforts, she felt concerned about the idea of the Demacian fighting. Would she really be alright?

Another cheer. Things were going well for somebody, at least.

A quick stop at the guest quarters and a short travel up the mountain found Riven in the garden dedicated to Irelia. The Ionian stood before her, her blade hovering calmly at her side.

"Riven, tell me, what do you feel when your sword glows?"

Riven glanced at the giant blackstone blade in her hand. Its glow was light, stagnant. She felt almost nothing, really, and said so.

Irelia shifted her wight and tilted her head a bit, "Do you not feel the magic flowing through you? It is speaking to you. Clear your thoughts."

Riven relaxed her muscles and tried to focus on any feeling her sword might be 'communicating' to her. It was rather fruitless, and it frustrated her.

"Have a seat, Riven. We may be here for a while," Irelia said patiently.

Riven let out a sigh and sat on the grass cross-legged, her sword laid flat on her lap. She didn't know what she was supposed to_ do _here.

"Keep your mind open. Close your eyes only. Use your other senses to study yourself."

Riven was used to this sort of talk already. It was common in martial arts, particularly in Ionia, and so she did as Irelia said, knowing it would likely lead somewhere. The leaves on the ground rustled loudly in the breeze, clattering across the stone paths. She shivered slightly as she felt the wind wrap around her as well. Her mind and body slowly relaxed, and once more she tried to study her sword. But she felt nothing out of the ordinary. Was she so used to the feeling that it just didn't happen consciously?

Riven sighed again, and tried another route. She recalled the first time she'd received her sword. Back then, it had felt foreign, magical, and most of all, heavy. She smirked a little as she remembered struggling in her training to wield it as well as any other broadsword. It quickly became a resolve that absorbed her life, and she'd ended up largely ignoring the magical properties of the blade. In time, they'd presented themselves, mostly by accident, giving her the special abilities she relied on in battle. She still wasn't sure of the full capabilities of her sword, which was one of the reasons she believed this could work. She just needed to figure out how, and not rely on discovering it by accident this time.

Her eyes still closed, Riven _felt_ the sword trace out its runeglow, and eagerly sought out the residual effect that tingled at her fingertips. Was that it? That fleeting emotion that floated through her? It was faint, but apparent, and then it was gone.

"Did you find it?" Irelia asked, a small amount of eagerness in her voice.

Riven opened her eyes and nodded, "I think so. But I lost it again."

Irelia smiled, sitting down across from her, "That is a start. Keep trying. In order to use the runes in your sword, you must understand the magic within, and consciously activate it."

Riven nodded slowly, her thoughts coinciding with Irelia's. She didn't quite grasp the concept of 'understanding' the magic, and wondered if it was something that would just strike in a 'voila' moment. She stared intently at the remaining rune in her sword and brushed her fingers along it. It shimmered lightly in response.

Once again, she tried to focus on the feeling, but it was gone too quickly. She sighed in frustration. "This isn't making sense."

"Relax, Riven," Irelia replied, "I do not expect you to figure it out in one session. It will take time."

Riven forced herself to be patient. She had time. She could afford to take it slow. The plots back at the League were far away and irrelevant. As annoying as they might be, she couldn't see them being a problem. If someone from Noxus wanted her out of the way, they would have sent someone...

Or... Had they already? That blue flash back when the pirates attacked... She hadn't put much thought into it, but it was reminiscent of summoning magic. That would mean a summoner was involved, and wouldn't that be a serious problem in the League? It seemed a little far-fetched, though, considering the summoner's creed. They were meant to relinquish alliances and remain neutral. And yet... it fit. The Noxians were using a summoner to not only set her up for murder, but to try and off her. They really wanted her gone, but for what reason?

"Riven?" Irelia asked in a concerned tone.

Riven looked up. Her sword was glowing ominously, giving her and the area around her an eerie green glow. As soon as Riven realized it, the glow diminished back to its regular state.

Riven blushed lightly, "Sorry. I was getting worked up over something."

Irelia frowned, studying her, "If this is troubling you, you do not need to force yourself."

Riven shook her head furiously, "No, it's not that. I just... have a lot going on right now."

Irelia seemed to hesitate before speaking, "Is this about Lux?"

Riven's eyes widened at the mention of Lux's name, and she averted her gaze uncomfortably, "I wish... that were the only thing I had to worry about."

"Is it something I can help with?" Irelia said, reaching a hand across to place it on Riven's. As soon as she did so, however, she withdrew it as if she had touched something hot.

"Sorry," She said quickly, "I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to."

Riven stared at her solemnly, not knowing how to respond. The weight of the sudden turn in conversation was heavy on her mind. She had considered spending last night with this girl, in a weaker state. She felt comfortable with Irelia, so much so that the idea of it didn't phase her. And she could see that Irelia still wanted it, despite trying to act normal under the guise of her 'alternate personality'. It took only a small accident to break through.

The whole thing made Riven feel guilty. She was being selfish by refusing Irelia under the excuse of chasing after... whatever she had with Lux. It didn't seem worth it, somehow.

"_Even I know when to give up."_

Was she being truthful when she said that?

"Riven," Irelia said suddenly, "Please don't look at me like that. It isn't my intention to guilt you into being with me. So please pretend this didn't happen."

"But-" Riven started, reminded of the time when Lux said the same thing.

"No buts. We both made our decision, and it was the right one," Irelia said commandingly.

Riven bit her lip and nodded.

"Good," Irelia smiled, a small hint of sadness clouding it, "Now tell me what's bothering you."

Riven took a deep breath, thinking. It seemed a tad unbelievable now, when she considered it again, but Irelia's gaze pressed her.

"I think..." She began, "Noxus is trying to... get rid of me." She was picking her words carefully, unsure of how Irelia would react.

"Get rid of you how?" Irelia asked calmly, yet sternly.

"There's something going on at the League. Something dark. And the pirates that attacked the ferry, I think they were there for me."

Irelia was listening intently, "Is this the first time it's happened?"

Riven nodded slowly, "I don't think they knew I was still alive until I arrived at the League. And ever since I got there, it's been so hectic I didn't have time to consider that they'd see me as a threat. I guess... they know of my plans, somehow. Hell, I don't even know my plans."

She stayed silent for a moment, reflecting. During that talk with Katarina, had she revealed something unknowingly?

"Irelia, how did you know I was... in love?"

"It was written all over your face," Irelia said matter-of-factly.

Riven sighed and covered her face with her hands. Even Tori had figured it out. This seemed to be her biggest weakness.

"We can protect you, Riven."

Riven looked up in surprise. "What? Why?"

Irelia smiled, "You may not realize it, but you are an important link between Noxus and Ionia. We want to keep you safe, for the sake of our future relations."

Riven looked down at her sword, going over the offer in her mind. She wasn't sure she was worthy of the amount of trust Irelia was placing in her. She kept speaking as if the future were set in stone.

"You do not need to respond right now," Irelia continued, "Our offer will stand until you decide either way."

Riven nodded slowly. Her first instinct was to decline, but she wanted to be sure. This was a large decision.

Riven's stomach growled, and Irelia smirked.

"You know, I agree. A late lunch is in order," She laughed, and pulled out two boxes from a travel bag at her side, handing one to Riven.

Riven opened the wooden box to find a variety of foods separated into small compartments. Irelia handed her a pair of chopsticks, which Riven reluctantly accepted. It took her a few tries to get the hold right, but managed it in the end.

As they ate, Irelia lightened the mood with some normal conversation. Riven responded in kind, thankful for the change of pace. They didn't talk about much in specifics, simply everything in general. Favourite things, hobbies, festival events. Normally Riven avoided this sort of small talk, but today it was welcome.

It wasn't until she noticed they were suddenly sitting in the shade of a tree that her mind registered the hours gone by. Irelia seemed to realize it at the same time, and looked worried by it.

"Is it that late already? By the gods, I was meant to meet with Karma this afternoon. I really should get going."

She began to clean up their impromptu picnic, while Riven watched. She hadn't quite figured out what she should do next. Irelia leaving so suddenly had her lost.

"My apologies, Riven. I will not be able to accompany you anywhere."

Riven shook her head, "It's alright. I think I'll stay here a while longer. I'd like to give my sword another try."

Irelia smiled sincerely, "I am confident you will find it."

She finished packing her things away, and bid Riven a hasty farewell, before disappearing down the stone staircase.

Riven sat still in the shade, feeling the cold nip at her in the sudden lonesomeness. It was quiet.

She began breathing deeply and steadily. It had been a long time since she'd tried meditating, for it usually only led to dark, repressed thoughts. But perhaps today it was worth the risk. It was another tool she had to try prying open the problem.

As she concentrated on her breathing, and the tinge of clarity it brought, she felt her mind relax. Over time, her thoughts became less scattered, and she gently nudged them in the direction of her sword.

She allowed them to drift untouched while they explored her senses. The heavy weight of the broken blade on her lap. The smooth, hard hilt held loosely by her fingers. The small green glow that pressed against her eyelids.

She pushed the thoughts a little further. This wasn't deep enough.

Slowly, painstakingly so, a new feeling emerged. Or rather, an emotion? It was difficult to place, but it was there.

'_Keep going,_' She pressed.

The emotion remained, not disappearing like before, giving Riven some relief. Even more, she felt her sword's runeglow, the light shining more noticeably in the darkness of her closed eyes. The energy buzzed faintly through her, no more than a light pulse, yet accentuated by her focus on it.

'_Now understand it._'

She tried to direct her thoughts, but something immediately felt off. The more she tried, the further the emotion receded. In a small amount of panic, she tried to go back to the state she'd just experienced, but it was already lost.

She groaned in dismay. She'd been close. She'd felt it. She just needed more time to figure it out.

She sighed and opened her eyes to near-darkness. She blinked several times in confusion before realizing the sun had already set, the last rays of daylight grasping the west horizon. That had taken much longer than expected.

Settling her mind for the moment, Riven decided to call it a day. The idea of a comfortable bed was welcome right now.

As she made to stand, though, she froze, her eyes caught on a figure leaning against the tree in front of her.

Seven green eyes looked back.

"I know that sword," It spoke with a man's voice, "It was responsible for the deaths of many Ionians."

Riven tightened her grip on the blade. The figure's voice was dark and challenging. If it wanted to harm her, she was ready.

"Judging by your performance today and your murderous intent right now, you have not changed since then. I have deemed you a threat to Ionia, and you will be eliminated."

"Who the hell are you?" Riven yelled back angrily.

"One who cannot forgive. I will restore my honour."

It drew a long, thin blade, and stepped out of the shadows, slowly walking towards her. It was then that Riven realized the seven orbs were not eyes, but some sort of headgear. It made the man look inhuman.

Riven took a defensive stance. She wasn't ready for a battle. She was tired, both mentally and physically. But if it was just one person, she had a good chance.

She watched the man approach, slowly and fluidly. His footsteps made no sound. Something in the back of Riven's mind was screaming that this was a bad, that she should run, but she attempted to stifle it. She'd managed in the past, she could do so now.

He stopped suddenly, and Riven prepared herself. But instead of charging, the man vanished. Before Riven had time to react to the oddity, a piece of tree bark flew past her from behind; the sound of wood cracking only barely registered in her mind.

She glanced behind her to find a deep gash in the tree she'd been sitting next to, right before a blur flashed by her. A jolt of pain flew up her left arm and caused her to jump back in a panic. She looked down to see her forearm bleeding, a clean cut freshly made. She couldn't take her eyes off it. How? What was going on?

The sound of another tree being hit nearby caught her attention, but by the time she looked, another tree had been struck in front of her. Riven barely saw the blur approaching and raised her sword to protect her neck.

A loud clang rang out as the force of the blow knocked her off her feet, sending her flying backwards onto the stone path. Though she managed to keep her grip on her sword, she hit the ground hard.

Not wasting any time, Riven struggled to her feet, wincing at the sting in her arm and the growing pain in the rest of her body. She could barely breath.

"That's some good intuition you have," The man called out, suddenly visible again in front of her, "How did you know I was aiming for your neck?"

Riven glared back, unanswering. Of course he would go for the neck. What easier way was there?

He began walking towards her again, more quickly this time.

'This is bad,' Riven thought to herself. He was already at an advantage, and now it was even worse. He was skilled. She needed a trump card.

'Nigel,' She sent out the message, 'I need your help.'

It was a few seconds before the boy responded, seconds that mattered.

_What do you need, Riven?_ He asked just as the swordsman struck.

Riven blocked the slashes as they came, attempting to respond, but she couldn't concentrate on both. Just as she blocked another strike, she felt the swordsman's foot connect with her gut. Again, she fell backwards, landing in a large, shallow pond.

'I need my sword!' She forced out, swearing to herself.

_What? I can't-_

'Now!' She yelled in her thoughts.

_... Hold on. I'll be five minutes._

'I don't know if I have five minutes,' Riven responded, observing the man stepping into the pond to pursue her.

'He's fast,' She analyzed, 'Maybe the water will slow him down.'

She readied her blade, attempting to focus. She just needed to last until Nigel was ready. She took a few steps backward, testing the resistance the water gave. It was noticeable and inhibiting. She needed to make as little movement as possible, lest she lose her balance.

The man's footsteps finally made sound as the water splashed around him. Riven still couldn't see his face behind the goggles he wore, but could tell he was not concerned with fighting here. Was he really that confident in his skills, or was there something else in his plans?

He struck first again, slashing wide. Riven parried it forcefully, knocking it away with ease. However, the swordsman simply used the momentum to swing a wide arc back down on her. Again, Riven blocked it, but absorbed the blow instead. The weight difference of the blades was significant, and Riven hardly felt the force of his normal attacks. She just needed to keep up and wait for an opening.

But again and again, he attacked. Riven was pressed backwards, struggling to move against the water. Suddenly, with incredible speed, he slashed twice in near-instance. Riven barely managed to parry the first, and the second caught her right arm. He didn't stop. Rather, he seemed to be moving faster.

Riven's breathing quickened. He wasn't being slowed by the water at all. She had made a mistake by trying to fight here. She'd put herself at yet another disadvantage. Her thoughts began racing. She needed out, but how? She was pinned. The strikes were relentless, merciless. He wanted her dead.

She felt his blade graze her hand. She couldn't keep up.

'Fuck.'

The green orbs seemed distant and indifferent as the man kept attacking. He was doing this in cold blood, not out of anger or hatred. He truly believed it was necessary.

'Fuck you,' Riven cursed at him in her mind.

His blade cut her shoulder. If she'd been wearing her armour, it would have blocked it. Instead, she was wearing this new outfit. The one she'd gotten with Lux...

'Lux,' Her mind clicked. The image of the girl flashed in her mind as the battle seemed to fade away.

'I can't die here. Not yet.'

'Because...'

Another cut, in the leg this time.

'I still have to tell you...'

He kicked her unexpectedly, and she fell backwards, sending a spray of water around them.

He stopped for just a moment, seemingly gloating, looking down upon her. Riven felt the anger rising in her. There was no way she was giving up here. There was too much to lose to this nameless monster.

He raised his sword.

"Get the fuck..." Riven muttered.

He hesitated.

"OFF ME!" She yelled, sending a Ki Burst at him with a swing of her sword. The blast sent both the man and the water around them flying, and Riven ran. The water splashed loudly with her footsteps. She couldn't tell if he was following. She just needed to reach shore. With a swift jump, she cleared the rocks that surrounded the pond and spun to face her attacker.

To her surprise, he hadn't moved from the spot in the middle of the pond. He looked up at her, brushing a strand of wet hair from his face. His goggles lay floating in the water next to him, while the moonlight faintly lit his visage.

"You..." Riven gasped, recognizing him. She had seen him before, just once, and once was all she needed to correlate him with a feeling of sheer terror. Now she understood why he was so strong, so determined. The fear took hold, and her lip quivered.

"No..."

Her sword-arm fell limply to her side, and she immediately turn and ran, further away from the pond that held the demon. She couldn't fight, she had to escape.

Memories of the war came rushing back. Being seperated from the company, lost in the woods, foraging to survive.

A man appearing out of the night and attacking unannounced.

Trying to fight, desperately, fruitlessly. Being outmatched, not being able to touch him.

A night spent running, hiding in the underbrush of the woods. Hearing his footsteps and taunts and curses.

Being afraid for her life, for the first time in her life.

She was surrounded by trees again. The moonlight crept through the branches to reveal her surroundings.

"You can't hide this time!" The man's voice called out in the distance, "I can see you!"

Riven's ragged breaths caught in her throat. The goggles. Of course.

She stopped running. She knew he was faster. The terror peaked in her mind. If she couldn't escape him... what was left?

Riven swallowed hard. How many years had it been since she fought him? She'd improved since then, hadn't she? But she was also missing something. Her sword's gentle green glow cast an eerie light around her, but to Riven it was more comforting than anything. If she could hold out long enough, they'd be together again. And together, they still had a chance.

How many minutes had it been? Where was Nigel?

Riven took several deep breaths to silence her nerves. It didn't work quite as well as she'd hoped, but it was better than nothing. She did a quick once-over to examine her wounds. They were mostly shallow, but the amount of blood on her clothes was frightening. Altogether, she was reaching the limit of physical exhaustion.

A twig snapped nearby, and Riven readied herself. If he were to use that technique again, she would need complete concentration to survive it.

A loud crack from a tree nearby confirmed the fact. She tensed herself, trying to figure out which direction he was coming from. A rush of wind brushed by her, leading to another sharp clatter on the other side. She felt the wind pass by again behind her.

What was he doing? Why wasn't he attacking? The sound of trees being hit farther away, before returning, gave her the logical answer.

'He can't control it! It's too fast!' She realized with a small boost of confidence.

_Riven. You ready?_

Riven almost smiled, 'The sooner the better,' She replied hastily.

_Right. Incoming. Be sure to keep your sword pointed away from you._

A clack of wood being struck behind her, the buzzing of energy as the summoning magic began to take hold of her sword, her confidence growing ever more, all of it accumulated as Riven spun to meet her foe with a wide swing.

She didn't know how she predicted where he would be. She simply relied on intuition, and it paid off.

A flash of blue-green light illuminated the area in mid-swing. The look of surprise was suddenly clear on the face of her foe, despite the speed at which he approached. When the blow connected with a metallic clang, the man was sent flying sideways like a ragdoll. He landed heavily ten feet away and rolled awkwardly before skidding to a halt. He didn't get up.

'Is it over?' Riven breathed heavily, her arm burning furiously from fatigue. She waited, hesitant to get too close. He still didn't move. Had she killed him? She knew he'd blocked it to some degree, but didn't know the extent of the damage. It wasn't unusual for her to win battles simply by crushing her opponent.

_Care to tell me what's going on, Riven? I could get in a lot of trouble for this. _Nigel commented, his voice calm despite the likely strain of the magic. Riven thought she could hear him muttering something.

'I was attacked,' She answered simply.

_Attacked? By who?_

Riven glared at the unnamed man lying in front of her, carefully making her way over to him.

'An old enemy.'

As she stepped closer, the muttering grew louder. Riven stopped suddenly, and it dawned on her.

'That isn't you, is it Nigel?' She asked, already knowing the answer.

_Me what?_ He replied.

'Shit.'

The swordsman launched himself at her, his face, or what little of it that was showing, filled with unrestrained fury.

Riven focused. Her full sword in hand, she could do this. She didn't know how he got up like nothing had happened, but it didn't matter. She would win this.

But when she tried to lift her blade to block the attack, she found she could barely lift her arm.

'Ah... Is this my limit?' She thought. The idea felt oddly calming while the man charged at her. Somehow, it felt surreal, and she wondered if this was simply the exhaustion catching up to her. What a terrible way to go...

"That is enough," A serene voice said beside her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly looked over.

"Lee Sin?" She said drowsily, even though she expected her voice to be incredulous.

He smiled at her, "You can go to sleep now, Riven. Thank you, Nigel."

Riven glanced back at her attacker, questioning why he hadn't arrived yet. She saw him struggling in the grip of a hulking bear of a man. The sounds of his endeavours were dim, her vision darkening.

"But... How..." She asked, disoriented.

"Shh," Lee Sin's voice came clear in her mind, "Sleep."

"Sleep."


	13. Flicker Pt 3

**Author's note: **So before we get started with this exciting chapter, I'd like to thank all my dedicated fans (there seems to be at least 1000 of you out there) for sticking with me and being patient while I write. I know it takes a long time. I'm sure I could go faster, but part of my writing style includes mulling over ideas for days at a time, which only leads to better-developed chapters. So if I'm taking especially long, such as for this one, you can hopefully expect better quality. ^.^

On an exciting side note, it's almost Guiding Light's first anniversary! I don't think I'll be able to finish the next chapter in time for it, but it might finally give you the things you've all been anticipating for so long. :3

An another side note, a couple people have asked if I'd forgotten about Lux. I'll answer that simply by saying you might enjoy this chapter a bit more...

And so, without further ado, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 – Flicker, Part 3<strong>

Riven woke gasping for air and sat up immediately, searching for threats. Instead, she found herself alone in a small room, in bed and feeling altogether refreshed. The memories of last night were clear, but... distant, as though it had happened years ago. She shook her head in confusion. The last thing she remembered was Lee Sin telling her to sleep.

She looked around the room. The light streaming in through the window told her it was early morning, though she wasn't sure how many days had actually passed. Her sense of time was completely off. What exactly had happened? Why had the monk shown up in the first place, and how did he know Nigel?

He had saved her life, but what was his intention? Was he also responsible for the sudden weakness she had felt? She could have sworn she still had the strength to fight just a few moments before he arrived...

She released a long breath and decided not to question him. Regardless of what he wanted, he had probably saved her life. That man who had attacked her seemed unstoppable. Even a blow that would usually kill hadn't harmed him.

It was strange, though... All those years ago, she had felt fear when he was hunting for her in the woods of Ionia. She hadn't known the feeling back then, it was foreign to her. The tightening of her chest, the inability to think straight, it was mind-consuming. Last night, that had changed somehow, and she was able to fight again. The fear had felt so far away.

Riven wondered if Nigel had had something to do with it, or if having her sword back in its entirety subconsciously gave her the confidence. She tried to send a message to Nigel, but felt his mind was blocked off. Maybe he had been caught and punished for it after all. The thought of it made her feel incredibly guilty, and she hoped that perhaps he was just sleeping or studying.

She made to get up off the bed, but was distracted by a strange weight on her hand. Just as she glanced to see what it was, there was an odd distortion of light, casting the rays in random directions around the room. Riven watched it, open-mouthed in surprise, while it danced strange, beautiful, and captivating patterns across the walls and ceiling. When it passed, the figure of Lux shimmered into view beside her, sleeping soundly in the chair at the bedside. Her head was rested peacefully on the mattress, and her hand laid atop Riven's. She murmured something inaudible and stirred, but didn't wake.

Riven stared at the girl, feeling unnaturally calm. Her thoughts from the night before were still stirring in her mind.

'_I still have to tell you...'_

'... How I feel about you. In my own words, in my own way,' She finished with a sigh.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out why she wasn't upset anymore. The whole ordeal felt so miniscule in comparison to everything else that had happened. Maybe she had been overreacting after all...

"She's been with you all night," The voice of Lee Sin came from the doorway. Riven didn't really react to it, her thoughts still focused on the Demacian beside her. Part of her already longed for the short solitude they'd had, though she knew it wouldn't have lasted long. It had only been one night after all. That meant there was plenty to do today, with the tournament still going on.

"Where am I?" She finally asked, looking to the blind monk. She made sure to speak quietly, lest she wake Lux and make things awkward.

"You are at the infirmary of the stadium. We decided it was the best place to take you." Lee Sin answered flatly, the odd slur in his speech ever-present.

"What happened?" Riven asked with a bit more force in her tone. She wanted that answered most.

Lee Sin took a deep breath and let the question hang for a short time, "You were attacked by Master Yi. Udyr and I came as-"

"Yi?" Riven interrupted him concernedly, "But..." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. That was Yi? The man she'd run into so long ago, the one who had taught her fear, was a well-known and renowned champion of the League?

"You've met him before, yes?" Lee Sin replied, "During the war?"

"How do you know that?"

Lee Sin remained silent at that question, not giving away any answers, but something in Riven's head clicked, and it made sense.

"You're a summoner," She stated, "That's how you know magic. That's how you knew where I was, and how you put me to sleep just by touching me. It also explains how you know Nigel."

Lee Sin attempted to smile, but the complicated expression that turned up was far from it. He drew another long breath before answering.

"I was. I am no more. What little I allow myself to do could not be considered summoning."

"...Why did you leave?"

Lee Sin frowned. He had probably hoped she wouldn't ask.

"I lost sight of my goals, and burned myself in my ignorance."

Riven observed the man, who suddenly seemed quite upset, either with her or himself.

"Is that why..."

He turned away, "What better way to atone for my selfishness than to mirror my experience for the sake of others?"

Riven hesitated. His statement really hit home, and she felt a rush of regret.

"I wish it were that easy," She said wistfully.

Lee Sin remained silent for a long moment.

"There are some clothes on the side table. I will see you at the arena, Riven," He finally said, and began to walk away.

"Thank you," Riven called after him in a hushed, almost desperate tone. She hadn't meant to anger him, and was grateful for what he'd done. But if he heard her words, he didn't respond to them.

With another sigh, Riven slid off the bed, taking care to not wake Lux. She quickly made to put on the clothes left out for her, taking a few seconds to examine them. They were nothing especially fancy, simply a loose-fitting red-orange shirt and black pants. Not as appealing as her previous apparel, but she didn't have much choice. With the beating she'd taken yesterday, her clothes were probably trash.

'Speaking of which,' She remembered suddenly, looking for the wounds caused by Yi's blade. They had vanished. She felt the skin that had been broken and bleeding. Not even a scar. They must have healed it with magic.

Lux stirred, causing Riven to jump in surprise. A sudden rush of thoughts flashed through her head. Was she waking? Would would she say? What should _she_ say?

With a quick breath, Riven dashed behind a curtain on the other side of the room, her face red in a mix of shame and embarrassment. She was still only half-dressed, and didn't want that to be the first thing Lux saw when she woke.

She peeked back to the bed, letting a relieved breath out to see Lux still fast asleep. Riven quickly put on the shirt, feeling the familiar tightness in her chest and flutter in the rest of her body returning. Stepping to the door, she turned to look back at the other girl.

"I'll see you later," She promised in a whisper.

Riven began to walk down the hallway, guessing that Lee Sin had walked in this direction to get out. She still felt bad about seeing him leave looking so depressed. She didn't know much about his past, and he obviously didn't want to talk about it. All she knew was that it was bad enough to give up on being a summoner and force him into a life of monk-hood. That... must have been pretty bad.

As she rounded a corner, she bumped into someone roughly.

"Ah, pardon-" She started, before realizing who it was she bumped into. "Tori."

The boy's surprised expression quickly changed to a grin, "Riven. I was just coming to see you."

"Me?" She asked in disbelief.

"And Lux," He added.

Riven frowned in response.

"Hey, you never actually agreed to my terms of the bet, so..."

Riven's frown deepened.

"Alright, alright, I get it," Tori chuckled, "But honestly, I was coming to see you. I heard you got into a fight. What the heck happened?"

Riven quietly studied the boy, unsure of how much she should tell him. She knew Yi was an influential figure in Ionia. "I... ran into an old enemy. He attacked me."

"You kicked his ass, right?" Tori asked eagerly, mimicking some combat moves.

Riven smiled faintly at his energy, "I'd rather not talk about it."

"What? No way! You lost? But yesterday you were, like, destroying me!"

Riven cast her gaze away. She wanted to explain to him that she was at a disadvantage the whole time, that it was far from a fair fight, but it didn't matter in the end. She had lost because she wasn't strong enough. It was yet another wake-up call that she had a long way to go.

"Oh, speaking of kicking ass, you should have seen Lux's fight yesterday!" Tori thankfully changed the subject, though Riven's attention was immediately grabbed again. She'd forgotten about Lux being in the tournament.

"Was she hurt?" She asked with some concern.

Tori let out one big "Ha!" and shook his head. "She didn't even get touched. As expected of a League Champion, I guess. Her style was actually similar to yours. Did she teach you?"

Riven's eyebrow twitched involuntarily, "What?"

"Did she teach you?" Tori repeated the question.

"...No..." Riven answered slowly, not really understanding the reversal of roles, "I taught her."

Tori regarded her in a strange way, "Huh. Well, anyway," He said with a shrug, "She's good. The other guy, Suta I think his name was, he didn't stand a chance."

He chuckled, then frowned, "Though she's supposed to face Udyr today. I'm not sure how well that will go for her. His first match lasted about ten seconds. Dunno why Amo didn't forfeit."

"Ten seconds?" Riven repeated quietly, not quite believing it. The image of the bear-man holding Yi was dim and fuzzy, but it was clear that he was powerful, and judging by what little she knew of his personality, he wasn't the type for mercy. Was Lux in some serious danger facing him?

Tori put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "She'll be fine. You probably know her a bit better than I do, but I think she can handle herself. She's pretty strong-willed."

Riven felt a smirk grow on her face, "Yeah, she definitely is."

"Now what about you?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you can fight Lee Sin? He's on par with Udyr, if you ask me. He's the only one in Ionia that's managed to beat him in a straight fight."

Riven hesitated in her answer, "I'm not sure I want to."

"Because he's blind? Believe me, that hasn't slowed him down any."

Riven didn't correct him. It was a difficult thing to express, as she didn't want to face him for a multitude of reasons. The days when she'd jump at the chance to fight were long over. With Lee Sin, she couldn't help but feel something restraining her. It was similar to the way she treated Ardus, back in Fury Company. Something beyond respect, closer to appreciation.

She looked back to Tori, snapping back to reality abruptly. Struggling to find something to say after getting lost in her thoughts, she defaulted to an easy question.

"Will you be watching the match today?"

"Of course!" Tori replied energetically, "Soraka healed me up just fine, but they've been keeping me cooped up the whole time. I can't wait to get out of here."

Riven looked at him oddly, "Why are you being so friendly all of the sudden?"

Tori laughed, waving off the question, "We're not rivals anymore. You beat me fair and square, in several ways. And if we're not rivals, and not enemies, we must be friends."

Riven chuckled, "That doesn't make much sense."

Tori shrugged, "My mother says these kinds of things all the time. Must be rubbing off on me. Like... 'A friend of a friend is a friend.' I can use that one here too."

"I get it," Riven conceded, "...Thanks."

Tori extended a hand, "This is how you make a deal in Noxus, right?"

Riven smiled and shook his hand, "Just keep an eye on their other hand in the process."

"Right," He laughed.

Riven went on her way after a quick farewell. Somehow she'd acquired another ally here in Ionia. She was beginning to wonder what had prevented her from returning earlier. Even the attack the night before felt distant in her mind, and she suspected Lee Sin might have had a hand in that. With an abnormally positive outlook, Riven continued on to the lower levels of the stadium, hearing the crowd's noise grow louder and louder. She had a meeting with the mysterious monk.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back!" Sayara's voice called across the open area, and the crowd applauded loudly in return. Riven stood at the edge of the arena, not more than a few feet away from Lee Sin, yet neither spoke. That was fine by her. She could feel the sudden tension between them, more from anticipation than anxiety. She had wanted to see how skilled Lee Sin was, and this was her opportunity.<p>

'Also a rare chance to beat up a summoner,' She thought with a smirk. Riven glanced over at the man. He seemed to have cheered up somewhat, seeing as he was smiling calmly. He was likely looking forward to this as well, but she assumed he had his own motives for it. He must have had a reason to be so involved with her so far. She didn't care all that much, but if he wanted a sample of her strength, she would show it to him. She would show Ionia the power and conviction she would use to save Noxus. And whether they hated her or supported her, at the very least they would know change was coming, that the Ionian War wasn't entirely pointless. It had opened the the eyes of many to the problems of the two city states. Ionia, for secluding itself, for ignoring the rest of the world, and Noxus, for losing itself in its own ego.

The names were called out to the crowd. Lee Sin walked to the right, Riven to the left. She felt inspired, renewed, and most of all, optimistic. Looking back, she realized how depressing the past few years had been. She had become so used to it, it had felt normal. Now, it all seemed trivial. What was there to regret, when there was so much opportunity to repair? The past would become a template for a better future.

With a few more steps, she faced Lee Sin in the middle of the ring. He stood relaxed and at ease, his sightless gaze brushing over her. Riven smiled and shifted her footing.

"Thank you, Lee Sin," She said to his face this time, "You've helped me more than you know. Or," She continued with a smirk, "Perhaps that was your intention from the start."

Riven waited for a response, but only received a smile in its place. Riven sighed lightheartedly, "Regardless, I'm in your debt."

"I do not recall asking for compensation," He answered, "However, I would like to see if my hopes for you are not misplaced. Show me your conviction, Riven, the Exile."

With a nod, Riven began by slowly circling the monk, who stood still in the middle of the ring. His immobility was odd, but Riven quickly noticed the reason why. He had no 'blind spot' that other martial artists warned about. He did not need to face her. She knew that he knew exactly where she was simply by listening to her footsteps. It presented a strange challenge, and Riven wasn't quite sure how to take advantage of it.

She breathed deeply to help her focus. Lee Sin looked like he was full of openings, but she could tell he was simply waiting for her to make the first move. The only way she was going to get past his guard was with speed.

Deciding on a plan, she dashed forward in an instant burst, hoping to catch him before he could react.

Her arm wound back, ready to strike with as much force as she could muster, she closed in on him faster than most people could keep track of. She felt confident that she could get the first strike in this match, and it would be significant.

What happened in the next instant, Riven couldn't grasp. Lee Sin put up a hand and stopped her fist, no, her entire body with almost no motion at all. It felt like all of the momentum she held simply ceased to exist.

Refusing to give up that easily, Riven tried to hook from a sharp angle, seeing that his free hand couldn't reach to block it. Surprisingly, he made no motion to avoid it, and took it straight to his gut. But without a flinch, he grabbed Riven's wrist and pulled her over an outstretched leg, sending her toppling to the ground in front of him.

Riven got up quickly and faced the monk, breathing heavily. This was going to be even harder than she imagined. Not only was he fast, but incredibly strong as well. Her wrist burned where he had grabbed it. It had felt like a wild animal's jaws.

Lee Sin finally moved to a fighting stance, his face neutral. Riven almost wished he was smiling, so she could have had a chance to take advantage of his lax nature. But here, he seemed completely serious, and dangerous.

'I should try to counter him instead,' She thought, hoping to capitalize on her Tilas' strong point.

Lee Sin made to move, and Riven readied herself.

'Here he comes.'

In a strange move, he threw a punch from where he was standing, even though he was far out of reach. Riven barely had time to try to understand what he had done before she was hit by the invisible force of the blow. She stumbled backwards, confused and unsettled. However, she didn't have time to think about it, as Lee Sin launched himself at her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest to block the jump kick, wishing she'd had the time to take advantage of it. A jump in martial arts could be a fatal mistake, but combined with Lee Sin's technique, he could actually pull it off without worry. It was both frightening and impressive.

The force of the kick sent her sliding back across the platform a few feet, but she managed to stay upright. Her arms had definitely taken the blow hard, and she shook them to loosen the muscles. Lee Sin stood confidently where he had landed. The aura he gave off was one of unwavering strength.

Two passes into the fight, and Riven had yet to scratch him, while he had nearly incapacitated her arms with a single move. This was looking more and more grim by the moment.

'Once more,' She pressed herself, 'There's still a chance.'

She dashed forwards again with renewed vigour. Sending a flurry of punches at him, looking for an opening, while Lee Sin blocked almost all of them, somehow knowing exactly where her hands would be to stop or deflect them with a single movement. The few hits that did connect seemed to not faze him at all. With a final frustrated kick sent his way, the monk jumped back and slammed an open palm to the ground. The shockwave that erupted from the manoeuvre only struck Riven lightly, and she pressed on, not even bothering to wonder what the purpose was. Lee Sin caught her fist and attacked in return a short and quick two-hit counter, connecting with Riven's shoulder blades.

Riven clenched her teeth and swept a leg under his, but her muscles seemed to strain at the movement, like her leg suddenly weighed several times more than usual.

'No way...!' She thought in protest. Her leg hit Lee Sin's with almost no force, leaving her completely open.

_Block your head._ His voice sounded in her thoughts.

She instinctively followed the direction, as odd as it was, with both arms as Lee Sin did a quick spin in place, raising his leg for a elegant roundhouse kick. The blow connected with Riven's arms more powerfully than his jump kick had, and she was sent flying sideways across the platform, landing heavily on her right shoulder.

She lay there for a long moment, regaining her senses. Her entire body hurt, but her arms were the worst of it. She wouldn't have been surprised if they were broken. Tentatively, she stretched them out to find their movement normal, and sighed in relief, rolling onto her back. She closed her eyes and tried to actively ignore the pain while she listened to Lee Sin's steps get closer.

When she opened her eyes again, he was standing above her at ease.

"Well?" He asked simply.

"... That's enough," She answered, exhausted.

Lee Sin offered her a hand up, which she gratefully accepted.

"So you do know when to quit after all," He jested.

"The next time we fight, we do so with blades," Riven countered with a depressed smirk.

Lee Sin laughed, "I do not know about that. But perhaps one day we can try a more proper battle with our specialties to ourselves."

The cheering from the crowd suddenly became apparent to Riven, and she looked around, then back to Lee Sin. "I guess I'm out. You seem to be the crowd favourite anyhow."

"They cheer for you too," He replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You fought well and honourably."

Riven smiled, "I didn't think a forfeit would be seen in a positive light here."

Lee Sin chuckled, "Well, you are a bit out of your league in this tournament," He chided with a grin, "Though I think you did well enough to get here."

"Thanks, I guess," Riven rolled her eyes.

They stepped off the platform side by side. Sayara stopped Lee Sin to congratulate him as she passed by. The young woman then stepped onto the platform to announce the next match.

"Hold still for a moment," Lee Sin directed as they reached the field's exit. With a short incantation, he waved his arm between them. Riven felt her body relax as the muscles were eased out of pain. She stretched her arms and fingers fully, finding that they didn't hurt at all.

"You might want to stay," Lee Sin said before she could thank him.

Riven hesitated. She knew Lux was fighting next, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see it. From what she'd heard about Udyr, the girl didn't stand a chance.

Then again, from what Tori had said, maybe she did. Riven was curious of where the sudden amount of skill had come from.

The hardest part of it all, of course, would be facing her. Riven's emotions were still in an undecided state, and directly or indirectly, Lux was the cause of it. She'd never really had to worry about these kinds of things before, and it was stressful. There was still an opportunity to get out, along with an excuse.

...But the image of the girl sleeping at her bedside stirred her in a strange way. Here was a person who genuinely cared about her, enough to stay alongside her despite the problems she caused. There was no anger left in Riven, just like this morning. Only a small amount of caution. The one emotion she'd continued to ignore and avoid past her 'awakening' had fallen into her lap and absorbed her before she even had a chance to think about it.

Part of her wanted to run away, and she was unsure of whether it was a fear of attachment or the worry that somehow it would obstruct her plans for herself. But the part that wanted it, that inexplicably desired it, was overwhelming. She just couldn't imagine getting away this time.

"You know," Lee Sin interrupted her thoughts, "It _is_ usually worth the trouble."

Riven blushed, "How did you... Did you use your-"

"No," He answered, smiling. "I first noticed it from her, if that comforts you. She cares for you a great deal. And you seem to be troubled by it."

"Not really," Riven said half-truthfully, "And if you're going to offer advice, I'd rather not hear it."

"Hm... In that case, I will take my leave. If I happen to ramble as I step down this hall, pay no mind." He nodded slightly and began to walk away. Riven watched him go with a confused look. However, she understood what he meant as he began speaking, apparently to no one, though she knew it was directed at her.

"There is a balance to everything. But one's own strength can alter the balance, so much so that he may carry the world in the palm of his hand. The heavier the load, the more strength that is required to do so, the stronger he will become to accomplish it."

His voice was farther away now, with a noticeable echo, and Riven listened intently to make out every word, in spite of her earlier sentiment. She felt her defenses fade away just as much as his voice had. What he was saying went against her entire upbringing, that burdens and loyalties might increase one's strength. If she'd heard such things all those years ago, she might have scoffed, but now... they actually made some sense.

"Love is such a burden," Lee Sin continued, out of sight, "It will inconvenience you in return for its benefits. It will prove to be a heavy load, especially for those not used to it. And should one choose to protect it, he will only gain from it. Love makes you stronger, Riven. Embrace it..."

His words faded with a final echo, and Riven sniffled. What he had just told her, it was were more comforting than anything she'd ever heard. It was everything she needed to hear to reassure her that it wouldn't be the completely wrong path to follow. She took a deep breath and straightened up, only then realizing she'd been bracing herself against the wall. She turned around to face the field, knowing what sight awaited her.

Lux stood proudly in the sunlight, its golden gleam catching her beauty perfectly, opposite the beast-man Udyr. He stood with his arms crossed, and a discontent look on his face. He seemed either unimpressed by Lux or simply bored with the formalities.

Lux glanced over to her, and their eyes met. The moment lasted only a second, but to Riven it could have been a lifetime. She could recall every detail of it. The slight breeze that misplaced some strands of hair across her face, the colour of her cheeks as she blushed so slightly, the sparkle in her eyes and small, mischievous grin that hinted she had a plan hatching in her mind.

'What will you do?' Riven thought, her chest tight with worry. There was another long moment of quiet between the two competitors, before finally Lux made to move.

She raised her arms up in the air, and placed one hand on her other elbow. There was an immediate response from the crowd, though it was difficult to tell what it meant by the tones of the voices. Riven looked between Lux and Udyr, confused.

"She forfeit," Riven heard Tori's voice about the noise and spun to face him. He was in the stands above her, leaning over the railing.

"But why?" She asked.

He shrugged, "I guess she doesn't think she can beat him. I don't blame her."

Riven sighed and looked back to the platform. Udyr was leaving stoically, while Lux remained, her arms now crossed in front of her. She looked like she was waiting for something.

Sayara stepped into view, walking past Lux to the centre of the stage. She made a few hand signals, and pointed to Lux. The crowd cheered in response, and Riven turned back to Tori seeking an explanation. His mouth was ajar as he stared at Lux.

"Tori," Riven called irritably.

His gaze didn't shift, but he spoke, "I don't think you're gonna like this."

"Celt!" Sayara called out.

Riven's attention was called again to the stage in surprise, only to see both Lux and Sayara looking back expectantly, and she couldn't understand why. Hesitantly, she made her way up to the platform, just as Sayara stepped off. Riven looked back to Tori, who had his hands clasped in front of his face. Why was he worried?

Finally, she locked eyes with the Demacian in front of her. She smiled back.

"Lux, what's going on?" Riven asked.

"We're fighting for third place," Lux answered matter-of-factly.

"Third? Why? What's the point in that?"

Lux laughed softly, "There may only be one winner, but don't you think it makes sense to reward the ones who tried and didn't quite make it?"

Riven thought briefly back to Fury Company. They had all done their part... and their strength had been wasted. What reward had they received in return for their contribution?

"That's rather wishful thinking..." Riven replied, disheartened.

"You're right," Lux agreed, "But it's a nice idea, at least."

Riven looked Lux in the eye again. She didn't really want to fight her. In fact, it was one of the last things she wanted.

"Did you... forfeit just to face me? Riven asked, her mind registering the possibility.

"Yup," Lux answered cheerfully, stretching her arms.

"So there's no way I can convince you to back out of it?"

"Hmm..." Lux pondered, "I can think of a few ways, but you might not be comfortable with them in front of all these people."

Riven covered her face with a hand. She didn't want to know what Lux would suggest. "Alright, but I'm not going to take it easy on you," She said, shifting to a ready stance.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Lux replied, following suit.

Riven hesitated. She wasn't really expecting to have her bluff called so easily. Why was Lux even doing this?

"_Fight me, Riven."_

"_I know you don't put value in words. I get that. So fight me."_

Riven smirked to herself. This girl was a little crazy, but somehow Riven could get it. She was forcing herself out of her comfort zone, putting on a facade for the sake of others. She came off as naive and innocent, but really she was calculating and clever, frighteningly so. She finally understood why it had turned out this way. They were so similar, so disjointed from others, so focused on their objectives, that they couldn't fit into the norm. Lux was just as much an outcast as herself, but had adapted to fit in. Riven wondered if she might have been able to adapt as Lux did, had she been exposed to these feelings earlier.

"Lux," She said, clearing her throat, "Before we start, I just want to say... um... I understand."

Lux's smile faded, and her lips parted like she was about to say something. Her gaze drifted downward.

"You do?" Her voice sounded shaky.

"I'm sorry it took so long," Riven added apologetically.

Lux giggled, or tried to, but her breathing was ragged. She wiped her eyes with her shirt sleevs and looked back to Riven through watery eyes. "It's okay. It's more than okay," She said, smiling.

Riven smiled back, then took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment to allow her mind to refresh.

"Now, how about we give these people a show?" She said to Lux, opening her eyes again.

"Mm," Lux agreed with an eager nod.

The battle began with a quick rush from Lux, which Riven easily parried away, but the action felt so... distant. Her focus was gone, and she simply followed the smooth rhythm of the fight, both of them trading blows equally, their efforts halfway between trying to win and trying not to hurt the other. The words spoken before the match seemed to be forgotten, and the world around them faded to insignificance, leaving just the two of them to enjoy their time together. Riven found herself laughing and teasing Lux the same way the blonde would do to her. She was rewarded with an ever-present smile on Lux's face, her beauty fully shining through.

She was just as skilled as Tori said she was, which left Riven wondering if she had just been pretending to need training. Another part of her plan, no doubt. Riven brushed off the thought with a grin. It seemed a bit ridiculous now that she saw Lux for who she really was. Did she really think this was the only way to get through to her?

Riven knocked away a jab from the girl and tossed her over her shoulder, half-jokingly shouting "How about this!"

Lux casually twisted in midair and landed unnaturally softly a few feet away, smiling boldly.

"Cheater," Riven pouted.

"What?" Lux asked innocently.

"No magic in a martial arts tournament."

Lux smirked mockingly, "Oh, and did you read the rules?"

Riven frowned disapprovingly, "I didn't."

"Then in that case-"

"In that case," Riven interrupted her with a smirk of her own, "I'll have to show you how to take down a mage in close combat."

"Oo, we're getting serious now, huh?" Lux asked, a large amount of anticipation leaking into her voice.

Riven took a deep breath, studying the girl intensely. It was difficult to concentrate given the circumstances, though Lux didn't seem as affected. Her playful eyes darted back and forth, the attentive shine giving away the intelligence behind them. She looked ready for anything.

Riven had faced only one mage in this kind of situation before. It was hardly enough to call upon for experience. She'd have to rely on her training alone.

She lunged forward, following the 'First Directive of Fighting Mages': Don't give them time to cast any spells. She threw a punch, but something felt off about it, like it was fighting against a strong wind.

'A barrier?'

Lux grinned as she deflected the blow and returned one of her own to Riven's shoulder.

'I taught her that move,' Riven realized, conflicted with whether to be impressed at her adaptation, or wary of how she had progressed so easily.

Lux stepped forward and swept her leg behind Riven's.

'Oh no you don't,' Riven thought, seeing a chance to turn it against her. She planted herself firmly and lifted the lighter girl straight off her feet. Lux gave a surprised "Eep!" as Riven picked her up and forced her firmly onto the ground.

Lux coughed lightly and giggled, "Alright, I didn't expect that one."

"And this is where I knock you out," Riven chided with a mock motion of her arm.

"Ah yes," Lux smiled, "The Second Directive: Aim for the head."

Riven squinted curiously, "You know them?"

Lux nodded slightly, "And the Fourth?"

"Show no mercy, regardless of fealty..." Riven trailed off, feeling Lux's intense stare. "I'm not going to hit you, Lux."

"Do I not deserve at least one?" She replied calmly.

Riven smirked, "What is with you? You want me to hurt you? You wanted to fight me before, too."

"You like fighting," Lux responded immediately, "You always have. It's engrained in you. But you're different from the others. You want to fight for something with meaning, not just for the sake of fighting. And that's why I think of you as a knight, rather than just a soldier."

Lux propped herself up to lean in closer, "And I'd like it... I'd really like it if you were _my_ knight."

Riven held her gaze, reflecting on Lux's words, looking deeper into the meaning of it. In her heart, she couldn't refuse; she'd already been roped in for what felt like ages. She just needed her mind to accept the idea that in the long run, it wouldn't get in the way, that it would be worth the hassle, and most of all...

"Can I trust you?" Her mouth voiced the thought before she even finished thinking it.

Lux opened her mouth to reply, but stopped herself, a saddened expression growing on her face. She looked away uncomfortably.

"I've... spent so long trying to make people trust me and believe me, when they really shouldn't, that... I don't know how to answer you."

Riven smiled softly, "You can start with the truth."

Lux looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Ah... I guess, then... I might need to talk to you a lot longer, and in more... privacy."

Riven's eyes widened as she remembered where they were. She looked around quickly at the almost-silent crowd. No doubt they were confused at the sudden pause. Riven sighed and offered Lux a hand. She took it and bounced to her feet, immediately signalling her forfeit to the crowd.

A polite applause rung through the stadium, which only made Riven feel embarrassed. It was probably a disappointing end to the third-place match.

"I'll meet you back in the infirmary," Lux said with a wink and hopped off the platform towards the exit. Riven stepped forward to follow, but noticed Sayara approaching her from the side, which explained Lux's hasty departure.

"Congratulations," Sayara said, placing a hand on Riven's shoulder, "That was an... interesting match. It seemed like you two weren't really trying though."

Riven averted her eyes, "I guess we weren't. It's only third place anyway."

Sayara looked at her silently before replying, "Third place simply means there are only two better than you, and that is close enough in many cases."

Riven considered the words, but wasn't quite convinced. 'When it matters, though, it makes all the difference in the world,' She thought.

"Well," Sayara changed the subject, "I guess it worked as a pleasant break from the serious matches, so I won't complain. Do you have any words for the audience?"

"Words...? Like a speech?"

Sayara nodded.

"I... didn't really plan anything ahead," Riven explained worriedly.

Sayara nodded again, and made to continue on with her announcements, before Riven stopped her.

"Wait," she said, taking another deep breath. She couldn't leave without saying anything, after the resolve she'd felt earlier. Ionia needed to hear her, or at least... she needed Ionia to hear her.

Sayara handed Riven a small brooch that she hadn't even noticed before.

"Speak into it," Sayara gave the directions.

Riven looked at it and nodded.

"Hello," Her voice boomed across the stadium, startling herself. The item must have been enhanced with magic to amplify sounds.

"Umm... Thank you," Riven started nervously. The crowd was dead silent, and she felt all eyes on her. This was more nerve-wracking than trying to face Lux.

'Focus,' She prodded herself.

"I think I should begin by saying my name is not Celt. My name is Riven, and I was an officer in the Noxian invasion that plagued your land."

There was a small murmur in the crowd. Riven had expected yelling and booing, but they seemed to be waiting to hear what else she had to say. She sighed a quick breath of relief and continued, feeling a little more confident.

"Over the last few days, I have seen more of your culture than I ever would have if the war hadn't ended the way it did. I'm glad it ended like this. It has given both our city-states the chance to review our places in the world. It humbled us both, to an extent.

"However, Noxus does not realize all of her mistakes. The powers in charge of her are ignorant to their own hypocrisy, and blind to the suffering their corrupt ideals cause. It is my goal to open the eyes of the Noxian people, to tell them their true ideal lies not with victory, but strength itself. Honour is something Ionia has shown me, and I will share it with my people.

"Whether you support me or not, or if you even care what happens to your former enemy, please know this: Ionia will not be threatened again. I will see to it personally."

As soon as the last echo of her speech sounded through the stadium, the crowd erupted into a deafening cheer. Riven looked around in near-shock at the response, while shivers ran down her spine. Did they like it that much? And was it really something worth cheering for?

She hurriedly handed the brooch to Sayara, who smiled back at her, and hopped off the stage towards the exit. She saw Tori above it, and he motioned a thumbs-up with a supportive grin. Riven kept her head down and continued into the dark hallway, only stopping when she was out of sight.

Her heart was beating faster than a war drum, and she could tell her face was flushed by the heat coming off of it. That was overwhelming in several ways. How did others manage to speak so easily in front of audiences? With one more look back, she listened again to the cheering, which was just now beginning to die down, even though she had left.

Riven retreated further into the stadium, eager to not only escape the crowd's attention, but also to find the girl who kept her heart beating this fast. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Lux sat on the same bed Riven had occupied the night before, with another person kneeling in front of her. Riven stood in the doorway, recognizing the other woman as Soraka, the Starchild. The ethereal-looking figure stood upon Riven's appearance, glancing over in surprise. She turned back to Lux and nodded to her, before making her way past Riven, smiling gently without saying a word.

Riven watched the horned woman leave, before her attention turned back to Lux, who beamed brightly. "I heard your speech," She said, "It was perfect."

Riven smiled faintly, still affected by the adrenaline rush of it. She couldn't relax.

"Come here," Lux patted the bed beside her. Riven stared at the open space reluctantly, prompting a reassuring look from Lux. Riven sighed and gave in, walking across the room slowly. She sat gently and silently beside the blonde, avoiding eye contact. This situation suddenly seemed far too intimate.

Lux leaned back against the wall, thankfully giving Riven her space, before breaking the silence.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Riven considered the question thoroughly. 'Everything' seemed like too vague an answer, and so she settled on something a bit more specific.

"How much of it was a lie?"

She looked Lux in the eye, expecting her to avoid the question somehow, but noticed the neutral expression that had replaced her regular smile.

"Would you prefer the long version or the short version?" She asked plainly, though her eyes still sparkled with a hint of deeper thought.

"Somewhere in between?"

"That... I can do. Let's see... Well, the short answer would be 'not much', and to be more specific... That night I called you to meet me, after your first match, I _did_ want to see you. I _was_ worried about you. The things I said about not getting used to it all were true, though I might have fibbed a bit when you asked me why I was talking to you... And what happened after, I might have gotten carried away with teasing you."

'I should have figured,' Riven thought to herself.

"_We should do something about these clothes."_

Riven sighed at her reaction back then. So naive...

"And then," Lux continued, "For our shopping trip, well... I guess I should admit it was part of the plan simply to get you out there with me, but-" She emphasized as Riven gave her a sour look, "I figured it was my only chance to get you to notice me for real. Afterwards... I was upset when you left, thinking I was trying to convert you. It was all for my own... needs..." she trailed off, obviously not content with the way it sounded. A few seconds later, she smiled lightly, "I think I can summarize the rest of it with this. Remember when I mentioned I had no ulterior motives?"

"_I'd just like to be your friend." _Riven finished the sentence in her head. She nodded.

"That was the biggest lie I've ever told you. I've had an ulterior motive ever since we first met. And that is that..." She paused for a moment in hesitation, "I love you."

Riven blushed heavily at the words and averted her eyes. They had an absurdly large effect on her mind, and she felt a warm tingle pass through her entire body.

"So..." Riven managed to say despite her mind being rather muddled, "What you're saying is, you fell in... love with me when we first talked? That time in the mess hall?"

That was one thing that seemed odd to her. How could someone develop these feelings so easily, especially in this situation?

"Ah..." Lux responded, wide-eyed, "I guess... This talk might take a bit longer than I'd hoped."

Riven eyed her suspiciously, feeling left out of the loop again.

"Umm..." Lux started again, suddenly sounding less sure of herself, "Do you also remember when I said I fell in love with a Noxian once?"

Riven began to nod, but stopped halfway. "You don't mean...?"

"This isn't actually... the first time we've met," Lux smiled, almost apologetically, "Uh... You might want to get more comfortable. This will be a long story."


	14. Lux

**Chapter 14 – Lux**

_August 16, 10 CLE_

_The first day of my assignment has been a significant success thus far. I have already managed to determine the location of the documents requested. I will continue to research the most appropriate way to retrieve them without raising suspicion._

Lux blew lightly on the ink to speed its drying on her journal's page. She wasn't quite sure why her superiors wanted daily reports, but she didn't bother questioning them this time. It was clear they didn't trust her because of her age, even though she could run circles around them in any intelligence-gathering mission. It had only been a year since she was forced to join, and she was already their top agent. Her affinity for light magic was likely the reason for it, though Lux had taken to learning other techniques for keeping herself concealed. Not for the military's sake, but her own; If she was going to be a part of their task force, she'd do it on her terms. And if she didn't want it, they'd have a hell of a time finding her.

The breath intended for the ink turned into a long sigh. It used to be fun, doing these sorts of missions. Figuring out how people thought, and how best to get the desired reactions and information from them. But now she had done it so much, everyone fit into a certain category with expected results. Men were the easiest. There was no challenge to it, and today's events only reinforced that sentiment. She had simply allowed a man to think he was seducing her while feigning a keen interest in the events in Ionia. Her first day in Noxus, and she could likely achieve her objective tomorrow.

With a frown, she placed her hand on the journal and muttered a spell as quietly as possible, in case someone was listening. The book vanished with a small 'whoosh' and replaced by an ordinary-looking black stone. She picked it up and idly twirled it through her fingers, suddenly feeling bored now that her tasks for the day were done. She glanced out the window by her desk to find the night was still young. A bit of extra reconnaissance wouldn't hurt, would it?

Lux stood and smoothed out her red uniform, checking herself in the mirror just in case she forgot a part of it. She touched her hair in discontent. She'd been ordered to dye it jet black for this mission, on of the things she hated about her assigned profession. She had resigned control of her body, especially since her superiors had no creativity when it came to disguises. A little bit of magic could have the same effect and more, but they were afraid of trying it 'in case something goes wrong.' Even when she proved she could do it, it was always "Just follow the orders, Ms. Crownguard," as if mentioning her family name might make her more obedient like her brother.

Garen... He was always sombre and stern, silent until it was necessary to speak. Polite and kind, but that didn't count for much if he could care less if the person existed. A simple lapdog with no personality. She hadn't spoken to him since he left all those years ago. He hadn't taken the time to contact his own family, and she had begun to resent him for it.

"_I'll play along with the show, but don't expect me to enjoy it," _She'd told him after he lectured her for skipping drills. It wasn't like she didn't know of her family's responsibilities. What she didn't understand was why _every_ Crownguard needed to serve for life. Why didn't she have a choice? It wasn't fair.

She adjusted her expression to a more neutral, irritated look, which wasn't difficult in this train of thought. It was odd how little emotion Noxians displayed in public. The only smiles she had seen so far had been sneers and smirks of more devious and sinister intentions. Did no one enjoy themselves normally here?

With a quick breath, she resumed her character. Elmira Dackon, age 16, daughter of the deceased strategist Westfred Dackon from the town of Colex on the outskirts of Noxus, here to carry on her father's legacy. The details were half-true, and although the man hadn't had children according to official records, a bastard child was always a possibility. With both 'parents' dead, Lux was free to devise any cover story without refute.

The door hinges creaked loudly as she stepped out of her room and into the hallway of the dormitory. Glaring at the culprits of the unnerving sound, Lux took just one step outside before she heard a voice call out to her.

"Elmira, I thought you were turning in for the night."

Lux looked over, subduing the impulse to smile politely. Her new roommate, Clarisa, was standing only a few feet away, a bemused look on her face, as if seeing Lux up and about gave her some kind weakness she could exploit.

"I changed my mind," Lux stated in monotone, barely giving the other girl a glance. She didn't need to pretend to be disinterested in what her roommate had to say. The girl was strictly whipped and loyal, and quite dull in personality.

"Hmm? Where to, then?" Clarisa asked, surprising Lux.

"I hope you're not implying that you're coming with me," Lux replied with a hint of distaste.

"And what reason would you have to decline such a friendly offer?" Clarisa prodded toyingly.

Lux held her tongue, afraid to answer the question in the wrong way.

"Relax," Clarisa continued, "I only want to get to know you better. If I'm going to have to spend the next six years in the same room with you, I want to know what I'm in for."

'Well, you won't need to worry about that,' Lux thought, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"If you insist," She replied aloud, adjusting her plans, "Though I haven't decided where I'm going specifically."

Clarisa cocked her head and grinned, "I have a place in mind. You might like it."

Lux took another tentative step on the rafters of the training hall, following Clarisa in mild confusion. Where the heck was she taking her?

"Mind telling me what we're doing up here?" Lux asked in mock irritation.

"Shh," Clarisa put a finger to her mouth and pointed down past a wall that Lux couldn't see past yet. Taking a few more steps to catch up, Lux looked down to see what they were here for.

Below them, a large group of boys, all dressed in fighting gis, were standing around a small wooden platform, with two in the centre of it.

"That one's Ardus," Clarisa pointed to one of the two in the middle, but Lux couldn't really tell which one. "Word has it they're gonna make him the new poster child for the military, since the last one was killed."

Lux watched with curiosity as an older man, presumably the drill instructor, barked "Begin!"

The larger of the two boys leapt forward to strike the other, only to be dodged and punched in the kidney by the small one.

"Yes!" Claris whispered excitedly. Judging by her reaction, Lux guessed Ardus was the smaller one. It wasn't long before the big one was thrown to the ground and Ardus began walking away calmly.

"Not just strong, but good-looking too!" Clarisa turned back to Lux, her face giving away every detail of her thoughts. For the first time that day, Lux saw a genuine smile.

"I may have misjudged you, Clarisa," Lux replied in character with a smirk.

"Please," The Noxian rolled her eyes, "Don't you get sick of acting all prim and proper all the time? Sometimes you've just gotta relax and enjoy the uh... scenery." She grinned and nodded towards the boys below.

"You... may have a point," Lux answered, eyeing the group. This was getting interesting.

"Right?" Clarisa replied happily, "...See any you like?" She added playfully.

"Hmm," Lux muttered as she scanned the crowd. Her eyes caught on one, and she squinted as she studied him more carefully. "Who's the one with the white hair?" She asked, pointing at the boy in question. His dark skin only emphasized how different he seemed from the others. From the way he stood to the near-vacant expression on his face, he looked... mysterious, like a book tightly bound.

Clarisa peered at the white-haired boy. "I don't know that one's name, but I've seen him before. You've got good eyes. Look, watch him, he's got skills."

It was apparently his turn, and he stepped into the ring opposite a well-built boy with messy black hair. The instant the drill instructor gave the order, the white-haired one dashed forward at an absurdly fast speed and planted his fist straight into the other's neck. The one with black hair was on the ground gagging within seconds.

Lux stared, drop-jawed, as the white-haired boy turned silently and walked out of the ring. The drill instructor was laughing gruffly.

"Excellent work, Riven," He bellowed, "But don't be killing your squadmates in training, We need 'em."

Riven nodded back at him. "He won't die from that much," he said in a calm, monotonous voice.

The instructor laughed again, and kicked the boy on the ground. "Ya hear that, Emmanuel? You're not dead! So get up!"

With great difficulty, the black-haired boy rolled over and crawled out of the ring, earning himself another kick from the instructor as he passed by. He crumpled onto the floor again as soon as he was out of the way.

"Toughen up, Em," The man said without a hint of compassion, "Next!"

Lux's eyes were drawn back to the boy named Riven. Her interest was piqued. She wanted to research him a bit more, for a reason she couldn't quite figure out.

"You look smitten," Clarisa interrupted her trance.

Lux blushed and quickly shot her a disapproving look. "I am not. I'm simply interested." She frowned, transforming back into persona, "He looks like he could be a valuable asset."

"Uh huh," Clarisa said sarcastically, "Well, I won't tell anyone. Just don't get caught. Not like I'm one to talk, though..." She sighed, glancing down at Ardus, who also seemed to be looking at Riven.

Lux stared once more at the white-haired boy. He was definitely different from the rest, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her curiosity was getting the better of her, and even though she knew it, she didn't try to suppress it.

At the end of the next match, Riven walked over to the instructor and spoke with him inaudibly. Quite suddenly, Lux became aware of a familiar feeling creeping up inside her.

'Now of all times...' She thought to herself in frustration. She glanced back down to see Riven heading away from the group and towards the exit. With quick thinking, Lux decided on a new plan.

"I'll meet you back at the room," Lux whispered to Clarisa.

"You're actually going to do it?" Her roommate asked, wide-eyed.

"I wasn't planning to, but an opportunity has just presented itself," Lux answered with a determined expression.

"You're nuts. If they catch you, you'll be expelled. Or worse."

"What do you care?" Lux answered irritatedly. She needed to lose Clarisa, and fast. With a quick glance around, she identified an exit to the rooftop on the other side of the rafters. She smiled to herself. Her ranking officers never understood her habit of practising acrobatics, yet here was a prime example of why she needed them.

A quick "See ya" later, and Lux was on her way across the room atop a support beam. She didn't look back; she was already running out of time. Without missing a single step, Lux made it to the roof access and burst through it. Closing it behind her, she huddled in a crouched position, finally letting the light's power wrap around her. She had made significant progress on controlling the effect, but still lacked the power to call on it at will, or stop it entirely when it decided to come through. At the very least, she had discovered a way to dampen the large glittering effect it brought with it.

With a relieved sigh, she glanced around her to make sure she hadn't been seen. There was no one in sight, which meant she was free to do as she pleased. The light magic that seemed to reside inside of her now rendered her invisible to the naked eye, and with practice, Lux had trained herself how to move around silently. It was far too easy to get into those secret, forbidden areas with the ability to hide from both sight and hearing.

Below her, Lux heard the sound of a door opening, and peered down to see the white-haired boy exiting the building, headed towards the training grounds. Lux looked back towards the main headquarters in hesitation. She could probably use this chance to accomplish her mission and be on her way back home by morning. She could imagine the look of surprise on her superiors' faces when she showed up by nightfall. Certainly the most expedient espionage mission to Noxus they'd have seen.

Which also meant they likely wouldn't expect her to be back by then. She had time to pursue a side mission of her own, if she wished, and she was in no hurry to get back to those controlling idiots. Besides, the information wasn't even crucial to Demacia. The military just wanted a troop count on Noxus' army in Ionia. It was intel that wasn't important now, but might be useful in the future.

Her mind made up, Lux murmured a spell quietly, just as the small doorway of the roof access opened to reveal the concerned face of Clarisa.

"Elmira!" She whispered urgently.

Lux smiled and voiced an apology in her thoughts, before stepping off the roof.

The wind whipped around her petite figure in the brief fall, and she enjoyed the feeling of danger all the while. She stayed calmly upright as her sudden descent was slowed to a near-stop just before hitting the ground. With grace, she landed softly on the pavement and smiled to herself. That spell always made for some fun experiences.

Without wasting any time, Lux followed her objective, who wasn't too far ahead. It was easy to follow him, as there weren't many obstacles to avoid in the night. Accidentally bumping into someone was not something she'd need to worry about.

Up ahead, the boy turned a corner and disappeared momentarily. Lux crept up to the corner and peered around the building, only to duck back with a short, silent gasp. Her target was no more than three feet away, watching the corner intently.

Did he know she was there? Had she revealed herself somehow?

She looked around again, and to her relief, he had switched his attention to a large barrel nearby. He lifted a ratted cloth from the top of it and drew from within a broadsword, probably four feet long and six inches wide. He lifted it with one hand.

'Now what are you going to do with that?' Lux wondered, both surprised and impressed by his strength.

He walked further down the path, sword in hand, and Lux followed diligently, away from the lights that kept the roadways illuminated. Around a few more corners, and into the darkness of the night so that only the moonlight guided their path. Finally, upon reaching an open area behind the furthest building in the training grounds, the boy stopped, once again looking behind him, directly at the spot Lux occupied. Lux stood deathly still, even going so far as to hold her breath. His amber-red eyes seemed to pierce through her, staying terrifyingly steady. He knew she was there. He definitely did. Lux's mind was rushing with possible escape plans in case he got violent, her heartbeat deafening in her ears.

However, after what felt like several minutes of tension, the boy turned away. Lux released her held breath as quietly as possible, her lungs screaming for fresh air. Her eyes never left the boy in front of her, watching vigilantly for any signs of aggression. Either she had slipped up somehow or he just had incredibly sharp senses. Perhaps he expected to be followed in the first place? Whatever the case-

"How long are you going to stand there?" The boy asked suddenly, interrupting Lux's thoughts. She froze again, the hairs rising on the back of her neck.

"I take it you're not here to fight me," He continued, "Since you haven't attacked yet, and I don't care in the least how you've concealed yourself. If you have no business with me, then go away."

Lux couldn't help but smile rigidly. She had to admit defeat in this case, but she didn't want to give up quite yet. "...And if I do have business with you?" She replied aloud, tempting her fate.

The boy turned slowly to face her again, glaring unwaveringly, "The show yourself and state it."

"Hmm..." Lux replied, strolling over to some nearby boxes. She hopped up to seat herself upon a large one. "I'm afraid I can't show myself. But I can tell you why I'm here... Riven, is it?"

His annoyed expression didn't change, and Lux felt a strange sort of satisfaction from it. She tried not to take pleasure in bothering people, but she often found their reactions a little funny. It was something she couldn't hold back at times. In this case, Lux was more distracted by the fact that Riven's eyes had followed her without error as she moved. His senses were keen, and Lux was impressed only further.

"I'm a strategist, you see, and your skills have intrigued me," Lux said half-truthfully, "I wanted to see more without you knowing, but I apparently failed at that."

"From the moment you jumped off the roof," Riven replied flatly.

Lux recoiled in surprise. He'd known since then? Without another word, he turned and began swinging the sword in a rhythmic pattern. The silence dragged on long enough that it began to bother Lux.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well what?" He responded without breaking routine. The sword made a loud whiffing sound with each swing, and Lux only then realized he was swinging it one arm. Just how ridiculously strong was he?

"How are you doing that? Isn't your arm tired?"

Riven didn't answer, and simply kept practising. He'd switched hands now, and seemed to have no trouble mirroring the motions.

Lux frowned, put off by the silent treatment. "You're just going to ignore me?"

"What do you expect?" He replied between swings, "You hide yourself and stalk me, then when you fail at that, you want me to cooperate?"

Lux sighed and leaned back against the building, "You're a very logical person, aren't you?"

No answer.

"You know, I kinda like that in a person," Lux continued softly.

Still nothing.

"You're quite handsome," Lux chimed.

Finally, she got a response. Riven stopped and looked over his shoulder. He said nothing, but his expression showed irritation.

"Ah," Lux said, beaming to herself, "So you're not immune to compliments."

Riven glared back at her, then shook his head and returned to practising.

"Humm..." Lux sighed, "You're not as much fun as I thought you'd be."

"Fun is unnecessary," He said in monotone. Lux giggled.

"What?" He stopped again and looked at her.

"Just the way you said that. You sound so bored."

"Bored?" He squinted at the word, a few strands of his white fair falling in front of his face.

"Do you really enjoy this so much? You're obviously better than the others. It seems to me that you're not happy." Lux teased, testing for a reaction.

He stared back at her for a long while. "When I win-"

"That's not the same," She interrupted, content with the response. "That's ego, pride, whatever, but not happiness,"

He was silent again for a short moment, before answering. "It's all I need."

Lux frowned, suddenly drained by the statement. "You're devoted entirely to Noxus, aren't you?" She breathed the words through a sigh.

He nodded slowly, as if the question was a trick.

"You would die for it?" She asked, feeling quite put off.

"Of course," He answered more confidently.

'Just like Garen,' Lux thought to herself. It frustrated her how people could give up their entirety for any one reason. It made no sense. They lost so much in the process...

If only there were a way to wake them up, show them there was more to life.

"What if I could convince you to fight for something else?" She said almost absent-mindedly.

"What are you saying?" He lowered his eyebrows and frowned.

"...No," Lux responded solemnly, "Never mind." She hopped off the box and stretched widely. "I think it's about time I left."

He stared at the place where she stood, and Lux smiled. If he had some sort of oracle's enchantment, he would see it, she thought. Part of her wanted him to see it.

Finally, he turned and continued practising, no longer interested in the talking ghost. His strokes were more defined and forceful than before.

Lux smirked, wanting to try one more time, "Aren't you at least going to ask my name?"

Again, he didn't answer.

Lux smiled sadly, and felt a tingling sensation within her. The light's illusion was nearing its end, which meant she needed to get back to her room without being seen, as curfew was likely long past and it wouldn't do to draw any unnecessary attention. With a final look towards the white-haired boy, she parted and sprinted back towards her dormitory.

Just a few minutes later, Lux snuck around the corner of her room's hallway. Her invisibility had worn off just before getting here, but the coast was clear. She silently dashed the rest of the way and slipped into her room, the only sound made being the creak of the door hinge.

With a relieved sigh, she leaned back against the door.

"Hey, where the hell did you go?" Clarisa's voice startled her, "Did you really talk to him?"

Lux smiled smugly, getting back into character, "I did."

"And?" Clarisa asked accentuatedly.

"And what?" Lux asked in mock irritation.

"Your face is red."

"Wh-what do you expect?" Lux stuttered unintentionally, "I ran all the way back."

"Hmmm...? And how was he?"

Lux glared at her to ensure she wasn't hinting at something obscene before answering. "He's strong, in body and spirit, and probably very reliable. Definitely a strong asset for whoever would command him. I just wish..." She trailed off, trying to describe how best to say it.

"...That he was interested in you?" Clarisa offered with a teasing grin.

Lux frowned and shook her head. There was a brief silence between them, before Clarisa spoke again.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. We're going to be busy tomorrow."

"Mm," Lux agreed, "I guess I should too."

The feeling she was trying to describe was still bothering her as she undressed and slipped into her bed. She lay awake for a long while, her mind too busy to unwind, as if blocking her relief until she figured out this problem. Over and over again, she analyzed the conversation she'd had with the boy named Riven. His tone, his personality, they all seemed 'off' somehow, subdued and unreactive.

How could she get him to open up? She'd never met anyone quite like him. It was different from Garen as well. It wasn't blind devotion... it seemed forced somehow.

She rolled onto her side and let out a long sigh. Her gut was tight from the stress, the same as when she was afraid or excited, yet different.

'You're not obsessed, are you?' Lux asked herself worriedly, and didn't receive a solid answer. Just a mishmash of conflicting opinions. She closed her eyes, trying to force everything from her mind. She concentrated on the nothingness and the darkness behind it all. It wasn't a comforting or warm place in her mind, but it was empty and simple. She was tired of thinking, and just wanted sleep.

Slowly, her body responded and began to calm down. The world faded, and she drifted away.

* * *

><p>"So I guess... that was our first true meeting," Lux paused, giving Riven time to digest it. She glanced beside her self-consciously, knowing how the white-haired woman might respond. And there she was, covering her face with her hand. It gave Lux a familiar sense of reassurance that her expectations were right, though the situation was still embarrassing.<p>

"You really thought I was a boy?" Riven asked in exasperation.

Lux smiled and looked away. It was a funny mistake when she thought back on it. "Well, you _were_ wearing a gi, and I'm guessing you wrapped yourself then, just as you do now."

Riven sighed and shook her head, leaning back against the wall beside Lux. The two of them were side-by-side on the bed, and the intimacy was not lost on Lux's mind. She could see in Riven's eyes that she was forcing herself to stay calm and collected. Rather than take advantage of it this time, Lux kept silent.

"Is that why...?" Riven trailed off unsurely.

Lux smiled faintly, knowing what she was trying to ask. "I'm not sure why. What I want to say is that it was love at first sight, because I think that's rather romantic, but... it's not quite right. You captured my attention that time, enough for me to make some rash decisions, which is hard to do..."

Lux blushed, and felt her body grow warm. It was just as difficult to put into words as it was to understand. Something had grabbed her, and she'd never quite managed to figure out what. It was everything, and it was nothing. There were times when she thought she'd found the reason she'd fallen for that white-haired boy back then, but it would never feel right. In time, she stopped questioning it, stopped pondering all the "why's" and "how's", and instead decided to wonder "what's next".

"Hey," Riven suddenly said, "Did I hurt you? During the match?"

Lux blinked several times before Riven clarified further.

"I mean, Soraka was here..."

"Oh!" Lux's mind clicked back to the present, "No! Not at all! She was only here to say hi, really," She answered awkwardly, "We see each other at the League all the time, but don't get the chance to talk all that often..."

Riven looked visibly relieved, and looked away slightly, a new silence descending between the two of them. Lux smiled to herself, happy that Riven was worried about her, but didn't quite know how to respond to it. It was strange how she could plan any interaction up to this point, but suddenly became lost when it came to it.

"You know," She continued, trying to lighten the mood, "I wouldn't have minded if you did."

Riven glanced at her, raising an eyebrow with a frown.

Lux giggled as she pressed the joke, "Just as long as we don't end up like Ashe and Tryndamere."

Riven looked at her blankly for more than a few seconds before cluing in, much to Lux's delight. "Tryndamere beats his wife?"

Lux grinned, "Well, that's the current rumour, anyhow. Hard to say what's true and what's not with all the gossip in the League. I swear, that 'Journal of Justice' is half-tabloid the way it follows champions like celebrities! They even said I..." She paused, noticing she was getting too upset, and checked her tone, "They said I joined the military willingly, eager to follow in the footsteps of my brother. Didn't even ask for my version of the story."

She looked down solemnly, "Part of me was hoping they would, just to have the chance of revealing the truth, even if I didn't go through with it... Ah." She stopped and looked at Riven, before continuing quickly, "Don't get me wrong, I don't hate my home. It's the one thing that kept me going for a long time, and I love it for that, but... it's complicated..."

While Lux looked at Riven, Riven was busy staring at the wall, probably lost in her own contemplations. Lux felt a small amount of guilt for bringing up the topic. Her struggle was nowhere near a match for Riven's.

"Riven," She said softly, leaning closer, her heart beating heavily in her chest.

The Noxian turned her head slowly and looked her in the eyes, her expression open and curious, as if she had forgotten their situation momentarily. Lux saw her opportunity and took it, leaning further to place a kiss upon Riven's lips. The Noxian didn't resist, and even kissed her back after a second, sending shivers down Lux's spine. Without a thought, she closed her eyes and shuffled in, pressing the kiss more firmly. The extra pressure gave Lux a deeper sort of satisfaction and pleasure, as if it connected them that much more. Riven's lips moved in sync with her own, responding immediately and following obediently. Lux reached a hand over to Riven's side, placing it just above her waist, and slid it under her shirt, feeling the skin hidden underneath.

Riven froze at the touch, inhaling sharply, and broke off the kiss. Lux opened her eyes to find the red-eyed woman staring back with an uncomfortable expression.

"Lux, I..." Riven trailed off quietly.

Lux quickly withdrew her hand. "Sorry!" She apologized breathlessly, suddenly feeling shy. She hadn't meant to go that far; her body had mostly acted on its own.

She quickly forced herself back to her position beside Riven. The air between them felt cold in comparison to the warmth she'd felt just a moment ago.

"Umm... Perhaps I should finish the story?" Lux asked with a short look at the woman beside her. Riven's face was flushed deep red, and the only answer Lux received was a quiet "Mm."

Lux disguised a sigh as a long breath to calm herself down, wishing she hadn't been so hasty. She knew better than that. Resolving to keep herself under control next time, she continued describing their shared past.

* * *

><p><em>August 17, 10 CLE<em>

_A complication has arisen, I am unable to progress with the plan until further notice. My next report may be delayed._

Lux leaned back in her wooden chair and stared at the entry. Was this really worth such a large lie? She was sure her senior officers would be worried about it. They wouldn't trust her judgement, and she wouldn't get the chance to show off and finish the mission early. They might even call it off entirely, and she'd have no reason to protest.

Then again, she'd kept the note vague enough in order to leave herself leeway if they asked for more details. She might be able to spin a story for them to give her more time...

She sighed, resting her chin in her hands. All this trouble for one person. Riven had been on her mind the entire day through their 'strategy training exercises', for a reason she couldn't explain. She wanted to see him again, talk to him again, and maybe... try her luck at convincing him to change his ways. Sure, she knew Noxians took a different approach to life, but they could still be reasoned with, couldn't they? It wasn't like Demacia, where you needed to act a certain way or be shunned. Here, your only obligations were to the ones officially recognized, and only when they felt like using their power. There were many levels of freedom that were afforded at other times. That was something she rarely saw back home; The freedom to be yourself.

And maybe that was something she saw in Riven. He was doing what he wanted to do, doing what he was good at, and he was free to do it. But the thing was, he was disregarding his freedom and only enslaving himself. What did he hope to accomplish by joining the military? He had subdued himself, walled away his emotions, in order to follow this silly, vague ideal.

She wanted to break through that wall and find the person behind it. Perhaps it was just curiosity, or some kind of strange obligation she felt from her own experiences. Whatever the case, she wanted more time to figure it out, and so she was in this odd situation.

She finally made up her mind. To hell with orders. She muttered the spell to switch the book, picked up the stone, and stood with haste, eager to be off to watch the boys practice, or at least one boy in particular.

She stopped suddenly, wide-eyed, to find Clarisa standing at the doorway with a large smile on her face.

"That's a nice rock," She said simply.

Lux clutched the stone tightly, "My father gave it to me."

"Did he also teach you magic?" Clarisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lux's gut wrenched. She'd been caught because she was distracted. "I learned that on my own. A privacy measure," Lux answered smoothly, ignoring the stress.

It seemed to catch Clarisa off guard. "Privacy?" She asked in confusion.

Lux rolled her eyes and brushed a strand of hair from her face, doing her best to act uninterested and annoyed. "Yes, privacy. Like knocking on a door before entering. My father kept a journal, and I decided I should too. And I'd rather not have people reading it." She emphasized her words strongly, then paused. "How _did _you get in without the door making a racket?"

Clarisa grinned, "Trade secret."

Lux felt some relief at the reaction. She'd fallen for the bait, and didn't seem interested in pressing the topic of magic. "Trade?" She asked, changing the subject.

Clarisa shrugged nonchalantly, "I grew up as a thief. Doors are easy when you're in the habit of carrying some oil," She showed off the vial in her hand, half-full of a thick yellowish liquid.

"Hmm? Uncommon for a thief to show up in the strategists' end of the military," Lux commented, making a mental note to watch her more carefully.

Clarisa shrugged again, and sauntered over to her bed, flopping down ungracefully. "I was the ringleader for a bunch of kids. I planned the heists, led the charge, and dealt with the ah... distribution of the goods. One day we got caught. The captain of guard thought I had 'potential', and here I am."

"How admirable," Lux rolled her eyes.

"And what did you do to get here, Miss Priss?" Clarisa countered with a sneer.

"I... inherited it," Lux said, less confidently than she wanted it to be. She felt the weight of the words in her true situation.

"Father 'indebted' to Noxus?"

"Mm, something like that," She admitted.

"I'm not surprised. Plenty of your lot around, now that they've sent the callout for the war. They must be getting desperate, huh?"

Lux gave her best unimpressed face, and used the comment as an excuse to leave. "Whatever. I've got business to attend to."

"Off to meet your boyfriend?"

Lux didn't answer, and didn't look back as she closed the door behind her. She was afraid of what she might say in return to the question.

* * *

><p>Lux sat atop the roof of the same building she'd followed Riven to the night before. Once again, she'd found him training alone with the broadsword. This time, though, she didn't interfere, choosing to simply watch. She'd learned from her mistakes, and made sure she was far enough away that she wouldn't be detected, and so far it had seemed to have worked. The boy below hadn't made any motion to show he was aware of her presence.<p>

And so she watched, for what could have been hours. Her attention was focused entirely on the Noxian below, her mind buzzing with what-ifs and implications, just as the Noxian himself was focused entirely on his training. He didn't pause, didn't take a break. He seemed determined to improve through sheer will alone.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked behind him, giving Lux a jolt of fright, thinking she'd slipped up somehow. Fortunately, his gaze was directed towards the pathway below, where Lux could now see another boy approaching, his footsteps light and casual. His small size and stature were familiar, and his jet-black hair revealed him as the one Clarisa had been attracted to, Ardus.

"Figured I'd find you here," Ardus spoke as he continued forward.

Riven nodded towards him slowly, looking a little wary. "And?"

Ardus chuckled softly and awkwardly, "I know we're afforded more leniency now that we're in Fury Company, but you still need to sleep."

"I'll sleep when I'm finished," Riven replied dismissively.

Lux smirked to herself. 'Good answer,' She thought, silently laughing at Ardus' attempt to be friendly.

The dark-haired boy paused, and stood a few feet away, "And when will you be finished?"

Riven shrugged, staring him in the eye, "What do you care?"

"I'm just... concerned about the well-being of our prospective captain," Ardus answered.

Riven half-squinted, half-glared at him, "You're not aiming for it?"

"No. I'm even questioning this whole 'Poster Child' business. Seems to me you're the better candidate for both."

Lux frowned, processing the conversation. It was so quiet out here she could hear everything they said, and still couldn't figure out why Ardus was out here. He wasn't acting like a typical Noxian, one who'd jump at the chance for greater power and influence, regardless of who got injured in the process. Riven seemed to think so as well, judging by the suspicious look on his face.

"Why?" He asked Ardus.

"For reasons I'd rather keep to myself," The dark-haired boy replied.

"Because you think I need help?" Riven responded in irritation, "Because I'm a girl?"

Lux inhaled sharply, physically feeling her thoughts freeze in confusion. What was he saying? Was that some kind of Noxian joke? She knew how women were treated in Noxus, but...

"That's not it," Ardus argued back, "You're clearly capable, despite being a girl. But there are some who don't see past that."

Their words continued, but Lux could no longer interpret them. She had begun to analyze and see all the things she had missed before. The way Riven's gi would fold in for a moment to reveal the figure beneath, the higher pitch of voice, more apparent now in a heated argument, and the slight bulge in the chest area that Lux only saw now that she was looking for it. It was clear now how big of a mistake she'd made.

The moment suddenly felt surreal, and Lux slowly stood, feeling dazed. Her mind was unusually still, as if everything was irrelevant to her life. Her only thought was to leave, to give herself the time and space to comprehend the situation. Just as she turned to do so, the shingle beneath her foot came loose, and with a small yelp, she fell roughly on her side, knocking the wind out of her. Before she could cringe from the pain, warning signals were going off in her head, telling her she was still falling. Her world was spinning, or was she rolling? It only stopped when she felt nothing but air below her, and in a last attempt she lashed out to grasp the edge of the roof, only to have it slip from her fingertips.

She was falling. If she could have laughed, she might have. The mage prodigy, spy extraordinaire, and skillful acrobat, killed by a loose shingle. She closed her eyes as the fear hit then, filling her with doubts and regrets, and an overwhelming feeling of how unfair it all was. She didn't ask for any of this. She shouldn't even be here, and it was about to end her short, miserable life.

The next moment was soundless in her ears, the jolt of pain she felt from hitting the boxes below feeling far less intense than she expected. It took her mind a few seconds to realize that something was off, and that she was alive. The lack of pain, however, gave her the frightening idea that she'd broken her spine.

Tentatively, she opened her eyes, expecting to find herself so broken and battered that she couldn't comprehend the pain. Instead, she saw only deep red eyes staring back at her, along with a discontent frown, and a few strands of white hair that fell across the features. Lux stayed still, frozen for a moment in shock. Suddenly, the situation dawned on her, and she squirmed to move away, only to find she wasn't on the ground, but in Riven's arms. The thought of it made her cheeks burn, even though she now saw Riven for the young woman that she was. The feminine features were so clear from up close, and still she felt the same as before, when she looked at the Noxian.

"Umm..." Lux said timidly, her heart beating quickly under the unrelenting stare, "You can let me down now."

"So it _is_ you," Riven replied quietly, dropping her without any warning.

Lux swiftly tucked in her legs and landed in a crouch. She stood and brushed herself off, pausing to rub her sore rib. It wasn't broken either, luckily.

"Someone you know?" Came Ardus' voice as he stepped beside Riven.

"No," Riven answered dismissively.

Lux glanced her way in surprise, feeling a little hurt, but remained silent.

"Really?" Ardus remarked, "I've never seen you move so fast." He crossed his arms and gave Lux a once-over, "So what's your story?"

"None of your business," Lux replied, quickly getting back into character. She glared back at him defiantly.

"Look-"

"Ardus," Riven interrupted him, still staring at Lux, "you can go. I'll return in five minute."

The young man looked at her, and Lux could envision his thought process through his dejected expression. It made her feel somewhat victorious. Reluctantly, he stepped away without a word and disappeared down the pathway.

Lux waited several moment after his footsteps faded before speaking. "Thank you," She said quietly to Riven.

"Why are you here?" Was the blunt reply.

_Because I'm interested in you. Because I'm infatuated. Because I..._

"I don't know."

"Are you stupid?"

_Maybe._

"Of course not!"

There was a brief silence, and Lux felt the stare on her more heavily than ever. She was afraid to look back in return, intimidated by her own emotions. Wasn't there anything she could say or do to turn this around?

"You should leave."

The words hit Lux like a brick. Riven was right. She could plea, she could beg, she could confess her feelings on the spot, but nothing could possibly help.

"...Alright," She answered finally, solemnly. She took a few steps away, just as the feeling in her gut began turning into something else entirely.

'I suppose this is as good a time as any,' She thought, wanting to disappear anyhow. But with the growing intensity came the words she was looking for the night before. She closed her eyes to think on it, then turned on her heel to face Riven once more.

"How do you save someone from himself?" She asked in a serious tone. She watched silently as Riven spent a surprising amount of time considering the question.

"I suppose... control him?"

Lux smiled, content with "Close. You're not far off from what I was thinking. But what if you had only one moment to do it?"

"Then..." Riven paused again, "Give them an order, a direction, and hope they don't fuck it up."

The smile on Lux's face broadened. "That's not exactly how I'd put it," She replied with a small laugh, "But it's close enough."

She stepped closer to Riven, and grabbed her free hand. The touch made her skin tingle, but she did her best to ignore it and keep a calm smile on her face. "Follow the light", She said firmly.

With that, Lux turned and sprinted away, letting the latent magic consume her image. She wiped away the developing moisture from her eyes while she ran through the night. She had done all she could do, given the circumstances, and there was no point in staying further. She had her own mission to accomplish, just like Riven. She could only hope that her advice would bring them together again one day.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember?"<p>

Riven shook her head slowly, "I don't remember much of those days. I was so focused on everything at once back then, I couldn't really keep anything in mind. My memory is full of holes, and the ones I do have are fuzzy. I just... wasn't all that concerned with it before." She looked up apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Lux smiled and looked away, "It's okay. I think I understand what you mean...

"After Noxus, I returned to Demacia. I had one of my colleagues keep me updated on the progress of Fury Company. As strange as it sounds, it made me happy to hear that you, a Noxian, were alive and well, despite being part of such a terrible war. It gave me hope that you'd make it out, and maybe... I'd get another shot at giving you the life you deserve. But then..."

Lux paused, recalling the memories begrudgingly, "Then I heard the news... that Fury Company had been wiped out. By their own allies, even. I... I didn't really believe it at first. It sounded ridiculous. After the shock passed, I kind of lost it a little. Shut myself away, never told anyone why. I suddenly lost all motivation to do anything. I had no one to turn to for help, no one to confide in, and so I ended up distracting myself through the military. I gave up on spying, I wanted to avoid any reminders of my time in Noxus.

"After a few years, I guess it kind of grew on me. I learned some things to like about it, and convinced myself it was right for me. And finally, I wound up at the League of Legends. But instead of being some kind of accomplishment, it only served to remind me of what little I had, and how much I had lost. And stupidly, I refused to see it, I ignored it, and once again I convinced myself I was just fine with it.

"And then," She finally looked Riven in the eyes, though it was becoming blurry from the tears welling up, "Then you came back. Can you imagine that? Here I was, in a state of depression and denial for so long, so miserable I relied on every distraction just to keep going. And suddenly, the cause of that misery vanishes in a single moment. It was both amazing and terrifying. I didn't know what to do. All I could think was 'I can't let you disappear again.'"

Riven's eyes never left hers, and a tear finally escaped and rolled down Lux's cheek. She quickly wiped it away, but was suddenly encompassed by Riven's body in a tight embrace. Lux wrapped her arms around the other woman, letting the tears flow silently.

"I will," Riven whispered in her ear.

"You will what?" Lux croaked, her voice sounding pathetic in her own ears.

Riven loosened her grip and shifted back so that their eyes met once more, "I will be your knight, on one condition. I need to finish my quest first."

Lux smiled sadly. She hadn't really expected an answer, but if there was one, that would be it. "I can't stop you, can I?"

Riven smirked and shook her head.

Lux sighed, "Then it will be so. I shall wait for you to return to me," She said in as elegant a voice as she could muster. "But first..." She moved forward and placed a short kiss on Riven's lips. Drawing back, she studied Riven's expression, curious, willing. It was exactly what Lux was hoping for.

"Does that door over there lock, Riven?"


	15. The Light's Warmth

**Author's Note: **So this chapter is a little explicit. Enough to make it M-rated. And so, I've had to change the rating for the story. I should probably put in the whole "**You must be 18+ to read this**" disclaimer, even if I know nobody ever follows that. :P

That said, I do believe I've made a solid attempt at making this chapter more than plain ol' smut. While you might be able to skip right to the bottom and survive, I do think you'll miss a bit of character development in the process. But that's up to you. I know some people just aren't into this sort of thing. Regardless, thanks for being patient! :)

**EDIT: **Apparently my switching around of chapters caused a bit of confusion, particularly to the review section. Sorry! I'll avoid that in the future. .

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 – The Light's Warmth<strong>

Riven stepped up to the wooden door, taking deep, quiet breaths. Her body was trembling, her mind not really registering her actions up until this point. She had agreed to this, she had wanted it, but... was it right? And did that even matter?

'_I will be your knight,_' The words that came from her own mouth repeated in her mind. She stared at the grain of the wood on the door. Her mind was blank, save for what had transpired in this past hour. Every thought that popped up was about Lux. What they had talked about, what they had done, what they were about to do...

She blushed heavily, her body giving her chills and warmth at the same time, tingling and wrenching. This was so strange. She had never felt like this in her times alone, those rare occurrences when her primal urges overpowered her logic. It had simply been a way to relieve the stress and clear her mind. But right now, just imagining the thought of doing something like... that, with Lux, was overwhelming her mind. Nothing quite made sense.

She didn't know what to make of it. Was this desirable? She honestly couldn't tell for herself, and she had no way of knowing if it was normal. Asking Lux would be too embarrassing.

Riven paused, forcing herself to think straight again. She could always suggest they put it off, wait until she had some more answers. Lux would understand, surely. But wouldn't she also be disappointed? ...Probably. It wouldn't be fair to her. Knowing her, she'd have probably planned for something like this to happen for a long while.

To say no at this point... it would be cowardly.

She eyed the latch in front of her. The only thing that separated this moment from the next was that little piece of metal. Riven felt her mind drifting away again, though she felt no need to drag it back this time. An odd resolve had welled up in her gut, and she embraced it. She reached out and shifted the latch, locking the door.

Reflecting on her decision momentarily, she finally turned and faced the girl sitting on the bed, who smiled back, waiting expectantly. The silence that accompanied their shared gaze spoke volumes, though Riven was faltering at reading it. What came next? What was Lux expecting her to do at this point?

The answer came when Lux patted the bed beside her, grinning cheekily, her eyes saying 'Come here, silly.' Riven stiffly made her way over to the bed and sat beside Lux, looking down uncomfortably, folding her hands in her lap.

Lux reached over and set a hand atop hers, and brushed the orange sleeve up her arm a small amount. Riven's eyes were drawn to the silver bracelet she wore on her wrist as Lux pulled the limb upwards, closer to her. She placed Riven's hand on her collarbone and grasped it tightly.

"I used this bracelet as a tag," Lux said quietly, her eyes closed, "I wanted it to be worn by you, to make you think of me whenever you saw it, and to tell others that you belong to me. It was a high hope of mine, and I wasn't confident it would work, but I did it anyway... I didn't ask you. I was afraid you'd refuse if I did... And yet, here it is."

Riven remained silent, thinking over the times she'd worn the bracelet. It had done its job, to an extent. Perhaps she'd ended up liking that bracelet for more than its appearance.

"Are you angry?" Lux asked, now looking her in the eye hesitantly. She loosened her grip a little in apprehension.

Riven smiled and shook her head. How could she be angry? It was kind of cute, in a way. The idea of Lux trying to gain some sort of dominance over her was an ironically Noxian trait.

Lux smiled back and hugged Riven's arm tightly, before slipping the bracelet off. She admired the gem that shone brilliantly, even in the dimming sunlight that peeked through the window, before setting it on a nearby bedside table. She looked back to Riven with a more mischievous grin on her face. "I may have tagged you physically, but I want something more, Riven. Something I've spent the last nine years thinking I had lost."

Lux's gaze intensified as she moved Riven's arm lower, placing the hand on her left breast, the only separation between their skin being the thin cloth of her shirt. Riven felt her face grow warm in embarrassment. Lux was being so forward all of the sudden, while she was awkwardly hesitant. Her heart was pounding in her ears, and her eyes couldn't stay still, flicking back and forth between Lux's eyes, away, and back again to her own hand.

"Can you feel my heart beating?" Lux asked, closing her eyes again with a content smile.

Riven stared at her hand, only now realizing the sensation. She closed her eyes as well and focused on it, letting herself relax in the situation. Lux's heart was racing just as much as her own, but it was steady, and somehow calming. It made her feel normal, human, connectible.

Riven felt Lux shift closer, still grasping her hand in place, and waited for her to kiss her. Her gut felt like stone from her nerves, and hoped the expected contact might cure it. But when it didn't come, she opened her eyes to see Lux looking back, studying her.

"Are you okay, Riven?" She asked softly, almost hesitantly.

Riven glanced away, but forced herself to nod. She understood the message behind the simple question, but the gesture didn't seem to convince the blonde.

"If it's too uncomfortable, we can stop," Lux offered, "I won't be-"

Riven interrupted her with a swift kiss, shifting her hand from Lux's chest to pull the girl's head closer. Lux stiffened a little at the sudden contact, but relaxed again soon after. Several seconds passed, and Riven released the kiss to look Lux in the eyes. Her gaze seemed somewhat unfocused, and her breaths short.

"I won't back out," Riven said firmly, fighting off the tensions in her body. This wasn't about just her anymore; she had to consider Lux's feelings as well, if not first.

Lux nodded, almost imperceptibly, before moving closer and continuing the kiss. Riven wrapped an arm around the small of her back, seeking the warmth of her body along with the warmth of her lips. Lux wrapped her arms around Riven's shoulders and pressed further, slipping her tongue past her lips, and Riven let her thoughts fade away. What remained was simply the mix of pleasance and stress that she'd experienced in Lux's arms before, what felt like ages ago.

Lux pushed her softly, and Riven yielded to lay back on the bed, their lips never parting. It was strange what a difference it made, having Lux on top of her instead of beside her. The weight on her chest was slightly distracting, as was the position of Lux's legs, interwoven with her own as the Demacian straddled her. There were so many sensations electrifying her body that she couldn't focus on any of them, and it was frightening. Lux's lips and tongue playing with her own, the wandering hands stroking her face and shoulder, the slight brushes of her body as she moved even a little. Despite the lightness of the mage, Riven was having trouble breathing. The strange part was, she was beginning to enjoy it.

Slowly, Lux withdrew from the kiss, and Riven met her gaze.

"Are you okay, Riven?" Lux asked quietly, a little more firmly this time.

"...I'm getting there," Riven answered between breaths.

Lux smiled kindly. "I'm glad. Why don't you..." She said, giving Riven a light peck, "...just lay back..." She shifted her position downwards, and placed a kiss on her collarbone, "... and let me help you relax."

Riven inhaled sharply at the rush of exhilaration that came from the kiss. Lux clearly got the hint, as the lights kisses on her neck continued. Riven leaned her head back to give the girl easier access, and shivered when she gave her a small lick and a nibble. She felt Lux's hand slide down her side and slip underneath her shirt. This time, she embraced the motion, allowing Lux to do what she wanted. The proximity warnings going off in her mind were being drowned out by the want for pleasure.

Every spot Lux's fingers trailed buzzed with a tingling sensation, as if her hands were creating static between them. The hairs on the back of Riven's neck rose as she shivered again at the touch, and Lux moved to kiss her, slowly, calmly, peacefully. Her lips felt soft and slippery, and Riven kissed her back passionately.

Lux made to slide Riven's shirt upwards, and Riven complied absentmindedly, raising her arms above her head to ease the motion. As soon as it was off, Lux was kissing her again, not giving Riven time to be embarrassed. Again, Riven noticed the drastic change in the situation with such a simple action. She felt exposed, with Lux's hands eagerly exploring her bared skin. A sudden amount of curiosity and emotion came over her, and she reached down to pull Lux's shirt off as well.

Lux leaned back a little and smiled, allowing the action. Riven pulled it over her head, and threw it off to the side, taking in what she could see of Lux's body. Underneath her draped, golden hair, Riven realized Lux wasn't wearing anything under the shirt, leaving the girl more exposed than herself. She glanced from her wrapped chest to Lux's bare breasts, and finally to the other girl's impish eyes and playful smirk. She was enjoying this.

Lux reached behind Riven's head and pulled away the pin that held her hair up, creating a comfort that Riven had entirely forgotten about. While leaning forward, Lux placed her forehead against Riven's, their eyes no more than two inches apart. Riven was lost in the depth and complexity of them, their ever-present sparkle even more apparent right now, like a light that refused to go out.

"May I?" Lux whispered, placing a hand in the centre of Riven's chest, across the bandages that offered the only concealment her upper half had left.

Riven nodded slowly and took a deep breath. Lux shifted backwards a little, and Riven sat up, placing her hands around Lux's shoulders. Lux reached behind her and found the end of the white ribbon, untucking it and pulling it around to the front. With every pass around her body, the bandage revealed more of her chest, and Riven blushed at the process. She watched as Lux methodically continued, her expression giving away her eagerness despite her controlled movements. Riven's eyes kept trailing down to Lux's chest, just as Lux's were focused on hers. Her breasts were a normal size for her body, and her nipples an innocent pink. As she looked past her arms to Lux's body, the contrast between their skins surprised her. While her own skin wasn't all that dark, Lux's seemed nearly pure white in comparison. It was pretty, in its own way, and it suited her.

Finally, Riven breathed deeply as the last of the bandage slipped from her chest. Lux let it drop to her side, off the bed, then placed a hand of Riven's shoulder and gently guided her back down to the bed. Still sitting upright, she quietly studied Riven's body, touching various areas of her torso with her fingertips. Even without looking, Riven could tell Lux was tracing the scars acquired in her past, having spent many nights doing so herself. Reminders of failures, sometimes successes, and always lessons learned. Lux's expression seemed neutral as she examined them, her touch gentle and caring. In Riven's mind, she felt that this was more revealing than being naked. Her past was being laid out and analyzed, each scar telling a different story.

After some time, Lux leaned down and kissed Riven's chest, directly between her breasts, before moving up to her mouth. Riven tried to return the kiss, though the sensation and warmth of Lux's bare skin against hers was intoxicating. She pulled the girl down tightly, wanting more, and twitched slightly as their breasts rubbed against each other. Their sensitivity to the touch was almost overwhelming, yet she wanted more. She squirmed a little simply to create friction between them, enjoying every jolt of pleasure derived from it.

Lux giggled within their kiss, and slid her right hand down from Riven's shoulder, stopping at Riven's side. Riven loosened her grip expectantly, and was quickly rewarded. Lux's hand cupped her left breast gently, her thumb lightly rubbing against the tip. Riven inhaled sharply at the touch, breaking from the kiss in a reactive shudder. Lux simply smiled back at her mischievously, and before Riven could recover, the mage had shifted, kissing down the nape of her neck, and down further still.

Even with the anticipation of the touch, Riven flinched when Lux's mouth reached her right breast. A light peck was enough to send her brain into a spiral, and it seemed Lux wasn't content to leave it at that. She delved further, her tongue playing with the nipple, every so often pausing to suck on it tenderly.

Riven clenched her teeth as another wave of pleasure washed over her. This was getting to be too much. In all the times she'd done this to herself, not once had it felt so overpowering. Her desires were taking control, and she didn't care. She bucked her hips against the leg that Lux had placed between them, needing something, anything to be an outlet. The pressure that had built up inside of her was reaching its limit.

She unintentionally let out a soft moan at the contact, her mind too distracted by the ecstasy. Riven made to continue the motion, but Lux moved her leg away. Confused, she looked up at the blonde, who grinned back, looking pleased.

Lux slid off to the side, and slowly lowered her hand down Riven's abdomen, tortuously slow in her current state. Closer and closer the hand drifted. Riven wasn't sure anymore if time had slowed, or Lux was simply teasing her, but the impatience within her wouldn't allow it. She grabbed Lux's hand and brought it down forcefully, pressing it against the wetness that had made it through the cloth.

Lux smiled calmly and whispered, "Alright. I get it."

In one smooth motion, she slipped her hand underneath the fabric that had separated their skin, and shifted to kiss Riven's lips again. Riven thought she might faint from the sudden bliss of Lux's touch, and gripped the sheets of the bed tightly to keep a hold onto reality. She couldn't tell how long it took before the rush overcame her senses, or how long it lasted. But in that moment, she felt entirely free of her past, of her future. She felt safe.

And when she came back, it was to Lux's beauty, her calming eyes, her sincere smile. There was nothing more pleasant in the world right then and there. Riven immediately leaned forward and kissed her, wrapping an arm around her to bring her closer. An immense feeling of gratitude was present in Riven's thoughts, not simply for the interaction, but for the entire moment they were sharing. This was one thing she thought she might never be able to experience or enjoy in her life, and here it was, fallen into her lap, in a way she'd never expect.

When her breath finally caught up to her, she resolved to pay back the favour. Silently, she sat up, pushing Lux down to her back. The blonde watched in quiet amusement as Riven removed the rest of the girl's clothes. At the end of it, Riven was stilled, mesmerized by the image in front of her. Lux lay tranquilly, gazing back with a light blush on her face as Riven examined her. Every part of her seemed more petite and fragile in this situation.

Hesitantly, she reached out and placed a hand on Lux's gut. The mage flinched with a small squeak, and Riven drew her hand back quickly, afraid she'd done something wrong.

"That tickles," Lux whined, smiling broadly.

Riven half-smiled back, adjusting her hand's position. Lux reached her arms out, beckoning for Riven to come closer, and Riven complied, leaning over the girl's body to meet her lips. Within Lux's embrace, Riven moved her hand boldly upwards, resting it in the middle of Lux's chest. Slowly, she inched it outward, unsure of how she should proceed. However, Lux seemed accepting of the move, kissing Riven back more passionately.

Feeling more bold, Riven let her hand travel further, brushing against the rougher skin of Lux's nipple. The blonde let out a small whimper, and pulled Riven closer. A part of Riven stirred at the reaction, giving her a sense of relief and accomplishment. Back and forth, she stroked it, feeling it rise and harden. Lux's breaths were shortened and intensified, her mouth pressed firmly against Riven's.

Recalling Lux's actions, Riven separated their kiss and moved down to Lux's other breast, still fondling the first. She took the nipple in her lips and sucked on it lightly, eliciting another whimper from Lux. Going by what little experience she had, Riven took it as a sign to progress, and let her hand crawl downwards.

As soon as her fingers made contact with Lux's vulva, the blonde gasped and shivered noticeably. Riven pressed on, rubbing lightly in the same way Lux had done to her. The amount of wetness she found was reassuring, and stimulating. Within Riven, there was a growing satisfaction of having the girl in the control of her hands. As she squirmed in pleasure, Riven found her own in it.

Curiously, Riven inserted a finger, and was met with a small moan. She felt Lux's nails digging into her back, and took it as a good sign. As she continued to experiment, Lux's reactions became more distinct, her breathing heavier. She began moving in sync to Riven's actions, clutching her tightly. Riven knew she was getting close. She adjusted her hand to that one certain spot that always worked for her, and from the response, she knew it was right for Lux too.

Finally, in a muffled squeal of euphoria, Lux shuddered violently, and Riven drew her hand away to let her recover. Lux was still panting heavily as they locked eyes, and Riven felt the connection between them grow more strongly than ever. This evening had sealed their relationship, and started their new, shared life. It was one of the most reassuring feelings Riven had ever experienced, tied only by her will to fix her home.

She leaned forward and gave Lux a peck on the lips, and the mage sighed heavily.

"Thank you, Riven," She said weakly with a light smile.

Riven smiled at the phrase, wondering why the action deserved thanks, but she didn't bother asking. She was content just to know that Lux enjoyed it.

Riven lay on her side, running a hand down Lux's arm. Lux grasped it, and rolled to her side as well, leaning backwards into Riven's embrace. Riven clutched Lux tightly, nuzzling her hair, taking in her smell, enjoying the warmth of her back. Everything about this moment was the sort of peace that Riven had never imagined, and never really thought about, but still, in some fashion, enjoyed. It made her feel that everything was going to be alright, and that there really was hope in the world.

"I love you, Riven," Lux said quietly.

Riven took a deep breath and closed her eyes, feeling the rush that the words evoked within her. She could say it now... right? What was there to hold her back, after they'd gone so far? She wanted Lux to have that feeling too. Perhaps these few words were the only ones that were truly important...

"I... love you too, Lux."

* * *

><p>A loud knocking woke Riven from her sleep, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. Light streamed in from the window, illuminating the room and shining upon the naked girl that lay beside her. As much as she was relieved that the night had not been a dream, she was concerned about the noise that had awoken her.<p>

Another knock. It was coming from the door. Riven's adrenaline went into high gear. Who was at the door? She and Lux weren't actually supposed to be here, were they? What kind of trouble had they gotten themselves into?

Thinking quickly, she got up and dressed in haste, draping the blankets over Lux's sleeping body again, before heading to the door. Gingerly, she unlatched the door and opened it, hoping the situation wouldn't get any worse.

And there, in her full suit of armour and blade at the ready, stood Irelia, looking impatient and worried.

"Irelia..." Riven muttered in surprise, feeling her face growing red.

"Riven. There isn't time to explain. I need you to come with me," Irelia stated urgently.

"But-" Riven started.

"Please," Irelia implored, "...We're under attack."

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's Note: <strong>So I've been asked again about donations. And I'm flattered that people feel that they would like to donate to my cause. And you know what... I've decided to go ahead and try it. Why the hell not?

If you're interested, you can find the link on my profile. It'll take you right to the Paypal Donation thingy. All proceeds will go directly to paying off my student loan to get me through my Game Design course!

(Mandatory disclaimer about donations not making me write harder/better/faster/stronger/etc... Though it never hurts to have more guilt. :P)


	16. -Xmas Special-

**Author's Note: I may or may not have promised the next chapter by Christmas. Well, since I'm not quite done yet, I was convinced to write up a small Xmas special, just for fun. It's not an actual part of the story, so don't read too much into it. Just enjoy. :P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Guiding Light – Xmas Special<strong>

Riven hovered uncertainly in front of the trinkets aligned before her, the noise of the crowd distracting her from her thoughts, and the cold air reminding her she should have worn something warmer. She shivered slightly and shifted her footing in the shallow snow, getting impatient. The tinkling sounds, as the small pieces of jewelry shifted in the chill breeze, taunted her, daring her to buy them and make the smallest mistake. Nothing stood out to her, and the anxiety kept eating away at her. She was nearly out of time. It was only one more day until the Snowdown festival...

Growling in frustration, Riven brushed a hand through her hair roughly.

"Having trouble there, Riven?" Came a soothing voice, with a very familiar slurring accent.

Riven looked over to Lee Sin, The Blind Monk, not bothering to correct her annoyed-looking visage; it wasn't like he would see it. She sighed, wondering if she should even bother telling him her problem. He always seemed to pop up when she needed him, like he just somehow knew and wanted to help, but it felt awkward to rely on him so much.

He cocked his head to the side, "Perhaps doing some Snowdown shopping for a particular someone?"

'Bingo,' Riven thought, closing her eyes for a moment. She felt defeated by this most simple thing. Finally, she felt herself give up. She really was no good at this.

"Do you think..." She began, trying to sound somewhere between apologetic and polite, "You could help?"

"Of course, Riven," Lee Sin said happily, as though it was his entire purpose for being here, "Follow me."

The monk set off down the road, and Riven followed, feeling somewhat hopeful now. Lee Sin had never failed to look out for her, and was one of the reasons she had made it to this point in the first place. She always kept his advice close to heart. It was just a little weird how much effort he put towards her, like she was a pet project of his.

Lee Sin turned down an unlit alleyway, and Riven hesitated before following. A shortcut perhaps?

After some time, and a few more twists and turns, they ended up in the middle of a small courtyard, where Lee Sin stopped and tapped his foot, holding his chin between two fingers. Riven stepped beside him, looking around at the dark windows of the buildings around them. She was beginning to doubt they were in the right place.

"That's strange," Lee Sin muttered, "I could've sworn this was the right way."

Riven's shoulders drooped in defeat and she sighed heavily. She couldn't remember the way to get out, and was beginning to feel seriously cold. She clenched her teeth in order to keep them from chattering.

"You know, Lee... Never mind. I'll do this myself. Thank you for the offer." Riven said defeatedly. She began to walk off, feeling the stress rising again.

"Wait, Riven."

Riven turned around to see Lee Sin glowing gently with a light blue aura that illuminated the small area around them, casting strange shadows. It took her a moment to realize it was coming from her as well.

"At least allow me to get you out of this mess," Lee Sin smiled.

"But-" Riven started, but it was too late. In a near-instant, she was back in the League, standing in one of the summoning chambers across from Lee Sin.

"You didn't-!"

"No no no," Lee Sin laughed, "I know I told you I do not summon any longer. I had some help," He motioned towards the centre platform, where Nigel stood in his regular summoner's garb. The red-haired boy lowered his hands as the blue orb in front of him faded away and the lights of the room returned to their regular glow.

When the process was finished, he looked up and smiled at Riven. "Welcome back. Find what you needed?"

Riven gave him an unimpressed frown, "No. And I won't find it here, either."

Nigel's smile faded, "Huh... Sorry. I thought you and Lee Sin might've found something and just wanted a trip back. I know those stairs can be dangerous during the winter."

"Ah, I have an idea," Lee Sin spoke up again. Riven turned to look at him, and had to remind herself to speak to let him know he had her attention.

"What is it, Lee?"

"Why don't you ask some of the champions around the League? They might be able to help you out?"

Riven hesitated. She still hadn't taken the time to really talk to many of the other champions. "Like... who?"

"Why don't you start with Leona? She might have the best idea of Lux."

Riven frowned, remembering their first meeting in the mess hall. That had been a rather uncomfortable conversation, and she didn't look forward to continuing it. But, she had to admit it was probably the best option she had right now. "Where can I find her?"

Nigel grinned, "I've already arranged for you to meet her in the north courtyard."

* * *

><p>Riven sat in the courtyard, which was unusually warm considering the weather outside of the League. It was strange how much magic the League could afford to use, and had only heard vague information about how much of it was allowed before it got to be too much.<p>

She didn't have to wait long before the woman called the Avatar of the Sun arrived, smiling broadly.

"Riven, it's been a while. How have you been?" Leona said in a friendly, proud voice.

Riven shrugged, not feeling entirely open with the other woman.

"Still quiet, I see," Leona responded, "That's alright. What do you need?"

Riven looked downwards, suddenly embarrassed. There was no way she could tell her it was about Lux. "I... I'm looking for something... Preferably small, shiny, eye-catching..."

"Like... jewelry?" Leona asked, confused.

Riven nodded, "That's all I've thought of so far."

Leona pondered about it seriously, not questioning further, which Riven silently thanked her for.

"You know, I'm not sure why you came to me then. You should go see Taric instead. He's a bit of an expert in that area."

"Taric?"

"The Gem Knight."

"Oh," Riven remembered the name. She had almost forgotten about him. Of course he would know about it, and for some reason she felt it would be easier to speak with him than Leona. "Where can I find him?"

"He spends most of his time here at the League. His room is in the West Wing," Leona explained, pointing in the direction, "You can't miss it."

"Thanks," Riven said hurriedly, and left for the wing before Leona could pry any info out of her.

As she left, she didn't see Leona grinning devilishly, or hear her mutter "Good to see you two are just fine."

* * *

><p>Riven stood at the entrance to Taric's doorway, and Leona was right about not being able to miss it. The entire door was encrusted with gems of varying colours and sizes, all intricately carved and altogether quite beautiful. She held off from judging the man's choice of decoration, to some degree of difficulty. In the centre of all the gems was a knocker made of yet another gem, and Riven reached out to use it. She gave it one firm hit against the door, and with a strange cracking sound, the gem it slammed against shattered and crumbled into dust.<p>

Riven felt the panic run through her in an instant. She hadn't hit it that hard, had she? She didn't know what to do as the pieces of the gem fell to the floor in front of her. And before she could react properly, the door swung open and a well-built, well-groomed man stood before her, dressed in a bathrobe. He immediately gave Riven a once-over, glanced at the floor, and stared as the shock run down his face.

"Oh my," He stated in a deep, soothing voice.

"I-" Riven stuttered, clenching her fists in stress, "I just-"

"Oh my. Oh my oh my," He continued, crouching down to the floor and picking up the fragments of the stone. Riven stepped back, trying to stammer out an apology.

"I'm sorry," She finally managed.

But the man didn't answer. He collected a handful of the dust and leaned over, slowly letting the dust flow from his hand back onto the floor. "Gorgeous," He murmured.

He stayed like that for a long moment, and Riven stood nearby, wondering what was going on.

Finally, he turned his attention back to her, "You are Riven, correct?" He stated simply, seemingly forgetting the crushed gem.

Riven nodded unsurely.

He stood up suddenly, and stepped closer to examine her, much to Riven's discomfort. "Excellent. Truly marvellous. I love your hair, but your outfit just does it no good. No good at all. I could help with that, you know."

Riven grimaced, and held her hands up timidly, "Umm, I didn't..."

"Ah! Of course! I'm forgetting my manners, aren't I? I am Taric, the Gem Knight," He introduced himself, waving it off like an afterthought.

Riven nodded. He was definitely a bit of an eccentric.

"Now," Taric continued, "What can I do for you, Riven?"

Riven took a deep breath, taking comfort in the fact that he probably didn't know the history she shared with Lux, "I'm looking for a present for someone. I thought you might be able to help me."

"A present? Of course! Of course I can help you! There is no better gift than a glittering gem, full of feelings and emotion, and sometimes magic!" He responded enthusiastically, beckoning for her to step inside, "Please! Come in!"

Riven did as he asked, being careful not to step on the shards of stone in the hallway, and wondering what would become of them.

The inner realm of Taric's room was just as flashy as the door, full of strange formations of shining stones jutting out from the floor and walls, as if she had entered into a deep, wondrous cave. She stood in the centre of it all and slowly gazed around. She had never seen anything like it, and was actually impressed by the sheer variety of crystals glistening in the few lights around the room. She was so distracted by it that she didn't notice Taric come up beside her.

"Take a look," He said smoothly into her ear, causing Riven to jump a little. She shifted away from him slightly with an awkward half-smile, trying not to appear ungrateful. In his hands he held a variety of small gemstones, all different colours and shapes. Riven stared at them in admiration, noticing they seemed to glow slightly more than normal. She picked up a red one hesitantly.

"Ruby, for vigour," Taric stated, nodding.

Riven glanced up at him, then back at the stone, and slowly placed it back. It didn't really seem right for Lux. In fact, just the stones themselves seemed like an odd gift.

"Do you... have any sort of jewelry?" Riven asked shyly.

Taric's brow furrowed, and his mouth upturned into a frown, "Jewelry? _Jewelry?!_" He withdrew his hand and tossed the stones behind him angrily. "Outrageous! Truly outrageous! Gems are not jewelry! They are far more valuable than any trinket!"

Riven took a few steps back, "But..."

"No! You don't understand! I cannot give my gems to someone who does not understand their worth! Leave!" The man cried, his long brown hair becoming more dishevelled by the moment.

Riven grimaced and backed out of the room, carefully keeping an eye on the enraged man. As she stepped into the hallway, Taric stepped to the door and slammed it in her face. Riven scowled, suddenly feeling the urge to smash all the gems on his door. But... that would probably be the worst thing to do at this point, and so she left the place, largely annoyed.

* * *

><p>Riven sat in the Mess Hall, which was largely vacant at this hour, feeling largely defeated. The weakness she felt at not being able to accomplish such a simple thing, and the guilt of thinking she should just give up were only making her more depressed.<p>

She heard the scrape of a chair beside her, and looked over in surprise. What surprised her even more was what she saw.

"Good evening, Riven," Said Irelia, The Will of the Blades, as she sat down.

Riven nodded, feeling a little dumbfounded at Irelia's sudden presence.

"I cannot stay long. But I was informed that you were troubled, and thought I might help," Irelia stated calmly.

"But-" Riven began, concerned with the subject of the problem. But Irelia waved a hand to signal she wasn't bothered.

"You are over-complicating things, Riven. What is important about this holiday is not a material gift." Irelia smiled, and cupped a hand over Riven's ear, leaning in closer. She whispered something so only Riven could hear, even though there was likely no one else around.

Riven blushed a little at the words, but eventually nodded. This was something she could manage, and was significantly easier than shopping.

* * *

><p>The next night, Riven stood in front of the door to Lux's room in the League, her heart beating faster than usual. Hesitantly, she rapped on the door with her knuckle, and the response from inside was almost instantaneous. Before Riven finished lowering her hand, Lux was in front of hear, beaming widely.<p>

"Happy Snowdown, Riven!" She exclaimed with disregard to anyone else who might be around. Riven wished she'd keep it down, with all the other Demacian rooms nearby.

"Happy... Snowdown," Riven replied, averting her eyes momentarily. She normally felt fine around the other girl, but with what Irelia told her... it was a little more embarrassing.

"Is something wrong?" Lux asked, catching on to the change already.

Riven took a deep breath and waited a moment to relax. "Do you think... you could close your eyes for a moment?"

A curious smile crept onto Lux's face. "Alright," She agreed readily.

As soon as her eyes were closed, Riven stepped forward and gently wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She quickly glanced down the hallway in both directions, before giving Lux a quick peck on the lips.

Lux opened her eyes halfway with a devious expression on her face. "Hm? Is that all?" She asked slyly.

Riven stared her in the eyes, and after a small debate in her mind, she leaned forward again, holding the kiss for a few seconds.

"Mm," Lux hummed as they finished, "That's a bit better."

Riven let out a deep breath, hoping Lux got the message.

"You know," Lux continued, "We don't have to go to the festival..."

"I know," Riven replied, smiling. She got it.

Lux grinned, "Was that your plan all along?"

"I think... it would be difficult to give you your gift out there," Riven answered, feeling a little more confident now that Lux was aware of it.

"Hmm, you make a tempting offer, Riven," Lux said, "I think I might have to accept your gift here and now."

Riven let Lux take her by the hand, leading her inside to the warmth of the room. It was Riven who closed the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Author's Note: Next chapter shouldn't be too long of a wait (hopefully). I'll be working on it a little less until after New Year's, but I'm not too far from finishing (I think). Hope you enjoyed this little side-show. :D<strong>


	17. Gegenschein

**Author's Note:** The title for this chapter comes from a term that translates to 'counterglow'. It's also German. Much like Finales Funkeln. Coincidence? Entirely. I didn't even know the term existed until today, yet it can be applied to a couple ideas in this chapter. I was totally excited to find it. :D

Anywho, please enjoy this exciting part of the story, which will lead us all towards... the end... D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Gegenschein<strong>

"Under attack?" Riven repeated, feeling a flash of adrenaline course through her, "Where? By whom?"

"I will explain on the way," Irelia stated coldly, her eyes showing little emotion.

Riven hesitated, thinking things through. Something big was happening, large enough that Irelia could actively ignore the other individual in the room without effort. Her thoughts were entirely on this new situation.

"I'll need my sword," Riven stated. As much as she hated cutting her time with Lux so short, she knew that in this moment it was better used for her own objectives, and her own personal promises.

"I will send someone to get it," Irelia dictated, "Let's go."

Riven nodded, and as Irelia turned to walk, Riven glanced back to the bed where Lux lay. Was she still asleep, or just pretending? Riven smiled. It was probably the latter, but she wouldn't call the girl out on it. She bid Lux a silent farewell, and hurried after Irelia, taking a deep breath to refocus on the task at hand.

"Where are we going?" Riven asked when she caught up to the Ionian.

"The Placidium. We will be meeting with the others there."

"Others?"

Irelia nodded, "This is not a small-scale conflict, Riven. The League is getting involved, or rather, I might say they have been from the start."

Riven paused in her steps, "This has something to do with Noxus, doesn't it?"

Irelia didn't answer, but the blade floating beside her twitched noticeably. Riven took that as a sign that she'd hit the mark, and a deep feeling of confusion stirred in her. Why would Noxus risk something like this? Did they really think they could get away with it, with Ionia under the League's protection? It was ridiculous.

"_How do you save someone from himself?"_

The question meant more now than it did back then. Riven was glad Lux had told her of it. It helped her grasp what needed to be done. She needed to save Noxus from itself.

Riven looked up to find Irelia hadn't slowed to wait for her, and quickly jogged to catch up. She didn't ask any further questions, and instead took the time to think. This was going to be complicated.

* * *

><p>With Irelia's quick pace, they made it to the Placidium within half an hour. It was Riven's first time here, and the beauty of the place was not lost on her. After scaling the cliff-sides that separated the main city and the Placidium itself, they approached a large, empty courtyard. Beyond it stood the majestic-looking building, bridging a short waterfall, that served as the meeting place for the Ionian officials. More cliffs towered behind it, with even more drastic and impressive waterfalls.<p>

Riven was dazzled by the image, but knew there wasn't time to admire it. She wondered if she'd be able to come back some day just to take in all the scenery, and if she'd even be welcome after everything had been finished.

The lack of people in the courtyard gave the journey across it an ominous mood, and the situation was sinking into Riven's mind more prominently. Irelia stayed silent the entire way, her footsteps firm and composed; ready. Riven was hoping she'd finally get some concrete information once they entered the building. She knew she'd get nothing out of Irelia right now, and kept her patience in check for fear of upsetting the Ionian further.

As they climbed the steps and finally entered the threshold of the building, Riven was relieved to find not only Lee Sin waiting, but several summoners, dressed in their token purple robes. They all seemed calm, as if the attack were indeed trivial.

Riven gravitated towards Lee Sin, and he smiled politely in her direction. Irelia, on the other hand, stepped up directly to the summoners.

"Are you ready to tell me why I wasn't informed of this beforehand?" She asked in anger, her blade twitching menacingly.

Somehow, Riven felt like she should have expected this, and sighed inwardly. It seemed even Irelia was at the mercy of the summoners' whims. The four summoners looked at each other, then to a nearby doorway. Everyone in the room followed their gaze to find an older summoner standing there. Riven immediately recognized him as Delfeer, the one who had arranged her partnership with Nigel. He stepped into the room, clearing his throat loudly.

"Ms. Irelia, thank you for bringing Ms. Riven. I'm sure she'll be quite interested in our present situation."

Irelia glared at him icily, "I did so at your request, now explain."

The summoner studied her for a brief moment, then shrugged lightly with a sigh, "There isn't much to explain. The League has been monitoring a... rogue faction... that has expressed malcontent with the results of the Noxian-Ionian match. We waited for them to make their agenda clear before moving to stop them, for simplicity's sake."

"_Simplicity?_" Irelia snarled, "You would allow an attack on your members in order to make _your_ job easier?"

"The world is bigger than Ionia, Will of the Blades," Delfeer replied sternly, "You need only look at Kalamanda to see the results of efficiency."

"I do not consider something as catastrophic as Kalamanda to be a success."

"Nevertheless, it ended the conflict with one firm resolution. Do you not see how advantageous this is on a greater level?"

"I _will not_ have Ionia turned into a battlefield for the sake of the League's laziness!" Irelia shouted furiously.

"Irelia," A calm, feminine voice called from the same doorway that Delfeer had entered through. All eyes turned to the source of the voice, and Riven recognized the figure of Karma, dressed in the flowing ceremonial robe that she typically wore in public.

"Karma," Irelia stated impatiently, "Surely you do not agree with this?"

Karma frowned, keeping a steady gaze, "No, Irelia, I do not. But we have no other option. We are to follow the League's directive. It is the agreement we made with them nearly a decade ago. You know that."

Irelia clenched her jaw and looked away. Riven felt she could understand what the Ionian was going through. Wanting to solve the issue, and being told not to, was agonizing.

When Irelia finally grunted in resignation, she turned to Delfeer, "How long until you are ready?"

"Less than an hour," Delfeer answered, seemingly content with the timeframe.

"That might be too slow. They'll have reached Atama in an hour."

Delfeer smiled, "And that is why we've brought our guest along," He said, gesturing to Riven.

Riven sighed deeply at the words. She had thought as much, given the circumstances, and closed her eyes for a brief moment. It was alright. She had prepared herself mentally for this, knowing she'd have to fight her countrymen at some point if her goals were to be accomplished. The idea had been solidifying in her psyche ever since she'd resolved to create change in Noxus. There would be resistance, and that resistance would need to be convinced, one way or another.

Riven nodded at Delfeer, "I'll do it."

Irelia and Karma looked to her, and Riven smiled confidently back at them. They seemed surprised at the sureness in her response, but made no effort to reject it. Irelia smiled faintly, and the feeling that rose in Riven's gut was a familiar and welcome one. It wasn't just the conviction that she had felt she'd lost so long ago, but the reassurance of having an ally at her back. It was nice to remember the comfort of it.

Riven looked again to Delfeer, "Where's Nigel?"

Delfeer nodded, his wrinkled face creasing in a resigned expression, "He is here, making preparations-"

"The preparations are complete," Called the familiar voice of the boy nearby. Riven peered past Delfeer to see the young redheaded summoner stepping into the room. He waved to her casually, "Hi Riven. You ready?"

Riven was about to answer 'Not yet,' when she received a heavy tap on her shoulder. Only now realizing the large presence behind her, she spun to find herself overshadowed by the beast man, Udyr. Riven hadn't yet gotten a close-up look at him, and his size alone was intimidating, standing a good foot taller, and wider, than her. She quickly understood the difference in brute strength between them, and was thankful that his expression was non-threatening. He extended his hand towards Riven, and in it he effortlessly held her sword and Nigel's home-made belt.

"We believe this belongs to you," Udyr stated without a hint of caring.

Riven nodded dumbly, looking him in the eye as she received the blade. She wasn't quite sure whether to thank him, or if that might make him upset somehow. From his tone, he seemed like the type that disliked running errands for others.

Udyr grunted, turned, and began walking away. "Our debt is paid, Irelia. We shall see you in the Fields," He said dismissively.

"One task is not enough for your debt, Udyr!" Irelia called after him, "Don't think that's near enough!"

Udyr gave a loud "Hmph" that echoed around the hall, but didn't stop, disappearing outside again.

"What is his debt?" Riven quietly asked Lee Sin beside her.

Lee Sin hummed in thought, "I believe it has something to do with the war, but neither of them will discuss it."

Riven nodded, and decided to ignore the curiosity. With her sword in hand, tugging heavily at her fingertips, she felt whole again. It seemed like it had been weeks since she last held it. Riven turned again to Nigel and nodded with a grin. She was ready.

Nigel grinned back, and waved her over to follow him. Riven stepped past the other summoners without a word.

"Riven. Wait," Irelia called after her. Riven spun around immediately, and saw the Ionian looking hesitant among the glances of the others in the room. Irelia sighed and continued, "Could you wait ten minutes, and come with me first?"

* * *

><p>Having Irelia's hands traversing her body was setting off all sorts of warning signals in Riven's mind, but she pushed them aside. There was no real threat in this... though Lux might object to it.<p>

She inhaled sharply as Irelia tightened one of the belts. It had been too long since she'd had this experience.

"Is it too tight, Riven?" Irelia asked hesitantly. Her personality had softened at the contact between their bodies.

"No, it's fine," Riven shook her head, "It's just... been a while. I'm not used to it anymore."

"Will it be a hindrance?"

Riven shook her head again, "If anything, I think it'll help."

Irelia circled to the front and looked her up and down, smiling. "I'm glad it fits. I haven't used this set in a long time. My father commissioned it from a Demacian armoursmith for my 18th birthday. He wanted to see the result of our cultures' styles combined. Only... he didn't actually get to see it."

Riven glanced at the other woman, noticing her tone drop depressingly, "What happened?"

"He passed way when I was only 14," Irelia smiled weakly, "It seems he made this arrangement before he left."

Riven suddenly felt self-conscious wearing the gift. "Isn't this kind of important to you then? There's no way I can take this."

Irelia's smiled strengthened, "I'm giving it to you _because_ it's important to me. I know you'll take good care of it."

'Better than my last set, I hope...' Riven grimaced with a deep sigh. "If you're sure. I'll wear it well," She promised.

"You already do. It think it suits you," Irelia beamed, "Especially with your tunic repaired."

Riven studied herself, twisting her body to examine the outfit. It was a little much that Irelia had gone so far as to mend the clothes damaged by Yi, but she had to admit it did match well. The armour itself looked impressive, and felt amazing. Loose enough to move freely, while still covering vital areas. The Ionian style was clear in those aspects.

"Ah, wait, I forgot the glove," Irelia turned to the desk and picked up the final piece.

Riven extended her hand to take it, but instead of giving it away, Irelia slipped it onto the hand herself. The glove was actually more of a guard, with a metal plate on top to deflect blows rather than simply protect the hand. Regardless, it fit perfectly, and felt good.

Irelia grasped Riven's hand and brought it up between them, giving her a challenging grin, "Are you ready to save Ionia, Riven?"

Riven smiled back, more amused by the theatrics than the promise of an opportunity to prove her conviction. "I've waited too long already," She answered readily.

Irelia's grin faded, dampened by a tint of sadness, "You know, if I had realized you were this honourable when we first met, I might have refused to fight you. You are no enemy of mine, and in my mind, you have redeemed yourself many times over."

Riven smiled in embarrassment, but shook her head, "It's not enough. It never will be. But I'll continue on this path until I'm close enough."

Irelia nodded, her expression giving away her gratitude, "And I look forward to playing a part in that path. Now, we should go. We've taken too long already."

"I'll say," Nigel's voice sounded from the doorway, startling the two women. As Riven turned to face him, his expression changed from impatient to astonished. "Woah. Riven, you look... cool."

Riven smiled, and picked up her sword and belt on her way to the door. She tested out the various angles she normally held the blade at, and was happy to find the armour did not interfere with her movements.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Nigel led Riven and Irelia to another area of the Placidium, and the room they ended up in looked like it was straight out of the League. There were dozens of summoners shuffling around, speaking to each other in words Riven couldn't understand, and drawing large patterns of blue runes on the walls and floor. It looked like chaos, as no two summoners seemed to be working together, but rather doing everything at the same time.<p>

They walked past all of this to the back of the room, where two moderate-sized nexi sat, cradled in some sort of transportation cage. The blue glow of the crystals illuminated the room more than the lights overhead, even though they were less than half the size of the ones Riven had seen in Summoner's Rift.

"We'll be using this one for ourselves," Nigel stated, pointing to the nexus on the left, "The other will be used for Delfeer's plans, which we're still preparing."

"So we're just a distraction," Riven noted, seeking confirmation. Nigel nodded, and Riven's mind accepted the role plainly, already reviewing possible delay tactics. It was times like these when her officer training was actually useful.

"Due to the constraints we have in this situation," Nigel added solemnly, "We can summon you to the directed area and provide you with some protection, but resurrection would be impossible. So don't get careless."

'Don't die,' Riven noted in her head, crossing off a couple possibilities. Shame, that could have been a great distraction, coming back from the dead.

"We have no more time to waste," Irelia chimed in, her tone back to its normal state, "There is only one place to stop them before the reach Atama."

"Meng Hill," Nigel replied with a nod. Without further discussion, he called over another summoner and began the process of readying himself. The ball of light that formed between his hands came through on the first attempt, much to Riven's relief. It seemed Nigel could concentrate even with the large amount of activity on the other side of the room.

Riven noticed the blue light surrounding her, and prepared herself for the next part. Within seconds, the world had vanished, and she was surrounded by the black shadows of whatever was in between the entry and exit of summoning magic.

And then, she was outside again, standing atop a sunlit, grassy hill beside some large rock formations. Riven took a moment to reorient herself before moving, taking position of the sun and wind direction. This must have been the hill that Nigel and Irelia mentioned, but how close had the enemy gotten?

Scanning the land below her, Riven spotted a small village a few miles away, its silhouette belittled by the ruins of a city behind it. Riven inhaled sharply at the sight of it. She had been here before. That city was been used as a Noxian fortification when Fury Company had been sent into Ionia. It was called Furuto back then... Were the villagers planning on rebuilding it?

_Riven?_

'Yes?' Riven replied to Nigel's voice in her head.

_Good. You can hear me. We were getting some interference for a moment. That village to your north is Atama. You're standing on Meng Hill, which means the enemy will be coming from the south of your position. You might be able to see them coming now._

Riven made her way past the large rocks that blocked her view and looked over the land to the south. Her mind had been distracted by what it all meant, though. Why would the Noxians be this far inland, and coming from the south?

Sure enough, she spotted the troops in the distance, but... it seemed too few somehow. Her instincts were immediately put on edge. Where were the rest?

_Riven, that's all of them. Don't worry._ Nigel said after a brief silence.

'All of them? But there's no more than 400 men!'

_...Nobody explained to you what was going on, did they? _Nigel sounded deflated, like he should have guessed that in the first place.

Riven peered down at the small army approaching the hill and realized her assumptions had been entirely wrong. This wasn't a Noxian army. They were all cloaked in black robes from head to toe, with a large red insignia she couldn't make out from this distance.

"They are summoners," Irelia announced her presence beside Riven, "They have claimed to be representing Noxus."

'A rogue faction...' Riven recalled Delfeer's words. That was why he stated it like that. "...And what does Noxus think of this?" Riven questioned, sensing there was more to the statement.

_Unofficially, they've claimed no responsibility. But since this is such a delicate topic, it's impossible to get an official statement without making it public knowledge, _Nigel answered for Irelia.

'You're keeping something like this under wraps?' Riven thought incredulously.

_We're still not sure what they're trying to prove. The League has been under a lot of scrutiny lately, so the higher-ups are trying to keep certain things... in proportion. This is being considered a minor case until further development. It might just end here and now._

Riven glanced at Irelia, who had obviously heard the explanation, given her steaming expression. Meanwhile, part of Riven was relieved, while the other part was anxious. She was glad that Noxus hadn't made such an extreme error in judgement, but now... what was she supposed to accomplish against 400 summoners? She'd seen what that amount could do to two whole armies. What chance did two people have?

'Nigel, what do we know of their goals?'

_As far as I know, they want to reclaim the Southern Provinces as Noxian territory, claiming they were illegitimately returned to Ionia, despite the League match._

Riven sighed. She had wondered about the reactions that the League decisions might cause. It was both surprising and annoying that such a large group of summoners would do something so foolish and dangerous. Didn't they know that Noxus would not be so quick to oppose the League? Even if they managed to mount a successful attack, they could not win a war.

_You think they have other plans?_ Nigel asked, sensing her doubts.

Riven nodded. Even foot soldiers would think more rationally than to simply charge and hope for the best. 'Nigel, can you summon my sword in this state?'

_I believe so. But not for very long. This nexus isn't as capable as the others._

'That's good enough. Wait for my signal then.' Riven rested a hand on her sword, tightly secured in her belt. With a deep breath, she began walking down the hill, towards the company of summoners.

"Riven, what are you doing?" Irelia called after her in concern.

"Trying to get more information. Stay here," Riven commanded, not daring to look back. She didn't want Irelia involved in this. It would make it too complicated.

_What **are** you doing?_ Nigel asked.

"Just trust me. I won't fuck this up," She said aloud to both Nigel and Irelia.

'Right Lux?' Riven thought to herself, 'I'll follow you. Just wait for me to get there. Wait just a little while longer.'

There was action in the ranks of the summoners on the field below. They'd spotted her, and were preparing for an ambush. They likely felt wary seeing only two warriors waiting for them. Still, Riven continued towards them at a steady pace. She could only hope that they would hold off attacking.

The summoners stopped and held their ground not far from the base of the hill. The front line was ready and waiting, some of them armed with swords and maces. Riven took in as much as she could see and ran over the numbers in her head. It appeared that less than half had physical weapons, but Riven was wary about it. They could simply summon one, right?

_If they wanted a physical weapon, they'd need a conduit like a nexus, or it would be a risky move. They might be able to create magic weapons though, so be careful, _Nigel offered.

Riven nodded in thought, quietly thankful for the information.

_I hope you don't intend to take them all on, Riven. Remember-_

'Don't die. I know.' The idea didn't faze her. She wouldn't allow it to. It wasn't just confidence that strengthened her resolution, but obligation. Riven's pledge to Lux only reinforced her desire to see through her own goals. The promise of protecting the one she loved brought her more comfort and anticipation than anything she'd felt in Noxus' military. She finally felt that perhaps she could move on, and begin the next chapter of her life; the next road on her chosen path.

One of the summoners in the front line began walking outward, and he removed his hood. Riven was now close enough to see the annoyed expression on his face.

'Good. He doesn't see me as a threat,' Riven thought, more to herself than to Nigel.

_He probably thinks you're insane._ Nigel quipped.

'Even better. Will he know I've been summoned?

_Not likely, until I apply the enhancements._

'Keep it that way then. You'll know when to act.'

The summoner stopped about twenty paces from his allies, and Riven approached him calmly.

As she neared, the man spoke in a steady tone. "What are your intentions, Exile?"

Riven walked past him, without so much as a glance.

"That's far enough," The summoner commanded in irritation.

Riven stopped, and turned to face the man, leaving her back intentionally exposed to the army behind them. She wanted them to think she was less of a threat. The summoner in front of her was definitely Noxian-born. His dark eyes, dark hair, and sharp features gave him away. She stared him down, refusing her emotions any access to her visage. The focus she felt in this moment was powerful. It had been a long time since her thoughts had been this clear, and her senses this sharp. It made her wonder how much was from being summoned, and how much was simply from her state of mind.

"Why are you here?" The summoner asked again.

"I want to ask you the same question," Riven answered.

The man squinted in thought, but remained silent.

Riven shifted her weight, feeling her impatience starting to take hold. "If your answer is satisfactory, I will not get in your way."

This seemed to get the summoner's attention, and after a short pause, he chuckled. "You will not get in our way, you say? Why would you be an issue in our plans? We've already determined that you will not be a threat."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I struck you down here and now?" Riven idled her fingers along her blade's hilt.

The man stopped laughing, but his smile remained, "That would be most undesirable, but not nearly enough to defeat us, Exile. Surely you remember the army behind you?"

"Suppose I defeat this army, then," Riven replied without missing a beat, "Will that be enough to stop you?"

"Not at all," He grinned carelessly.

"Thank you," Riven said, closing her eyes, relaying her thoughts to Nigel, and readying herself.

'Nigel, go.'

Without waiting for a response, Riven detached her sword and swung it outwards. It seemed to get both lighter and more forceful in mid-swing, letting Riven know the summoning enhancement had taken effect. In this mere second, the summoner in front of her had realized his fate, his cool visage now a mixture of fear and regret. As her sword made contact with a rather satisfying sound, Riven sent out her next command to Nigel.

'Reforge.'

The response was immediate, as if Nigel had guessed her intentions. As soon as her initial attack had run its course, her sword was enveloped in a blue-green flash.

'Create an opening,' She instructed to herself, 'Cause confusion.'

The words of her drill instructor sounded in her head. _"The trick to fighting several people at once is to disorganize them. Make sure you act first. Always be one step ahead. But most importantly, know your limits."_

'In this moment, limits won't be a problem.'

Following up on her momentum, Riven twirled on the spot, releasing the energy from her sword in a Wind Slash. She didn't wait for it to hit, and dashed quickly after it to follow up the attack. It all felt so clear, so smooth. The summoning magic coursed through her, attenuating her strength and senses. But more noticeably, she could feel her sword's magic flowing through her hand and into her body. Any vagueness that had plagued it before was gone.

'I understand now,' She thought, washed over with relief, even in this situation. It finally made sense.

The magic blades formed from the Wind Slash tore through the front line, and unlike the wind, continued on, undaunted by the contact. The summoners it passed through were knocked off their feet, and Riven was already plowing through them towards the back corner of the formation. The entire manoeuvre had taken just three seconds, but Riven knew her goal was to delay them, not defeat them.

The sea of black robes that surrounded her was one of chaos. The ones that she sliced through didn't have time to react. The ones that did were carefully placed in an obstructed position. Riven's sword was a blur of blue-green light as she danced through the ranks, taking in every movement and position of the enemies around her. They were setting themselves up perfectly.

_It looks like things are ready on this end, Riven,_ Nigel informed her as she reached the back of the formation, _Can you get out of there?_

Riven smirked, 'That isn't the plan. Just go ahead. I've got some stress to relieve.'

_But you don't need to-_

Riven stopped listening, and turned her attention back to the enemy. They had begun to spread apart, realizing her strategy was reliant on inner turmoil. That was alright, she had expected as much.

She dashed along the edge of the back line, noticing several of the summoners readying spells. Just a couple more seconds...

'Nigel. Bring me right into the middle of them on my mark. You can do that, right?'

_Well, yeah, but-_

'Good. Go.'

With that, Riven jumped high into the air, drawing her sword behind her to seemingly strike the ground in front of her. She felt Nigel's magic take hold of her in mid-air, and grinned a little. This was kind of fun.

A split-second later, Riven was falling twenty paces away from her last position, directly into the enemy's formation, and right as the spells that had been aimed for her erupted. The poor soul her sword fell upon didn't even get to see what hit him, and the ground around the impact blasted away anyone nearby from the excess energy.

Riven quickly determined the next step and made to move, but as she stood, something strange set off a warning in her mind. She looked down to see the robe of the summoner she'd landed on, yet... it was laying flat on the ground, as if there was nothing inside of it.

It didn't make sense. Where had his body gone? She glanced around, trying to get a better look at the others' faces, but they were all shrouded by their large hoods. They looked... eerily similar to the minions on Summoner's Rift.

"And that is just the basics of magic. Imagine what one could accomplish as a master of it."

'Nigel?' Riven tried to communicate with him, but there was no answer. The light coming from her sword was lashing out irregularly, and Riven felt the magic encompassing her weakening. Meanwhile, the dark robes were moving to surround her in a wide berth, cutting off possible routes. This wasn't good. Something was wrong, not only with this battle, but with Nigel.

"We've already determined you will not be a threat."

With a small flash, Riven's sword reverted back to its broken form. Her confidence was beginning to falter. Things weren't going as planned, and her possible strategies were being shut down. She needed to find a way out of this, and fast.

A thin red line of light appeared in front of Riven, giving her brain a shock of reality. As soon as she realized what was happening, she dropped to the ground. A second later, an enormous beam of light passed through, obliterating any 'summoners' in its path.

"Riven!" Lux's voice called out, "Get out of there!"

Riven quickly looked to the source, now visible through a distinct hole in the formation. She picked up her sword and dashed for the opening, swinging in frustration as the robes attempted to trap her again. She had fallen for the trick. They all had. Just what the hell was going on?

Riven noticed some red blades soaring past her, through the ranks of enemies that straddled the escape passage, and silently thanked Irelia for the assistance. Finally, with one last Ki Burst, Riven broke through the final group that had shuffled in front of her and dashed away from the so-called army.

The moment after was one of astounding splendour. Just as Riven reached Lux's arms and steadied herself, the area around the army behind her seemed to distort, like it was surrounded by an enormous bubble. With flashes of blue light, dozens, if not hundreds of League summoners popped into existence around the bubble, and the ground lit up in large purple and blue runes. Right beside the three champions, Delfeer and a couple other summoners appeared, looking quite satisfied with whatever was happening.

"Delfeer," Riven shouted upon his arrival, "They're dolls! This is part of their plan!"

Delfeer looked at her in confusion, but said nothing, turning to look back at the army.

"Are you listening? It's a decoy!" Riven yelled. There was no way she was letting her experience and information be ignored once again. She'd had enough of that during the war.

"We shall see in a moment," Was the only reply.

Lux placed a hand on Riven's arm, and Riven glanced back at her, distraught. They were wasting their time and magic on nothing. Lux's expression told her she understood, but her grip on Riven's arm was saying to hold off and wait.

Riven grunted in annoyance at the summoners, and watched the event unfold. Lux grasped her hand, stepping over to stand beside her.

"They're cutting off all magic in the area," Lux explained softly, "If you're right, they'll notice it right away."

Riven grit her teeth. If they would just listen to her in the first place...

'Nigel?' She tried again, but there was still no response. Was there just too much interference with the magic, perhaps?

"Hey Riven," Lux spoke in a confused tone, "Are you having trouble communicating with Nigel?"

Riven looked at her in surprise, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Hm," Lux muttered, "That's strange. I can't seem to get through to my summoner either. We should be able- ...Ow." Lux touched her head lightly.

"What's wrong?" Riven asked in concern, steadily growing more worried by the situation.

"Mm. It's nothing, I think. My head just really hurt for a moment," Lux replied, before flinching again. "Ow! What the heck!"

"Lux?" Riven grabbed her shoulders as the girl started holding her head between her hands.

"Nngh, something's not right," Lux gasped between strained breaths, "It feels like- like my head's going to burst."

Riven's adrenaline spiked as she racked her brain to try to figure out what was happening. Lux was suffering from something right in front of her, and she didn't know how to stop it. She glanced over to Delfeer and the summoners beside him, only to find that they were already surrounding Irelia, who seemed to be suffering the same effect. Her too?

"Riven," Lux whimpered, her body shaking, "This... I didn't think this was possible."

"Lux, what's happening?" Riven asked in a panic.

Lux looked up and met her eyes, pained tears blurring their sparkle, "Summoning-"

With a bright blue flash, Lux vanished, leaving Riven holding nothing but air. Riven kept her hands where they were, her mind not registering the change. What was that? Where did she go? What did she mean?

In a daze, she looked over to Irelia, or rather, where Irelia had been. The summoners were standing there, looking at the spot where she too had vanished. Delfeer looked back at her, a stupefied expression on his face. This wasn't their doing. Even they didn't know what was going on. He began speaking, but Riven couldn't hear his words. The other summoners looked at her too, and began running for her, except they were moving in slow motion. She couldn't figure out why. Was her vision was affected by something? Everything was turning blue.

Then, after a short flash, it was nothing but darkness. For a second Riven thought that she had black out, but upon thinking it, she realized she couldn't have. She was still awake. Slowly, Riven felt her senses coming back, enough to figure out that it wasn't just darkness surrounding her. It was the shadows she saw in the process of summoning. Did Nigel unsummon her? Is that what happened to Lux and Irelia too?

Riven's legs gave out beneath her, and she fell to her knees. She just couldn't latch onto that glimmer of hope that it was just an accident; that they'd all end up back at the Placidium, safe and sound. There was too much happening to believe it. She closed her eyes, afraid of what she would see on the other end of the passage.

When she finally felt the sun against her eyelids and the air in her lungs again, she first listened for any sign of where she was. She heard nothing, and breathed deeply, steeling herself for whatever awaited her.

When she opened them, her eyes were met with the front entrance of the Institute of War.


	18. The End of the Tunnel

**Chapter 17 – The End of the Tunnel**

The Institute of War stood now as it always was, the sentinel built into a mountainside, towering above Toir, watching the world. Yet right in this moment, it seemed asleep, as if it had tired from its duties and shut itself down.

Riven picked herself up slowly and cautiously looked around. There was no sound, not even from the town below. There were no guards at the top of the giant staircase. The only thing that remained the same was the eerie purple glow that encompassed the building.

"Lux? Irelia?" Riven called out, receiving nothing but an echo in return. A sudden chill ran through her. She was alone in the empty place.

Slowly, she walked towards the open doorway of the Institute, gripping her blade tightly for some kind of reassurance. Reason was telling her it was no accident that she was here. The problem was that she couldn't even begin to understand why.

"I may be able to help with that," a deep voice uttered from behind her.

Riven spun around, sword ready to strike. Her eyes fell upon a tall robed figure, standing sullenly at the edge of the staircase.

"There is no need to be on edge, Riven. The deed is done, the conflict over."

"What are you talking about?" Riven said, more as a demand than a question. The figure looked like a summoner, and she wasn't letting her guard down for even a moment.

"It is just as I said. There is no need for violence. We have already earned our victory without it."

Riven looked at him skeptically. Was he an ally or an enemy? "Who's 'we'?"

"Who do you think?" the figure laughed, and removed its hood to reveal a middle-aged man's face, decorated by a thin moustache.

Riven nearly dropped her sword at the sight of it. "You're... the doctor?"

"Correct," he clasped his hands together, before raising them outwards. He spun around slowly, and laughed again, "But I am so much more!"

Riven shifted her weight uncomfortably. This situation was getting more unsettling by the minute.

"And you, Riven!" he shouted, pointing at her, "You are too! I saw it in you, when I first summoned you. You used to be a mere soldier, but look at you now. You have the capability to become a general, an empress!"

Riven remained silent, but her thoughts were churning. Something was off in his words, and it took her a moment to realize it. "When you first summoned me...? I've only been summoned by Nigel and..." she trailed off. So this was the other.

The man bowed deeply, "Lord Falnic, at your service."

'Lord?' Riven thought to herself, 'Well aren't we quick to promote ourselves.'

"With good reason, I assure you,"Falnic said, startling her.

"You're reading my thoughts?" Riven growled. Nigel had told her that was impossible.

"Indeed. Child's play, with the right techniques. And I wouldn't trust your apprentice boy's opinion over my own. He's not exactly a star pupil, if you know what I mean."

"You better not have harmed him," Riven snarled, a fresh wave of anger washing over her as she remembered the sudden loss of contact with Nigel.

Falnic twirled his hand, brushing away the idea, "Please, my intentions are greater than harming children. Ah, and your precious Demacian and Ionian friends are just fine as well. They're simply having a very large 'meeting' with the other champions at Summoner's Rift."

"You expect me to take your word for it?" Riven glowered at him skeptically.

"Of course not. I'll show you," Falnic replied steadily, walking toward her. Riven immediately took on a guarded stance, but the man's body language was entirely relaxed. He passed by her without a care in the world.

'He really does think he's safe,' Riven thought, wondering what he had done here that was so absolute, and so fast. Where was the rest of the League?

"Come quickly," Falnic said as he continued into the Great Hall, "Or you may get lost. And I do not mean physically."

Lost, but not physically? The statement worried Riven enough that she felt the need to follow. What choice did she have?

The Great Hall, too, was missing its life. The last time she'd been here, Nigel had given her the belt he'd made, amongst the buzz of activity. Now it lay dormant.

The man that led her down the staircase to the main floor said nothing to explain himself, and Riven wondered if she'd get a response if she asked.

"Please, ask away," he broke the silence, sounding excited by the idea.

"Could you **stop doing that**?" Riven growled.

Falnic laughed, "I'm afraid not. You see, we're linked, you and I. I had to summon you in to bring you here."

"Summon? But you're not using a nexus."

"Excellent observation," he laughed, and turned to face her, "So what is it that summoners need to use their specialized magic?"

Riven searched her mind for something Nigel had mentioned recently. This sounded familiar. "A... conduit?"

"Precisely!" Falnic shouted enthusiastically, "The interesting element is, a conduit can take many forms! The League uses nexi because they are the safest form, and abundant in magical potential. But if there were an object with just as much potential, a skilled summoner could use that just as easily!"

Riven stared at him blankly. What did he have that has as much potential as a nexus?

"You're thinking too hard," Falnic grinned. He certainly looked like he was enjoying this.

'Magical potential...' Riven wondered. What was there that she wasn't seeing? He wasn't holding anything. He had no crystals of any sort that she could see. It was simply him.

_"What if I were to tell you your sword has the capability to do so__ on its own. Or, to be more accurate, __**you**__ have that power, Riven."_

"You used... yourself?"

Falnic's grin widened. "It's wonderful, isn't it? You are here because of me, and me only. I am not restricted to one spot, and the risks are minimal. It's what magic should be!"

The worry grew inside of Riven steadily more. She didn't know nearly enough about summoning in the first place, and now she was subject to a more dangerous form of it?

"What do you want with me?" she asked, eager to leave this situation as soon as possible.

"It's quite simple, really," he responded, "You expressed interest in joining us if the conditions were right. Boran's dismissal of your offer was foolish, and I wish to offer you an opportunity."

"And that is?" Riven asked edgily. She wasn't sure if he knew her offer was a false one, and was simply calling her out on it.

Falnic smiled again, "Follow me."

Within a few moments, they had arrived at a summoning chamber in the Eastern Wing. Hadn't Nigel told her to avoid these ones for some reason...? Regardless, Falnic casually strolled to the entrance and threw open the door. Riven cautiously peered in as he disappeared into the darkness of the room, only to find a large amount of summoners standing around a large platform. They appeared to be in the process of summoning, but Riven couldn't tell what, or whom.

"Falnic!" she heard an angry male voice say from within, "What the hell is she doing here?"

Riven found the source of the voice and her mind stirred uncomfortably. It was the summoner she had 'killed' in Ionian, but he was... alive. As much as she could now rationalize being saved from death via summoning, it was still off-putting to see.

"Relax, Boran," Falnic replied, his tone changing to one more commanding, "This is my decision. She will understand."

"Didn't you see how quickly she decided to kill us?" Boran hissed, "She cannot be trusted."

"What do you know of trust?" Falnic's voice rumbled, "I would rather put my life in her hands over yours."

Boran physically deflated at the statement, and sauntered away, a snarl plastered on his face. Falnic glared at his back until the man disappeared from view. "Riven, come here," he uttered sternly, "You wish to see that your friends are safe, do you not?"

Riven cautiously entered the room, wondering if there was some truth to his previous statement. This summoner, Falnic, was impossible to figure out. He was clearly a threat to the League, in some big way, but he also seemed... merciful. Just what kind of person was he?

Falnic placed a hand on one of the other summoners' shoulder, and held his other outstretched towards Riven. He waved her over, and she got the point.

Riven stepped closer, hoping to the gods this wasn't a trap, because her mind wouldn't let her ignore the chance to see everyone safe, with one person standing out in particular. Falnic rested his hand on her shoulder, and Riven immediately felt the magic flowing through her. It flooded her vision, giving her what seemed to be a birds-eye view of Summoner's Rift. And there, on the main base's platform, stood what appeared to be the entirety of the League's roster of Champions.

It looked like the City-state factions had already separated into groups, and Riven quickly searched out the Demacians. She found them near the top of the base, and felt her heart calm as she spotted Lux's familiar form among them, still dressed as she had been in Ionia. She and her brother were talking enthusiastically, or... arguing?

"Lux..." she muttered under her breath. She half-wanted to be able to jump down there and whisk her away from this mess.

"As you can see now, my intentions were not to harm the champions. Our business lies elsewhere."

"They were in pain when you summoned them," Riven replied in monotone.

"Mhm. An unfortunate side-effect of forced-transfer summoning. The others are not as skilled as I, which resulted in some discomfort."

"And what of the initial summoners?" Riven asked, her worry switching to Nigel.

"They'll be confused, but in just as good shape as the champions themselves."

Riven sighed. She didn't know what she could believe from this man, but the evidence was right in front of her. He had done as he said he would, and more. What this all meant, however, still eluded her. How was that simple diversion enough to compromise the entire League?

"That's the golden question, isn't it?" Falnic answered her thought, much to her annoyance.

Riven brushed his hand off her shoulder, returning her vision to the summoning chamber. "Alright, I'll hear you out. But if there's something I don't like, I won't hesitate to stop this." If it came down to it, she was ready to fight more.

Falnic smirked, his face showing its age in its wrinkles. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Riven. I don't know what might happen to you if I were to die, and that's the only way you're stopping me."

"I'll take my chances," Riven stated, pushing away any thoughts of worry.

"Indeed you will..." Falnic observed her for a moment longer, before continuing," Well, I suppose it's time for the main event. The completion of my plan, and the moment of truth for you. I've been waiting a long time for this."

As Riven was led further into the Institute, she kept looking for any sign of life besides what she'd seen. If the only summoners here were Falnic's supporters, where were the others? The halls were empty and silent.

From what Riven could decipher of Falnic's personality, he would probably brag about it easily if she asked, but she was reluctant of the idea. It felt like she'd be submitting herself to him, and that was something she actively avoided whenever possible. At least, it was to people like him. Despite his offers, she knew she should remain sceptical.

"I'm a fellow Noxian, in case you were wondering," he broke the silence.

"I wasn't," Riven replied.

Falnic seemed to not hear her, and continued unabated, "I was also one of the first summoners to join the League. You see, after the last Rune War, as the naive medic that I was, I was convinced it would be a positive change in the world."

"You think it's not, now?" Riven asked, her interest piqued.

"I think many things of it now. Good, bad, everything in between. I've watched it evolve from a beacon of hope to just another political regime. I sat and watched summoners drag creatures from other worlds just to fight for them. I stayed idle while the same old corruption of humanity found its roots and spread. And look at it now! Sacrificing our limited world to settle petty disputes."

"Kalamanda could have ended worse," Riven countered, recognizing the reference.

"But don't you see?" Falnic shouted, "This 'war' was a miniscule battle. It paled in comparison to the Rune Wars, but the League has been so diverted that it doesn't know the difference anymore! Kalamanda wouldn't have affected the world at large! Yes, there might have been some conflict, some death, but Kalamanda would still exist, and the Crystal Scar would not! To what extent should we be peacekeepers, when the world itself is the price?"

Riven didn't have a counter-argument this time. He had a point, and she almost felt swayed by it. Was the decision between the present and future such an easy one to make? And was the past so easily forgotten? She didn't know much about the pre-League days, but she could believe the wars fought in those days were far more devastating than even Ionia.

"But that isn't all," Falnic continued, "That is simply the tip of it. There are plots hidden everywhere. Every one of them has a vendetta, an objective that runs behind the scenes."

"Including you," Riven pointed out. 'Everyone has an ulterior motive.'

"Including me," Falnic sighed, pausing for a brief moment, "But I appear to be the only one who wants to end it. I know it will not be easy, and it might not go quite as I hope, but I believe it's the only way."

"And this way is?" Riven enquired.

Falnic veered to the edge of the hallway and stopped beside a large, intricate doorway. He beckoned towards it. "We've arrived."

Riven looked at the door curiously. She hadn't been here before, and had no clue what lay beyond it. Falnic motioned for her to go ahead and open it, and she hesitated before finally pressing a hand against the wood. With a gentle push, the door easily swung open, revealing the large study-like room within. The walls were lined with bookcases, with not a single space vacant on the shelves. And while the room itself was grand and impressive, Riven's eyes were drawn to the middle of it.

There, in the centre of the open floor, sat a group of older-looking summoners, each dressed in a more ceremonious, detailed robe, and each as still as a morning pond. Some of them had surprised looks frozen on their faces, while others wore a silent contempt. None of them made a move upon Riven's entrance.

"Are they... dead?" Riven asked, a sense of dread running through her mind.

"No, simply not moving. Not very quickly, at least," Falnic responded.

"What do you mean?" Riven questioned, taking a few steps into the room to get a closer look.

"Don't get too close. You might get caught in the interference area," Falnic said from the doorway, "And that isn't a pleasant experience."

Riven stopped midway through the room, heeding his warning, and stared at the group of summoners. Still, she saw no movement. "What did you do to them?"

"It's not what I did to them, it's what I did to _us_. Are you aware of how Kalamanda was defused?"

"Yes," Riven answered, looking back at him, "They used some kind of time magic to stop everything in the area. But they needed a huge amount of summoners and expended a Nexus to do it." She was curious about what he was getting at. There was no way he could have achieved such a thing.

"Correct," Falnic said, almost gleefully, though Riven didn't know if it was for her answer or her thoughts. Regardless, he continued, "I was there, in Kalamanda. I saw firsthand what sort of magic it was, and saw an opportunity in it. What if, instead of stopping time, we could speed it up? And if we kept the same formula, but minimized the affected area, it would require less energy..."

"...So you could speed yourself up while leaving the rest of the world unsuspecting and intact," Riven finished for him, studying the other figures in the room again. One of them seemed to be in mid-blink now.

"That's it exactly! You're truly exceptional," Falnic remarked, smiling widely.

Riven shook her head, "No, not really. I just analyze possibilities and judge their likelihood," she replied. She wasn't being humble; just truthful. "So what now?"

"This is where you come in," Falnic stated. After a brief pause, as if going over the plan once more in his mind, he continued, "I want you to kill them."

Riven closed her eyes and clenched her jaw, before turning to him. "What?" she said icily.

"Kill them, and you shall be welcomed back to Noxus with open arms." he replied calmly, like this was the easiest decision in the world.

"Why me? And what will this accomplish?" Riven yelled back at him with an anger she didn't understand.

"You have a great future, Riven. I'm simply aiding you in that. What happened to you during the war can be remedied, and what you've done since will be forgotten, erased, and undone. You will be Noxian again, in an age of Noxian superiority."

The realization clicked in Riven's mind, and she stared at the man in shock, "You intend to destroy the League."

"And I am but one step away from succeeding," Falnic responded.

"...What will happen to the world, then?" Riven muttered in thought. There would be chaos. Nothing would prevent another war between Demacia and Noxus. Zaun would likely take the chance to attack Piltover. Would Ionia get involved? And what of Freljord?

"I assure you," Falnic interrupted her thoughts, "Noxus will have a clear advantage in strength, what with the others having lost the majority of their esteemed summoners."

Riven's eyes widened, "You're going to kill them all?"

"Of course, why risk the-"

"And the champions?" Riven interrupted him. A dark feeling had developed in the pit of her stomach.

Falnic paused, and any sort of smugness that remained on his face quickly drained, and was replaced by a grim frown.

"Did I hit the mark?" Riven challenged him, tightening her grip on her sword, "Were you really hoping I wouldn't figure that much out? That I'd grab at any chance to return to Noxus without thinking?"

"We would be willing to make... exceptions, based on your input," he offered, his tone balancing on annoyance.

"And what weight would my say have? What am I worth to you?"

The summoner took a deep breath, and looked at her calmly. "You were the poster child for Noxus, once upon a time. Imagine the reaction of Noxians everywhere when you've come back from the dead, from an epic adventure, slaying beasts and whatever obstructed your way just to return to your home and lead the Noxians once more."

Riven mind faltered. So that was it. She'd be a symbol again. As much as she resented every bit of the idea, she hated that it sounded appealing. An easy way out, an escape of responsibility, simply placed before her. It was ridiculous that she actually considered it. "You'd... erase my past?" she muttered, looking at the floor.

"We can do more than that," Falnic continued, "Full honours for your bravery, a place in the top military officers, your blade restored to its former glory, and, perhaps, even a certain Demacian for a slave, to do with as you wish."

Riven's mind was beginning to spin in circles. Could this actually be a good idea? Could it work? Her dream was to become part of a strong and capable Noxus, to help lead it into a prosperous age, but... it would mean sacrificing her beliefs. It would mean her newly found goals would be rendered useless, her promise to Ionia... she wouldn't be able to fulfil any of it. But was it worth it? For Noxus' sake?

Riven looked again to the group of still summoners in front of her. It would be the easiest thing in the world to kill them. One swing of her sword would do it. One swing to start a war.

Riven closed her eyes, and before her stood Irelia, bloodied, beaten, on her knees. The Ionian looked up at her, eyes full of hatred, "Where is your honour now?"

Riven looked at her blade, it's full form gleaming in its runeglow, the edge stained red, dripping.

"I trusted you! I believed in you!" Irelia shouted. There were tears in her eyes.

_"Are we really this far gone?"_

Another war? After the last one had gone so badly? With the same promises of a swift and easy victory? And to what end? Power? Control? Ego? Without the League to intervene, there would be no stop to the death and destruction. There had to be another way. A way for Noxus to expand and prosper without the needless violence and chaos of war. Not only for the sake of the people involved, but for the world itself.

Riven opened her eyes, and the answer lay before her. The League. If all future disputes for land were to be held as League matches, all Noxus would need to do is ensure their victory in those matches. A battle to prevent battles. Violence to end violence.

She turned to Falnic, and the look on his face told her that he knew her answer. Still, he asked, "Is that your decision?"

Riven stared back at him as his eyes pierced her with disappointment. "If your goal is to continue along this path of chaos," she replied, "Then I cannot follow you, and I cannot allow it to pass."

"Naive," Falnic sighed dramatically, "Naive, naive, naive. You may be sharp, but you have much to learn. It's really a pity that you won't have the _**chance.**_"

With a flick of his wrist, Riven was sent flying against the bookshelves in the room. The force of the blow knocked several of the books off the shelf, only to have them fall in a strangely slow way. Riven picked herself up quickly, ignoring the pain in her arm, and dashed towards the summoner. As she raised her sword to strike him, he motioned something with his hand again, and Riven was suddenly on the other side of him, slicing nothing but air.

"Give me a minute, Exile," Falnic chuckled, "If you will not join us, I will need to dispose of you. I'm just trying to figure out where to put you. Perhaps the middle of the sea, where you'll sink to the depths in that treasured armour of yours?"

Riven growled and spun with another slash aimed at his neck. Just as her sword nearly reached him, though, it stopped in mid-air. Her arm wouldn't move.

"You know," Falnic said casually to her, "This is a very convenient way of battle for me. Your intentions are laid bare before me, and your body is under my control. You cannot touch me."

Riven struggled to break free, but it was as if her body refused the orders. The creeping feeling of helplessness revealed itself in the back of her head. She suddenly longed for an ally in this situation, and her thoughts swarmed with all the times Fury Company had pulled through for her.

Falnic smiled condescendingly at her, "Now if you'll sit there and wait just a minute, I can resolve our petty disagreement. What do you think of the Shadow Isles? Seems like a place for a gruesome death, wouldn't you agree?"

"You'll be going to a place much darker than the Shadow Isles," Riven spat. The anger and frustration in her gut was turning to rage. She wanted this man dead, at all costs.

Falnic laughed hideously, "And you plan on sending me there yourself? How?"

"Like this," Riven muttered as her sword erupted in a green light. The ki burst was almost instantaneous, but she still managed to catch a satisfying glimpse of the summoner's surprised expression before the explosion knocked them both away. As soon as she landed, Riven was already dashing back towards the cloud of dust that had been disrupted by the blast, ready to strike again. But before she got there, her feet were lifted off the floor, and she was flung against the other wall, much harder than last time.

Riven crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. Every time she tried, it pained her lungs. Her torso had hit the bookshelf awkwardly, and Riven knew she'd broken several ribs.

"I'd expect nothing less of you, Exile," Falnic's voice sounded above her, "Learning to hide your intentions so quickly. Your talents are wasted in you."

Riven glanced upwards at him with a scowl, only to see him unharmed from the blast. She made a small mental note before swinging her sword outward at him with a pained grunt. He nimbly stepped back to dodge it, chuckling.

"It seems you won't let me do this the easy way. And here I wanted to see what expression you'd make when you realized you were going to die. For real, this time," Falnic continued, his speech seemingly speeding up as it went on.

Riven realized too late what was happening. He was removing her from his field of time magic. She was going to be as frozen as the others in the room. She tried to crawl closer to Falnic, but he moved further away almost instantly before she made it an inch.

Her mind went through a flurry of ideas and plans, and shot them all down immediately. She couldn't get close enough to attack. She didn't have time for anything else.

There had to be a way.

_Riven._

Riven's mind came to a screeching halt at the sound of Lux's voice. 'Lux? How-'

_I'm sorry, Riven. This is a one-way message. I can't talk with you, but you're in trouble, so I'm going to help the only way I can. I set this spell up a while back, before we came to Ionia. I wanted you to be safe. Any small magicks would be erased from you, and anything bigger would trigger this message. I'm still not sure what effect it'll have on myself, but this spell will use me as a source to cancel whatever's afflicting you. Use it well. It's all I can do. I lo-... I hope to see you soon._

Riven felt the bracelet on her wrist vibrating, and drew her sleeve to look at it. With a small pop, the rainbow charm shattered in a display of sparkling light, which wrapped around her before vanishing entirely.

All of the sudden, several of the high summoners jumped form their seats. Falnic turned his attention to them with a look of utter shock. "How-?" he cried, his voice somewhere between anger and dismay.

Riven didn't hesitate. With a silent thank-you to Lux, she dashed forwards, her sword held in front to impale the man.

She got within a foot of him before striking the magical barrier he'd placed around himself, and he looked down at her, realization dawning on his face. It spread into a large grin, and he let out a single laugh. "Well that was close, wasn't it?"

"Close enough," Riven muttered, her eyes focused on the next step.

A brilliant green flash encompassed them both, its ferocity fuelled by sheer force of will. And when it faded, the two of them were exactly as they were, though Riven's sword was not.

Falnic raised a hand to touch the blade that had been restored to its full form. He seemed confused by the idea of it as he traced the edge straight to his own body, and felt the warmth of his own blood now streaming from his chest. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a blood-choked splutter, and his body became limp.

Riven pulled her sword away, and left the summoner's body to fall unceremoniously. 'Is it over?' she allowed herself to think. The leader had fallen, their plan had been stopped, and it would only be a matter of time before the others were rounded up. She just needed to tell the high summoners where to find them. As she turned to face them, though, she realized they were no longer there. Nothing was.

Riven glanced around her, but she was no longer in the Institute. All that surrounded her was the inky blackness of the summoning in-between, with nothing to light the area but the glow of her sword.

There was no immediate rise of panic this time, and instead a sort of surreal calm. She didn't know why she hadn't expected this. Falnic had warned her himself of killing him while she was under his summoning magic. It was logical that there would be a danger to it. And now... was there any going back? Had she done something irreversible to herself?

She almost wanted to laugh at her own stupidity, and instead choked on a sob. It was funny, and horrifying, that she hadn't progressed at all since Coeur. Once again, she'd been so distracted by her goal that she'd ignored the risks. Her lungs were pained with each heaving breath. This was it, wasn't it? She'd die in this nothingness, with no one to help her this time.

Riven's knees buckled beneath her, and she didn't fight to stand. She accepted her pitiful position on the ground. There was no other place she deserved to be. This was one failure too many. Finally, the strain on her will became too much, and her sword returned back to its broken form.

The energy drained from her body as her mind gave up in the darkness. She managed to catch herself as her body fell forwards, and as she did so, Lux's bracelet shifted down her arm. The charm had vanished; all that remained was the chain.

'I'm sorry, Lux. I fucked it up, didn't I? There's... no light left.'

Tears blocked her vision, and more painful sobs racked her body. This wasn't fair. She'd won, she'd defeated her enemy, and was punished for it. This sort of manipulation, of cowardice, had no place in Noxus. Outsmarting your opponent was one thing, but this mutually assured destruction, this disgrace in defeat, was going too far. And... she could do nothing about it now. Noxus was far from this place. The reminder to not forget itself would go unheard. The dream for its future would be lost.

And Lux... Lux would be alone again. Somehow, that hurt more than anything else. She'd broken her promise in less than a day. She hadn't even had a chance to say goodbye, and it stung worse than the pain in her lungs. It was funny how everything could go wrong as soon as it started going right...

"Come on, don't give up yet," a voice said from nearby.

Riven only then realized the weight of a hand on her shoulder, and her instincts kicked into high gear as she scrambled away. When she turned to face the threat, she couldn't believe her eyes. A short young man with jet-black hair stood there, an amused and compassionate grin plastered on his face. That same grin as always...

"Ardus...? Riven whispered, wondering if she'd begun hallucinating.

His grin widened, "Well, who'd you expect? You summoned us here, after all."

"Summoned? Us?" Riven didn't understand. But sure enough, one by one, out of the shadows appeared the entirety of Fury Company. Em, Dassel, Manned, everyone, each with a broad, silent smile on their face, and just as she remembered them. "But... how?" she croaked.

"You don't need to worry about that right now," Ardus replied, stepping forward and extending his hand, "You need to worry about getting out of here."

Riven timidly considered taking his hand, her memory jumping to the nightmare she'd had not too long ago. This wouldn't end the same way, would it?

No... something in his eyes told her she was safe, and she grasped his hand, her mind half-expecting her fingers to pass right through, and the illusion to disappear. Instead, he pulled her up faster than she expected, and ended up within a foot of his body. Before she could react, Ardus pulled Riven closer, and gave her a quick kiss on her lips.

Riven recoiled immediately and pushed him away, amidst the "ooo's" and hoots of laughter form the rest of the company. "Ardus! What the hell!" she yelled, touching her lips subconsciously.

He simply smiled back, clearly pleased with himself. "I just wanted to do that before we were separated again, is all."

Riven stared back at him, her anger settling after the trick, and depression taking over. "You... you're really gone, aren't you?"

Ardus grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, 'gone' would be the right word. I'd love to talk about it, but that's not why we're here. You asked for help, so we're gonna help you. One last time, huh?"

Riven looked away, "I... don't deserve it."

"Yeah, well, we all got something we didn't deserve," Martin retorted, stepping beside Ardus.

Em appeared on the other side, "I think he's trying to say he doesn't blame you, P.C. None of us do."

"I kin'a do," Krim muttered from behind the crowd, his accent giving him away.

"Shut up, Krim," Sal responded.

Riven glanced at Sal in surprise, "You too, Sal?" He was the last she'd expect to be supportive.

And yet, he simply stretched widely and yawned, "My luck ran out. What more can I say? I've got no one to blame but myself. Well, except for one..."

"Do us all a favour, Riven," Ardus said as they all piled in around her, "Get us some revenge. Save Noxus. And be happy. Everything'll turn out fine."

Riven almost wanted to cry, but forced herself to smile in front of her soldiers. She couldn't be weak with them. They gave her strength. With Fury Company at her side, she could overcome any challenge. And if they weren't, their spirits were. She wasn't alone. She had her companions all along. And there was someone waiting for her to return, so that she could feel the same.

The darkness was pierced by a bright blue glow, and Riven looked around her, only to find the light was coming from the belt Nigel had given her. Slowly, it crept onto her, and Riven watched it grow.

She looked back to her comrades, their faces lit brightly by the magic's glow. Ardus saluted her, and the others followed suit. "Kick some Zaunite ass for us, will you?" he said with a dark grin. The others laughed and cheered and yelled similar, more aggressive phrases.

Riven nodded, a smirk growing on her face. If it was revenge they wanted, it was revenge they'd get. It was the least she could do for her family.

With a final blue flash, Riven felt the magic take hold of her, and in another brief bout of darkness, Fury Company vanished, replaced by the familiar scenery of a blue-tinted summoning chamber.

"She's back! She's safe!"

Riven tried to turn to see who was speaking, but everything seemed fuzzy. She felt gravity take hold of her as her muscles failed, and everything went dark again.

* * *

><p><em>Will she be alright?<em>

_Can't say for sure. No one's been lost for that long before. Not without some sort of damage._

_It was a good thing you found her when you did, Nigel. Any longer and..._

* * *

><p>The sounds of a discussion slowly drifted into Riven's consciousness as she awoke.<p>

"...you'll never do something like that again," said a man's voice. It was gruff, but clear and concise. A soldier, by the sound of it.

"Like what? I already told you I don't know what happened," a young woman's voice replied. This one sounded familiar somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm not stupid, sister," the male voice seemed on edge, "A week ago you suddenly start following this Noxian, and then you disappear without a word. And then when you do come back, you pass out for three days? How do you expect me to believe you?"

'Noxian,' the word rang in Riven's head repeatedly, 'That's right, I'm Noxian. Are they talking about me?'

"I don't expect anything of you, brother," the female voice answered, "I never have, and I never will. Think what you want, but I'm not going to sit here and be grilled by an inconsiderate assh-"

"Lux!"

'Lux...' Riven stirred, 'That's her name right?' Her mind went over it several times, making connections. 'Lux... Lux...'

"Lux!" Riven shouted, sitting up abruptly. She shielded her eyes as the sudden amount of light stung them. After a brief adjustment, she looked around in confusion, only to find two figures sitting on a bed only a few feet away, staring back at her.

And there she was. Luxanna Crownguard, and her brother Garen. Riven's heart skipped a beat in the awkward situation, and Garen gave a heated look at Lux before standing.

"We'll discuss this later," He fumed, exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

Riven's eyes travelled from the door to Lux, who had a conflicted expression on her face. "Well that could have gone better..." the Demacian mumbled. The look quickly changed to one of relief, as their eyes met. "Riven," she said quietly, "Are you alright?"

Riven stared back for a moment, considering the question. Instead of answering, she made to get up off the bed.

"Riven, wait," Lux said louder, "You shouldn't be up yet."

Riven ignored the plea and placed her feet on the floor, slowly shifting her weight onto them. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her, but she fought through it, gritting her teeth. Finally, she pushed herself off the bed, only to stumble forward and crumble at Lux's bedside. The blonde only stared, her mouth open and face covered in worry.

With renewed effort, Riven pulled herself up and threw herself onto the bed, ending up across Lux's legs. She looked up at the girl, realizing how pitiful she looked, and Lux smirked.

"You know, Riven, I could have come to you instead," she giggled, extending a hand.

Riven accepted the help, and dragged herself closer, wasting no time in kissing Lux when she was near enough. Lux returned it passionately. When Riven lost the strength to hold her position, she let herself collapse into Lux's waiting arms. The warmth of her body, the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin, everything felt perfect in that moment, in spite of the pain.

"I missed you," Lux whispered, kissing the top of Riven's head, "I heard what happened. You were so brave. I'm proud of you."

Riven took a deep breath as the memories came flooding back. Falnic, the battle, the darkness. It was all clear again. And it only made this moment more enjoyable.

"I love you," Riven whispered back, glad to finally get the chance to say it again, and fearful for when she might have another.

"I know. I love you too," Lux held her more tightly, and Riven noticed that at the very least, her ribs weren't in pain any longer. With a little less to worry about, she pushed herself up again to continue their kiss. Only when they door opened a few minutes later did they break apart, both looking concernedly at the intruder.

"Am I... interrupting?" Nigel asked, his face going as red as his hair.

"Yes," Riven and Lux said in unison.

Nigel raised a finger to say something, but stopped, turned around, and left the room again. There was a click as the lock was set.

Riven met Lux's eyes and smiled, closing the distance between them again.

* * *

><p>The next few days were eventful, despite Riven being confined to the hospital wing. Many of the high summoners came to discuss what had happened, and garner answers from what Riven had seen. Not once did they try to intrude on her thoughts, and instead relied on her testimony alone. It was soon determined that they could only conclude Falnic had indeed been leading the group, which had been apprehended soon after. Any link to Noxus pulling the strings was circumstantial and unprovable.<p>

Lux had recovered fully within a day, and left to take care of her own responsibilities. When she visited, she said that despite his earlier attitude, Garen hadn't brought up the subject again, and no one else had questioned her. She was a little depressed that she couldn't use the cover story she'd thought up, but seemed glad that it was over.

Several of the Ionians dropped by to wish her well. Lee Sin promised her a match when she was well, and Irelia stayed a long while, talking about the odd occurrence at Summoner's Rift, and how the League had asked her to keep quiet about anything she knew. They were sticking with a story that the event had been an emergency drill, and a test for the summoners, with sincere apologies for whatever inconvenience it had caused. Not many actually bought it, but no one seemed interested enough to find out what really happened.

Finally, on the third day, both Nigel and Lux visited. Nigel had a new set of robes, apparently given to him for his success in his mission, and going beyond their expectations. As Riven sat in bed, finally feeling enough strength to move comfortably again, a thought came to her. "So, how did you find me, Nigel?"

The boy looked off into empty space for a moment before answering, "I'm not really sure... I just kind of felt a large amount of energy while I was looking, like something huge was there. When I searched closer, I recognized my own residual magic on the belt I made for you. After that, it was a cinch to get you out."

Riven nodded. A large amount of energy, hm? Lux sat down beside her and squeezed her hand, looking down at her endearingly.

"Oh," Nigel continued, "I was supposed to mention that as of today, you are discharged from hospital. You're free to go."

Riven let out a sigh of relief. This room was starting to make her feel edgy. She needed her training. Lux beamed down at her, and Riven smiled back.

"...I'll leave you two alone now," Nigel finished, looking awkward. With a quick wave, he left the room.

"Thank you, Nigel," Riven called after him, and shifted to sit up straight. She looked back to Lux, "So... what now?" she said quietly, with a hint of unsureness.

Lux picked up on the tone of the question, and stayed silent for a long minute. "I suppose... it would be best if we kept this a secret. For now, at least. I'm not sure what might happen if someone found out."

Riven nodded slowly. It wouldn't exactly be easy to keep a secret within the League, but... if others could do it, then she'd definitely try. She was up for the challenge, given the reward.

"It don't think there would be an uproar if we were simply friends," Lux offered, "...How are your pretending skills?"

"Terrible," Riven laughed, "But I think I might know someone who can help me with that."

Lux grinned, and leaned down to kiss her once. "Sounds like a deal," she agreed, "I owe you for that martial arts training anyhow."

"What? No freebies for my sake?" Riven complained with a smile.

"Nothing's free, my love," Lux teased before standing, "Well, I must go. Duties call. I'm expected at some silly meeting for something I don't quite care about."

Riven rolled her eyes, "Sounds fun. Tell me all about it later."

Lux wagged her finger, "No can do. State secrets and all. Can't let Noxians know where Prince Jarvan plans to hold his birthday party, now can we?"

Riven laughed, and dragged Lux down for one more kiss. "I love you," she said quietly.

"And I you," Lux replied with a wink. With a large hop, she skipped over the bed and jogged out of the room. Riven's eyes lingered on the door as it swung shut behind her.

_"Everything'll turn out fine."_

A flapping of wings attracted her attention, and she turned her head to see a bird atop the open windowsill. A large black raven, only... it had six red eyes. A chill ran down Riven's spine as it cawed loudly, and she glared back at it challengingly, knowing full well who it belonged to. The raven ruffled its feathers, cawed again, and took off back out the window.

Riven sat in thought, staring at the spot the raven had stood.

'And so it begins.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

...And so it ends.

That's right. This was the final chapter. It feels kinda surreal to be finished. It's been one incredible journey from beginning to end, and I don't mean just for Riven and Lux. I've personally met some of the most amazing people through this story, and I can't imagine what my life would be like if I hadn't.

I'd like to thank these people in particular for being supportive, helpful, and just plain awesome:

- Silver of Souls  
>- Grand Viper<br>- Kobu Zero  
>- Mr Ratz<br>- AerithRayne

I'd also like to thank every single fan that's bumped my thread consistently on the forums. You know who you are, I know who you are, but there's just too many of you to list here. :P

Finally, I'd like to thank _you, _whoever you may be, for getting to this point. I'm glad I've been able to share my story with you, and I hope I've given you some amount of happiness, sadness, inspiration, or even made you feel anything at all in the process. All the feeeeeeels.

Next, I'd like to point out that I do realize that the quality of my writing has improved somewhat since I started this story. I mean, I'd certainly hope it would after working away for a year and a half. What that means, though, is that the early chapters just aren't up to par with what I want.  
>A lot of things changed halfway through, and I need to go back and update everything to make it work better (particularly in regards to Falnic, in case you were caught off guard by his sudden personality :P). I'll be going back sometime soon to rewriteupdate. I won't be changing the story, so don't worry about having to reread or anything. Just QOL fixes. :)

Finally, I'd like to say one thing about the lore direction Riot is taking. And that is... Ezreal/Lux must be stopped at all costs. It doesn't have to be Riven/Lux, as amazing as that would be, but Ezreal certainly doesn't deserve her. So go on the forums! Release your inner rage! Laser all the threads! Wind Slash the word Ezreal in all of them! Let your voices be heard across Runeterra! Lux deserves better! :O  
>(And, if you wish, promote RivenLux :D)


	19. Epilogue - Facing Darkness

**Epilogue – Facing Darkness**

The beast stood before her, just as it had countless times before. Today, though, it was somehow different. More confident, egotistical, mocking. His eyes glowed a deep condescending red as they sized her up, his irregular jaws curving slightly upwards in what might be a smug sneer. Maybe a snarl. It was hard to tell with creatures from the Void.

Riven took a deep breath as she readied her blade, taking in the information her summoner fed her. It appeared this would be a one-on-one duel, though that certainly didn't make it an easy battle. It never was against the so-called 'Terror of the Void'.

_Would you like my assistance?_ The summoner asked, apparently sensing her hesitance.

'I'll handle the battles,' Riven repeated firmly. It seemed no matter how many times she told the summoners 'no', they never got the message. At least this one didn't protest or boast about his own abilities on the battlefield. Still, no matter what they said, she was not letting another summoner control her body.

Riven took another deep breath to clear her mind. She was letting her thoughts stray when she needed to keep focused. Eyes locked on her target, she took a few tentative steps forward, ready to dodge any of the creature's signature moves. If she'd learned anything about fighting Cho'Gath, it was to dodge the spikes. He was worse than a porcupine.

Despite her advance, Riven noticed very little reaction from the beast. Or had his lips curled upward a little more? He was still glaring back at her, but he didn't look interested in fighting.

Abruptly breaking the silence between them, he spoke in his menacing roar of a voice. "Do you realize how futile this is?"

Riven paused and furrowed her brow in confusion. "What is?"

"All of this. All of you. You are doomed to be nourishment for the Void. Your fate is sealed and this entire charade is... pointless." The beast answered, almost sounding bored.

Riven lowered her body into an aggressive stance. He was wasting her time with his usual empty threats. If there really were going to be more creatures like him, they likely wouldn't get far. Not with the Institute of War at its current prime.

Cho'Gath half-sighed, half-growled. "You would still fight, knowing your death is inevitable?"

Riven smirked. "You clearly don't know Noxians very well, let alone me."

She dashed forward at the beast's legs and slashed at one as she passed by, creating a satisfying blue flash. The beast roared and swiped at her, but she had already dashed past his other leg and given it the same treatment.

'So far so good,' Riven congratulated herself, 'Now to keep him on his toes.'

She made to continue the routine, but her muscles suddenly felt stiff and weak. 'Shit.'

_You've been targeted by an Exhaust spell. Working to counter it. _Her summoner informed her. Riven knew the routine, but it still bothered her that summoners could interfere so directly.

Cho'Gath turned to face her, his eyes glowing a fierce red. He wasn't bored anymore, if he had been. Just angry. Riven attempted to back away, but her muscles raged at her for trying.

_Almost there._ The summoner spoke again.

'Not quick enough,' Riven replied as Cho'Gath reared back like a dragon preparing to spit fire; and Riven honestly couldn't decide which she'd rather be in the way of.

A tremendous shockwave pierced the air around her as the beast released a roar from its hideous depths. Riven flinched, feeling her eardrums tremor. If not for the protection of summoning magic, they surely would have burst. The air itself seemed to buckle and wave, only disorienting her further. When at last the sound ceased, Riven tried to recover enough to escape, but her world was still shaking.

...Or was the ground actually shaking?

'Crap.' Riven gasped in her mind, forcing her legs into action. She tried to jump backwards, away from the beast, but immediately felt a sharp spike pierce her leg.

'Not quick enough,' Riven's mind cruelly repeated, her body doubling over. She managed to quell a cry of pain, resisting any show of weakness out of spite for the creature. Instead, she quickly inspected the wound before glaring up at him. There was blood. The protective aura was gone. This wasn't good.

The beast loomed over her while Riven weighed her options. She could cut the spike, or even the leg, but the angle was difficult. Or she could swing one last time at Cho'Gath himself. It wouldn't kill him, but it might send him back to heal. Sometimes that was best, to allow team members a bit of respite. The only cost was her death...

"Perhaps you know not what 'futility' means, human." Cho'Gath took one step forward, covering the distance between them.

Riven took a shaky breath before replying. "I know exactly what it means. To give up my pride, give up everything I stand for and hand my enemy an easy victory."

Cho'Gath bellowed a laugh. "Such an admirable insect. Let us see how well your pride favours you in my stomach."

He lunged downward, his jaws snapping open. Riven swung her sword upwards to meet his head, only to feel another spike pierce her arm. The sword fell beside her, and Riven gave up her struggle silently. If the League had done her one thing, it was to teach Riven her limits. Everything seemed to move slower as she gazed upward, a defiant scowl on her face, and Riven noticed something she hadn't before. A red line of light between her and Cho'Gath.

Riven couldn't help but grin, quickly bringing a hand up to cover her eyes. Within the half-second that followed, the beast's head passed the line, leaving a large red dot on his neck that flickered away. Immediately afterward, a blinding mass of glittering light pierced the area, tearing through the creature's exoskeleton. It lasted but a second, yet when Riven unshielded her eyes, the damage was clearly done. The Terror's severed head lay before her feet. The rest of his body was still limply falling over.

Riven's gaze shifted appreciatively to the source of the beam, the petite blonde girl pushing aside the river's brush. As their eyes met, Lux smiled back cheerfully.

"You know, I can't help but notice you always show up at the last minute," Riven called over to her jokingly, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lux played along as she stepped close, "It takes time to get here from bottom lane." She held out a hand to help Riven up. Riven grasped it and hobbled to a manageable balance. She took a short moment to admire Lux's eyes before moving onto business.

"How's it going down there?" Riven nodded towards the river Lux arrived from.

Lux sighed. "You have no idea what it's like to deal with that psycho... but at least we're doing well. However, my summoner says Jax needs some assistance up top."

"The unbeatable warrior needs help?" Riven smirked before sullenly remembering who he was up against. "Alright."

'Summoner, let's head back.'

_Recalling._

While the blue glow intensified around her, Riven smiled once more at Lux, who winked back.

"I'll see you tonight," Lux whispered.

Riven nodded, already preparing her mind for the next battle. With a loud 'whoosh', Riven was whisked away, back to her team's nexus. She let the healing effects of the Fountain was over he until her leg could support her weight once again, then immediately dashed into action. With a practised motion, she scooped up an item badge from the shop, attaching it to her sword while she ran toward the leftmost lane.

'What's Jax's status?' Riven enquired, passing a group of minions wobbling in the same direction.

_Not good. He's taking shelter under his turret, which is in rough shape too._

'Tell him to recall. I'll be there in time.'

Within a few seconds, Riven saw the blue pillar of light intensifying by the tower ahead. The burly figure within the light gave her a short wave before disappearing in the flash. Riven picked up her pace when she noticed enemy minions closing in on the battered structure.

'No sign of him yet.'

_He hasn't shown up elsewhere. Be careful._

Riven exhaled heavily, forcing the doubts and resistances away, letting only the anticipation linger. These chances were few and far between, and she had to make the most of them. Finally, Riven took another deep breath to push away the rest and focus. Though she was confident, she couldn't afford to screw up here. That would give him too much satisfaction.

With a small battle cry, Riven dashed past the tower and cleaved through the foremost minions in a wide arc, continuing the momentum into a second slash to take down the rest. She looked to the tower to inspect the damage. It hadn't taken many hits, but was nearly in shambles. Just a few more and it was done for. As she readied herself to take down more minions, she heard movement behind her and quickly spun, sword ready to strike... only to find him casually walking out of the fog.

Riven felt a fresh wave of anger and resentment rise deep within, and though she intended to hide it, the glare she sent in his direction likely gave it all away.

"So it's you again. Still mad, I take it?" He asked drily, adjusting the odd kite shield he carried into battle, "Hmm. No, 'mad' doesn't seem like the right word. Perhaps... _furious_?"

Riven clenched her jaw to restrain herself from taking the bait. 'Keep calm. Focus. Then kill him in cold blood. Just like he did to them.' She took a small step towards him.

"Not as chatty today, I see. Got it all out of your system then?" He continued, his disinterested tone grating Riven's ears.

Riven twitched, and her words stumbled out before she could stop them. "It won't be 'out of my system' until you feel every bit of pain you caused us."

He seemed to stop and consider the idea for a moment. "Well, you'll have to help me there. You see, pain is rather relative. For instance, I don't feel very much physical _or_ emotional pain at all, whereas you... you seem especially susceptible," His eyes brightening as they finally made contact with hers, as if he were smirking behind the bandages.

Riven breathed deeply once more, though the effect was limited. Her sword's glow was quickly intensifying, reflecting her mood. Last time had been for Ardus. This time would be for Martin. The list was long, and she would enjoy crossing it off one name at a time.

A bright green flash lit the area as Riven continued walking forward, changing her stance slightly to accommodate the extra weight of her full sword.

"You know, I've been curious," He continued without a hint of concern at Riven's advance. "Are your mood swings a side effect of the chemical exposure, or just a mental illness? It _was_ listed as one of the side effects from that fine creation. Ah, but the list goes on. Tissue damage. Muscle deterioration. Trouble breathing..."

He continued on almost robotically, as if he were reading from a script, and Riven angrily ignored every bit of it. That is, until he uttered the words "Memory loss."

If he said any more, Riven didn't hear him. Memory loss...? It finally made sense. She hadn't escaped the bombardment unscathed. Her past wasn't fuzzy because of her lack of attention.

It was because of him.

Of course it was. As if he needed to take one more thing from her.

A sudden rage welled up inside Riven, and it showed outwardly through her sword's energy. The green flashes lashed out like angry waves of lightning as Riven's mood soured further. She grit her teeth, silently apologizing to Martin. He was now next on the list. First, she needed to avenge herself.

The chemist noticed the change in mood and cocked his head curiously. "Did I say something to upset you?"

Riven stared at the sickly thin finger, wishing him nothing but a slow and painful death. "Your existence upsets me," She muttered, letting her anger seethe through every word. "And I plan to resolve that, Singed."

* * *

><p>Riven stretched out on her couch, relieved to finally be alone and away from the world. The quiet would have been calming, if Riven's mind wasn't racing. The match's events kept playing over and over, offering no solace to the quiet rage that still occupied the pit of her stomach. She had managed to defeat Singed three times by the end of the match, crossing three names off the list... yet it felt no better.<p>

'It won't be over until he's dead for real,' A dark thought presented itself. If Riven had been in any other mood, she would have pushed it away. Instead, she entertained the idea. Was there a way to kill a League champion without repercussions? Surely so. But it would require a delicate hand – something she didn't possess. Perhaps Lux-

Riven inhaled sharply and shook her head violently, shocked at the direction that took. There was no way that was happening. She wouldn't and couldn't ask that of Lux.

"Speaking of..." Riven muttered to herself, looking at the clock. It wasn't quite time for the Demacian to show up, and Riven let out a long sigh. She needed something to distract her from the day.

She sat up, intending to go to the kitchen, when she noticed a copy of the Journal of Justice sitting on the coffee table.

"I told them to stay out of my room," Riven sighed, thinking of the majority of summoners who thought themselves above simple requests. Nevertheless, she picked up the small newspaper and immediately felt her spirits dampen further.

"_**Master Tactician named Grand General after defeating Keiran Darkwill**_" The headline on the front page read. Riven had known it was coming ever since the duel with Darkwill; the duel any perceptive onlooker would see was rigged. Lux had foreseen the event months beforehand, and Riven reluctantly accepted everything the mage had predicted was coming true. What worried them both was the long-term effects of this event.

The worst outcome was war, within the next five years. Swain had Noxus, but that wouldn't be enough for him. He wanted his revenge too, which meant the first chance he got, Prince Jarvan IV would be his target. The only thing stopping him was the Institute of War, and no doubt he already had plots running to solve that problem. Hell there were rumours among the summoners that the Ionian event Riven had been caught up in was one of them. Had Falnic succeeded, it would have spelled the end of the League, and the beginning of the next Rune War. After just a little over 20 years of relative peace, the world was once again threatened by the egos of men.

Riven shook her head slowly and sighed. Despite their regular planning sessions, she and Lux had yet to come up with a surefire idea to prevent it all. The one thing they came back to every time is that the League must survive, no matter the cost. To keep both the supernatural beings and the superficial humans in check. Convincing Noxus of that fact, especially with Swain in control, would be difficult.

Riven laid her head back and stared at the ceiling. This was definitely not her forte. She much preferred to take things one step at a time. But with an opponent such as Swain, Riven knew she had to play his game of chess before she could even consider challenging him outright. And if not for Lux's help, Riven wouldn't stand a chance.

Another deep sigh. Despite her initial reluctance to restore Noxus with someone else's strength, she'd only become more and more reliant on the Demacian girl. Riven just didn't possess the insight that Lux so effortlessly contributed. She really was a match for Swain in terms of strategy, while Riven could only hope to beat him in the heat of battle. And, for that matter, she hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. If any Noxian blood could be spared from infighting, Riven would gladly take that route. Though the more they planned and discussed, the less likely that idea appeared.

Swain would never go down without a fight.

"Wallowing in self-pity again?" A woman's voice cut through the silence.

Riven might have jumped three feet in the air if her mind hadn't instantly recognized the voice. She allowed herself to relax a little. If Katarina wanted her dead, she'd have already done the deed.

"What do you want?" Riven asked tersely, ignoring Katarina's obvious provocation.

The redhead sighed dramatically. "Still boring, I see." She sauntered over to the table and sat facing Riven, her legs splayed out casually.

Riven kept a guarded expression, trying to find some kind of tell which might reveal Kat's intention for being here. If she could figure that out, she could get the Noxian to leave before Lux arrived.

"Checking for openings, or checking me out?" Katarina's smirk caused Riven to frown. "I can tell you the former won't yield anything, while the latter..." She trailed off as her smirk grew more suggestive.

Riven rolled her eyes. "Not interested. Not in the slightest." It was the truth. Katarina had no appeal to her, visually or personally. "I'm still waiting for an answer. If you're here to play games, you can leave right now." Riven silently hoped for that result.

Katarina crossed her legs as the smirk disappeared, the playful smirk turning into a neutral expression. She stayed silent a moment longer, as if weighing her words in her mind. It was unlike her.

"I'm here because I agree with you," the assassin finally broke the silence, "About Swain."

Riven raised her eyebrows. She agreed about Swain, meaning she knew Riven's objective. While it probably wasn't difficult to deduce, Riven still felt a little intruded upon. How much did Katarina know, and how much was she trying to find out just by saying that? Riven glanced back at the Journal of Justice, noticing Katarina in the foreground of the headliner's photo. She didn't look happy as she watched Swain being instated.

...Maybe she could be an ally after all. But...

"What happened to 'things are fine the way they are?'" Riven asked carefully, remembering the conversation they had so long ago.

Katarina's eyes narrowed, though she kept her gaze away from Riven. She'd been expecting that remark. "Things have changed."

"Something to do with your visit to Demacia?" Riven prodded. Even Lux didn't know what that was all about, but Riven was sure she'd like to find out.

Katarina finally met her eyes for a fleeting moment, before once again staring at the wall. She was nervous? Or embarrassed? Riven couldn't figure it out. She was about to change the topic when Katarina responded.

"Swain has my father imprisoned somewhere. He's alive, or at least he was a few weeks ago. I learned this from Prince Jarvan, who was locked up right beside him."

Riven immediately felt alarmed and alert. "Jarvan was imprisoned? When? How?"

Katarina shrugged. "Sometime before Kalamanda. The Jarvan there that everyone saw was actually Leblanc. It was all a ploy Swain and her put together... to what end, I don't know."

Riven collapsed back into the couch, her mind racing but her body limp. This had serious implications. "How did Jarvan escape?"

"My father helped him. Managed to work his usual magic to create a diversion while the prince got out and away."

Riven took a deep breath and shook her head in disbelief. Marcus Du Couteau, freeing a Demacian prince from the hands of Jericho Swain. It sounded ridiculous.

Katarina frowned, presumably noticing Riven's confusion. "No, I don't expect you to believe it. But to me, it sounds like something he might do just to spite someone. And if Swain has had him caged up all this time, he's got a lot of spite to go around."

Riven nodded slowly, absorbing all this new information. It answered a few questions, but raised dozens of others. "So you're here because you want to save your father?"

Katarina spat on the floor, which Riven grimaced at. "No, dumbass. I'm only here because I'm the current head of the Du Couteau house, and I'm sure as hell not going to let some fucking bird man get away with disgracing it."

Riven sighed silently. If the assassin was lying, she was lying well – though Riven still wouldn't put it past her. Katarina could really only be counted on for two things: killing people and displaying her twisted personality.

"So you want Swain dead," Riven confirmed quietly.

Katarina grinned and leaned in. "I want that bastard more than dead. I want to see him suffer. I want to see the defeat on his face, just as he thought he'd won. Then _I_ want to kill him."

Riven frowned. There was the twisted personality. "You realize it may not work out that way?"

Katarina's grin widened, "We could do to him exactly what he did to Keiran Darkwill."

'And this is why you're no better a strategist than me,' Riven kept the thought to herself, immediately seeing holes in Katarina's idea. 'You're too... passionate.'

Riven studied the Noxian as she took a moment to think. She really did seem keen to join forces, but Riven needed more time to figure out whether the idea was a good one. She already felt troubled by bringing Lux into this, though she cared a great deal less about whatever happened to Katarina.

All in all, the assassin could be a useful piece in the game of chess. And if she had Katarina, she also had Talon and possibly Cassiopeia. That evened the odds against Swain's allies in the League. Was this opportunity too good to pass up?

"Feel free to talk it over with your Shinny bitch." Katarina said mockingly, apparently bored of the silence.

'Shinny. Still an odd nickname for Demacians.' Riven reflected. She didn't take offence to Katarina's phrasing. She had trained herself not to take the insults seriously – there were simply far too many of them to pay attention to. Instead, Riven nodded. Damn straight she'd talk it over with Lux, with Kat's permission or not. Lux would have a much better idea of what to do with the support of the Du Couteau's.

"Are we done here, then? I've got better things to do than sit and chat with a depressed loner." Katarina stood, nodding towards the door.

Riven took the cue and walked to the door, feeling Katarina's gaze on her back, but inside feeling relieved she was leaving. With a practised motion, Riven quietly opened the door and took a quick look down the hallway. As she did so, she felt a slight shift in the air around her, as if someone had slipped into the room past her. Riven almost smiled. It seemed she wouldn't have to explain much to Lux after all – but if the mage wanted to remain hidden, Riven wouldn't reveal her.

When a sufficient time had passed for Lux to find an out-of-the-way spot, Riven signalled the all-clear to Katarina. With a small, unfortunately familiar 'fwoop', Katarina appeared uncomfortably close to Riven.

"I'll be in touch," Katarina smirked before disappearing down the hall.

With one final sigh to see off that stressful interaction, Riven shut the door and moved to collapse back onto the couch, feeling even more drained than before. Soon after, she felt the cushions shift and Lux's hand on her leg.

"You alright?" Lux asked quietly, her body now in plain sight.

Riven nodded in response, but 'alright' was relative. This time it meant that, at the very least, Kat's proposition had distracted her from the dark thoughts of Singed.

"For what it's worth," Lux offered as she rubbed Riven's leg, "My initial reaction is that Kat's offer is a good thing for us."

Riven nodded again, slower this time. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, yet going nowhere at all. It was a strange sensation and she wished it would go away.

Lux giggled and squeezed Riven's leg. "I can tell you don't want to talk about it, so let's just take a break tonight."

Riven met Lux's eyes and silently thanked her. Sometimes she thought the Demacian might know her better than she knew herself. The small things like that were the main reason Riven had gotten so accustomed to Lux's presence. The mage was thoughtful, considerate, and perceptive. But most of all, she was understanding. She knew how much Noxus meant to Riven, and she was quick to offer advice, yet keep her distance from directly interfering.

Riven feeling's for Lux had only strengthened and solidified over the past year, and it felt like they'd been together for longer, even though the time had flown by. Lux had become her one true friend and her constant support. That wasn't to say Riven didn't have other friends in Nigel, Irelia, or even Lee Sin, but Lux was on a separate tier. They just clicked somehow.

Lux smiled and titled her head a little, her telltale sign of wondering what was on Riven's mind.

'Just you," Riven's mind answered, though her mouth simply smiled back silently, saving herself the mild embarrassment of admitting it.

Lux's smile turned a little mischievous, as if she'd read her mind anyhow, and she leaned in for a kiss, closing her eyes peacefully along the way. Riven followed suit, letting the sensation of Lux's lips against hers captivate her mind.

The world and all its troubles vanished, and Riven felt the calm and peace of Lux's embrace take its place. It was only in these moments that Riven could escape entirely, with no chance of having those dreams and memories. And it felt right, so much so that her mind didn't bother looking for negatives and drawbacks.

It was in these moments where Riven was happy. She was loved. And she wasn't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Well hi there fans. Surprise! The epilogue I promised, like... 8 months ago, I think. If you're wondering why I decided to do this after so long, here's why:

I just couldn't accept the idea of leaving my two favourite characters in the dust. The plot ideas wouldn't leave me alone. I even had aspirations to write a full sequel (one that had something to do with a Void invasion, hence the teaser with Cho'Gath). But then Riot (once again) screwed up the entire plot and lore, this time by saying summoners don't actually exist. Thus the League of Legends doesn't actually exist. And so... there was nothing left of the world I loved, except a few characters. That didn't sit right with me.  
><strong>Thus, my announcement that I plan to rewrite Guiding Light into my own world.<strong> It definitely won't be the Guiding Light that exists today. I'll have to change a lot of things to make it work, basically starting from scratch. But what I do plan to keep is the feel of the story, and the feel of the characters (obviously I can't just yank Lux and Riven out of Runeterra, as much as I'd like to). I don't know when it will be accomplished. I've got a lot on my plate right now (I'll get to that in a moment). But know that I am working on it gradually, and I will try to make it as good or better than the fanfiction you know and (hopefully) love. There isn't a way for me to keep you updated properly on this site, so if you're looking for more information, please check my company's website every now and then.

"Wait! You have a company?"

Yes I do. I can't put a link here in the story, but feel free to Google **"Salvadora Studios" **or check my profile for the link. It's the reason I've been so busy. **We're actually about to launch a Kickstarter to help fund our first game, "The Floor Is Made of Lava". **You can find a link to it on our site. If you're able to, I'd be honoured if you helped out, directly or indirectly. If you have no money, please tell your friends about it. I can't ask more than that, and I'll appreciate any effort you make.  
>Anyway, <strong>if you're looking for any progress on the story<strong>, the best indication will be the status of the project codenamed **"S.S. Atsaria"**. If there's been development there, there's definitely been development in the story. It's a world I've been building with my roommate for months now, and I can't describe how excited I am for it.

Until I see you again, thank you for being fans. Hopefully you'll see a lot more creations from me, with the same passion that drove me to write this novel of a fanfiction. :)

My best to you,  
>Salvadora11  Cerubois


End file.
